La trampa del amor
by Ana d G
Summary: una disculpa borre varios capitulos por accidente, pero ya esta actualizado capitulo doble!
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

**CABALLO NEGRO**

Louisville, Kentucky

27 de Noviembre, 2009

Se escuchó un disparo. Una amplia puerta se abrió de golpe. Los cascos de los caballos crearon eco alrededor de la pista, como un gran trueno.

—¡Y están fuera!

Sofía Bliss ajustó el ancho borde de su emplumado sombrero. Era de un tono color malva, de veintisiete pulgadas de diámetro, con un gran velo de gasa. Lo suficientemente grande, como para hacerla parecer una entusiasta en las carreras de caballos, pero no tan llamativo como para atraer una indebida atención.

Tres sombreros habían sido ordenados especialmente a la modista de Hilton Head para la carrera de ese día.

Un sombrero amarillo mantequilla coronó la cabeza blanca como la nieve de Lyrica Crisp, que estaba sentada a la izquierda de la Señorita Sofía disfrutando un sándwich de carne enlatada.

El otro, un sombrero espumoso de color verde mar hecho de fieltro decorado con una cinta de satén brillante con estampado de lunares coronaba la melena de color negro azabache de Vivina Sole, que estaba sentada mirando aparentemente, recatada con sus manos enguantadas de blanco, cruzadas sobre su regazo a la derecha de la Señorita Sofía.

—Grandioso día para una carrera —dijo Lyrica. Con 136 años de edad era la más joven de

Ella limpió un poco de mostaza de su boca. —¿Pueden creer que ésta es mi primera vez en las pistas?

—Shhh —susurró Sofía. Lyrica era una idiota. Hoy no era todo sobre caballos, en realidad era una reunión clandestina de grandes mentes. ¿Y qué si las otras grandes mentes no se aparecían todavía? Deberían estar aquí. En este lugar perfecto y neutral, descrito por la caligrafía de oro impreso en la carta que Sofía había recibido con un remitente desconocido.

Los demás estarán aquí para revelar y dar ideas para un plan de ataque en conjunto. En poco tiempo. Ella esperaba.

—Hermoso día, hermoso deporte —dijo Vivina secamente—. Lástima por nuestro caballo, en esta carrera no sabría ejecutar los circuitos tan fácilmente como aquellas yeguas. ¿No es así Sofía? Es una apuesta difícil cuando la pura sangre de Candice haya terminado…

—He dicho shhhh —susurró Sofía—, muérdete tu arrogante lengua. Debe haber espías por todos lados.

—Estás paranoica —dijo Vivina, dibujando una pequeña risita para Lyrica.

—Soy lo que queda —dijo Sofía.

Solían ser más de veinticuatro ancianos en la cima de la Zhsmaelim. Un grupo de mortales e inmortales, y algunos trascendentales como la propia Sofía. Un eje de conocimiento, pasión y fe con el único objetivo: unirlos para restaurar el mundo a su estado prelapsario (Anterior a la creación), en ese breve momento, antes del otoño glorioso de los ángeles.

Para bien o para mal.

Eso estaba escrito, claro como el día, en el código que cada uno había firmado: para bien o para mal.

Porque realmente, se podría ir en cualquier dirección. Cada moneda tiene dos lados. Cara y sello. Luz y oscuridad. Bueno y… Bueno, que los otros ancianos no estuvieran preparados para esas dos opciones no era un error de Sofía.

Sin embargo no podía soportar cuando le enviaban noticias de una retirada.

Sus propósitos empiezan a ser demasiado oscuros. O las normas de la organización han fallado. O: Los ancianos se han alejado demasiado del código original.

La primera oleada de cartas llega, predeciblemente, una semana después del incidente con La chica britter

Ellos no podían aceptarlo, que había aceptado la muerte de una insignificante chica. En un momento de descuido y con una daga, los ancianos corrían asustados, todos tenían miedo de la ira de La Escala.

-Cobardes.

Sofía no le temía a La Escala. Su cargo consistía en la libertad condicional de los caídos, no la de los justos.

La bajada de ángeles como Roland Sparks y Arriane Alter. Mientras que no fuera un defecto en el cielo tenía la libertad de influir un poco.

En tiempos de desesperación prácticamente rogó por ello. Sofía había casi desaparecido, la lectura bizca, las excusas para los otros ancianos. Pero incluso si ella hubiera deseado la vuelta de los traidores, no lo deseó, no habría nada que hacer.

Sofía Bliss, la bibliotecaria de la escuela quien sólo se había desempeñado en trabajar como secretaria para la junta de Zhsmaelim, era ahora quien tenía el mayor rango oficial entre los ancianos.

Ahí estaban, sólo doce de ellos se fueron. Y en nueve no se podía confiar. Así que dejó sólo a tres de ellos, hoy aquí con sus enormes sombreros de colores pastel, apostando en una pista falsa. Y esperando. Eso era patético, lo bajo que había caído. Una carrera llego a su fin. Una voz en el altavoz anunció a los ganadores y a los competidores de la próxima carrera.

La gente y los borrachos a su alrededor aplaudían o se deslizaban más bajo en sus asientos. Y una chica, de diecinueve años, con una cola de caballo de color amarillo-blanco, una gabardina marrón gruesa y lentes de sol, caminaba despacio, arriba de las escaleras de aluminio camino a los ancianos. Sofía se puso rígida.

¿Qué hacía ella aquí?

Era casi imposible saber cuál era la dirección a la que la chica miraba, Sofía estaba tratando de no dirigirle una dura mirada. No es que le importara; la chica no podría verla. Ella era ciega. Pero entonces…

El desterrado asintió una vez a Sofía. Oh sí, esos malditos podían ver el calor en el alma de una persona. Fue tenue, pero la fuerza de la vida de Sofía tendría que haber sido visible. La chica tomó un asiento vacío frente a los ancianos, enfrentando a la pista y doblando una hoja de recomendaciones como un billete de cinco dólares que siendo ciega no podría leer.

—Hola. —La voz del desterrado era monótona. Ella no se dio vuelta.

—Yo realmente no entiendo que haces aquí —dijo la señorita Sofía.

Era un húmedo día en Kentucky, pero una gota de sudor cruzó su frente.

—Nuestra colaboración terminó cuando tu cohorte no fue capaz de recuperar a la chica. Ningún tipo de chisme amargo de alguien llamado Phillip va a cambiar nuestras mentes. Sofía se inclinó hacia adelante, más cerca a la chica, y arrugó su nariz. —Todo saben que los desterrados no son de confianza.

—Nosotros no estamos aquí para trabajar contigo —dijo el desterrado—. Tú no eras más que una forma de llegar a Candice. Seguimos desinteresados en "colaborar" contigo.

—Nadie se preocupa por su organización en estos días. Pisadas en las gradas. El chico era alto y delgado, con la cabeza rapada y la gabardina que coincidía con la de la chica. Sus lentes de sol eran de una variedad de plásticos baratos, que se encuentran cerca a las farmacias.

Phillip se deslizó en las gradas justo al lado de Lyrica.

Nítido. Al igual de la chica desterrada, el no volteó su cara para hablar.

—No es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí, Sofía, —El bajó sus lentes de sol a la altura de su nariz, revelando dos vacíos ojos blancos—. Sólo estoy decepcionado de que no me hubiera contado que la habían invitado a esto también.

Lyrica se quedó sin aliento por la expansión blanca que tenía tras sus lentes. Incluso

Vivina perdió la calma y se echó hacia atrás. Sofía se sentía hervir.

La chica desterrada levantó una tarjeta dorada —igual a la que Sofía había recibido— formando una tijera con sus dedos.

—Nosotros recibimos esto. —La diferencia es que esta parecía estar escrita en Braille.

Sofía alcanzó a asegurarse, pero en un rápido movimiento, la invitación desapareció tras el abrigo de la chica.

—Mira, pequeña mocosa. Marca tus flechas estelares con el emblema de los ancianos, tú trabajas para mí.

—Corrección —dijo Phillip—. Los desterrados no trabajan para nadie más que para sí mismos.

Sofía lo vio estirar un poco el cuello, pretendiendo que miraba a un caballo dando vuelta a la pista. Ella siempre había pensado que era extraño, la forma en que pretendían que podían ver. Cuando todo el mundo sabía que eran ciegos.

—La vergüenza no te dejo hacer un buen trabajo con su captura. Sofía sintió que su tono de voz aumento más de lo que debía, dibujando los ojos de una pareja de ancianos que cruzaban las graderías dijo:

—Se suponía que trabajaríamos juntos —susurró ella—, para cazarla, y ustedes fallaron.

—De un modo u otro no habría importado.

—¿Qué?

—Ella igual se perdería en el tiempo, es su destino, siempre lo fue. Y los ancianos aún estarían colgados de un hilo. Como tú.

Ella quería lanzarse sobre él, quería estrangularle hasta que sus ojos blancos se salieran de sus órbitas.

Sentía como si su daga estuviera haciendo un agujero en su bolso de piel de becerro ubicado en su regazo. Si sólo hubiera sido una flecha estelar. Sofía caminó por las gradas hasta que una voz tras ella hizo que parara. —Por favor quédate sentada —escuchó—: La reunión empieza ya, un llamado al orden.

La voz. Ella supo inmediatamente a quien pertenecía. Calmada y autoritaria. Totalmente humillada. Volvió a las gradas temblando.

Los mortales más cercanos no habían notado nada, pero una oleada de calor subió por la parte superior del cuello de Sofía. Corría a través de su cuerpo, entumeciéndola. No era un temor común. Fue un terror paralizante, su estómago gruño de terror ¿Ella se atrevería a dar la vuelta e irse?

Miro por el rabillo del ojo y descubrió a un hombre vestido con un traje negro. Su rostro estaba parcialmente oculto bajo su sombrero negro. Su cara, amable y atractiva, no era particularmente memorable. Bien afeitado.

De nariz recta, con ojos azules que se sentían familiares. Sin embargo la señorita Sofía no lo había visto antes. Aun así ella supo quién era, lo sabía en la medula de sus huesos.

—¿Dónde está Anthony? —dijo la voz que estaba tras ella—. A él se le envió una invitación.

—Probablemente jugando a ser Dios en las Anunciadoras. Le gusta al igual que al resto de ellos —espetó Lyrica. Sofía quería darle un manotazo.

—¿Has dicho, jugando a ser Dios?

Sofía busco las palabras para arreglar el error de tal magnitud. —Varios siguieron a Candice tiempo atrás —dijo ella finalmente—. Incluyendo a dos Nefilim. No estamos muy seguros de los otros…

—Me pregunto —dijo la voz, repentinamente helada—. ¿Por qué ninguna de ustedes fue elegida para ir tras ella? Sofía luchó para tragar, para respirar. Su gran intuición de movimientos estaba presa del pánico. —Nosotros no podemos exactamente, bueno… Todavía no tienen la capacidad de…La chica desterrada la cortó. —Los desterrados están en proceso de…

—Silencio —mandó la voz—. Me rehúso a tus excusas, esas ya no son un tema, ya no importan.

Por un largo tiempo, el grupo estuvo en silencio. Era aterrador no saber cómo complacer a Dios. Cuando el finalmente habló, su voz sonó más suave pero no menos letal. —Hay demasiado en juego no puedo dejar nada al azar. Una pausa.

Después, en voz suave dijo, —Llego la hora de que tome el tema con mis propias manos. Sofía contuvo el aliento para ocultar su horror. Pero ella no podía parar los temblores de su cuerpo.

¿Su participación directa? En verdad, era la perspectiva más aterradora. Ella no se podía imaginar trabajando con el… —El resto de ustedes estará fuera de esto —dijo el hombre—. Eso es todo.

—Pero… —Fue un accidente, una palabra se escapó de los labios de Sofía.

No podía retirarlo. Pero todas sus décadas de trabajo. Todos sus planes. ¡Sus planes! Lo que vino después fue un rugido que hizo temblar la tierra. Que resonó a través de las gradas, que pareció viajar por todo el circuito en unos segundos. Sofía se encogió. El ruido parecía casi un accidente en ella, a través de su piel y hasta su más profunda esencia. Se sentía como si su corazón se estuviera moviendo por piezas. Lyrica y Vivina ambas presionadas contra ella, con los ojos cerrados. Incluso los desterrados temblaban. Justo cuando Sofía creyó que el sonido no cesaría, que sería su fin, el estruendo dio paso a un silencio absoluto.

Por un momento. Tiempo suficiente para mirar alrededor y ver que la gente en la pista no había oído nada en absoluto. En su oído susurró: —Su tiempo en esta empresa terminó, no se atrevan a ponerse en mi camino. Más abajo otro disparo sonó. La amplia puerta se abrió de golpe una vez más, sólo que esta vez los golpes de los cascos de los caballos contra el suelo parecían prácticamente nada, como una ligera brisa sobre las copas de los árboles.

Después de que los caballos de carreras cruzaran la línea de inicio, la figura tras ellos desapareció, dejando únicamente las marcas de sus zapatos negro carbón, sobre las gradas de la tribuna…


	2. Chapter 2

**BAJO EL FUEGO**

Las voces llegaron a ella en una turbia oscuridad

¡Vuelve! ¡Espera!

Ella les ignoró, presionando más fuerte. El eco de su nombre resonó en las paredes de la Anunciadora, eso provocó un calor ondulante a través de su piel. ¿Era la voz de Terry o de Anthony? ¿Arriane o Susana? ¿Qué hacía Roland pidiéndole que volviera, o era Stear?

Las llamadas crecieron haciendo más difícil discernir, hasta que Luce no pudo decirles que aparte de todo: bueno o malo. Enemigo o amigo. Ellos hicieron más difícil la separación, aunque ya nada era fácil. Todo lo que alguna vez había sido negro y blanco se había mezclado formando gris.

Por supuesto, ambas partes estuvieron de acuerdo en una cosa: Sacarla de la Anunciadora. Para su protección, decían ellos.

No gracias. No ahora.

No después de que hubieran destruido el patio de sus padres, convirtiéndolo en polvo y residuos de una batalla. Ella no podía pensar en los rostros de sus padres sin querer volver… no es como si supiera cómo volver en una Anunciadora.

Además, era demasiado tarde. Anthony había tratado de matarla. O a quien creía que era ella. Y Stear la había salvado, pero no era así de simple. Había sido capaz de lanzar su reflejo sólo porque le importaba demasiado.

¿Y Terry? ¿Le preocupaba lo suficiente? Ella no podría decirlo. Y al final cuando los desterrados se habían acercado a ella, Terry y los otros habían mirado a Candy como si fuera alguien que les debía algo.

-Tú eres nuestra entrada al cielo, le había dicho un desterrado. El precio. ¿A qué se refería?

Hasta hace un par de semanas ella ni sabía que existían los desterrados. Y sin embargo, ellos querían algo de ella… algo bastante malo como para que Terry tuviera que pelear por ella.

Debe tener alguna relación con la maldición, la que mantuvo a Candy reencarnando vida tras vida. Pero… ¿Qué pensaban que Candy podría hacer? ¿Estaría la respuesta enterrada en algún lugar? Su estómago se revolvió, así como ella por la sensación de frío, en el interior del abismo en esa oscura Anunciadora.

Candy…

Las voces comenzaron a desaparecer y a apagarse. Hasta convertirse en susurros. Casi que se habían apagado cuando volvieron a crecer, más fuertes y más claras.

Candy…

No. Ella apretó los ojos tratando de bloquear las voces.

Candice… Candy… Cami… Candace…

Ella tenía frío y estaba cansada y no quería oírlos. Por una vez ella quería estar sola.

¡Candace! ¡Candace! ¡Candace!

Ella estaba en tierra firme. Ella sabía que no caería más aunque no pudiera ver nada frente a ella excepto el manto de la oscuridad.

Luego miro sus converse. Y tragó. Ellos estuvieron plantados en una manta de nieve hasta que les llego a la mitad de las pantorrillas. El frescor húmedo que ella había usado viajando a través del oscuro túnel, en el patio, en el pasado, estaba dando paso a otra cosa. Algo ventoso y absolutamente frígido. La primera vez Candy dio un paso a través de una Anunciadora —desde su habitación hacia Las Vegas— ella había estado con sus amigos. Al final del pasaje ellos habían descubierto una barrera: una oscura cortina entre ellos y la ciudad. Debido a que Stear era el único que había leído algo sobre ese pasaje, había empezado a deslizar la Anunciadora en un movimiento circular hasta que la oscura sombra se fue lejos.

Candy no lo había sabido hasta que fue el blanco de disparos.

Esa vez no había barrera. Tal vez porque estaba viajando sola, a través de una Anunciadora convocada por ella misma. Pero la salida fue tan fácil. Casi tan fácil. El velo de la oscuridad se separó solo. Una ráfaga de frío cruzo por ella, haciendo que tratara de bloquear la ráfaga con las rodillas. Sus costillas se pusieron rígidas y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando el viento sopló fuerte y repentinamente. ¿Dónde estaba?

Candy ya estaba arrepentida de su salto impulsivo en el tiempo. Sí, ella necesitaba un escape, y sí, quería perseguir su pasado, para proteger a todos sus antiguos yo del dolor, para entender qué clase de amor ha tenido con Terry todas esas veces. Para sentirlo en vez de escucharlo. Para entender —y luego reparar— la maldición que pesa sobre ellos.

Pero no esto. Paralizada, sola, y completamente desentendida de donde se encontraba, de lo que sea que fuera ella.

Podía ver una calle cubierta de nieve justo enfrente de ella, un cielo gris por encima de los edificios blancos. Podía oír un ruido en la distancia. Pero ella no quería saber que era lo que eso significaba.

—¡Espera! —le susurró a la Anunciadora. Hacia la sombra, y atrapó un pedazo húmedo de ella entre sus dedos.

Pero entonces, en un instante, la Anunciadora se rompió en suaves fragmentos negros sobre la nieve. Se desvanecieron y luego desaparecieron.

—Genial —murmuró—. ¿Y ahora qué?

A lo lejos, la estrecha carretera curva se encontraba con una intersección. Las aceras estaban llenas de grandes montañas de nieve, las cuales habían sido arrinconadas contra los edificios. Todas las ventanas se veían oscuras. Candy tuvo el presentimiento de que toda la ciudad podría estar sumida en la oscuridad. La única luz provenía de una solitaria lámpara de gas que alumbraba la calle. Si hubiera luna, estaría escondida detrás de una nube. Una vez más, algo sonaba en el cielo. ¿Una tormenta? Candy pasó los brazos sobre su pecho, abrazándose a ella misma. Estaba congelada.

—¡Candace!

Era la voz de una mujer. Rasposa y grave, como la de alguien que ha pasado toda su vida dando órdenes. Pero la voz también temblaba.

—Candace, eres una idiota. ¿Dónde estás?

La voz sonaba más cerca ahora. ¿La mujer le estaba hablando a ella? Había algo más sobre esa voz, algo extraño que Candy no podía explicar con palabras.

Cuando la figura salió por la esquina de la calle, Candy examinó a la mujer, tratando de reconocerla. Ella era muy baja y un poco encorvada, tal vez de unos sesenta. Su ropa abultada parecía demasiado grande para su cuerpo.

—¿Dónde has estado?

Candy miro a su alrededor. Ella era la única otra persona en la calle. La anciana le estaba hablando a ella. Su cabello estaba escondido bajo un pañuelo negro y espeso. Cuando vio a Candy, su rostro se contrajo en una mueca complicada.

—Justo aquí —Se escuchó a ella misma decir. En Ruso, la anciana: Ella estaba hablando un idioma que Candy nunca aprendió. Y en ese momento, Candy no sólo podía entender cada palabra, sino que podía responder en el mismo idioma.

—Podría matarte —dijo la mujer, respirando pesadamente mientras se precipitaba hacia Candy y la envolvía con sus brazos.

Para una mujer con aspecto frágil, sus brazos eran muy fuertes. El calor de otro cuerpo presionado contra el de Candy, después de un intenso frío, hizo que Candy casi quisiera llorar. Le devolvió el abrazo, más fuerte.

—¿Abuela? —ella murmuró, sus labios estaban muy cerca de la oreja de la mujer, de alguna manera Candy sabía quién era ella.

—Todas las noches vuelvo de mi trabajo para ver que te has ido —dijo la mujer—. ¿Ahora estás dando vueltas en medio de la calle como una lunática? ¿Al menos fuiste hoy a trabajar? ¿Dónde está tu hermana? El ruido proveniente del cielo, otra vez. Sonaba como si una terrible tormenta se estuviera acercando. Moviéndose rápido. Luce se estremeció y levanto su cabeza al cielo. No sabía qué era.

—Aha —dijo la mujer—. Ya no eres tan cuidadosa. —La mujer soltó a Candy y luego la alejó para tener una vista más clara de ella—. Mi Dios, ¿Qué llevas puesto?

Candy se recordó como la abuela de su vida pasada quedó asombrada con sus vaqueros y pasaba los dedos nudosos sobre los botones de la camisa de franela de Candy. Agarró su corto y enredado cabello. —A veces pienso que eres tan loca como tu padre, que descanse en paz…

—Yo sólo… —Los dientes de Candy estaban castañeando—. No sabía que iba a hacer tanto frío. Una gran explosión proveniente del cielo estremeció a ambas. Ahora, Candy sabía que no era un tornado.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Candy en un susurro.

La anciana se dirigió a ella. —La guerra —se estremeció—. ¿Perdiste tus neuronas junto con tu ropa? Vamos. Nos tenemos que ir. A medida que se metían por las calles cubiertas de nieve, sobre los adoquines y las tranvías, Candy se dio cuenta que la ciudad no estaba vacía después de todo. Un par de carros estaban aparcados en la calle. Pero en ocasiones, por las calles oscuras laterales, Candy oía los relinchos de los caballos de carga esperando órdenes, su aliento salía helado de sus callejón, un hombre con un abrigo roto ayudaba a tres niños pequeños a entrar por la puerta de un sótano.

Al final de la calle, el camino se abría en una carretera, tres carriles formaban una gran avenida con una vista completa de la ciudad. Los únicos carros estacionados eran vehículos militares. Se veían muy viejos, casi absurdos, como reliquias en un museo de guerra: Jeeps con lonas gigantes de defensas, llantas muy grandes y la hoz y el martillo de la Unión Soviética pintados en las puertas. Pero aparte de Candy y su Abuela, no habían más personas por ahí. Cada cosa —excepto el horrible ruido proveniente del cielo— eran fantasmagóricos, demasiado silencioso.

A lo lejos, ella podía ver un río, y un poco más allá, una gran construcción. Aun en la oscuridad, ella podía distinguir sus torres elaboradas por niveles y adornada con cúpulas en forma de cebollas, la cual le parecía familiar y desconocida al mismo tiempo.

Le tomo un momento asimilarlo, y luego el miedo invadió a Candy. Estaba en Moscú.

Y la ciudad era una zona de guerra.

El humo negro se alzaba en el cielo gris, marcando los sitios de la ciudad que ya habían sido destruidos: a la izquierda del gran Kremlin, y justo detrás de ella, y a lo lejos también recorriendo todos los lugares hasta la derecha. No había combate en la calles, ninguna señal de que soldados enemigos hayan atravesado la ciudad a pie, no todavía. Pero las llamas destruyendo todo a su paso, el olor de guerra por todos lados, y el presentimiento de que aún faltaba más por venir, hacía todo peor.

Esa fue por mucho, la cosa más estúpida que hizo Candy en su vida, probablemente la más estúpida en cualquiera de sus vidas. Sus padres las matarían si se enteraran de donde estuvo. Terry, probablemente, nunca le hablaría de nuevo.

Pero entonces: ¿Qué pasaría si ellos ni siquiera tuvieran la oportunidad de estar furiosos con ella? Ella podría morir, justo aquí, en esta zona de guerra.

¿Por qué se había metido en esto?

Porque tenía que hacerlo. Era difícil no escuchar ese aliento de orgullo de sus padres en medio del pánico. Pero debía de estar ahí, en algún lugar.

Ella había dado un paso hacia la Anunciadora. Por su cuenta. Entró a un lugar muy diferente a su presente y a un tiempo muy lejano, entró al pasado que necesitaba entender.

¿Pero que se supone que debía hacer ahora? Candy agarró a su abuela con su pálida y fría mano. Extraño, esta mujer no estaba consciente de lo que Candy había tenido que pasar. No tenía idea de quién era ella en realidad y sin embargo, el tirón que ejercía la abuela en ella era lo único que la mantenía en movimiento.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Candy mientras su abuela la llevaba cuesta abajo por otra oscura calle. Los adoquines resbaladizos y el camino sin pavimentar hacían que correr fuera aun más difícil. La nieve había entrado en los tenis de Candy, y los dedos de sus pies estaban comenzando a quemarse con el frío.

—Iremos por tu hermana, Kristina. —La Anciana frunció el ceño—. La única que trabaja por las noches en la excavación de trincheras del ejército con sus propias manos para que tú puedas tener tu descanso de belleza. ¿Te acuerdas de ella? En donde estaban paradas, no había ninguna luz, ni una lámpara para alumbrar el camino. Candy parpadeó un par de veces para hacer que sus ojos se adaptaran. Estaban paradas en frente de lo que parecía un gran foso, justo en el medio de la ciudad.

Debían de haber unas cien personas allí. Todos ellos agrupados. Algunos arrodillados, cavando con palas. Algunos estaban cavando con sus manos. Otros, estaban como congelados, mirando al cielo. Otros pocos soldados estaban acarreando fuera pesadas cargas de tierra y escombro en carretillas para echarla en la barricada de escombros que estaban construyendo al final de la calle. Sus cuerpos estaban escondidos bajo gruesas capas de lana del ejército, pero por debajo de sus cascos de acero, sus caras eran tan delgadas y demacradas como cualquiera de los civiles. Candy entendió que ellos estaban trabajando todos juntos, el hombre con uniforme, la mujer y el niño, convirtiendo su ciudad en una fortaleza, haciendo todo lo que pueden, hasta el último minuto, para mantener a los enemigos fuera.

—¡Kristina! —su abuela gritó, con la misma voz de pánico-amor que había utilizado con Candy. Una chica apareció a su lado casi inmediatamente. —¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Alta y delgada, con los filamentos de su cabello rubio asomándose debajo de su sombrero de copa baja, Kristina era tan hermosa que Candy tuvo que tragarse un nudo en la garganta. Candy la reconoció inmediatamente como su familia.

Había tenido cien hermanas en todas sus vidas. Todos ellos debieron de haber pasado por algo similar. Hermanas, hermanos, padres y amigos que debieron de haber amado a Candy, para luego perderla. Ninguno de ellos había sabido lo que estaba por pasar. Todos ellos habían quedado atrás, sufriendo.

Tal vez había una forma de cambiar eso, de hacer las cosas más fáciles para las personas que la han querido. Tal vez eso era parte de lo que ella podría hacer en sus vidas pasadas.

Un gran boom de algo explotando sonó en toda la ciudad. Lo suficientemente cerca para que el suelo que estaba debajo de Candy y su oído derecho se sintieran como si hubieran estallado. En la esquina, las sirenas que avisan un ataque aéreo comenzaron a sonar.

—Baba —Kristina agarro el brazo de su Abuela. Estaba a punto de llorar—. Los Nazis están aquí, ¿cierto? ¿Los alemanes?. La primera vez que Candy viajaba en el tiempo y terminaba atrapada en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. —¿Están atacando a Moscú? —su voz tembló—. ¿Esta noche?

—Debimos haber dejado la ciudad con los otros —dijo Kristina con amargura—. Ahora es demasiado tarde.

—¿Y abandonar a tu madre, a tu padre y a tu abuelo? —Baba sacudió la cabeza—.

¿Dejarlos solos en sus tumbas?

—¿Entonces es mejor unirnos a ellos en el cementerio? —Kristina escupió de nuevo. Se dirigió a Luce, sacudiendo su brazo—. ¿Sabías lo del bombardeo? ¿Tú y tu amigo?

¿Es por eso que no viniste a trabajar esta mañana? Estabas con él. ¿Cierto?

¿Qué es lo que su hermana cree que Candy podría saber? ¿Con quién habría estado?

¿Quién más si no Terry?

Por supuesto. Candace debe estar con él en ese momento. Y si su propia familia estaban confundiendo a esa Candace con ella…

Su pecho se contrajo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que ella había muerto? ¿Y si pudiera encontrar a Candace antes de que eso pase?

—Candace.

Su hermana y su abuela tenían la mirada puesta en ella.

—¿Qué le está pasando hoy? —preguntó Kristina

¿acaso cree que el sótano estará abierto por siempre?

Los propulsores de un avión de guerra sonaron por encima de ellos en el cielo. Lo suficientemente cerca para que Candy viera claramente la oscura suástica pintada debajo de sus alas. La suástica estremeció a Candy y la hizo temblar. Luego otra bomba cayó en la ciudad y el aire se llenó de caos con el humo negro. Le dieron a algo cercano que Candy no podría ver. Dos explosiones masivas hicieron que el suelo debajo de sus pies temblara.

Era un caos en la calle. La multitud en las trincheras estaba desapareciendo. Todos se esparcieron unas cuatro manzanas a la redonda. Algunos se escondieron debajo de las escaleras de la estación del metro que estaba a unas calles, a esperar que las bombas pararan de caer; otros desaparecieron en la oscuridad.

En la otra cuadra, Candy vio la forma de alguien corriendo: una chica, más o menos de su edad, con un sombrero rojo y un largo abrigo. La chica giro su cabeza sólo un segundo antes de que Candy la reconociera. Pero era tiempo suficiente para que Candy lo supiera.

Ahí estaba ella.

Candace.

Candy se soltó del brazo de Baba. —Lo siento. Me tengo que ir.

Respiro profundamente y comenzó a correr cuesta abajo por la inclinada calle.

—¿Estás loca? —gritó Kristina. Pero no la siguieron. Debían de haber estado locas para hacerlo.

Los pasos de Candy eran torpes, mientras intentaba correr a través de una pila de nieve. Cuando llego a la esquina donde había visto a su antiguo yo con el sombrero rojo, aminoró el paso. Luego contuvo el aliento.

Un edificio que ocupaba la mitad de la cuadra quedó directamente frente a ella. Sus paredes blancas eran ahora negras, manchadas por la ceniza, Un incendio en el interior del edificio estaba quemando todo a su paso.

La explosión del edificio lanzó montones de escombros irreconocibles desde el interior. La nieve estaba manchada de rojo. Candy retrocedió, asustada, hasta que se dio cuenta que las manchas de color rojo no eran sangre, si no jirones de seda roja. El edificio debe de haber sido una sastrería. Muchos atuendos estaban esparcidos por la calle, quemados. Un maniquí yacía en el suelo. Era tanto humo y fuego que Candy tuvo que cubrir su boca con la bufanda, se escuchó otra explosión, y Candy volvió a temblar, pensó que debía volver, encontrar a la abuela y a su hermana, que la ayudarían a llegar al refugio, pero no podía. Tenía que encontrar a Candace. Nunca había estado tan cerca de una de sus antiguos yo. Candace podría ayudarla a entender porqué la vida actual de ella era diferente a las demás. ¿Por qué Anthony había lanzado una flecha estelar hacia el reflejo de Candy, creyendo que era ella, y luego decirle a Terry: "Era un mejor final para ella."? ¿Era un mejor final? ¿Qué otro final le esperaba a Luce si se la hubieran llevado en verdad?

Miró a su alrededor lentamente, tratando de ubicar el destello rojo del sombrero de Candace en la oscura noche. La chica estaba corriendo colina abajo hacia el río. Candy comenzó a correr también.

Ambas corrían exactamente al mismo tiempo. Cuando Candy se detenía por el sonido de una explosión, Candace también lo hacía. Y cuando llegaron al río, y la ciudad salió a la vista, Candace se paralizó de la misma manera como lo hizo Candy.

Cincuenta yardas en frente de Luce, su viva imagen comenzó a sollozar. La mayor parte de Moscú estaba en llamas. Muchas casas estaban abandonadas Candy trató de comprender las vidas que se perdieron esa noche, pero todos ellos se sentían distantes e irreconocibles a la realidad de Candy, como alguien que leyó sobre eso en un libro de historia. La chica estaba de nuevo en movimiento. Corriendo tan rápido que Candy no podría haberla alcanzado aunque quisiera. Corrieron alrededor de cráteres gigantes tallados en la carretera de adoquines.

Pasaron edificios ardiendo, crujiendo con el horrible sonido que hace el fuego cuando se propaga hacia un nuevo objetivo. Corrieron por destrozados camiones volcados, con brazos ennegrecidos colgando a los lados.

Entonces Candace giró hacia la izquierda en una calle y Candy no pudo verla más.

La adrenalina la golpeó. Candy continuó hacia delante golpeando con sus pies más fuerte y más rápido en la calle nevada. La gente sólo corría de esta manera cuando estaba desesperada. Cuando algo más grande que ellos les obligaba a hacerlo.

Candace sólo podía seguir corriendo hacia una cosa.

¿Dónde estaba? Por un momento, Candy olvidó su pasado, olvidó a la chica rusa cuya vida estaba en peligro de acabar en cualquier momento, olvidó que este Terry no era su Terry, pero entonces…

Por supuesto que lo era. Él nunca murió. Él siempre había estado allí. Él siempre fue suyo y ella siempre fue de él. Todo lo que ella quería era encontrar sus brazos, enterrarse en su abrazo. Él sabría lo que ella tendría que hacer; él sería capaz de ayudarla. ¿Por qué había dudado de él antes? Corrió, hacia donde se encontraba su voz. Pero no podía ver a Terry por ninguna parte. Ni tampoco a Candace. El río estaba bloqueado y ella se paró en una intersección.

Su respiración era ahogada en sus congelados pulmones. Un frío y un punzante dolor atravesó sus oídos, y los helados pinchazos en sus pies hacían que estar de pie fuera aún más insoportable.

¿Pero hacia dónde debía ir?

Ante ella había un enorme y vacío aparcamiento, repleto de escombros y acordonado con andamios y una valla de hierro. Pero incluso en la oscuridad, Candy podía decir que eso era una vieja demolición, no algo destruido por una bomba en unos ataques aéreos.

No lo parecía, sólo un feo y abandonado socavón. No sabía por qué continuaba parada delante de él. Porqué había parado de correr detrás de la voz de Terry…

Hasta que se agarró de la valla, parpadeó y vio un destello de algo brillante.

Una iglesia. Una majestuosa blanca iglesia llenaba ese gran agujero. Un enorme tríptico de grandes arcos de mármol en la fachada frontal. Cinco torres de oro se extendían hacia el cielo. Y en el interior: filas de bancos de madera encerada hasta donde podían ver sus ojos. Un altar en la parte superior de unas blancas escaleras colgantes. Y todas las paredes y altos techos abovedados estaban cubiertos con magníficos frescos ornamentales. Había ángeles por todas partes. La Iglesia de Cristo el Salvador.

¿Cómo sabía eso? ¿Por qué sentía con cada fibra de su ser que aquella nada había sido una vez una formidable iglesia blanca?

Porque ella había estado allí antes. Vio las huellas de alguien en el metal: Candace había pasado por aquí también, había contemplado las ruinas de la iglesia y sintió algo.

Estaba sentada dentro, en uno de los bancos con un vestido blanco de encaje. Un órgano sonaba mientras la gente entraba en fila antes de un servicio. El apuesto hombre a su derecha debía de ser su padre, y la mujer junto a él, su madre. Estaba la abuela que Candy acababa de conocer y Kristina. Todos ellos parecían más jóvenes, mejor alimentados. Candy recordó a su abuela diciendo que sus padres estaban muertos. Pero aquí se veían muy vivos. Ellos parecían conocer a todo el mundo, saludando a cada familia que pasaba al lado de su banco. Candy estudió su propio pasado viendo a su padre mientras él estrechaba su mano con un guapo joven. El joven se inclinó sobre el banco y le sonrió a Candy. Él tenía los más bonitos ojos azules.

Volvió a parpadear y la visión despareció. El aparcamiento estaba otra vez solo lleno de escombros. Se estaba congelando. Y sola. Otra bomba estalló al otro lado del río y la sacudida le hizo caerse sobre sus rodillas. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos…

Hasta que escuchó a alguien llorando en voz baja. Levantó su cabeza y entrecerró los ojos en la profunda oscuridad de las ruinas, y lo vio.

—Terry —susurró. Él parecía el mismo.

Casi irradiaba luz, incluso en la congelante oscuridad. El pelo castaño en el que nunca quería dejar de pasar sus dedos, los ojos azules que parecían haber sido hechos para encajar con los suyos. Ese extraordinario rostro, los pómulos altos, aquellos labios. Su corazón latía con fuerza y ella tuvo que apretar su agarre en la valla de hierro para evitar correr hacia él.

Porque no estaba solo.

Él estaba con Candace. Consolándola, acariciándole la mejilla y besándole las lágrimas. Sus brazos estaban envueltos a su alrededor, sus cabezas inclinadas hacia delante en un beso interminable. Estaban tan perdidos en su abrazo que no parecía que sintieran la calle moviéndose y temblando con otra explosión. Parecía como si solo estuvieran ellos dos en el mundo.

No había espacio entre sus cuerpos. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver donde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro.

Candy se puso de pie y se arrastró hacia delante, moviéndose de una pila de escombros en la oscuridad hacia la derecha solo lo suficiente para estar más cerca de él.

—Pensé que nunca te encontraría —escuchó decir a su pasado yo.

—¡Hey, ustedes dos! —gritó una voz desde una puerta de un edificio vecino—. ¿Van a venir?

Cerca de la plaza del aparcamiento vacío, había un pequeño grupo de personas que estaban siendo conducidos hacia un edificio de piedra sólida por un hombre cuyo rostro Candy no podía ver. Allí era hacia donde Candace y Terry se dirigían. Debía de ser su plan desde el principio, para refugiarse de las bombas, juntos.

—Sí —les dijo Candace a los otros. Miró a Terry—: Vamos con ellos.

—No. —Su voz era cortante. Nerviosa. Candy conocía ese tono demasiado bien—. Estaremos más seguros en la calle. ¿No es esto por lo que acordamos reunirnos aquí?

Terry volvió a mirar tras ellos, sus ojos traspasando el lugar donde Candy estaba escondida.

Cuando el cielo se iluminó con otra ronda de explosiones rojas y doradas, Candace gritó y hundió su cara en el pecho de Terry. Por lo que Candy fue la única que vio su expresión.

Algo pesaba en él. Algo más que el miedo a las bombas. Oh no.

—¡Terry! —Un niño cerca del edificio seguía sosteniendo la puerta abierta—. ¡Candace! ¡Terry!

Todos los demás ya estaban dentro. Fue entonces cuando Terry giró a Candace y acercó su oído a sus labios. En su escondite oscuro, a Candy le dolía saber lo que él estaba susurrándole. Él estaba diciéndole alguna de las cosas que Terry alguna vez le había dicho cuando ella estaba alterada o abrumada. Quería correr hacia ellos, para quitar a Candace de en medio… pero no podía. Algo en su interior le hizo no moverse.

Ella se fijó en la expresión de Candace como si toda su vida dependiera de ello. Tal vez fuera así.

Candace asintió mientras Terry hablaba, y su rostro cambió del miedo a la calma, casi apacible. Ella cerró los ojos. Asintió una vez más. Luego se inclinó de nuevo y una sonrisa se extendió lentamente por los labios.

Terry la sostuvo entre sus brazos y luego la bajó. Se inclinó para besarla otra vez, presionando sus labios firmemente contra los suyos, pasando sus manos por su pelo, y luego, por sus costados, por cada centímetro de ella.

Era tan apasionado que Candy se ruborizó, tan íntimo que no podía respirar, tan hermoso que no podía apartar sus ojos. Ni por un segundo.

Ni siquiera cuando Candace gritó, y estalló en una columna de blancas llamas abrasadoras.

El ciclón de llamas era de otro mundo, líquido y casi elegante en una manera horrible, como una larga bufanda de seda enredada alrededor de su pálido cuerpo. Se envolvió en Candace, fluía fuera de ella y a su alrededor, iluminando el espectáculo de sus miembros quemándose y agitándose, y agitándose… y luego no agitándose más. Terry no quería irse, no cuando el fuego casi había quemado su ropa, no cuando tuvo que apoyar la carga de su laxo e inconsciente cuerpo, no cuando las llamas quemaron la carne de Candace con un feo y acre silbido, no cuando su piel comenzó a carbonizarse y ennegrecerse.

Sólo cuando el fuego se desvaneció —tan rápido, al final, como el apagado de una sola vela— y no había nada más a lo que aferrarse, nada más que cenizas, Terry dejó caer sus brazos.

Ni en todas las fantasías más salvajes de Candy sobre volver y revisitar sus vidas pasadas, nunca había imaginado ni una sola vez aquello: su propia muerte. La realidad era más horrible de lo que sus pesadillas más oscuras jamás podrían haber inventado. Ella, de pie en la fría nieve, paralizada por la visión, su cuerpo carecía de la capacidad de moverse.

Terry se tambaleó lejos de la masa carbonizada en la nieve y se puso a llorar. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas haciendo caminos a causa del hollín negro que era todo lo que ella le había dejado. Su rostro estaba contraído de dolor. Sus manos temblaban. Se veían desnudas y grandes y vacías para Candy, como si —incluso aunque el pensamiento le provocara unos extraños celos— sus manos pertenecieran alrededor de la cintura de Candace, en su pelo, tocando sus mejillas. ¿Qué diablos podías hacer con tus manos cuando la única cosa que ellas querían sostener había desaparecido horriblemente de repente? Una chica, toda una vida, desaparecida.

El dolor en su rostro se apoderó del corazón de Candy y lo retorció, exprimiéndola completamente. Por encima de todo el dolor y la confusión que ella sentía, al ver su agonía fue peor.

Candy se había equivocado al imaginar que Terry era egoísta. No es que no le importara. Le importaba tanto que lo destrozaba. Ella todavía le odiaba, pero de repente comprendió su amargura, sus reservas acerca de todo. Stear podría muy bien haberse enamorado de ella, pero su amor no era como el de Terry.

Nunca podría serlo.

—¡Terry! —exclamó ella, y salió de entre las sombras, corriendo hacia él. Quería devolverle todos los besos y abrazos que acababa de presenciar dándoselos a su propio pasado. Sabía que estaba mal, que todo estaba mal.

Los ojos de Terry se abrieron ampliamente. Una mirada de horror cruzó su rostro. —¿Qué es esto? —dijo él lentamente. Acusadoramente. Como si él no hubiera sólo dejado que Candace muriera. Como si el hecho de que Candy estuviera allí fuera peor que ver morir a Candace. Él levantó su mano, pintada de negro por las cenizas y la señaló—. ¿Qué está pasando?

Era una agonía tener que ver cómo la miraba de aquella manera. Ella detuvo sus pasos y parpadeó soltando una lágrima.

—Respóndele —dijo alguien, una voz desde las sombras—. ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

Candy habría reconocido esa altiva voz en cualquier parte. No tenía que ver a Anthony salir del refugio de bombas antiaéreo.

Con una suave presión y un estruendo como una enorme bandera desplegándose, él extendió sus grandes alas. Éstas se mantenían detrás de él, haciéndole aún más magnífico e intimidante de lo normal. Candy no pudo evitar mantener la mirada fija. Las alas brillaban con un tono dorado en la oscura calle.

Candy entrecerró los ojos, tratando de dar sentido a la escena frente a ella. Había más, más figuras al acecho en las sombras. Todos dieron un paso adelante.

Susana, Roland, Elisa, Arriane. Todos ellos estaban allí. Todos con sus alas arqueadas fuertemente hacia delante. Un mar de reflejos de oro y plata, cegadoramente brillantes en la oscura calle. Parecían tensos. Las puntas de sus alas se estremecieron, como si estuvieran listos para entrar en batalla.

—¿Todos ustedes lo ven cada vez? —preguntó ella.

—Candace —dijo Susana en un tono plano—. Sólo dinos lo que está pasando. Y entonces Terry estaba allí, agarrando sus brazos. Sacudiéndola.

—¡Candace!

—¡No soy Candace! —gritó ella, alejándose de él y respaldándose a una media docena de pasos.

Ella estaba horrorizada. ¿Cómo podían vivir haciendo eso? ¿Cómo podían solamente sentarse y ver como ella moría?

Todo era demasiado. Ella no estaba preparada para ver esto.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó Terry.

—Ella no es quien tú crees que es —dijo Susana—. Candace está muerta. Ella es… ella es…

—¿Quién es? —Preguntó Terry—. ¿Cómo es que está aquí de pie? Cuando…

—Mira su ropa. Es claramente…

—Cállate Anthony, ella no puede ser —dijo Arriane, pero ella parecía temerosa, también de que Candy podría ser lo que Anthony estaba a punto de decir que era. Otros gritos del aire, y luego una explosión de artillería llovió desde los edificios de enfrente, ensordeciendo a Candy, incendiando un almacén de madera. Los ángeles no se preocupaban por la guerra que había a su alrededor, sólo por ella. Habían veinte pasos ahora entre Candy y los ángeles, y ellos parecían tan cautelosos con ella como ella con ellos. Ninguno de ellos se acercaba.

A la luz del edificio ardiendo, la sombra de Terry fue arrojada hacia delante de su cuerpo. Ella se concentró en invocarla. ¿Funcionaría? Sus ojos se estrecharon y cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó. Ella era todavía muy torpe con eso, nunca sabía lo que tardaba en llegar una sombra hasta sus manos.

Cuando las líneas oscuras comenzaron a temblar, ella se abalanzó. Se apoderó de la sombra con las dos manos y comenzó a girar la masa formando una bola, tal y como ella había visto a sus profesores, Steven y Francesca, hacer en unos de sus primeros días en la costa. Las Anunciadoras invocadas eran siempre amorfas y desordenadas. Primero tenía que hacerla girar en un contorno distinto. Sólo entonces podría tirar de ella y extenderla en una superficie plana. Después la Anunciadora se transformaría en una pantalla a través de la cual vislumbrar el pasado o en un portal a través del cual escapar.

Esta Anunciadora era pegajosa, pero pronto se estiró y pudo darle forma. Metió la mano dentro y abrió el portal.

No podía permanecer más tiempo allí. Ella tenía una misión ahora: encontrarse a sí misma viva en otra vida y averiguar lo que los desterrados habían querido decir, y finalmente, a determinar el origen de la maldición entre Terry y ella.

Luego romperla.

Los otros jadearon mientras ella manipulaba la Anunciadora.

—¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacer eso? —susurró Terry, que era más bien el Terry del pasado.

Candy negó con la cabeza. Su única explicación solo lo desconcertaría.

—¡Candice! —Lo último que ella escuchó fue su voz diciendo su verdadero nombre. Extraño, ella había estado mirando justo a su afectado rostro pero no había visto sus labios moverse. Su mente estaba jugando con ella.

—¡Candice! —gritó una vez más, su voz se alzó en pánico, justo antes de que Candy se lanzara de cabeza en la atrayente oscuridad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

**El Enviado Del Cielo**

Moscú, Rusia. Octubre 15 de 1941

¡Candy! —Terry gritó de nuevo, pero era demasiado tarde: en ese instante ella se había ido, ahora él se encontraba en un inhóspito paisaje de cubierto de nieve. Él había sentido un destello de luz detrás de él y el calor de un incendio cercano, pero todo lo que pudo ver fue a Candy. Corrió hacia ella en la esquina de la calle oscura. Ella se veía diminuta en el abrigo deshilachado de alguien más, se veía aterrorizada, Él la había visto abrir una sombra, y entonces…

—¡No!

Un cohete se estrelló contra un edificio detrás de él. La tierra tembló, la calle corcoveó y se partió, y una ducha de vidrio, acero y concreto saltó por los aires y luego se vino abajo. Después de eso, la calle se calmó. Pero Daniel apenas se había dado cuenta. Estaba ahí, lleno de incredulidad en medio de los escombros.

—Ella se está yendo hacia el pasado —murmuró, quitándose el polvo de sus hombros.

—Ella se está yendo hacia el pasado —alguien dijo.

Esa voz… era su propia voz. ¿Un eco?

No, muy cerca para un eco. Demasiado claro para habérselo imaginado.

—¿Quién dijo eso? —Se lanzó más allá de una maraña de andamios en donde había estado Candy.

Dos gritos de asombro. Terry estuvo frente a él mismo. No exactamente él mismo, una versión más temprana de él mismo, una versión un poco menos cínica de él mismo. ¿Pero de cuándo? ¿Dónde estuvo él?

—¡No lo toques! —gritó Anthony a los dos de ellos. Él estaba vestido con un uniforme de oficial, botas de combate, y un abrigo negro voluminoso. A la vista de Terry, sus ojos ardieron.

Sin darse cuenta, los dos Terry se acercaron dando pasos alrededor del otro en un círculo cauteloso en la nieve, después de echaron hacia atrás.

—Aléjate de mí —advirtió el Terry más antiguo a la versión más reciente—. Es peligroso.

—Lo sé —Terry rugió—. ¿Acaso piensas que no sé eso? —El simple hecho de estar tan cerca hizo que su estómago diera vueltas—. Yo estuve aquí antes. Yo soy tú.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Yo soy… —Terry miró a su alrededor, tratando de orientarse. Después de miles de años de vida, de amar a Candy y perderla, el tejido de sus recuerdos había crecido irregularmente. La repetición hizo el pasado más difícil de recordar.

Pero este lugar no era de hace mucho tiempo, este lugar lo recordaba, ciudad desolada, la nieve en las calles, fuego en el cielo. Podría haber sido uno de un centenar de guerras. Pero allí… El lugar en la calle donde se había derretido la nieve. El cráter oscuro en el mar de color blanco. Terry cayó de rodillas en el círculo de cenizas que había dejado la muerte de Candy, manchando todo de negro el suelo. Cerró los ojos. Y recordó la forma en la que ella había muerto en sus brazos.

Moscú. 1941.

Así que esto era lo que estaba haciendo Candy. Un túnel en sus vidas pasadas, con la esperanza de entender. La cosa era, que no había rima ni razón a sus muertes… Terry sabía eso más que cualquiera.

Pero hubo ciertas vidas, en dónde él intentó lanzar cierta luz hacia ella, esperando que las cosas fueran diferentes.

A veces él deseaba mantenerla viva el mayor tiempo posible, aunque en realidad nunca funcionó. A veces, como esta vez durante la vida en Moscú, había escogido enviarla a su destino más rápidamente. Para evitarle todo el sufrimiento. Para que su beso fuera la última cosa que ella sintiera en esa vida.

Esas fueron las vidas pasadas que lanzan las sombras más largas a través de los eones. Esas, fueron las vidas que se destacaron y quedaron en la mente de Candy como expedientes, como recuerdos, como un imán que la atraía a las Anunciadoras.

Esas vidas, cuando él le había revelado a ella lo que necesitaba saber, incluso sabiendo que sería destruida. Eran las mejores. Al igual que su muerte en Moscú. Lo recordaba vivamente y se sentía estúpido. Las palabras audaces que había susurrado, el profundo beso que él le había dado. El gesto feliz en su cara cuando murió. No había cambiado nada, su fin fue exactamente igual que siempre.

Y Terry fue exactamente el mismo después, también: Desolado, oscuro, vacío, eviscerado e inconsolable.

Susana dio un paso adelante para echar nieve sobre el círculo de ceniza donde Candace había muerto. Sus alas brillaban en la noche y estaba rodeada de un aura brillante cuando se encorvó sobre en la nieve. Ella estaba llorando.

El resto de ellos se acercó también: Anthony, Roland, Elisa y Arriane. Por supuesto Terry, el antiguo Terry, se alejó de ese grupo de "personas" multicolor.

—Si estás aquí para advertirnos de algo —dijo Arriane—. Di lo que tengas que decir y vete. —Sus iridiscentes alas plegadas hacia adelante, parecían casi protectoras. Ella dio un paso frente a Terry, quien se veía un poco verde.

Era ilegal y antinatural para los ángeles el interactuar con su yo anterior. Terry se sintió húmedo, pegajoso y débil, ya sea por tener que revivir la muerte de Candy o porque estaba tan cerca de su yo anterior, que no podía decir nada.

—¿Advertirnos? —Se burló Elisa, caminando en un círculo alrededor de Terry—. ¿Por qué saldría Terruce Grandchester de su camino para advertirnos algo? —Se puso al frente de su cara, burlándose de él con sus alas de color cobre—. No, yo recuerdo que lo que le toca a éste, ha sido saltar a través de los últimos siglos. Siempre buscándola, siempre llegando tarde.

-No, eso no podía ser, murmuró él, se había propuesto encontrarla y así sería.

—Lo que ella quiere preguntar —Roland le dijo a Terry—, es… ¿Qué es lo que sucedió para traerte aquí? ¿De dónde vienes?

—Casi lo olvido —dijo Anthony, masajeando sus sienes—. Él esta tras de Candice. Ha caído en el tiempo. —Se volvió hacia Terry y levantó una ceja—. ¿Tal vez ahora te tragaras tu orgullo y nos pedirás ayuda?

—Yo no necesito ayuda —dijo Daniel.

—Parece que sí la necesitas —se burló.

—Mantente fuera de esto —Terry escupió—. Ya estás metido en suficientes problemas con nosotros.

—¡Oh, qué divertido! —Aplaudió Anthony—. Me has dado algo que esperar.

—Este juego que estás jugando, es uno muy peligroso, Terry —dijo Roland.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Terry

Anthony rió de una manera oscura y siniestra. —Así que, finalmente hemos llegado al final del juego, ¿no?

Susana tragó saliva —Así que… ¿algo ha cambiado?

—¡Ella lo está averiguando! —Dijo Arriane—. Ella está abriendo Anunciadoras, entrando en ellas y todavía está viva…

Los ojos azules de Terry ardían. Se apartó de todos ellos, mirando hacia atrás en las ruinas de la iglesia, el primer lugar en el que había puesto los ojos en ella.

—No puedo quedarme. Tengo que ir tras ella.

—Bueno, ahora que lo recuerdo —dijo Anthony en voz baja—, nunca lo lograrás. El pasado ya está escrito, hermano.

—Tu pasado, tal vez. Pero no mi futuro.

Terry no podía pensar con claridad, Sus alas quemaban dentro de su cuerpo, pidiendo ser liberadas. Ella se había ido. Y La calle estaba vacía. Nadie más de que preocuparse.

Echó los hombros hacia atrás y las dejo caer con un zas. Allí. Esa ligereza. De la más profunda libertad. Él podría pensar con más claridad ahora. Lo que necesitaba era un momento a solas, le dio una mirada al otro Terry, y despegó hacia el cielo.

—¿A dónde?

Sin decir palabra aterrizaron en la cornisa de un tercer piso, cerca del Estanque del Patriarca, en el techo a través de la ventana de Candace, donde solían verla dormir. El recuerdo era más fresco en la mente del Terry del pasado, pero el recuerdo tenue de Candace acostada soñando bajo las sábanas aún hacia que las puntas de las alas de Terry se calentaran.

Ambos eran sombríos. En la ciudad bombardeada, era triste e irónico que el edificio de Candace se había salvado cuando ella no lo había hecho. Se quedaron en silencio en la noche fría, moviendo sus alas cautelosamente para que no se tocaran por accidente.

—¿Cómo están las cosas para ella en el futuro?

Terry suspiró. —La buena noticia es que algo es diferente en esta vida. De alguna manera la maldición ha sido… alterada.

—¿Cómo? —el Terry del pasado miró hacia arriba, y la esperanza brilló en sus ojos oscuros—.

¿Quieres decir que, en su vida actual, ella aún no ha hecho el pacto con Dios?

—Creemos que no. Eso es parte de ella. Parece que una laguna se ha abierto y le permitió vivir más allá del tiempo habitual.

—Pero es tan peligroso —Terry habló rápidamente, frenéticamente, arrojando el mismo discurso que había estado corriendo por la mente de él desde la noche en el colegio, cuando se había dado cuenta de que esta vez era diferente.

—Ella podría morir y no volver nunca más. Este podría ser el final. Cada cosa está en juego ahora. Dijo el Terry del pasado.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Terry, de pronto paró de hablar, se recompuso.

—Lo siento. Por supuesto que lo sabes. Pero… la pregunta es, ¿Ella entiende por qué esta vida es diferente?

Terry miró sus manos vacías.

—Uno de los Sabios de Zhsmaelim llegó a ella, la interrogó antes de que Candy supiese sobre su pasado. Ella sabe que todo se centra en el hecho de que ella no ha sido bautizada… pero hay mucho que ella no sabe.

Terry se acercó al borde del techo y miró hacia la oscura ventana. —Entonces, ¿cuál es la mala noticia?

—Me temo que también hay mucho que yo no sé. No puedo predecir las consecuencias de que ella este huyendo hacia atrás en el tiempo, si no la encuentro, y la detengo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Abajo en la calle, una sirena sonaba. El ataque aéreo había terminado.

Pronto los rusos estarán en el perímetro fuera de la ciudad, en busca de sobrevivientes. Terry se concentró en los recuerdos del pasado. Ella iba más atrás, pero… ¿A qué vida?

Él volvió a mirar detenidamente a su yo anterior. —Lo recuerdas, también, ¿no?

—¿Qué?... ¿Qué ella está retrocediendo años atrás?

—Sí. Pero ¿hasta dónde? —Ellos hablaban al mismo tiempo, mirando a la calle oscura.

—¿Y dónde se detendrá? —dijo Terry bruscamente, alejándose de la orilla.

Cerró los ojos, tomó respiración. —Ella es diferente ahora. Ella es… —El casi podía olerla: Limpia, pura luz, como el sol—. Algo muy importante ha cambiado. Por fin tenemos una oportunidad real. Y yo, nunca he estado más eufórico… ni más asustado.

Él abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver el guiño del Terry del pasado.

—¿Terruce?

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué estás esperando? - Ve por ella.

Y con eso, Terry abrió una sombra a lo largo de la cornisa del techo y entró en ella.


	4. Chapter 4

**SÓLO LOS TONTOS SE ENAMORAN**

Milán, Italia.

25 de Mayo de 1918.

Candy salió vacilante del Anunciador hacia el sonido de las explosiones. Ella se agachó y cubrió sus oídos.

Violentas explosiones sacudieron la tierra. Un auge masivo continuó, cada uno más espectacular y paralizante que el anterior, hasta que el sonido y los temblores retumbaron de modo que no parecía haber ninguna interrupción en el asalto. No había manera de escapar del alboroto, ni tampoco había un final.

Candy tropezó en la estridente oscuridad, enrollándose en sí misma, tratando de proteger su cuerpo. Las explosiones vibraban en su pecho, escupiéndole tierra a sus ojos y a su boca.

Todo esto ocurrió antes de que ella aún hubiera tenido una oportunidad de ver dónde había terminado. Con cada deslumbrante explosión, vislumbraba campos apisonados, entrecruzados con alcantarillas y vallas destartaladas. Pero entonces el flash desaparecía y ella estaba ciega de nuevo.

Bombas. Todavía estaban sonando.

Algo andaba mal. Candy había querido dar un paso a través del tiempo, para alejarse de Moscú y de la guerra. Pero debe haber terminado exactamente donde había comenzado. Roland le había advertido sobre esto, sobre los peligros de viajar en una Anunciadora. Pero había estado demasiado obstinada para escuchar.

En la cerrada oscuridad, Luce tropezó con algo y aterrizó fuertemente boca abajo en la tierra.

Alguien gruñó. Candy había aterrizado en la parte superior de alguien.

Ella jadeó y se retorció lejos, sintiendo una punzada aguda en su cadera de donde había caído. Pero cuando vio al hombre tendido en el suelo, olvidó su propio dolor.

Era joven, de su misma edad. Pequeño, de rasgos delicados y tímidos ojos marrones. Su rostro estaba pálido. Su respiración llegó con jadeos bajos. La mano ahuecada sobre su estómago estaba cubierta de mugre negra. Y bajo aquella mano, su uniforme estaba empapado de oscura sangre color rojo.

Candy no podía apartar la mirada de la herida. —No debo estar aquí —susurró ella a sí misma.

Los labios del muchacho temblaron. Su mano ensangrentada se sacudió cuando hizo la señal de la cruz sobre su pecho. —Oh, he muerto —dijo, mirándola con sus ojos muy abiertos—. Eres un ángel. He muerto y he ido a… ¿estoy en el Cielo?

Él alargó la mano hacia ella, con su mano temblorosa. Quiso gritar o vomitar, pero lo único que ella podía hacer era cubrir sus manos y presionarlas de nuevo en el profundo agujero de su estómago. Otro auge sacudió el suelo y el chico se recostó sobre ello. La sangre fresca se filtraba a través del tejido de los dedos de Candy.

—Soy Giovanni —susurró, cerrando los ojos—. Por favor. Ayúdame. Por favor.

Sólo entonces Candy se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en Moscú. El suelo debajo de ella era más cálido. No estaba cubierto de nieve, pero una llanura cubierta de hierba estaba rota en algunos lugares, exponiendo el rico suelo negro. El aire era seco y polvoriento. Este chico le había hablado en italiano, y justo como había hecho en Moscú, ella le entendió.

Sus ojos se habían adaptado. Podía ver reflectores en la distancia, vagabundeando sobre colinas de tonos púrpura. Y más allá de las colinas, un cielo vespertino estaba salpicado de brillantes estrellas blancas. Candy se dio la vuelta. Ella no podía ver las estrellas sin pensar en Terry, y ella no podía pensar en él ahora mismo. No con las manos presionadas en el vientre de este chico, no con él a punto de morir.

Al menos no había muerto aún.

Él sólo pensaba que lo había hecho.

Ella no podía culparlo. Después de haber sido golpeado, probablemente había entrado en un estado de shock. Y entonces tal vez la había visto llegar a través de la Anunciadora, un túnel negro apareciendo de la nada. Debe haber estado aterrorizado.

-Vas a estar bien –dijo ella, usando un perfecto italiano que siempre había querido aprender. Se sintió asombrosamente natural en su lengua. Su voz, también, salió más suave y más tersa de lo que esperaba; esto le hizo preguntarse cómo había sido en esta vida.

Una lluvia de disparos ensordecedores le hizo saltar. Armas de fuego. Interminables, en una sucesión rápida, trazando brillantes arcos a través del cielo, ardiendo las líneas blancas en su visión, seguido por un montón de gritos en italiano. Luego el golpe de pasos en la tierra. Cada vez más cerca.

—Nos estamos retirando —masculló el chico—. Eso no es bueno.

Candy miró hacia el sonido de los soldados corriendo en su dirección y notó por primera vez que ella y el soldado herido no estaban solos. Al menos otros diez hombres yacían heridos a su alrededor, gimiendo, temblando y sangrando en la negra tierra. Su ropa estaba chamuscada y desmenuzada de la mina de tierra que debe haberles tomado por sorpresa. El rico hedor de putrefacción, sudor y sangre se sentó pesado en el aire, cubriendo todo. Era tan horrible, Candy tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar.

Un hombre con uniforme de un oficial pasó corriendo junto a ella, luego se detuvo. —¿Qué hace ella aquí? Esta es una zona de guerra, no un lugar para enfermeras. No nos serás de ayuda muerta, niña. Por lo menos haz algo útil. Necesitamos cargar a las víctimas.

Él se molestó antes de Candy pudiera responder. Debajo de ella, los ojos del chico comenzaban a caer y todo su cuerpo temblaba. Ella miró a su alrededor desesperadamente en busca de ayuda.

Alrededor de una milla y media de distancia estaba un angosto camino de tierra con dos camiones de aspecto antiguo y dos pequeñas y achaparradas ambulancias estacionadas a su lado.

—Ya vuelvo —le dijo Candy al chico, presionando sus manos con más fuerza contra su estómago para controlar el sangrado. Él gimió cuando ella se apartó.

Ella corrió hacia los camiones, tropezando con sus pies cuando otra bomba cayó detrás de ella, haciendo que la tierra diera sacudidas.

Un grupo de mujeres en uniforme blanco se juntaron alrededor de la parte de atrás de uno de los camiones. Enfermeras. Ellas sabrían qué hacer, cómo ayudar. Pero cuando Candy estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para ver sus rostros, su corazón se hundió. Ellas eran niñas. Algunas de ellas no podrían tener más de catorce años. Sus uniformes parecían trajes.

Ella exploró sus rostros, buscándose en uno de ellos, debe haber habido una razón por la que había entrado en este infierno. Pero nadie resultaba familiar. Era difícil entender a las expresiones tranquilas y claras de las chicas. Ninguna de ellas mostraba el terror que Candy sabía que era claro en su propia cara. Tal vez ellas ya habían visto suficiente de la guerra para acostumbrarse a lo que hicieron.

—Agua. —La voz de una mujer mayor vino desde el interior del camión—. Vendajes y gasas.

Ella estaba distribuyéndole a las chicas provisiones, cargándolas, luego se pusieron a trabajar armando una clínica improvisada en el lado de la carretera. Una fila de hombres heridos, ya habían sido trasladados detrás del camión para su tratamiento. Más estaban en camino. Candy se unió a la línea de suministros. Estaba oscuro y nadie le dirigió la palabra. Podía sentirlo ahora, el estrés de las enfermeras jóvenes. Deben haber sido entrenadas para mantener una tranquila y equilibrada fachada a los soldados, pero cuando la chica delante de Candy llegó para tomar su ración de suministros, sus manos estaban temblando.

Alrededor de ellos, los soldados se movieron rápidamente en parejas, llevando a los heridos bajo sus brazos y por sus pies. Algunos de los hombres siendo llevados murmuraban preguntas sobre la batalla, preguntando sobre cuán mal habían sido golpeados. Luego estaban los gravemente heridos, cuyos labios no podrían formular preguntas porque estaban demasiado ocupados mordiéndose los gritos, que tenían que ser levantados por la cintura ya que una o ambas de sus piernas habían sido voladas por una mina subterránea.

—Agua. —Una jarra cayó en los brazos de Candy—. Vendajes y gasas. —La enfermera superior descargó la ración de suministros de forma mecánica, lista para pasar a la siguiente chica, pero luego no lo hizo. Ella fijó su mirada en Candy. Sus ojos viajaron hacia abajo, y notó que todavía llevaba el abrigo de lana pesada de la abuela de Candace en Moscú. Lo cual era una cosa buena, porque por debajo del abrigo estaban sus pantalones y su camisa de botones de su vida actual.

—Uniforme —dijo finalmente la mujer en el mismo tono monótono, tirándole un vestido blanco y un gorro de enfermera como el que las otras chicas estaban usando.

Candy asintió agradecida, luego se agachó detrás de un camión para cambiarse. Era un vestido ondulante blanco que llegaba a sus tobillos y olía fuertemente a cloro. Ella trató de limpiar la sangre del soldado de sus manos, con el abrigo de lana, y luego la arrojó detrás de un árbol. Pero en el momento que abotonó su uniforme de enfermera, subió sus mangas, y ató el cinturón alrededor de su cintura, estaba completamente cubierto de oxidadas manchas rojas.

Agarró los suministros y volvió corriendo al otro lado de la carretera. La escena que tenía delante era horrible. El oficial no le había mentido. Había por lo menos un centenar de

Hombres que necesitaban ayuda. Miró las vendas en sus brazos y se preguntó qué era lo que debería estar haciendo.

—¡Enfermera! —gritó un hombre. Él estaba deslizando una camilla en la parte trasera de una ambulancia—. ¡Enfermera! Éste necesita una enfermera.

Candy se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con ella. —Oh —dijo con voz débil—. ¿Yo?

Ella miró detenidamente a la ambulancia. Era estrecha y oscura por dentro. Un espacio que parecía haberse hecho para dos personas ahora sostenía seis. Los soldados heridos fueron recostados en camillas deslizadas en ondas de tres niveles en ambos lados. No había lugar para Candy excepto en el suelo.

Alguien la estaba empujando a un lado: un hombre, deslizando otra camilla en el pequeño espacio vacío en el suelo. El soldado yacido en ella estaba inconsciente, con su cabello negro pegado a su cara.

—Continúa —le dijo el soldado a Candy—. Nos estamos yendo.

Cuando ella no se movió, él señaló un taburete de madera colocado en el interior de la puerta trasera de la ambulancia con una cuerda atravesada. Se inclinó e hizo un estribo con las manos para ayudarle a Candy hasta el taburete. Otra bomba sacudió la tierra, y Candy no pudo contener el grito que escapó de sus labios.

Ella le echó una mirada de disculpa al soldado, respiró hondo, y saltó.

Cuando ya estaba sentada en el pequeño taburete, él le entregó la jarra de agua y la caja de gasas y vendas. Comenzó a cerrar la puerta.

—Espera —susurró Candy—. ¿Qué debo hacer?

El hombre hizo una pausa. —Sabes lo largo que es el viaje a Milán. Venda sus heridas y mantenlo cómodo. Haz lo mejor que puedas.

La puerta se cerró con Candy sobre ella. Ella se tuvo que agarrar del taburete para impedir que se cayera y aterrizara en el soldado a sus pies. La ambulancia estaba ahogándose en calor. Olía fatal. La única luz provenía de una pequeña linterna que colgaba de un clavo en la esquina. La única ventana estaba directamente detrás de su cabeza en el interior de la puerta. Ella no sabía lo que había sucedido con Giovanni, el chico con la bala en el estómago. Ya sea si alguna vez volviera a verlo. Ya sea si iba a vivir toda la noche.

El motor arrancó. La ambulancia aceleró y se tambaleó hacia adelante. El soldado en uno de los cabestrillos superiores comenzó a gemir.

Después de que hubieran alcanzado una velocidad estable, Candy oyó el sonido del repiqueteo de una fuga. Algo estaba goteando. Ella se inclinó hacia delante en el taburete, entre cerrando sus ojos en la débil luz de la linterna.

Era la sangre del soldado en la litera superior goteando a través del cabestrillo tejido sobre el soldado en la litera del medio. Los ojos del soldado estaban medio abiertos. Él miraba la caída de sangre sobre su pecho, pero estaba herido tan gravemente que no podría alejarse. No hizo ningún sonido. No antes de que el hilo de sangre se convirtiera en un arroyo.

Candy gimió con el soldado. Comenzó a levantarse de su taburete, pero no había lugar para ella a menos que se sentara a horcajadas sobre el soldado en el suelo. Con cuidado, acuñó sus pies alrededor de su pecho. Mientras la ambulancia se estremeció a lo largo del camino de tierra desigual, agarró la lona tensa del cabestrillo superior y sostuvo un puñado de gasa contra el botón. La sangre se empapó a través de sus dedos en cuestión de segundos.

—¡Ayuda! —Ella llamó al conductor de la ambulancia. No sabía si aún sería capaz de oírla.

—¿Qué es? —El conductor tenía un grueso acento regional.

—Este hombre aquí atrás… tiene una hemorragia. Creo que está muriendo.

—Todos estamos muriendo, bella —dijo el conductor. ¿Realmente estaba coqueteando con ella ahora? Un segundo después, él se giró, miró a su través de la abertura detrás del asiento del conductor—. Mira, lo siento. Pero no hay nada que hacer. Tengo que conseguir que el resto de estos chicos lleguen al hospital.

Tenía razón. Ya era demasiado tarde. Cuando Candy apartó su mano bajo la camilla, la sangre comenzó a brotar de nuevo. Tan fuerte que no parecía posible.

Candy no tenía palabras de consuelo para el chico en el cabestrillo del medio, cuyos ojos estaban muy abiertos y petrificados, y cuyos labios susurraban un furioso Ave María. El flujo de sangre del otro chico escurría por sus costados, reuniéndose en el espacio donde sus caderas se encontraban con el cabestrillo.

Candy quiso cerrar sus ojos y desaparecer. Ella quiso cernirse a través de las sombras proyectadas por la linterna, para encontrar un Anunciador que la llevara a otra parte. A cualquier otro lugar.

Como la playa sobre las rocas bajo el campus de la escuela de la costa. Donde Terry la había tomado para bailar en el mar, bajo las estrellas. O en el hoyo prístino de natación donde les había vislumbrado a ambos zambullirse, cuando ella había usado el traje de baño amarillo. Ella habría tomado al San Pablo sobre esta ambulancia, incluso con los más duros momentos, como la noche en que se había encontrado con Anthony en ese bar. Como cuando ella lo besó. Incluso habría tomado Moscú, eso era mucho peor. Ella nunca se había enfrentado a algo como esto antes Excepto…

Por supuesto que lo había hecho. Ya debe haber vivido algo casi exactamente como esto. Es la razón por la que había terminado aquí. En algún lugar de este mundo desgarrado por la guerra estaba la niña que murió y volvió a la vida y llegó a su ser. Ella estaba segura de ello. Debe haber cubierto heridas, llevado agua y suprimido las ganas de vomitar. Le dio fuerza a Candy para pensar en la chica que había vivido antes.

La corriente de sangre comenzó a gotear, luego se convirtió en un goteo muy lento. El chico de abajo se había desmayado, entonces Candy observó en silencio por sí misma durante mucho tiempo. Hasta que el goteo se detuvo completamente.

Luego alcanzó una toalla y agua y comenzó a lavar al soldado en la litera del medio. Había pasado un poco tiempo desde que él había tomado un baño. Luce le lavó suavemente y cambió el vendaje alrededor de su cabeza. Cuando él volvió en sí, ella le dio un sorbo de agua. Su respiración se igualó, y dejó de mirar el cabestrillo sobre él con terror. Parecía sentirse más cómodo.

Todos los soldados parecían hallar algo de consuelo mientras ella les atendía, incluso el que estaba en medio del suelo, que nunca abrió los ojos. Ella limpió la cara del chico que había muerto en la litera superior. No podía explicar porqué. Ella quería él estuviera con más paz, también.

Era imposible decir cuánto tiempo había pasado. Todo lo que Candy sabía era que estaba oscuro y rancio, su espalda le dolía, su garganta estaba seca y estaba agotada, y ella estaba mejor que cualquiera de los hombres que la rodeaban.

Ella había dejado el soldado sobre la camilla en la parte inferior izquierda hasta el final. Había sido golpeado fuertemente en el cuello, y Candy estaba preocupada de que iba a perder aún más sangre si trataba de cerrar la herida. Ella hizo lo mejor que pudo, sentándose al lado de su cabestrillo y limpiando con una esponja su mugrienta cara, lavando un poco de sangre de su cabello castaño. Él era hermoso bajo todo ese barro. Muy hermoso. Pero se distrajo por el cuello, que seguía sangrando a través de la gasa. Cada vez que ella siquiera se acercaba a él, gritaba de dolor.

—No te preocupes —susurró—. Lo harás.

—Lo sé. —Su voz era tan tranquila, y sonaba tan increíblemente triste, que Candy no estaba segura de haberle oído bien. Hasta entonces, había pensado que estaba inconsciente, pero algo en su voz parecía alcanzarlo.

Sus parpados revolotearon, luego se abrieron, eran azules…

El jarrón de agua cayó de sus manos.

Terry…

Su instinto era arrastrarse a su lado y cubrir sus labios de besos, pretendiendo que no estaba tan mal herido como estaba.

Al verla, los ojos de Terry se abrieron y comenzó a sentarse. Pero entonces la sangre comenzó a fluir de nuevo de su cuello y su rostro vació todo su color. Candy no tuvo más remedio que detenerlo.

—Shhh. —Ella presionó sus hombros hacia atrás contra la camilla, tratando de conseguir que se relajara.

Él se retorció bajo su apretón. Cada vez que lo hacía, nueva sangre brillante florecía a través de la venda.

—Terry, tienes que dejar de luchar —rogó—. Por favor, deja de luchar. Por mí.

Ellos cerraron sus ojos por un largo e intenso momento… y luego la ambulancia llegó a una parada brusca. La puerta trasera se abrió. Un soplo impactante de aire fresco fluyó adentro. Las calles estaban tranquilas, pero el lugar tenía la percepción de una gran ciudad, incluso en medio de la noche.

Milán. Allí era donde el soldado había dicho que iban cuando le ha asignado esta ambulancia. Deben estar en un hospital de Milán.

Dos hombres con uniformes del ejército se presentaron en las puertas y comenzaron a deslizar las camillas con una rápida precisión. En cuestión de minutos, el herido fue colocado sobre el carro y transportado. Los hombres empujaron a Candy fuera del camino así podrían aflojar la camilla de Terry. Sus párpados se agitaron de nuevo, y ella pensó que él extendía la mano hacia ella. Observó desde la parte trasera de la ambulancia hasta que desapareció de la vista. Entonces ella comenzó a temblar.

—¿Estás bien? —Una chica asomó su cabeza en el interior. Ella era dulce y bonita, con una pequeña boca roja y un rubio y largo cabello recogido en un giro bajo. Su vestido de enfermera era más ajustado que el que Candy estaba usando, y estaba tan blanco y limpio que le hizo a Candy darse cuenta de cuan sangrienta y mugrosa estaba.

Candy saltó a sus pies. Se sentía como si hubiera sido sorprendida haciendo algo vergonzoso.

-Estoy bien –dijo rápidamente-. Yo solo…

—No tienes que explicarlo —dijo la chica. Su rostro se cayó mientras miraba ella por el interior de la ambulancia—. Puedo decirlo, era uno malo.

Candy miró detenidamente mientras la chica lanzaba un cubo de agua en la ambulancia, y luego se alzó a sí misma en el interior. Ella se puso a trabajar inmediatamente, lavando los cabestrillos ensangrentados, limpiando el suelo, enviando ondas de agua teñida de rojo por la puerta trasera. Sustituyó la ropa sucia en el armario con las limpias y añadió más gasolina a la linterna. Ella no podría tener más de trece años.

Candy se puso de pie para ayudar, pero la chica le indicó lo contrario. —Siéntate. Descansa. Sólo fuiste trasladada aquí, ¿no?

Vacilante, Candy asintió.

—¿Estabas sola? —La chica dejó de limpiar por un momento, y cuando miró a Candy, sus ojos color verde se llenaron de compasión.

Candy comenzó a responder, pero su boca estaba tan seca que no podía hablar. ¿Cómo le había llevado tanto tiempo reconocer que estaba mirándose a sí misma?

—Lo estaba —se las arregló para susurrar—. Estaba completamente sola.

La chica sonrió. —Bueno, ya no lo estarás. Hay muchas de nosotras aquí en el hospital. Tenemos a las mejores enfermeras. Y los pacientes más lindos. Que a ti no te importe, no creo. —Ella comenzó a extender su mano, pero luego bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta de lo sucia que estaba. Ella se rió y levantó su trapeador nuevo.

—Soy Cami.

Lo sé, Candy se detuvo a sí misma de decir. —Soy…

Su mente quedó en blanco. Ella trató de pensar en un nombre, cualquier nombre que funcionara. —Soy Doree… Doria —dijo finalmente. Casi el nombre de su madre—.

¿Sabes… a dónde se llevaron a los soldados que estaban aquí?

—Uh-oh. No estás enamorada de uno de ellos, ¿verdad? —Bromeó Cami—. Los nuevos pacientes se llevan a la sala este para signos vitales.

—La sala este —se repitió Candy a sí misma.

—Pero debes ir a ver a la Señorita Fiero en la estación de las enfermeras. Ella hace el registro y la programación. —Cami se rió de nuevo y bajó su voz, inclinándose hacia Candy—. Y el doctor, ¡los martes por la tarde!

Todo lo que Candy podía hacer era mirar a Cami. De cerca, su propio pasado era tan real, tan vivo, el tipo de chica con quien habría trabado amistad de inmediato si las circunstancias hubieran sido alguna pizca de lo normal. Quería llegar y abrazar a Cami, pero fue superada por un miedo indescriptible. Había limpiado las heridas de siete soldados medio muertos —incluyendo al amor de su vida— pero no estaba segura de qué hacer cuando se trataba de Cami. La chica parecía demasiado joven para saber alguno de los secretos que Candy estaba buscando, sobre la maldición, los desterrados. Candy temía sólo asustar a Cami si ella empezaba a hablar sobre la reencarnación y el Cielo. Había algo en los ojos de Cami, algo acerca de su inocencia… Candy notó que Cami sabía aún menos que ella.

Ella se bajó de la ambulancia y se apartó.

—Fue un placer conocerte, Doria —llamó Cami. Pero Candy ya se había ido.

Tuvo que pasar por seis erróneas habitaciones, tres soldados asustados, y uno derribado sobre el botiquín antes de que Candy lo encontrara.

Terry estaba compartiendo una habitación en la sala este con otros dos soldados. Uno de ellos era un hombre silencioso cuya cara había sido vendada por completo. El otro roncaba fuertemente, con una botella de whisky no muy bien escondida bajo su almohada y dos piernas rotas elevadas en un cabestrillo.

La habitación en sí estaba vacía y estéril, pero esta tenía una ventana que daba a una amplia avenida de la ciudad bordeada de árboles naranjas.

De pie sobre su cama, mirándolo dormir, Candy lo podía ver. La forma en que su amor habría florecido aquí. Ella podía ver a Cami entrar para traerle a Terry su comida, abriéndose hasta ella lentamente. La pareja sería inseparable hasta el momento en que Terry se recuperara. Eso la hizo sentir celosa y culpable y confundida porque no podía decir ahora mismo si su amor era una cosa hermosa, o si se trataba de otro caso de cuán impropio se trataba.

Si ella fue tan joven cuando se conocieron, deben haber tenido una larga relación en esta vida. Ella habría tenido que pasar años con él antes de que sucediera. Antes de morir y encarnar en otra vida por completo. Ella debe haber pensado que estarían juntos para siempre… y ella no debe ni siquiera saber por cuánto tiempo significaba para siempre.

Pero Terry sabía. Siempre sabía.

Candy se dejó caer al lado de su cama, cuidando no despertarlo. Tal vez no siempre había sido muy cerrado y difícil de alcanzar, ella solo le había visto en su vida en Moscú susurrarle algo en el momento crítico antes de morir. Tal vez si ella pudiera sólo hablar con él en esta vida, él la trataría de una manera diferente al Terry que ella conocía. No puede ocultar mucho de ella. Él podría ayudarle a entender. Podría decirle la verdad, para variar.

Luego podría volver al presente y no tendrían que haber más secretos. Era todo lo que realmente quería: para que ambos se amaran el uno al otro abiertamente. Y para que ella no muriera.

Ella extendió su mano y tocó su mejilla. Amaba a su mejilla. Él estaba estropeado y herido y probablemente trastornado, pero su mejilla era cálida y suave y, sobre todo, era Terry. Era tan hermoso como siempre. Su rostro era tan pacífico en su sueño que Candy pudo haberlo mirado desde todos los ángulos durante horas sin aburrirse. Él era perfecto para ella. Sus perfectos labios eran absolutamente iguales. Cuando los tocó con su dedo, ellos eran tan suaves que tuvo que inclinarse para un beso. Él no se movió.

Ella trazó su línea de la mandíbula con sus labios, le besó en el lateral de su cuello que no estaba herido y en la clavícula. En la parte superior de su hombro derecho, sus labios se detuvieron sobre una pequeña cicatriz blanca.

Habría sido casi imperceptible para los demás, pero Candy sabía que este era el lugar donde las alas de Terry se extendían. Besó el tejido de la cicatriz. Era tan difícil verlo indefenso en la cama del hospital cuando ella sabía de lo que era capaz. Con sus alas envueltas alrededor de ella, Candy siempre pierde la pista de todo lo demás. ¡Lo que ella no daría por ver que se desplegaran ahora, en el gran esplendor blanco que parecía robar toda la luz de una habitación! Ella puso su cabeza sobre su hombro, con la cicatriz caliente contra su piel.

Su cabeza se alzó. Ella no se había percatado de que se había dormido hasta que la camilla, que rodó de forma chirriante por el piso de madera irregular en el pasillo, la asustó despertándola.

¿Qué hora era? La luz del sol entraba por la ventana sobre las sábanas blancas en las camas. Ella hizo girar su hombro, tratando de aflojar un calambre. Terry todavía estaba dormido.

La cicatriz sobre su hombro parecía más blanca en la luz de la mañana. Candy quería ver el otro lado, la cicatriz que hacía juego, pero estaba envuelta en una gasa. Por lo menos, la herida parecía haber dejado de sangrar. La puerta se abrió y Candy se irguió.

Cami estaba de pie en la puerta, sosteniendo tres bandejas cubiertas apiladas en sus brazos. —¡Oh! Estás aquí. —Ella sonó sorprendida—. Así que ellos ya han desayunado, ¿entonces?

Candy se sonrojó y sacudió su cabeza. –Yo… uh…

-Ah. Los ojos de Cami se iluminaron-. Conozco esa mirada…

—Puso la bandeja del desayuno en un carro y llegó hasta situarse al lado de Candy—. No te preocupes, no voy a decirlo… siempre y cuando lo apruebe. —Ella inclinó la cabeza para mirar a Terry, y lo miró fijamente durante mucho tiempo. Ella no se movió ni respiró.

Sintiendo los ojos de la chica ensancharse al ver a Terry por primera vez, Candy no sabía qué sentir. Empatía. Envidia. Pena. Todo eso estaba allí.

—Él es celestial. —Cami sonó como si fuera a llorar—. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Su nombre es Terruce.

—Terruce —repitió la joven, haciendo a la palabra sonar sagrada mientras salía de sus labios—. Algún día, encontraré a un hombre así. Algún día, los volveré a todos locos. Tal como lo haces tú, Doria.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Candy preguntó.

—Hay otro soldado, ¿dos puertas más abajo? —Cami le dirigió la palabra a Candy sin apartar sus ojos de Terry—. Sabes, ¿Giovanni?

Candy negó con la cabeza. Ella no lo hacía.

—El que está a punto de ir a cirugía… sigue preguntando por ti.

—Giovanni. —El chico que había recibido un disparo en el estómago—. ¿Él está bien?

—Claro. —Cami sonrió—. No voy a decirle que tienes novio. —Ella hizo un guiño hacia Candy y señaló a las bandejas de desayuno—. Te dejaré hacer la parte de las comidas —dijo al salir—. ¿Encuéntrame luego? Quiero saber todo sobre ti y Terruce. Toda la historia, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro —mintió Candy, su corazón se hundió un poco.

A solas con Terry de nuevo, Candy estaba nerviosa. En el patio trasero de sus padres, después de la batalla con los desterrados, Terry había lucido tan horrorizado cuando la vio pasar por el Anunciador. En Moscú, también. ¿Quién sabía lo que este Terry haría cuando abriera los ojos y descubriera que ella había venido?

Si alguna vez abría sus ojos.

Ella se inclinó sobre la cama de nuevo. Tuvo que abrir los ojos, ¿no? Los ángeles no pueden morir. Lógicamente, ella pensó que era posible, pero que si… ¿qué si volviendo en el tiempo había estropeado algo? Ella había visto las películas de Volver al Futuro y una vez pasó una prueba en la clase de ciencias sobre física cuántica. Lo que estaba haciendo aquí está probablemente estropeando el continuo espacio-tiempo. Y Steven Filmore, el demonio que atrapó humanidades en la escuela de la costa, había dicho algo acerca de alterar el tiempo.

Ella no sabía realmente lo que eso quería decir, pero sabía que podía ser muy malo. Como borrar-toda-tu-existencia-pasada. O tal vez matar-a-tu-novio-ángel-del-pasado.

Fue entonces cuando Candy entró en pánico. Agarrando los hombros de Terry, comenzó a sacudirlo. Ligeramente, con cuidado, él había pasado por una guerra, después de todo. Pero lo suficiente como para hacerle saber que necesitaba una señal. Ahora mismo.

—Terry —susurró—. ¿Terry?

Allí. Sus párpados comenzaron a revolotear. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, como lo habían hecho la noche anterior. Y justo como la noche anterior, cuando aquellos ojos registraron a la chica delante de ellos, sobresalieron. Sus labios se separaron. —Tú estás… vieja.

Candy se ruborizó. —Yo lo estoy —dijo ella, riendo. Antes, nadie le había llamado vieja.

—Sí, lo estás. Estás muy vieja. —Parecía casi decepcionado. Se frotó la frente—. Quiero decir… ¿cuánto tiempo he estado…?

Luego recordó: Cami era más joven. Pero Terry no había conocido aún a Cami. ¿Cómo podría haber sabido qué edad tenía?

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo ella—, Tengo que decirte algo, Terry. Soy… no soy quien crees que soy. Quiero decir, lo soy, supongo, siempre lo he sido, pero esta vez, he venido desde... uh...

El rostro de Terry se retorció. —Por supuesto. Diste un paso para llegar hasta aquí. Ella asintió. —Tuve que hacerlo.

—Me había olvidado —murmuró, confundiendo a Candy aún más—. ¿Desde qué distancia? No. No me lo digas. —Él le hizo gestos con la mano, avanzando lentamente de nuevo en su cama, como si ella tuviera algún tipo de enfermedad—. ¿Cómo es eso posible? No había escapatorias en la maldición. No deberías ser capaz de estar aquí.

—¿Escapatorias? —Candy preguntó—. ¿Qué tipo de escapatorias? Tengo que saber…

-No te puedo ayudar –dijo, y tosió-. Tienes que aprender por tu cuenta, esas son las reglas.

—Doria. —Una mujer que Candy nunca había visto estaba de pie en la puerta. Ella era mayor, rubia y fuerte, con una gorra almidonada de la Cruz Roja fijada de modo que se sentara en un ángulo sobre su cabeza. En un primer momento, Candy no se dio cuenta de que la mujer se dirigía a ella—. Eres Doria, ¿no? ¿La nueva transferida?

—Sí —dijo Candy.

—Tendremos que hacer el papeleo en la mañana —dijo la mujer secamente—. No tengo ninguno de tus registros. Pero primero, me harás un favor.

Candy asintió. Se dio cuenta que estaba en problemas, pero ella tenía cosas más importantes para preocuparse que esta mujer y su papeleo.

—Private Bruno está yendo a cirugía —dijo la enfermera.

—Está bien. —Candy intentó concentrarse en la enfermera, pero lo único que quería era volver a su conversación con Terry. Ella había llegado finalmente a alguna parte, ¡finalmente encontró otra pieza en el rompecabezas de su vida!

—¿Private Bruno Giovanni?

-Él solicitó que la enfermera de servicio sea llevada a cirugía. Dice que se siente fresco con la enfermera que le salvó la vida. ¿Su ángel? —La mujer le dio a Candy una mirada penetrante—. Las chicas me dicen que eres tú.

—No —dijo Candy—. No soy…

—No importa. Es lo que él cree. —La enfermera señaló hacia la puerta—. Vamos.

Candy se levantó de la cama de Terry. Él miraba más allá de ella, hacia la ventana. Ella suspiró. —Tengo que hablar contigo —susurró, a pesar de que no encontrara su mirada—

Ya vuelvo.

La cirugía no fue tan terrible como podría haber sido. Todo lo que Candy tenía que hacer era sostener la pequeña y suave mano de Giovanni y susurrarle cosas, pasarle unos pocos instrumentos al doctor y tratar de no mirar cuando él metió la mano en la oscura masa color rojo del intestino expuesto de Giovanni, extrayendo los añicos de metralla cubiertas de sangre. Si el doctor se preguntaba sobre su evidente falta de experiencia, él no dijo nada. Ella no estaría más que una hora.

El tiempo suficiente para volver a la cama de Terry y encontrarla vacía.

Cami estaba cambiendo las sábanas. Ella corrió hacia Candy, y ella pensó que iba a abrazarla. En cambio, se derrumbó a sus pies.

—¿Qué pasó? —Candy le preguntó a Cami —. ¿A dónde fue?

—No lo sé. —La chica comenzó a llorar—. Se fue. Se acaba de ir. No sé a dónde. —Miró hacia Candy, con lágrimas derramándose de sus ojos color verde—. Él dijo que te dijera adiós.

—No se puede ir —dijo Candy bajo su propio aliento. Ellos ni siquiera habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar…

Por supuesto que no habían tenido la oportunidad. Terry sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo cuando se fue. No quería decirle toda la verdad. Él estaba ocultando algo.

¿Cuáles eran las reglas que él había mencionado? ¿Y qué escapatoria?

La cara de Cami estaba enrojecida. Su discurso fue interrumpido por el hipo. —Sé que no debería estar llorando, pero no puedo explicarlo. Siento como si alguien hubiera muerto.

Candy reconoció el sentimiento. Ellas tenían eso en común: Cuando Terry se iba, ambas eran inconsolables. Cami formó una bola con los puños, sintiéndose enojada y deprimida.

—No seas infantil.

Candy parpadeó, pensando al principio que la chica estaba hablando con ella, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Cami se estaba reprendiendo a sí misma. Candy se enderezó, sosteniendo sus temblorosos hombros en alto de nuevo, como si estuviera tratando de recuperar el equilibrio tranquilo que las enfermeras habían demostrado.

—Cami. —Candy alcanzó a la chica, moviéndose para abrazarla.

Pero la chica poco a poco se alejó, dándole la espalda para hacer frente a la cama vacía de Terry. —Estoy bien. —Volvió a quitar las sábanas—. Lo único que podemos controlar es el trabajo que hacemos. La enfermera Fiero siempre dice eso. El resto está fuera de nuestras manos.

No. Cami estaba equivocada, pero Candy no podía ver cómo corregirla. Candy no entendía mucho, pero ella comprendió eso… su vida no tenía que estar fuera de sus manos. Podías definir tu propio destino. De algún modo. Ella no tenía todo resuelto todavía, pero podía sentir una solución cada vez más cerca. Si no, ¿cómo podría haberse encontrado con ella misma aquí en primer lugar? ¿Cómo podría haber sabido ahora que ya era momento de seguir adelante?

A la luz del mediodía, una sombra se extendió desde el armario de suministros en la esquina. Parecía una que podría usar, pero no estaba del todo segura de su capacidad para convocar. Ella la enfocó durante un momento y esperó a ver el lugar donde se tambaleara.

Allí. Ella la vio sacudirse, luchando contra la repugnancia que todavía sentía, se apoderó de ella.

A través de la habitación, el enfoque de Cami estaba en el manojo de sábanas, tratando de no demostrar que seguía llorando.

Candy trabajó rápido, haciendo entrar al Anunciador en una esfera, y luego trabajando con sus dedos más rápido de lo que alguna vez lo había hecho.

Contuvo el aliento, pidió un deseo, y desapareció…


	5. Chapter 5

**El Tiempo Cura Todas Las Heridas**

Milán, Italia

25 de Mayo de 1918

Terry se sintió vigilado y en el borde mientras empujaba fuera del Anunciador. Él era inexperto en la forma de conseguir rápidamente el sentido de la nueva hora y lugar, sin saber exactamente dónde estaba ni lo que debía hacer. Sabiendo que al menos una versión de Candy tenía que estar cerca, unida a él necesitándolo.

La habitación era de color blanco. Sábanas blancas en la cama delante de él, un marco blanco en la ventana de la esquina, brillantes blancos rayos de sol pasando a través del cristal. Por un momento, todo estaba tranquilo. A continuación, la charla de recuerdos se apresuró a entrar.

Milán.

Estaba de nuevo en el hospital donde ella había sido su enfermera durante la primera de las dos mortales guerras mundiales.

Allí, en la cama en la esquina, estaba Traverti, su compañero de Salerno, que había pisado una mina subterránea en su camino a la cantina. Ambas piernas de Traverti habían sido quemadas y quebradas, pero era tan encantador que tenía a todo el personal de enfermería dándoles a escondidas botellas de whisky. Siempre había tenido una broma para Terry. Y allí, al otro lado de la habitación, estaba Max Porter, el británico con la cara quemada, que nunca dijo ni pío hasta que gritó y cayó a pedazos cuando le quitaron el vendaje. En este momento, los dos antiguos compañeros de Terry, se habían ido lejos en la siesta inducida por la morfina.

En el centro de la habitación estaba la cama donde había permanecido después de que la bala encontrara su cuello, cerca de la orilla del río Piave. Fue un ataque estúpido, ellos había caminado directo hacía él. Pero Terry se había alistado en la guerra sólo porque Cami era una enfermera, así que solo estaba bien. Se frotó en el lugar donde había sido golpeado. Podía sentir el dolor como si hubiera sucedido ayer.

Si Terry se hubiera quedado el tiempo suficiente para permitir curar la herida, los médicos se habrían sorprendido por la ausencia de una cicatriz. Hoy en día, su cuello era suave y perfecto, como si nunca hubiera recibido un disparo.

Con los años, Terry había sido golpeado, maltratado, arrojado de los balcones, con un disparo en el cuello y el estómago y la pierna, torturado a las brasas, y arrastrado por una docena de calles de la ciudad. Sin embargo, un estudio minucioso de cada centímetro de su piel revelaba sólo dos pequeñas cicatrices: dos líneas blancas y finas por encima de sus hombros, donde sus alas eran desplegadas.

Todos los ángeles caídos adquirían estas cicatrices cuando tomaban sus cuerpos humanos. En cierto modo, las cicatrices estaban en todos ellos para mostrárselas a sí mismos.

La mayoría de los otros se deleitaban en su inmunidad a la cicatrización. Bueno, excepto por Arriane, pero la cicatriz en su cuello era otra historia. Sin embargo, Anthony y Roland recogían las peleas más espantosas con todo el mundo en la Tierra. Por supuesto, ellos nunca perdían con los mortales, pero parecía como si consiguieran salir un poco rotos en el camino. En un par de días, ellos sabían que se verían de nuevo impecables.

Para Terry, una existencia sin cicatrices era otro indicio de que su destino estaba en sus manos. Nada de lo que él hizo era incluso una abolladura. El peso de su propia futilidad era aplastante, sobre todo cuando se trataba de Candy.

Y de repente recordó haberla visto aquí, en 1918... Y recordó que huía del hospital. Eso era lo único que podría dejar una cicatriz en Terry… en su alma.

Él había estado confundido por verla en aquel entonces, justo como ahora. En ese momento, había pensado que no había manera de que la Candy mortal pudiera ser capaz de hacer esto, correr en tropel a través del tiempo, a visitar a su viejo yo. No hay forma en que deba estar viva en absoluto. Ahora, por supuesto, Terry sabía que algo había cambiado en la vida de Candice White, pero ¿qué era? Terry solo sabía que todo había comenzado por su falta de pacto con el cielo, pero había más…

¿Por qué no podía entenderlo? Él conocía las reglas y los parámetros de la maldición, tan bien como conocía todo, así que cómo podía la respuesta eludirlo a él…

Candy. Ella debe haber trabajado en el cambio de su propio pasado, ella misma. La comprensión hizo aletear su corazón. Debe haber ocurrido durante el vuelo de ella a través de los Anunciadores. Por supuesto, debe haber cambiado algo para que todo esto fuera posible. Pero ¿cuándo? ¿Dónde y cómo? Terry no podía interferir con nada de eso.

Tenía que encontrarla, como siempre le había prometido que lo haría. Pero también tenía que asegurarse de que se las arreglara para hacer lo que fuera que tenía que hacer, trabajando cualquier cambio en el pasado de ella para que Candice White, su Candy, pudiera exixtir.

Tal vez si pudiera ponerse al día con ella, él podría ayudar. Él podía dirigirla hacia el momento en que cambiaron las reglas del juego para todos ellos. Acababa de echarla de menos en Moscú, pero la encontraría en esta vida. Él sólo tenía que averiguar por qué había llegado hasta aquí. Siempre había una razón, algo que tenía en el interior, en los profundos pliegues de su memoria…

Sus alas quemaban y él se sintió avergonzado. Esta vida en Italia había sido una muerte oscura y fea para ella. Una de las peores. Él nunca dejaría de culparse a sí mismo por la forma tan horrible en que había pasado de esta vida.

Pero eso fue años después de que Terry se puso en el hoy. Este era el hospital donde se conocieron, cuando Cami era tan joven y hermosa, inocente y descarada a la vez. Aquí lo había amado al instante y completamente. A pesar de que era demasiado joven para él para demostrar que él la amaba de vuelta, él nunca había desalentado su afecto. Ella solía deslizar su mano dentro de la suya cuando paseaban bajo los naranjos de la Piazza della Repubblica, pero cuando le apretaba la mano, ella se ruborizaba. Siempre lo hizo reír, la forma en que podría ser tan audaz, de repente, y a su vez tímida. Ella le decía que quería casarse con él algún día.

—¡Estás de vuelta!

Terry dio la vuelta. No había oído la puerta abriéndose. Cami dio un salto cuando lo vio. Ella estaba radiante, mostrando una hilera perfecta de dientes blancos y pequeños. Su belleza le quitó el aliento.

¿Qué quiso decir con que estaba de regreso? Ah, seguramente su yo pasado se había escondido de Candy, por el miedo de matarla por accidente. No se permitió revelar nada a ella, tenía que descubrir los detalles por sí misma. Si incluso llegaba a insinuar algo en general, simplemente se quemaría. Si se hubiese quedado, ella podría haberlo llevado a la parrilla y tal vez obligado la verdad fuera de él... Él no se atrevió.

Por lo que su yo anterior se había escapado. Él debía estar en Bolonia por ahora.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Cami, caminando hacia él—. Tú realmente debes volver. Tu cuello —llegó a tocar el lugar donde le habían disparado hace más de noventa años. Sus ojos se abrieron y ella retiró la mano. Ella sacudió la cabeza—. Yo pensaba… podría haber jurado… Ella comenzó a abanicarse la cara con la pila de carpetas que tenía en la mano. Terry la tomó de la mano y la llevó a sentarse en el borde de la cama con él. —Por favor —dijo—, me puedes decir, si hubo una chica aquí…

Una chica como tú.

—¿Doria? —Preguntó Cami—. ¿Tú amiga...? ¿Con el pelo muy corto y zapatos graciosos?

—Sí —exhalo Terry—. ¿Puedes indicarme dónde está? Es muy urgente. Cami negó con la cabeza. No podía dejar de mirar su cuello.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? —preguntó.

—Acabas de llegar ayer por la noche —dijo—. ¿No te acuerdas?

—Las cosas no están claras —mintió él—. Debo haberme dado un golpe en la cabeza.

—Estabas muy mal herido. —Ella asintió con la cabeza—. La enfermera Fiero no creyó que fueras a conseguirlo hasta la mañana cuando los médicos llegaron…

—No —recordó—. Ella no lo hizo.

—Pero entonces lo hiciste, y estábamos todos tan contentos. Creo que Doria se quedó toda la noche. ¿Te acuerdas de eso?

—¿Por qué haría eso? —dijo Terry bruscamente, sorprendiendo a Cami.

Pero, por supuesto, Candy se había quedado con él. Terry habría hecho lo mismo.

A su lado, Cami olfateo. Él la había trastornado, cuando en realidad era con él mismo con quién tenía que estar enfadado. Él puso un brazo por sus hombros, sintiéndose mareado.

¡Lo fácil que es caer enamorado de ella a cada momento de su existencia! Tuvo que inclinarse hacia atrás para enfocar.

—¿Sabes dónde está ahora?

—Ella se fue. —Cami se mordió el labio nerviosamente—. Después de que saliste, ella estaba molesta, y se fue a alguna parte. Pero no sé dónde.

Así que ella se había escapado una vez más. Qué tonto era, por andar con paso pesado a través del tiempo, mientras que Candy estaba corriendo. Tenía que atraparla, sin embargo, eso tal vez podría ayudar a dirigirla hacia el momento en que ella podría hacer toda la diferencia. Entonces nunca la dejaría ir de su lado, nunca dejaría que ningún daño acudiera a ella, sólo estaría con ella y la amaría siempre.

Saltó de la cama. Él estaba en la puerta cuando la mano de la joven le tiró hacia atrás.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Me tengo que ir.

—¿Tras ella?

—Sí.

—Pero debes quedarte un poco más. —La palma de su mano estaba húmeda dentro de él—. Los médicos, todos ellos dijeron que necesitabas descansar un poco —dijo en voz baja—. No sé lo que me pasa. No puedo soportar que te vayas.

Terry se sintió horrible. Él le apretó la pequeña mano en su corazón. —Nos volveremos a encontrar.

—No —sacudió la cabeza—. Mi padre me dijo eso, y mi hermano, y después se fueron a la guerra y murieron. No tengo a nadie desde que se fueron. Por favor no te vayas.

Él no podía soportarlo. Pero si alguna vez quería volver a encontrarla, dejarla ahora era su única oportunidad.

—Cuando la guerra haya terminado, tú y yo nos encontraremos de nuevo. Irás a

Florencia, un verano, y cuando estés lista, me encontrarás en los Jardines Boboli

—¿Voy a hacer qué?

—Justo detrás del Palacio de Pitti, al final del callejón de la Araña, donde florecen las hortensias. Búscame.

—Debes estar febril. ¡Esto es una locura!

Él asintió con la cabeza, sabía que lo era, odiaba que no hubiera alternativa. Ella tenía que ir a los jardines entonces, y allí, bueno ella… pero ahora eso era algo por lo que no podía permitirse sentir preocupación, lo único que sabía es que tenía que ir tras Candy ahora.

—Voy a estar ahí, esperando por ti. Confía en eso.

Cuando él la besó en la frente, los hombros de ella empezaron a temblar con sollozos. En contra de todo instinto, Terry dio la vuelta, lanzándose a buscar a un Anunciador que pudiera llevarlo de regreso.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fuera del Camino Recto**

Helston, Inglaterra.

18 de Junio 1854.

Candy se disparó del Anunciador, como un automóvil fuera de control.

Rebotó y se empujó contra sus lados oscuros, sintiéndose como si hubiera sido lanzada por un tobogán de basura. No sabía a dónde iba o qué iba a encontrar una vez que llegara, sólo que este Anunciador parecía más estrecho y menos flexible que el anterior, y estaba lleno por un viento húmedo y azotado que la llevaba cada vez más profundo en el túnel oscuro. Tenía la garganta seca y su cuerpo estaba cansado de no haber dormido en el hospital. Con cada vuelta, se sentía más perdida e insegura.

¿Qué estaba haciendo en este Anunciador?

Cerró los ojos y trató de llenar su mente con pensamientos de Terry: el fuerte agarre de sus manos, la intensidad quemante de sus ojos, la forma en que todo su rostro cambia cuando ella entraba en una habitación. La suave comodidad de estar envuelto en sus alas, volando alto, lejos del mundo y de sus preocupaciones.

¡Qué tonta había sido al correr! Esa noche en el patio de su casa, pasar a través del

Anunciador le había parecido lo que tenía que hacer, la única cosa por hacer. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Qué idea tan estúpida le había hecho parecer una decisión inteligente? Y ahora ella estaba muy lejos de Terry, de todo el mundo que le importaba, de alguien en absoluto. Y todo era culpa de ella.

—¡Eres una idiota! —gritó en la oscuridad.

—Hey, calma —dijo una voz a cabo. Era áspera y contundente y parecía venir justo a su lado—. ¡No hay necesidad de estar insultando!

Candy se puso rígida. No podía haber nadie dentro de la más absoluta oscuridad de su Anunciador. ¿Cierto? Ella debe estar imaginando cosas. Se empujó hacia adelante, más rápido.

—Reduce la velocidad, ¿quieres?

Ella contuvo la respiración. Quienquiera que haya sido no sonaba distorsionado o distante, como alguien hablando a través de la sombra. No, alguien estaba aquí. Con ella.

—¿Hola? —gritó, tragando fuerte. No hubo respuesta.

El viento agitado en el Anunciador se hizo más fuerte, aullando en sus oídos. Se tambaleó hacia adelante en su oscuridad, cada vez más y más asustada, hasta que por fin el ruido del aire soplando pasó muriendo y fue reemplazado por otro sonido, un rugido estático. Algo como olas rompiendo en la distancia.

No, el sonido era demasiado firme para ser olas, pensó Candy. Una cascada.

—Dije reduce la velocidad.

Candy se estremeció. La voz estaba de vuelta. A centímetros de su oído, y mantenía el ritmo con ella mientras corría. Esta vez, sonaba enojado.

—No vas a aprender nada si te mantienes dando vueltas de esa manera.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? —gritó—.

Su mejilla chocó con algo frío y duro. El torrente de una cascada llenó sus oídos, tan cerca que podía sentir las gotas de rocío fría en su piel. —¿Dónde estoy?

—Estás aquí. Estás... en Pausa. ¿Has oído hablar de detenerse a oler las peonías?

-Te refieres a las rosas. –dijo ella. Candy aguzo sus sentidos en la oscuridad, y percibió un olor acre mineral que no era desagradable o poco conocido, sólo confuso.

Se dio cuenta entonces que no había salido aún del Anunciador y de vuelta en medio de una vida, lo que sólo podía significar, que todavía estaba dentro.

Estaba muy oscuro, pero sus ojos empezaron a ajustarse. El Anunciador había tomado la forma de una especie de pequeña cueva. Había una pared detrás de ella hecha de la misma piedra fría como el suelo, con un hoyo hundido en ella donde una corriente de agua goteaba. La cascada que escuchó estaba por encima en alguna parte.

¿Y por debajo de ella? Tres metros de cornisa de piedra, y luego nada. Más allá de eso estaba oscuro.

—No tenía idea de que se podía hacer esto —susurró Candy a sí misma.

—¿Qué? —dijo la voz ronca.

—Detenerse en el interior de un Anunciador —dijo. Ella no había estado hablando con él y todavía no lo podía ver, y el hecho de que había terminado estancada donde sea que estaba y con quienquiera que fuese, bueno, definitivamente era motivo de alarma. Pero aun así no podía dejar de maravillarse en su entorno—. No sabía que un lugar como éste existía. Un lugar en el medio.

Hubo un resoplido flemoso. —Podrías llenar un libro con todas las cosas que no sabes, chica. De hecho, creo que alguien quizás ya lo han escrito. Pero eso no viene al caso. —Una tos traqueteó—. Y yo quería decir peonías, por cierto.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Candy se sentó y se apoyó contra la pared. Esperaba que a quienquiera que le pertenecía la voz no pudiera ver sus piernas temblorosas.

—¿Quién? ¿Yo? —Él preguntó—. Simplemente soy... yo. Estoy aquí mucho, muy a menudo.

—Muy bien... ¿Haciendo qué?

—Oh, ya sabes, pasando el rato. —Él se aclaró la garganta, y sonaba como alguien haciendo gárgaras con piedras—. Me gusta estar aquí. Agradable y tranquilo. Algunos de estos Anunciadores pueden ser como un zoológico. Pero no los tuyos. Todavía no, de todos modos.

—Estoy confundida. —Más que confundida, Candy tenía miedo. ¿Debería incluso estar hablando con este extraño? ¿Cómo sabía su nombre?

—En su mayor parte, sólo soy tu observador casual promedio, pero a veces mantengo una oreja atenta por los viajeros. —Su voz venía de cerca, lo que hizo a Candy temblar—. Como tú misma, mira he estado alrededor un rato, y aveces, los viajeros, necesitan una pizca de asesoramiento. ¿Aún no has estado por la cascada? Muy pintoresco, le doy veinte puntos, en cuanto a caída de agua se refiere.

Candy negó con la cabeza. —Pero dijiste que, ¿este es mi Anunciador? Un mensaje de mi pasado. Entonces, ¿por qué puedes...?

—¡Bien! ¡Lo sieeen-to! —La voz se hizo más alta, indignada—. Pero permíteme plantear una pregunta: Si los canales de tu pasado son tan valiosos, ¿por qué dejaste a tus Anunciadores abiertos de par en par para que todo el mundo salte al interior? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no simplemente los bloqueaste?

—No lo hice, eh... —Candy no tenía idea de que había dejado algo de par en par. Y ni idea que los Anunciadores se podían incluso bloquear.

Oyó un pequeño whoomp, como ropa o zapatos siendo lanzados en una maleta, pero ella todavía no podía ver nada. —Veo que he sobrepasado mi bienvenida. No voy a perder tu tiempo. —La voz sonó de repente ahogada. Y luego en voz más baja, desde la distancia—: Adiós.

La voz se desvaneció en la oscuridad. Estaba casi silencioso en el interior del Anunciador de nuevo. Con sólo la suave caída de la cascada de arriba. Sólo el latido del corazón desesperado de Candy.

Por un momento, ella no había estado sola. Con esa voz ahí, había estado nerviosa, asustada, al borde... pero no había estado sola.

—¡Espera! —gritó, empujándose a sí misma a sus pies.

—¿Sí? —La voz estaba de vuelta a su lado.

—No quería sacarte a patadas —dijo ella. Por alguna razón, no estaba lista para que la voz desapareciera. Había algo en él. Él la conocía. Él la llamó por su nombre—. Yo sólo quería saber quién eres.

—Oh, demonios —dijo, un poco frívolo—. Puedes llamarme... Albert.

—Albert —repitió ella, entrecerrando los ojos para ver más de las paredes de la cueva oscura a su alrededor—. ¿Eres invisible?

—A veces. No siempre. Ciertamente no tengo que serlo. ¿Por qué? ¿Prefieres verme?

—Eso podría hacer las cosas un poco menos extrañas.

—¿Eso no depende de cómo me veo?

-Bien… -empezó a decir Candy

-Entonces… -su voz sonó como si estuviera riendo- ¿cómo quieres que me vea?

—No lo sé. —Candy cambió su peso. Su lado izquierdo estaba húmedo por el rocío de la cascada—. ¿Realmente depende de mí? ¿Cómo te ves cuando estás siendo tú mismo?

—Tengo un rango. Probablemente querrás que empiece con algo lindo. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

—Creo que...

—Está bien —murmuró la voz—.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Luce preguntó.

—Poniendo en manifiesto mi cara.

Hubo un destello de luz. Una explosión que habría enviado a Candy tambaleando hacia atrás si la pared no hubiera estado justo detrás de ella. El destello se apagó en una pequeña bola de luz blanca fría. Por su iluminación pudo ver la extensión aproximada de un suelo de piedra gris bajo sus pies. Una pared de piedra se extendía detrás de ella, el agua corría por su rostro. Y algo más: ahí en el suelo delante de ella había una pequeña gárgola.

—¡Ta-da! —dijo.

Era cerca de un pie de altura, agachado con los brazos cruzados y los codos apoyados en sus rodillas. Su piel era del color de la piedra, era de piedra, pero cuando saludó con la mano, ella podía ver que era ágil como para ser de carne y músculo. Tenía las uñas de las manos y pies largas y puntiagudas, como pequeñas garras. Sus orejas eran puntiagudas, también, y perforadas con pequeños aros de piedra. Tenía dos protuberancias pequeñas que sobresalían en forma de cuernos en la parte superior de la frente que era carnosa y arrugada. Sus labios eran grandes, fruncidos en una mueca que le hacía parecer como un bebé muy viejo.

—¿Así que tú eres Albert?

—Así es —dijo—. Yo soy Albert.

Albert era una cosa de aspecto extraño, pero ciertamente no alguien de quien tener miedo. Candy lo rodeó y se dio cuenta del reborde de las vértebras sobresaliendo de su espalda. Y el pequeño par de alas grises escondidas detrás de su espalda de manera que las dos puntas se enroscaban juntas.

—¿Qué piensas? —Él preguntó.

-Genial –dijo rotundamente. Una irada a cualquier otro par de alas, incluso las de Albert, le hacían echar de menos a Terry, tanto, que le dolía el estómago.

Albert se puso de pie; era extraño ver a los brazos y piernas que estaban hechos de piedra moverse como músculos.

—No te gusta cómo me veo. Puedo hacerlo mejor —dijo, desapareciendo en otro destello de luz—. Espera.

Flash. Y en un instante, Terry estaba de pie delante de ella, envuelto en un aura resplandeciente de luz violeta. Sus alas desplegadas eran magníficas y enormes, haciéndole señas para que diera un paso dentro de ellas. Le tendió una mano y ella contuvo el aliento. Ella sabía que había algo extraño acerca de él estando ahí, que había estado en el medio de hacer algo más, sólo que no podía recordar qué o con quién. Su mente estaba confusa, su memoria oscurecida. Pero nada de eso importaba. Terry estaba aquí. Quería llorar de alegría. Ella avanzó hacia él y puso su mano en la suya.

—Así —dijo en voz baja—. Ahora, esa es la reacción que buscaba.

—¿Qué? —susurró Candy, confundida. Algo iba en aumento a la vanguardia de su mente, diciéndole que se alejara. Pero los ojos de Terry pasaron por encima de esa duda y se dejó empujar dentro, olvidándose de todo excepto el sabor de sus labios.

—Bésame. —Su voz fue un graznido ronco. La de Albert.

Candy gritó y saltó hacia atrás. Su mente se sintió sacudida como si despertara de un sueño profundo. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Cómo se le había ocurrido que había visto a Terry en...

Albert. Él la había engañado. Ella apartó su mano de la suya, o tal vez él dejó caer la de ella durante el destello cuando se transformó en un sapo grande, verrugoso. Graznó dos ribbits, y luego saltó a la fuente de agua que goteaba en la pared de la cueva. Su lengua se disparó en la corriente.

Luce respiraba con dificultad y trataba de no mostrar cuán devastada se sentía. —Ya basta

—dijo ella bruscamente—. Sólo ve de nuevo a la gárgola. Por favor.

—pero en vez de eso, Albert, se transformó en un niño, algo pequeño, de cabellos rubios, y ojos azules, muy parecido a… Anthony...

Aún así con algo muy diferente.

Así está mejor, ¿no crees?

—Pensé que vendrías —dijo.

Candy apartó la mirada, avergonzada de su reacción, y enojada porque él parecía haberlo disfrutado mucho.

—Ahora que todo está arreglado —dijo él, corriendo alrededor para que así estuviera de

pie donde ella pudiera volver a verlo—, ¿qué te gustaría aprender primero?

—¿De ti? Nada. No tengo ni idea de qué estás haciendo aquí.

—Te hice enojar —dijo, chasqueando sus dedos—. Lo siento. Sólo estaba tratando de aprender tus gustos. Ya sabes…. —Hizo una lista con sus dedos—. No te gustan: las ranas. Creo que ya lo tengo ahora. No más de esos asuntos divertidos de mí. —Él extendió sus alas y revoloteó. Sólo los trucos del oficio —susurró.

—No necesito ningún tipo de trucos.

—Vamos. Ni siquiera sabes cómo bloquear un Anunciador para mantener alejados a los malos. ¿No quieres saber por lo menos eso?

Candy levantó una ceja. —¿Por qué me ayudarías?

—Tú no eres la primera en saltar a través del pasado, sabes, y todo el mundo necesita una guía. Suerte para ti, te topaste conmigo. Pudiste haber quedado atascada con Virgil...

—¿Virgil? —Preguntó Candy, teniendo un flashback de su clase de Inglés de segundo año—. ¿Cómo el sujeto que llevó a Dante a través de los nueve círculos del infierno?

—Ese mismo, es un aburrido. De todos modos, tú y yo no vamos a peregrinar por el Infierno ahora —explicó con un encogimiento de hombros—. Es temporada de turistas.

Candy pensó en el momento en que había visto a Candace estallar en llamas en Moscú, con el dolor crudo que había sentido cuando Cami le había dicho que Terry había desaparecido del hospital en Milán.

—A veces se siente como el Infierno —dijo.

—Eso es sólo porque nos tomó tanto tiempo en ser presentados. —Albert le tendió su pequeña mano hacia la suya.

Candy la evadió. —Entonces, ¿de qué, eh, lado estás?

Albert silbó. —¿Alguien no te ha dicho que es más complicado que eso? ¿Que los límites entre los "buenos" y "malos" se han desdibujado por milenios de libre voluntad?

-Yo sé todo eso, pero…

-Mira, si te hace sentir mejor, ¿alguna vez ha oído hablar de la Escala?

Candy negó con la cabeza.

—Algo así como la sala de monitores dentro de los Anunciadores quienes se aseguran que los viajeros lleguen a donde vayan. Los miembros de la Escala son imparciales, por lo que no hay bandos con el Cielo o con el Infierno. ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien. —Candy asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Así que estás en la Escala? Albert le guiñó un ojo. —Ahora, ya casi estamos allí, así que...

—¿Casi dónde?

—Para la próxima vida a la que vas a viajar, la que proyecta esta sombra en la que estamos.

Candy pasó la mano por el agua que corría por la pared. —Esta sombra, este Anunciador, es diferente.

—Si es así, es sólo porque eso es lo que quieres que sea. Si deseas una cueva del tipo de parada de descanso dentro de un Anunciador, aparecerá para ti.

—No quería una parada de descanso.

—No, pero lo necesitabas. Los Anunciadores pueden escoger en eso. Además, yo estaba aquí ayudando, deseándolo en tu nombre. —El pequeño chico se encogió de hombros, y Candy escuchó un sonido como de piedras golpeando una contra la otra—. El interior de un Anunciador no es cualquier sitio para nada. Es un nunca jamás, el eco oscuro emitido por algo en el pasado. Cada uno es diferente, adaptándose a las necesidades de sus viajeros, siempre y cuando estén dentro.

Había algo salvaje en la idea de este eco del pasado de Candy sabiendo lo que ella quería o necesitaba más que ella.

—Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo las personas se quedan adentro? —ella preguntó—. ¿Días?

¿Semanas?

—No hay tiempo. No de la manera que estás pensando. Dentro de los Anunciadores, el tiempo real no pasa para nada. Pero aun así, no quieres quedarte aquí mucho tiempo. Puedes olvidar a dónde vas, perderte para siempre. Convertirte en un huésped. Y eso es un feo asunto. Estos son portales, recuerda, no destinos.

Candy apoyó la cabeza en la pared del anunciador. No sabía qué hacer con Albert.

-éste es tú trabajo. ¿Servir de guía para los viajeros como yo?

—Seguro, exactamente. —Albert chasqueó sus dedos, la fricción envío una chispa—. Has dado en el clavo.

—¿Cómo una chico como tú se quedó atascado haciendo esto?

—Disculpa, me enorgullezco de mi trabajo.

—Quiero decir, ¿quién te contrató?

Albert pensó por un momento, sus ojos rodando hacia atrás y adelante en sus cuencas. —Piensa en ello como un trabajo voluntario. Soy bueno en los viajes en Anunciadores, es todo. No hay razón para no difundir mi experiencia alrededor. —Se volvió hacia ella con su mano acunando su barbilla—. ¿A qué cuándo vamos a ir, de todos modos?

—¿Cuándo vamos a...? —Candy lo miró, confusa.

—No tienes ni idea, ¿verdad? —Él se golpeó la frente—. ¿Me estás diciendo que te condujiste fuera del presente, sin ningún conocimiento fundamental acerca de pasar a través de ello? ¿Qué cómo terminas cuándo terminas es un completo misterio para ti?

—¿Cómo iba yo a saber? —dijo Candy—. ¡Nadie me dijo nada!

Albert flotó bajándose de su hombro y caminó a lo largo de la cornisa. —Tienes razón, tienes razón. Vamos a volver a lo básico. —Se detuvo delante de Candy, con sus pequeñas manos en su cintura—. Así que. Aquí vamos: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Yo quiero... estar con Terry —dijo lentamente. Había más, pero no estaba segura de cómo explicarlo.

—¡Huh! —Albert se veía aún más dudoso que su frente labios, y nariz le daban un aspecto natural—. El agujero en tu argumento ahí, Consejera, es que Terruce ya estaba allí junto a ti cuando saltaste fuera de tu propio tiempo. ¿No?

Candy se deslizó por la pared y se sentó, sintiendo otra fuerte acometida de arrepentimiento. —Tenía que irme. Él no me dijo nada acerca de nuestro pasado, así que tenía que ir a averiguarlo por mí misma.

Ella esperaba que Albert discutiera con ella más, pero él simplemente dijo: —Por lo tanto, me estás diciendo que estás en una búsqueda.

Candy esbozó una leve sonrisa, a ella le gustaba el sonido de la palabra búsqueda.

—¿Así que quieres algo? ¿Ver? —Albert aplaudió—. Bueno, lo primero que debes saber es

que los Anunciadores son llamados a ti en base a lo que está pasando aquí. —Él golpeó su puño contra su pecho—. Son un poco como pequeños tiburones, atraídos por tus deseos más profundos.

—Cierto. —Candy recordó las sombras en la escuela de la costa, la forma en que era casi como si los

Anunciadores específicos la habían elegido y no al revés.

—Así que cuando caminas a través de ellos, los Anunciadores parecen temblar delante de ti, ¿pidiéndote que los escojas? Ellos te canalizan al lugar que tu alma anhela estar.

—Así que la chica que era en Moscú, y en Milán, y todas las otras vidas que he vislumbrado antes de saber cómo pasar a través de ello... ¿quería visitarlas?

—Precisamente —dijo Albert—. Simplemente no lo sabías. Los Anunciadores lo sabían por ti. Vas a mejorar en esto, también. Pronto podrás comenzar a sentirte compartir sus conocimientos. Por extraño que se sienta, son una parte de ti.

¿Cada una de esas sombras frías y oscuras, eran una parte de ella? Eso tenía un súbito, e inesperado sentido. Eso explicaba cómo incluso ya desde el principio, incluso cuando le daban miedo, Candy no había sido capaz de detenerse a caminar a través de ellos. Incluso cuando Roland le advirtió que eran peligrosos.

Incluso cuando Terry la miró boquiabierto como si hubiese cometido un crimen horrible. Los Anunciadores siempre se habían sentido como una puerta abierta. ¿Era posible que en realidad lo fueran?

¿Su pasado, una vez incognoscible, estaba allí, y todo lo que tenía que hacer era pasar por las puertas correctas? Podía ver lo que ella había sido, que había atraído a Terry a ella, ¿por qué su amor había sido condenado?, cómo había crecido y cambiado con el tiempo. Y, lo más importante, lo que podrían ser en el futuro.

—Ya estamos en el camino correcto a alguna parte —dijo Albert—, pero ahora que sabes lo que tú y tus Anunciadores son capaces de hacer, la próxima vez que vayas pasando a través de ellos, necesitas pensar sobre lo que quieres. Y no pienses en un lugar o en una hora, piensa en una búsqueda general.

—Está bien. —Candy estaba trabajando para poner en orden el revoltijo de emociones dentro de ella con palabras que podrían tener sentido en voz alta.

—¿Por qué no intentarlo ahora? —dijo Albert—. Sólo para practicar. Nos puede dar un mano a mano sobre en qué vamos a entrar. Piensa sobre lo que estás buscando.

-comprender –dijo ella lentamente.

-Bien –dijo Albert-. ¿Qué más?

Una energía nerviosa estaba corriendo a través de ella, como si estuviera al borde de algo importante. —Quiero saber por qué Terry y yo fuimos maldecidos. Y quiero romper esa maldición. Quiero evitar que el amor me mate para que finalmente podamos estar juntos, de verdad.

—Espera, espera, espera. —Albert comenzó a agitar las manos como un hombre varado en la orilla de un camino oscuro—. No nos volvamos locos. Esta es una condena muy larga en contra de la que estamos hablando. Tú y Terruce, es como... no sé, no puedes simplemente chasquear tus bonitos dedos y salir de eso. Tienes que empezar poco a poco.

—Cierto —dijo Candy—. Está bien. Entonces, debería empezar por conocer a uno de mis seres del pasado. Conocerla de cerca y ver cómo se desarrolla su relación con Terry. Ver si siente lo mismo que yo siento.

Albet estaba asintiendo con la cabeza, una loca sonrisa se difundía a través de sus gruesos labios. Él la llevó al borde de la cornisa. —Creo que ya estás lista. Vamos.

¿Vamos? ¿el chico iba a ir con ella? ¿Fuera del Anunciador y en otro pasado? Sí, Candy podría utilizar un poco de compañía, pero apenas conocía a este tipo.

—Te estás preguntando por qué deberías confiar en mí, ¿cierto? —Albert preguntó.

—No, yo...

—Lo entiendo —dijo, flotando en el aire frente a ella—. Soy un gusto adquirido. Especialmente en comparación con la compañía a la que estás acostumbrada a mantener. Ciertamente no soy un ángel —resopló—. Pero puedo ayudar a hacer que este viaje valga la pena. Podemos llegar a un acuerdo, si quieres. Si te hartas de mí, simplemente lo dices. Estaré en mi camino. —Él tendió su mano.

Candy se estremeció. Lo último que quería hacer era confiar en alguien así como así. Pero si no lo hacía, si ella lo enviaba a su camino en este momento...

Ella podría estar mejor con él que sin él.

Miró hacia abajo a sus pies. La corta repisa húmeda debajo de ellos terminaba donde ella estaba de pie, cayendo en la nada. Entre sus zapatos, algo llamó su atención, un brillo en la roca que la hizo parpadear. El terreno estaba cambiando... suavizándose... balanceándose debajo de sus pies.

Candy miró hacia atrás de ella. El bloque de roca se estaba desmoronando, hasta llegar a la pared de la cueva. Topezó tambaleándose en el borde. La cornisa se sacudió debajo de

ella, a medida que las partículas que contenían la roca junta comenzó a resquebrajarse. La cornisa desapareció a su alrededor, más y más rápido, hasta que el aire fresco rozó la parte trasera de sus talones y ella saltó...

Y hundió su mano derecha en la mano de Albert. Se estrecharon en el aire.

—¿Cómo podemos salir de aquí? —gritó, agarrándose fuertemente a él ahora por temor a caer en el abismo que no podía ver.

—Sigue a tú corazón. —Albert estaba radiante, tranquilo—. No va a engañarte.

Candy cerró sus ojos y pensó en Terry. Una sensación de ingravidez se apoderó de ella, por lo que contuvo el aliento. Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba de alguna manera surcando a través de una oscuridad llena de estática. La cueva de piedra cambió y tiró sobre sí misma en un pequeño mundo de luz dorada que se contrajo y se fue.

Candy miró por encima, y Albert estaba allí con ella.

—¿Qué fue lo primero que te dije? —Él preguntó.

Candy recordó que su voz parecía llegar hasta el final en su interior.

—Dijiste que reduzca la velocidad. Que nunca iba a aprender nada si daba vueltas por mi pasado tan rápido.

—¿Y?

—Era exactamente lo que quería hacer, yo no sabía que quería.

—Tal vez es por eso que me encontraste cuando lo hiciste —gritó Albert sobre el viento, sus alas grises se erizaron cuando se apresuraron a lo largo—. Y tal vez es por eso que hemos terminado... bien... aquí.

El viento se calmó. El crepitar de estática se suavizó hasta el silencio.

Los pies de Candy se estrellaron en el suelo, como una sensación de volar en un columpio y aterrizar en el césped. Ella estaba fuera del Anunciador y en algún otro lugar. El aire era cálido y un poco húmedo. La luz alrededor de sus pies le dijo que era el atardecer.

Estaban hundidos en un campo de gruesa, y suave hierba verde brillante, tan alta como sus pantorrillas. Aquí y allá la hierba estaba salpicada de pequeños puntos brillantes de frutas de color rojo, fresas silvestres. Por delante, una delgada fila de árboles de abedul de plata

Marcaba el borde del cuidado céped de una finca, a cierta distancia más allá de esa había una casa enorme.

A partir de aquí se podría hacer un vuelo de piedra blanca de escaleras que conducían a la entrada trasera de la gran mansión de estilo Tudor. Un acre de rosales amarillos podados rodeaba el lado norte del césped, y un laberinto en miniatura llenaba el área cerca de la puerta de hierro al este. En el centro había una huerta generosa, los frijoles trepaban a lo alto a lo largo de sus polos. Un sendero de piedra cortaba por la mitad al patio y guiaba a una glorieta blanca grande.

Los brazos de Candy se pusieron de piel de gallina. Este era el lugar. Tenía una sensación visceral de que había estado aquí antes. Este no era un común déjà vu. Estaba mirando a un lugar que había significado algo para ella y Terry. Casi esperaba ver a los dos de ellos ahora mismo, envuelto en los brazos del otro.

Sin embargo, la glorieta estaba vacía, llena sólo con la luz naranja del sol poniente. Alguien silbó, haciéndola saltar.

Albert.

Había olvidado que estaba con ella. Él flotaba en el aire de modo que sus cabezas estaban en el mismo nivel. Candy se apartó un poco de él, casi deseando que él volviera a ser invisible.

—Mejor que una zona de guerra —dijo, mirando a los jardines.

—¿Cómo supiste donde estaba antes?

—Soy... Albert. —Se encogió de hombros—. Sé cosas.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿dónde estamos ahora?

—Helston, Inglaterra. —Señaló una punta de su garra hacia su cabeza y cerró los ojos—, en lo que tú llamas 1854. —Y entonces juntó sus manos justo en frente de su pecho como una especie de escolar recitando un informe de historia—. Un tranquilo pueblo del sur en el condado de Cornwall, cuya constitución fue concedida por el propio Rey John. El maíz está a unos metros de altura, así que yo diría que estamos probablemente a mediados del verano. Lástima que nos perdimos el mes de Mayo, tienen un festival del Día de la Flora aquí que no creerías. ¡O tal vez lo hagas! Tu propio pasado fue la reina de la fiesta los dos últimos años en fila. Verás, su padre es muy rico. Lo obtuvo con el creciente nivel del comercio del cobre…

—Espera. —Albert voló pasándola, y luego giró hacia atrás, revoloteando a unos cuantos centímetros por delante de su cara—. ¿Ahora esto? Esto no va a hacer nada.

Agitó un dedo en un círculo, y Candy se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de su ropa. Ella estaba todavía en el uniforme de enfermera italiana que había llevado durante la Primera Guerra Mundial.

Agarró el borde de su falda larga y blanca y se la llevó hasta los tobillos. —¿Qué es lo que tienes allí abajo? ¿Son unas Converse? Tienes que estar bromeando con ellos. —Él chasqueó la lengua—. Cómo es que incluso sobreviviste esas otras vidas sin mí...

—Lo sobrellevé muy bien, gracias.

—Tendrás que hacer algo más que "muy bien" si quieres pasar un tiempo aquí. —Albert voló en retroceso al nivel del ojo con Candy, luego, dio vueltas a su alrededor tres veces. Cuando se volvió para mirar por él, se había ido.

Pero entonces, un segundo después, oyó su voz, aunque sonaba como si viniera de muy lejos. —¡Sí! ¡Brillante, Albert!

Un punto gris apareció en el aire cerca de la casa, cada vez más grande, muy grande, hasta que las arrugas de piedra de Bill se hicieron evidentes. Él estaba volando hacia ella ahora, y cargando un bulto oscuro en sus brazos.

Cuando llegó hasta ella, simplemente se apareció a su lado, y el holgado uniforme blanco de enfermera se dividió a lo largo de la costura y se deslizó justo fuera de su cuerpo.

Luce echó sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo modestamente, pero parecía que sólo un segundo después de que una serie de faldas estaba siendo tirada por encima de su cabeza.

Albert revoloteó a su alrededor como una costurera con rabia, atando su cintura en un corsé apretado, hasta que los bordes de los huesos se asomaban en su piel en todo tipo de lugares incómodos. Había tanto tafetán en sus faldas que incluso de pie en un poco de brisa, crujían.

Ella pensó que se veía bastante bien para la época, hasta que reconoció el delantal blanco atado a su cintura, sobre su vestido negro largo. Se llevó la mano a su cabello y se arrancó un yelmo de criada blanco.

—¿Soy una criada? —Ella preguntó.

-Sí, Einstein, eres una criada

Candy sabía que era tonto, pero se sentía un poco decepcionada, la finca era tan grande, y los jardines tan hermosos y sabía que estaba en una búsqueda y todo eso, ¿pero no podía tener sólo un paseo por los jardines aquí como una verdadera dama victoriana?

—Creí que habías dicho que mi familia era rica.

—La familia de tu pasado era rica. Asquerosamente rica. Ya lo verás cuando la conozcas. Ella se llama Candice y piensa que tu apodo es una abominación absoluta, por cierto. — Albert se pellizcó la nariz y la levantó en el aire, dando una imitación bastante ridícula de un snob—. Ella es rica, sí, pero tú, querida, eres una intrusa viajando en el tiempo quien no conoce los caminos de esta alta sociedad. Así que a menos que desees sobresalir como una costurera de Manchester y ser echada por la puerta, incluso antes de llegar a tener una charla con Candice, necesitas ir de incógnito. Eres una criada de la cocina. Una chica de servicio. Cambiadora de bacinillas. Eso realmente depende de ti. No te preocupes, yo me quedo fuera de tu camino. Puedo desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Candy se quejó. —¿Y simplemente entro y pretendo que trabajo aquí?

—No. —Albert rodó sus ojos en pedernal—. Ve y preséntate a la señora de la casa, la Sra. Constance. Dile que tu última ocupación se trasladó al Continente y que estás buscando un nuevo empleo. Ella es una vieja bruja mala y rigorosa con las referencias. Por suerte para ti, estoy un paso por delante de ella. Encontrarás la tuya en el bolsillo del delantal.

Candy metió la mano dentro del bolsillo de su delantal de lino blanco y sacó un sobre grueso. La parte trasera estaba cerrada con un sello de cera roja estampado; cuando le dio la vuelta, leyó Sra. Constance Melville, escrita en tinta color negro. —Eres un tipo de sabelotodo, ¿no?

—Gracias. —Albert se inclinó cortésmente; y luego, cuando se dio cuenta que Candy ya había comenzado a dirigirse hacia la casa, voló por delante, batiendo sus alas tan rápidamente que se convirtieron en dos manchas de piedras coloreadas a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Para entonces ya habían pasado los abedules y estaban cruzando el césped bien cuidado. Candy estaba a punto de iniciar el camino de piedras a la casa, pero se quedó atrás cuando se dio cuenta de las figuras en la glorieta. Un hombre y una mujer, caminando hacia la casa. Hacia Candy.

—Agáchate —susurró ella. No estaba lista para ser visto por nadie en Helston, especialmente no con Albert zumbando a su alrededor.

—Tú agáchate —dijo—. Sólo porque hice una excepción de invisibilidad para tu beneficio no significa que cualquier simple mortal puede verme. Soy perfectamente discreto donde

Estoy, de hecho, de los únicos ojos de los que tengo que estar atento son los… vay, hey. Las cejas de Albert de repente se —. Estoy fuera —dijo, agachándose detrás de las vides del tomate.

Ángeles, completó Candy. Ellos deben ser las únicas otras almas que podrían ver a Albert en esta forma. Supuso esto porque finalmente pudo distinguir el hombre y la mujer, esos quienes habían hecho que Albert se pusiera a cubierto. Abriéndose paso a través de las gruesas y espinosas hojas de la vid de tomates, Candy no podía apartar sus ojos de ellos.

Lejos de Terry, realmente.

El resto del jardín permanecía muy quieto. El canto de los pájaros calmaban la noche, y todo lo que podía oír eran dos pares de pies caminando lentamente por el sendero de grava. Todos los últimos rayos del sol parecían caer sobre Terry, arrojando un halo de oro a su alrededor. Su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia la mujer y él asentía con la cabeza mientras caminaba. La mujer quien no era Candy.

Ella era más vieja de lo que Candice podría haber sido, en sus veinte años, lo más probable, y muy hermosa, con rizos oscuros, de seda bajo un ancho sombrero de paja. Su largo vestido de muselina era del color de un diente de león y parecía que debía de ser muy caro.

—¿Absolutamente le ha llegado a gustar mucho nuestra pequeña aldea, Sr. Grandchester? —

estaba diciendo la mujer. Su voz era alta y brillante y llena de confianza natural.

—Tal vez demasiado, Margaret. —El estómago de Candy estaba atado en un nudo de celos cuando vio Terry sonreír a la mujer—. Es difícil creer que ha pasado una semana desde que llegué a Helston. Podría permanecer por más tiempo de lo que había planeado. —Hizo una pausa—. Todo el mundo aquí ha sido muy amable.

Margaret se ruborizó, y Candy hervía. Incluso el rubor de Margaret era encantador. —Sólo esperamos que llegue a través de su trabajo —dijo ella—. Madre está encantada, por supuesto, al tener un artista quedándose con nosotros. Todo el mundo lo está.

Candy se arrastró a lo largo de ellos mientras caminaban. Más allá de la huerta, se agachó detrás de los rosales cubierto de maleza, plantando sus manos en el suelo e inclinándose hacia adelante para mantener a la pareja al alcance del oído.

Entonces Candy se quedó sin aliento. Había pinchado su dedo con una espina. Estaba sangrando.

Ella chupó la herida y sacudió su mano, tratando de no llenar con sangre su delantal, pero para el momento en que la hemorragia se había detenido, se dio cuenta que se había perdido parte de la conversación. Margaret estaba mirando a Terry a la expectativa.

-Le he preguntado si va a estar en la fiesta del solsticio de esta semana. –su tono era un poquito suplicante—. Madre siempre tiene una gran cosa para hacer.

Terry murmuró algo como un sí, no se lo perdería, pero él estaba claramente distraído. Siguió mirando a otro lado de la mujer. Sus ojos se movían alrededor del césped, como si sintiera a Candy detrás de las rosas.

Cuando su mirada recorrió los arbustos donde ella se agachaba, brillaba la sombra más intensa de color violeta.


	7. Chapter 7

**La Mujer En Blanco**

Helston, Inglaterra. Junio 18 de 1854.

Para el momento que Terry llegó a Helston, él estaba molesto.

Él reconoció el escenario de una vez, justo cuando el Anunciador lo expulsó sólo en los bancos de guijarros del Loe. El lago estaba quieto, reflejando grandes mechones de nubes de color rosa en el cielo de la tarde. Sobresaltado por su repentina aparición, un par de pescadores se apartaron por el campo de tréboles y vinieron a descansar en un árbol de páramo torcido junto a la carretera principal. La carretera guiaba, él lo sabía, a la pequeña ciudad dónde él había pasado un verano con Candy.

Estar parado otra vez en esta rica y verde tierra tocó un lugar sensible dentro de él. Tanto como él había trabajado para cerrar cada puerta de su pasado, tanto como él se había esforzado por ir más allá de cada uno de sus desgarradoras muertes, algunas importaban más que otras. Le sorprendió la claridad con la que aún él seguía recordando su tiempo en el Sur de Inglaterra.

Pero Terry no estaba aquí en vacaciones. Él no estaba aquí para enamorarse de la hermosa hija del comerciante de cobre. Él estaba aquí para detener a una chica temeraria de perderse en los oscuros momentos de su pasado que la había matado. Él estaba aquí para ayudarla a deshacer la maldición de una vez por todas. Empezó la larga caminata hacia la ciudad.

Era una perezosa tarde de verano en Helston. Fuera en la calle, muchachas en sombreros y en vestidos de encaje hablaban en suaves y educadas voces a los hombres con trajes que sostenían sus brazos. Parejas paraban frente a las ventanas de las tiendas. Que se quedaban para hablar con sus vecinos. Paraban en las esquinas de la calle y les tomaba diez minutos despedirse.

Todo sobre estas personas, desde su atuendo con el ritmo de paseo, era tan irritantemente lento.

Terry no podía sentirse más en desacuerdo con los transeúntes en la calle.

Sus alas, escondidas bajo su abrigo, ardían con impaciencia mientras él pasaba entre las personas. Éste era el único lugar a prueba de fallo donde él sabía que podía encontrar a Candice, ella visitaba la glorieta en el jardín trasero casi todas las noches después del anochecer. Pero donde él debía encontrar a Candy —la única esperando entre Anunciadoras, la que él necesitaba encontrar— no había modo de saberlo.

Las otras dos vidas que Candy había tropezado hacían un sentido para Terry. En el gran escenario, ellos eran… anomalías. Momentos pasados cuando ella había estado a punto de desentrañar la verdad de su maldición antes de morir. Pero él no podía descubrir por qué el Anunciador lo había traído aquí.

Incluso su muerte había sido privada, solo entre ellos dos. Una vez, Susana había usado la palabra respetable para describir el fin de Candice en Helston. La muerte, al menos, había sido su sufrimiento solitario.

No, nada tenía sentido sobre el accidente de ella revisitando ésta vida, lo que significa que ella podía estar en cualquier.

-Sr. Grandchester —llamó una vibrante voz desde la calle—. Que espléndida sorpresa encontrarlo aquí en la ciudad.

Una mujer rubia en un largo vestido azul estampado se paró antes de Terry, tomándolo completamente por sorpresa. Ella sostuvo la mano de un rechoncho y pecoso chico de dieciocho años que parecía miserable en una chaqueta color crema con una mancha debajo del cuello.

Por fin se dio cuenta Terry: la Sra. Holcombe y su talentoso hijo Edward, a quién había dado clases de dibujo por unas dolorosas semanas en Helston.

-Hola, Edward. –Terry se inclinó para estrechar la mano del chico, luego se inclinó a su madre—. Sra. Holcombe.

Hasta ese momento, Terry le había dado poca importancia a su vestuario mientras se movía en el tiempo. A él no le importaba lo que alguien en la calle pensara de su moderno pantalón gris o si el corte de su camisa Oxford blanca lucía extraña comparada con cualquier otro hombre en la ciudad. Pero si él iba a moverse entre personas que entre personas que en verdad sabían lo que él usaba doscientos años atrás él hubiera usado los de hace dos días para los padres de Candy. Acción de Gracias, palabra que podría viajar alrededor.

Terry no quería traer ninguna atención hacia él. Nada podía interponerse en la vía de encontrar a Candy. Él simplemente tendría que encontrar algo más que vestir. No es que los Holcombes lo notaron. Afortunadamente Terry había vuelto en momento donde él era conocido por ser un "excéntrico" artista.

—Edward, muéstrale al Sr. Grandchester lo que Mami te acaba de comprar —dijo la Sra. Holcombe, suavizando el rebelde cabello de su hijo.

El chico a regañadientes produjo un pequeño kit de pintura de cartera. Cinco recipientes de vidrio de oleo para pintar y un largo cepillo con mango rojo.

Terry hizo los cumplidos necesarios, sobre como Edward era un pequeño chico muy afortunado, uno muy talentoso ahora que tenía las herramientas apropiadas, mientras trataba de no ser obvio mirando más allá de la manera más rápida de la conversación.

—Edward es un chico muy talentoso —insistió la Sra. Holcombe, agarrando el brazo de Terry—. El problema es, que él encuentra tus lecciones de dibujo un poco menos emocionante de que lo un chico de su edad espera. Es por eso que pienso que un pintor más apropiado puede permitir hacer esto por sí mismo. Una musa. ¿Me entiende, Sr. Grandchester?

—Sí, sí, claro —cortó Terry—. Dele lo que sea que lo haga querer pintar. Un plan brillante…

Un frío se extendió por él y congeló las palabras en su garganta. Anthony acababa de salir de un pub a través de la calle.

Por un momento, se movió con enojo. Él había sido lo suficientemente claro en que él no quería ayuda de otros. Sus manos se tensaron en puños, y él dio un paso hacia Anthony, pero luego…

Por supuesto. Éste era el Anthony de la era de Helston. Y por la manera que se veía, Anthony estaba teniendo el mejor momento de su vida en sus pantalones a rayas degradados y una pipa para fumar victoriana.

Él se recostó contra la puerta del pub, bromeando con otros tres hombres. Él no había visto a Terry aún. Tan pronto como lo hiciera, dejaría de reír. Desde el principio, Anthony había viajado por los Anunciadores más que cualquier ángel caído. Él era un experto en formas que Terry nunca sería: era un regalo de esos que había lanzado Lucifer, tenía un talento para viajar por las sombras del pasado.

Una mirada a Terry le diría a éste Anthony Victoriano que su rival era un Anacronismo. Un hombre sin tiempo.

Anthony se daría cuenta de que algo importante estaría pasando. Entonces Terry no sería capaz de sacudirlo.

—Es usted muy generoso, Sr. Grandchester —seguía parloteando la Sra. Holcombe, todavía tenía agarrado a Terry por la manga de su camisa.

La cabeza de Anthony comenzó a girar en su dirección.

—Esto es insignificante. —Las palabras salieron apresuradas de Terry—. Ahora, si me disculpa. —Él le cruzó los dedos sueltos—. Sólo tengo que... comprar algo de ropa nueva.

Hizo una reverencia y salió rápidamente por la puerta de la tienda más cercana.

—Sr. Grandchester… —La Sra. Holcombe estaba prácticamente gritando su nombre. Silenciosamente, Terry la maldijo, y pretendiendo que estaba fuera del alcance de su oído, sólo hizo a ella llamarlo más fuerte. —¡Pero esta no es su costurera, Sr. Grandchester! —gritó, haciendo una bocina con las manos sobre su boca.

Pero Terry ya estaba dentro. La puerta de cristal de la tienda se cerró tras él, la campana estaba vinculada al sonido de la bisagra. Podía ocultarse aquí, al menos por unos minutos, con la esperanza de que Anthony no lo hubiera visto o escuchado la voz chillona de la Sra. Holcombe.

La tienda estaba tranquila y olía a lavanda. Los ostentosos zapatos de tacón habían desgastado los pisos de madera, y las estanterías a lo largo de las paredes estaban apiladas hasta el techo con bultos de coloridas telas. Terry bajó la cortina de encaje sobre la ventana para que fuera menos visible desde la calle. Cuando giró, él alcanzó a ver en el espejo a otra persona en la tienda.

Se tragó un gemido de alivio de la sorpresa. Él la había encontrado.

Candy estaba probándose un vestido largo de muselina blaca. Su alto cuello sujetado con una cinta amarilla, el increíble color verde de sus ojos. Su cabello estaba recogido a un lado, sujetado con un prendedor de perlas florales. Ella siguió jugando con la forma en la manga cayendo sobre sus hombros mientras estaba de pie, examinándose desde todos los ángulos como podía en el espejo. Terry adoraba todos los ángulos.

Quería estar allí, admirándola por siempre, pero luego él mismo se recordó. Caminó hacia ella y la agarró por el brazo.

—Esto ha ido demasiado lejos. —Incluso mientras hablaba, Terry se sintió superado por la deliciosa sensación de su piel contra su mano. La última vez que él la había tocado fue la noche en que pensaba que la había perdido por los Desterrados—. ¿Tienes alguna idea del susto me has dado? No estás a salvo aquí —dijo.

Candy no comenzó a discutir con Terry, como él lo esperaba. En cambio, ella gritó y le dio una cachetada.

Porque ella no era Candy.

Ella era Candice

Y, lo que era peor, ellos ni siquiera se habían conocido aún en esta vida. Ella tenía que acabar de regresar de Londres con su familia. Ella y Terry deberían haber estado a punto de conocerse en la fiesta de la Constance en la fiesta de solsticio de verano.

Él podía ver todo eso ahora mientras el impacto se registraba en el rostro de Candice.

—¿Qué día es hoy? —Él preguntó desesperado.

Ella pensaría que estaba loco. Mientras atravesaba la habitación, él había estado demasiado enamorado para notar la diferencia entre la chica que se había perdido y la niña que tenía que salvar.

—Lo siento —susurró. Esto era exactamente el por qué él era tan terrible como un anacronismo. Él se perdió completamente en las pequeñas cosas. En el toque de su piel. En una mirada en sus profundos ojos verdes. En un soplo del perfumado polvo de su largo cabello. En una respiración compartida en el reducido espacio de esta pequeña tienda.

Candice hizo una mueca mientras miraba hacia su mejilla. En el espejo, estaba de color rojo brillante, donde ella lo había abofeteado. Los ojos de ella viajaron para encontrarse con los suyos, y su corazón se sentía como si hubiera cedido. Sus labios rosas se separaron e inclinó su cabeza ligeramente a la derecha. Ella lo miraba como una mujer profundamente enamorada.

No.

Había una manera en la que tenía que suceder, no se suponía que se conocerían hasta la fiesta. Por mucho que Terry maldijo su suerte, no alteraría la vida que ella había vivido antes. Ellos eran los que lo hacían volver a él.

Trató de mirar como desinteresado y tan enojadamente posible. Cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, cambiando su peso para crear más espacio entre ellos, manteniendo sus ojos en todas partes pero no donde ellos querían estar. Sobre ella.

—Lo siento —dijo Candice, presionando sus manos sobre su corazón—. No sé qué me pasó. Nunca he hecho algo como esto...

Terry no iba a discutir con ella ahora, a pesar de que ella lo había abofeteado tantas veces en los últimos años que Arriane llevaba la cuenta en una pequeña libreta etiquetada "Eres Descarado".

—Mi error —dijo él rápidamente—. Yo… creía que eras otra persona. —Ya había interferido mucho en el pasado, primero con Cami en Milán, y ahora aquí. Él comenzó a retroceder.

—Espera. —Ella llegó a él. Sus ojos eran encantadores orbes verdes a la luz empujándolo de nuevo—. Siento casi como si nos conociéramos, aunque no lo recuerdo bien…

—No lo creo, me temo.

Él había llegado a la puerta para entonces, y estaba separado por la cortina de la ventana para ver si todavía afuera estaba Anthony. Él lo estaba.

Anthony estaba de regreso en la tienda, y estaba haciendo animados gestos, contando una historia fabricada en la que seguramente era el héroe. Él podía girar a la menor provocación. Entonces Terry sería capturado.

—Por favor, señor… deténgase. —Candice corrió hacia él—. ¿Quién eres? Creo que te conozco. Por favor. Espera.

Él tendría que arriesgarse en la calle. No podía quedarse aquí con Candice. No cuando ella estaba actuando de esta manera. No cuando ella se enamora de una mala versión de sí mismo. Él había vivido esta vida antes, y esto no era lo que había pasado. Así que tuvo que huir.

Eso causó un gran dolor en el pecho de Terry, ignorarla, dejar ir a Candice, cuando todo en su alma le decía que regresara y volara de vuelta hacia el sonido de su voz, hacia el abrazo de sus brazos y al calor de sus labios, al fascinante poder de su amor.

Tiró de la puerta de la tienda y huyó bajando por la calle, corriendo hacia la puesta del sol, corriendo por todo lo que valía la pena. No le importaba en absoluto que luciera como ninguna otra persona en la ciudad. Él se estaba quedando sin fuego en sus alas.


	8. Chapter 8

**SOLSTICIO**

Helston, Inglaterra

Junio 21 de 1854

Las manos de Candy estaban escaladas, y con manchas y sensibles hasta los huesos. Desde que llegó de la finca en el estado de Constance en Helston tres días antes, había hecho poco más que lavar una pila interminable de platos. Trabajaba de sol a sol, fregando platos y tazones, y botes de salsa y ejércitos enteros de plata, hasta que al fin y al cabo, su nuevo jefe, la Srta. McGovern expuso la cena para el personal de la cocina: un plato triste de carne fría, trozos de queso seco, y unos rollos un poco duros.

Cada noche, después de la cena, Candy caía en un sueño sin sueño ni tiempo en la cama del ático que compartía con Enriqueta, su compañera y ayudante en la cocina, una chica pechugona con cabello de paja y dientes extraños que había llegado da Helston desde Penzance.

La cantidad de trabajo era sorprendente.

¿Cómo podía el servicio doméstico ensuciar los suficientes platos como para mantener a dos chicas trabajando doce horas seguidas? Sin embargo, los contenedores de alimentos seguían llegando, y la Srta. McGovern mantenía sus ojos saltones en el lavabo de Candy.

Para el miércoles, todo el mundo estaba en la finca, era un hervidero en la fiesta de

Solsticio de esa noche, pero para Candy, solo significaba más platos. Se quedaba mirando la bañera de agua sucia, llena de odio.

—Esto no es lo que tenía en mente, —le murmura a Albert, quien se movía, siempre, al borde del armario al lado de su tina. Aún no estaba acostumbrada a ser solo la única en la cocina que podía verlo. La ponía nerviosa cada vez que se cernía sobre los otros miembros del personal, haciendo bromas sucias que solo Candy podía oír y nadie, además de Albert, se reía de eso.

—Ustedes los chicos del nuevo milenio no tienen absolutamente nada de ética laboral, —dijo él—. Por cierto, baja la voz. Candy aflojó la mandíbula.

—Si refregar esta sopa repugnante no tenía nada que ver con mi pasado, mi ética laboral haría que tu cabeza diera vueltas. Pero no tiene sentido. —Agitó un sartén de hierro fundido en la cara de Albert. El mango estaba machado con grasa de cerdo.

—Por no mencionar que es nauseabundo.

Candy sabía que su frustración no tenía nada que ver con los platos. Probablemente sonaba como una malcriada.

Pero apenas había estado sobre la tierra desde que había empezado a trabajar allí. No había visto a Terry desde el primer vistazo en el jardín, y no tenía idea de donde estaba su propio pasado. Estaba sola, se sentía apática y deprimida de una manera que no había estado desde los primeros días terribles en el colegio, antes de que hubiera tenido a Terry, antes de haber tenido a alguien con quien realmente pudiera contar.

Había abandonado a Terry, Stear, y Paty, Arriane y Susana, Flammy, y sus padres, ¿todo para qué?

¿Para ser una criada? No, para desentrañar esta maldición, algo que ni siquiera sabía era si era capaz de hacerlo. De manera que Albert pensaba que estaba siendo quejumbrosa. No podía evitarlo. Estaba a centímetros de un colapso.

—Odio este trabajo. Odio este lugar. Odio esta estúpida fiesta de Solsticio y este estúpido soufflé de faisán.

—Candice estará en la fiesta de esta noche. —Dijo Albert de repente. Su voz estaba irritantemente calmada—. Resulta que adora el soufflé de faisán de Constance. — Revoloteó para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas en la encimera, con la cabeza girando en unos espeluznantes 360 grados alrededor de su cuello para asegurarse de que los dos estuvieran solos.

¡Candice estará ahì? -Candy dejó caer el sartén y el cepillo en la bañera espumosa-. Voy a salir de la cocina y voy a hablar con ella.

Albert asintió, como si ese hubiera sido el plan desde el principio.

—Solo recuerda tu posición. Si una versión futura de ti misma hubiera aparecido en una fiesta de esa escuela tuya y te hubiera dicho.

—Yo hubiera querido saber, —dijo Candy—. Lo que sea que fuera, hubiera insistido en saberlo todo. Hubiera muerto por saberlo.

—Mmm-hmm. Bueno. —Albert se encogió de hombros—. Candice no lo hará. Te lo puedo garantizar.

—Eso es imposible. —Candy sacudió su cabeza—. Ella es… yo.

—Nop. Ella es una versión tuya criada por padres completamente diferentes en un mundo muy diferente. Ustedes comparten un alma, pero no es nada como tú. Ya lo veras. —Le dio una sonrisa enigmática—. Solo procede con precaución. —Los ojos de Albert se dispararon hacia la puerta de enfrente de la gran cocina, la cual se abrió abruptamente—. ¡Te ves animada, Candy!

Golpeó los pies contra la bañera y dejó escapar un suspiro ronco, conteniendo un jadeo justo cuando la Srta. McGovern entraba, tirando a Henrietta del codo. La criada principal estaba haciendo una lista de los cursos para la cena de la noche.

—Después de las ciruelas cocidas… —zumbó. Del otro lado de la cocina, Candy le susurró a Albert.

—No hemos terminado con esta conversación.

Sus pies salpicaron espuma contra su delantal.

—¿Puedo aconsejarte que dejes de hablarle a tus amigos invisibles mientras estés trabajando? La gente va a pensar que estás loca.

—Yo misma estoy empezando a preguntármelo. —Candy suspiró y se paró derecha, sabiendo que era todo lo que iba a conseguir de Albert, al menos hasta que los otros se fueran.

—Espero que tú y Myrtle estén en plena forma esta noche, —dijo la Srta. McGoverns de voz alta a Henrietta, dándola una rápida mirada a Candy.

Myrtle. El nombre que había proyectado en las cartas de referencia.

-Sí señorita, -dijo Candy rotundamente

-¡Sí señorita! –no había sarcasmo en la voz de de Henrietta. A Candy le hubiera agradado Henrietta lo suficientemente, si pasara por alto el hecho que la niña necesitaba un baño.

Una vez que la Señorita McGovern salió apresuradamente de la cocina y las dos niñas se quedaron solas, Henrietta saltó sobre la mesa junto a Candy, balanceando sus botas negras de un lado a otro. No tenía idea de que Albert estaba sentado a su lado, imitando sus movimientos.

—¿Quieres una ciruela? —le preguntó Henrietta, tirando de dos esferas de color rubí del bolsillo de su delantal y sosteniendo uno para Candy.

Lo que a Candy le gustaba más de esta chica era que nunca hacía nada de trabajo a menos que la jefa estuviera en la habitación. Cada una de ellas dio un mordisco, sonriendo mientras el dulce jugo goteaba por los lados de su boca.

—Creí haberte escuchado hablar con alguien, —dijo Henrietta. Levantó una ceja—.

¿Tienes algún compañero, Myrtle? Oh por favor, ¡no digas que es Harry el de los establos! Es un sinvergüenza, de verdad.

En ese momento, la puerta de la cocina se volvió a abrir, haciendo que las dos chicas saltaran, dejando caer la fruta para luego fingir que lavaban el plato más cercano.

Candy esperaba a la Señorita McGovern, pero se congelo cuando vio a dos hermosas niñas con vestidos de seda blanca a juego, gritando de risa mientras atravesaban la cocina sucia.

Una de ellas era Arriane.

La otra —a Candy le tomó un momento ubicarla— era Anabelle. La chica que había conocido solo por un momento durante el día de los Padres. Se había presentado a sí misma como la hermana de Arriane.

Alguna hermana.

Henrietta mantuvo su mirada baja, como si ese juego de etiquetas a través de la cocina fuera un hecho normal, como si se pudiera meter en algún problema si fingía si quiera mirar a las dos chicas, quienes, por cierto no habían visto a Candy o a Henrietta. Eran como la servidumbre mezclada con ollas y sartenes sucios.

O bien Arriane y Anabelle se estaban riendo demasiado. A medida que se apretaban más contra la mesa de la repostería, Arriane agarró un puñado de harina de la losa de mármol y se lo tiró en la cara a Anabelle.

Durante medio segundo, Anabelle pareció furiosa, y luego empezó a reír aún más, tomando su propio puñado para arrojárselo a Arriane.

Ambas estaban jadeando para cuando atravesaron la puerta trasera, hacia el pequeño jardín, donde el sol brillaba, y donde podía estar Terry y a donde Candy se estaba muriendo por ir.

Candy no podía haber precisado lo que estaba sintiendo si lo hubiera intentado ¿sorpresa o vergüenza, admiración o frustración?

Todo se debió haber reflejado en su rostro, ya que Henrietta la miró a sabiendas, y se inclinó para susurrarle:

—Esas llegaron anoche. Los primos de alguien de Londres, están en la ciudad para la fiesta. —Caminó hacia la mesa de los pasteles—. Por poco destruyen el pastel de fresa con sus travesuras. Oh, debe ser encantador, ser rico. Tal vez en nuestras próximas vidas, ¿ah, Myrtle?

—Ja. —Fue todo lo que Candy pudo pronunciar.

—Me voy a poner la mesa, por desgracia, —dijo Henrietta, sosteniendo una pila bajo su brazo color rosa carnoso—. ¿Por qué no tenemos un puñado de harina preparada en caso de que vuelvan las niñas? —le guiñó el ojo a Candy y empujó para abrir la puerta y desapareció por el pasillo.

Alguien más apareció en su lugar: un chico, tan bien con el atuendo de criado, su cara escondida detrás de una gran caja de comestibles. La colocó sobre la mesa de la cocina donde estaba Candy.

Ella observó la mirada en su rostro. Al menos, al haber acabado de ver a Arriane, estaba un poco más preparada.

—¡Roland!

Él se estremeció cuando miró hacia arriba, y entonces logró recomponerse. Mientras caminaba hacia ella, era su atuendo del que no podía apartar la mirada. Señaló su delantal.

—¿Por qué estas vestida así?

Candy tiró de la cinta de su delantal, haciéndola a un lado.

—No soy quien crees que soy.

Él se detuvo frente a ella y la miró, volviendo su cabeza ligeramente hacia la izquierda, luego hacia la derecha.

-Bueno, tú eres la viva imagen de otra chica que conozco ¿desde cuándo los Andrew se

mezclan con la gentuza?

—¿Los Andrew?

Roland levantó una ceja, sorprendido.

—¿Oh, ya entiendo? Estas jugando a ser alguien más. ¿Cómo te llamas a ti misma?

—Myrtle, —dijo Candy miserablemente.

—¿Y no eres la Candice Andrew a quien le serví una tarta de membrillo en la terraza hace dos días?

—No. —Candy no sabía que decir, como convencerlo. Se volvió hacia Albert para pedir ayuda, pero había desaparecido antes que se diera cuenta. Por supuesto. Roland, como ángel caído que era, hubiera sido capaz de ver a Albert.

—¿Qué diría el padre de la señorita Andrew si viera a su hija aquí abajo, llena de grasa hasta los codos? —Roland sonrió—. Es una buena broma para él.

—Roland, esto no es una…

—De todas formas, ¿Qué estás escondiendo allí? —Roland sacudió la cabeza hacia el jardín.

Un ruido metálico en la despensa a los pies de Luce reveló que Albert se había ido. Parecía estar enviándole algún tipo de señal, solo que no tenía idea de lo que era. Albert probablemente quería que se quedara callada, pero, ¿qué iba a hacer él? ¿Salir y detenerla?

Una fina capa de sudor era visible en la frente de Roland.

—¿Estamos solos, Candice?

—Absolutamente.

Él inclino la cabeza hacia ella y esperó.

—Yo no siento que lo estemos.

La unía otra presencia en la habitación era la de Albert. ¿Cómo podía sentirlo Roland cuando Arriane no lo había hecho?

—Mira, de verdad no soy quien crees, —volvió a decir Candy—. Bueno, si soy Candice, pero yo… vengo del futuro, de hecho, es difícil de explicar. —Ella respiró profundo—. Nací en Thunderbolt, Georgia…en 1992.

-Oh, roland tragó-. Bueno, bueno. –Cerró los ojos y empezó a hablar muy

lentamente—: Y las estrellas en el cielo cayeron a la tierra, igual que los higos arrancados de un árbol en una tormenta…

Las palabras eran crípticas, pero Roland las recitaba desde el alma, como si estuviera citando su línea favorita de alguna vieja canción de blues. El tipo de canción que lo había escuchado cantar en una fiesta de karaoke. En ese momento, parecía el Roland que había conocido en casa, como si se hubiera escapado de ese personaje victoriano por un rato.

Solo que, había algo más en sus palabras. Candy las reconoció de algún lado.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué significa? —preguntó.

El armario se sacudió de nuevo. Esta vez más fuerte.

—Nada. —Los ojos de Roland se abrieron y volvió de regreso a su estilo victoriano. Sus manos eran fuertes y callosas, y sus bíceps eran más grandes de lo que ella había visto la última vez. Su ropa estaba empapada de sudor sobre su piel oscura. Se le veía cansado. Una pesada tristeza cayó sobre Candy.

—¿Eres sirviente aquí? —le preguntó ella—. Los otros, Arriane, suelen correr por aquí y… pero tú tienes que trabajar, ¿no es así? Sólo porque eres…

—¿Negro? —dijo Roland, sosteniendo su mirada hasta que ella apartó la suya, incómoda—. No te preocupes por mí. He sufrido más que la locura mortal. Además, tendré mi día.

—Eso suena mejor, —dijo ella, sintiendo que cualquier garantía que le diera sería trivial e insustancial, preguntándose y lo que le había dicho era verdad—. La gente puede ser mala.

—Bueno. No nos podemos preocupar mucho por ellos, ¿o sí? —Roland sonrió—. De todas formas, ¿qué te trajo de vuelta a aquí? ¿Terry lo sabe? ¿Anthony lo sabe?

—¿Anthony también está aquí? —Candy no debería haber estado sorprendida, pero lo estaba.

—Si mi tiempo es correcto, probablemente esté llegando a la ciudad. Candy no se podía preocupar por eso justo ahora.

—Terry no lo sabe, aún no, —admitió ella—. Pero necesito encontrarlo, y también a

Candice. Tengo que saber…

-Mira, -dijo Roland, alejándose de ella como si fuera radioactiva—. No me viste aquí hoy. No tuvimos esta conversación. Pero no puedes simplemente buscar a Terry…

—Lo sé, —dijo ella—. Se asustará.

—¿"Asustarse"? —Roland intento suprimir el hecho de que la frase sonara extraña, haciendo que por poco Candy se echara a reír—. Si te refieres a que puede enamorarse de esta tú —la señaló— entonces sí. Es realmente muy peligroso. Aquí eres una turista más.

—Bien, entonces soy una turista. Pero al menos puedo hablarles.

—No, no puedes. Tú no habitas en esta vida.

—No quiero habitar nada. Solo quiero saber por qué…

—El que estés aquí es peligroso, para ti, para ellos, para todos. ¿Lo entiendes? Candy no entendía. ¿Cómo podría ella ser peligrosa?

—No quiero quedarme aquí. Solo quiero saber por qué sigue pasando esto entre Terry y yo, quiero decir, entre Candice y Terry.

—Eso es precisamente lo que quiero decir. —Roland pasó su mano por su rostro, y le dio una mirada dura—. Escúchame: Puedes observarlos desde la distancia. Puedes, no sé, mirar por las ventanas. Siempre y cuando sepas que no puedes tomar nada de aquí.

—Pero ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente hablar con ellos?

Él se dirigió hacia la puerta, la cerró y puso el cerrojo. Cuando se dio la vuelta, su rostro estaba serio.

—Escucha, es posible que puedas hacer algo que cambie su pasado, algo que traspase el tiempo y lo reescriba todo de manera que tú, Candice del futuro, lograras cambiar.

—Entonces tendré cuidado…

—No hay cuidado. Eres un toro en una cristalería de amor. No tendrás manera de saber lo que has roto o que tan valioso podría ser. Cualquier cambio que hagas no será obvio. No habrá un gran letrero que diga SI GIRA A LA DERECHA, SERÁ UNA PRINCESA, o SI GIRA A LA IZQUIERDA, SEGUIRÁ SIENDO UNA CRIADA PARA SIEMPRE.

—Vamos Roland, ¿no crees que tengo objetivos ligeramente más elevados que terminar siendo una princesa? —dijo Candy en voz alta.

-Podría aventurar una hipótesis que diga que ¿hay una maldición a la que quieres poner fin?

Candy parpadeó, sintiéndose estúpida.

—Correcto, entonces, ¡suerte! —Roland se echó a reír brillantemente—. Pero incluso si tienes éxito, no lo sabrás, querida. ¿El momento en el que cambies tu pasado? Ese evento será como siempre ha sido. Y todo lo que viene después de eso será como siempre ha sido. El tiempo después lo arreglará todo. Y eres sólo una parte de eso, de manera que no sabrás la diferencia.

—Tendría que saberlo —dijo ella, esperando que al decirlo en voz alta lo hiciera verdad—. Seguramente tendría alguna sensación…

Roland sacudió su cabeza.

—No. Pero sin duda, antes de que puedas hacer algo bueno, distorsionarás el futuro al hacer que el Terry de esta época se enamore de ti en lugar de la imbécil pretenciosa de Candice Andrew.

—Necesito conocerla. Necesito ver porqué se aman el uno al otro. Roland volvió a sacudir su cabeza.

—Sera aún peor involucrarse con tu versión del pasado. Terry al menos conoce los peligros y puede cuidarse a sí mismo de manera que no pueda alterar drásticamente el tiempo. ¿Pero Candice? Ella no sabe nada.

—Ninguno de nosotros lo sabe —dijo Candy de repente con un nudo en su garganta.

—A esta Candice, no le queda mucho tiempo. Déjala pasarlo con Terry. Déjala ser feliz. Si das un solo paso en su mundo y algo cambia para ella, también cambiará para ti. Y eso podría ser más desafortunado.

Roland sonó como una versión más agradable y menos sarcástica de Albert. Candy no quería escuchar nada más de las cosas que no podía hacer, que no debería hacer. Si tan solo pudiera hablarse a su versión del pasado.

—¿Qué pasa si Candice pudiera tener más tiempo? —preguntó ella—. ¿Qué pasa si…

—Es imposible. Si cualquier cosa pasa, solo acelerarás su fin. No vas a cambiar nada con el hecho de hablar con el. Solo harás un desastre de tus vidas pasadas junto con la actual.

—Mi vida actual no es un desastre. Y puedo arreglar las cosas. Tengo que hacerlo.

-Supongo que todavía está por verse. La vida de Candice Andrew se acaba, pero tu final aún no está escrito.

Roland se sacudió las manos sobre los muslos de su pantalón.

—Tal vez si haya algún cambio que puedas hacer en tu vida, en la gran historia entre

Terry y tú. Pero no lo harás aquí.

Mientras Candy sentía que sus labios se tornaban en un puchero, el rostro de Roland se suavizó.

—Mira, —dijo él—. Al menos yo estoy feliz de que estés aquí.

—¿Lo estás?

Candy lo miró incapaz de comprender lo que él le decía…

Una vez, hace algún tiempo fuiste capaz de viajar en el tiempo, en aquel entonces, no estabas preparada en absoluto, ni siquiera tenías conciencia de lo que hacías, no eras ni siquiera capaz de vislumbrar las anunciadoras, aún así, Terry más que nadie, tenía la esperanza de que al fin todo fuera diferente, en cambio aquel fue un accidente lamentable, y terminó muy mal.

—Nadie más te dirá esto, pero estamos muy arraigados contigo. No sé lo que te trajo aquí o cómo fue posible el viaje. Pero tengo que creer que es una buena señal.

Candy no dijo nada, sorprendida de lo que Roland le había revelado, pero entonces, una voz en el pasillo hizo que Roland de repente se alejara de Candy, hacia la puerta.

—Te veré esta noche, —dijo él, abriendo la puerta para luego salir silenciosamente.

Tan pronto como Roland desapareció, la puerta del armario se abrió, golpeando la parte posterior de su pierna. Albert salió, jadeando por aire sonoramente como si hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración todo el tiempo.

—¡Podría arrancarte el cuello ahora mismo! —dijo él, su pecho agitado.

—No sé por qué estás sin aliento. No es como si pudieras al menos respirar.

—¡Es por el efecto! Todos los problemas por los que tengo que atravesar para camuflarte aquí y vas y te le revelas al primer chico que cruza la puerta.

Candy puso los ojos en blanco.

—Roland no va a hacer nada por verme aquí. Él es agradable.

—Oh, él es tan agradable, —dijo Albert—. Es tan inteligente. Si es tan agradable, ¿por qué no te dijo lo que yo sé sobre no mantener la distancia con tu versión del pasado? Sobre lograr —se detuvo dramáticamente, abriendo sus ojos—, entrar.

Ahora fue ella la que se inclinó hacia adelante.

-¿de qué estás hablando?

Él cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y chasqueó su lengua. Para tener el aspecto de un querubín, Albert era demasiado sarcástico e inspiraba cierto temor a Candy.

—No te diré.

¡Albert! —declaró Candy.

—De todos modos, todavía no. Primero veamos cómo te va esta noche.

Cerca del anochecer, Candy tuvo su primer descanso en Helston. Justo antes de la cena, la Srta. McGovern le anunció a toda la cocina que el personal frente a la casa necesitaba unas cuantas manos extra para la fiesta. Candy y Henrietta, las dos jóvenes más fregonas y las más desesperadas por la fiesta venidera, fueron las primeras levantar las manos para ofrecerse como voluntarias.

—Bien, bien. —La Srta. McGovern apuntó los nombres de las niñas, sus ojos persistentes en el cabello de Henrietta, parecido a un trapeador—. Con la condición de que se bañen. Ambas. Apestan a cebollas.

—Sí señorita, —intervinieron las dos niñas, aunque tan pronto como su jefa dejó la habitación, Henrietta se volvió hacia Candy.

—¿Tomar un baño antes de la fiesta? ¿Y arriesgarme a que mis uñas se vuelvan débiles?

¡La señorita está loca!

Candy se echó a reír pero se sentía secretamente extasiada mientras llenaba la bañera detrás de la bodega. Sólo podía llevar la suficiente agua hirviendo como para obtener un baño de agua tibia, pero se deleitaba demasiado con la espuma y con la idea de que esta noche, por fin, iba a ver a Candice. ¿Lograría ver a Terry también? Se puso uno de los vestidos limpios de Henrietta para la fiesta. A las ocho en punto de esa noche, los primeros invitados empezaron a llegar a través de la entrada peatonal incorporada en la entrada norte de la finca.

Observando desde la ventana en frente del pasillo mientras la caravana de las luces pertenecientes a las lámparas de los carros se detenían en la entrada circular, Candy temblaba. El vestíbulo se sentía caliente con la actividad. A su alrededor los otros sirvientes zumbaban, pero Candy aún seguía allí de pie. Podía sentirlo: un temblor en el pecho le decía que Terry estaba cerca.

La casa se veía hermosa. Candy había recibido una visita muy breve por parte de la señorita McGovern desde que hubo comenzado la mañana, pero ahora, bajo el resplandor de tantos candelabros, casi no reconocía el lugar. Era como si hubiera entrado en una película de Merchant-Ivory. Macetas altas con lirios violetas se alineaban en la entrada, y los muebles tapizados de terciopelo habían sido empujados contra las paredes empapeladas de flores para hacer espacio para los invitados.

Pasaban por la puerta principal de a dos y de a tres, invitados tan viejos como la señora de cabello blanco, Constance, y tan jóvenes como la misma Candy. Con los ojos brillantes y envueltos en mantos blancos de verano, las mujeres hacían una reverencia a los hombres con chalecos y trajes elegantes. Camareros recubiertos de negro pasaban a toda prisa por el vestíbulo grande y abierto, ofreciendo copas de cristal con champagne.

Candy encontró a Henrietta cerca de las puertas del salón principal de baile, la cual se veía como una cama adornada de flores: Extravagante, de colores brillantes, en organza, y seda, y diversas fajas llenaban la habitación. La más joven de las chicas llevaba ramos de flores brillantes, haciendo que la casa oliera a verano.

La tarea de Henrietta consistía en recoger las mantas de las señoras a medida que entraban. A Candy se le había pedido distribuir las tarjetas de baile, con apariencia de folletos y escudo incrustado de joyas de la familia Constance en la portada y la lista del conjunto de la orquesta en su interior.

—¿Dónde están todos los hombres? —le susurró Candy a Henrietta. Henrietta resopló.

—¡Esa es mi chica! En la sala de fumadores, por supuesto. —Sacudió su cabeza hacia la izquierda, donde el pasillo se perdía en las sombras—. Donde se harán los inteligentes hasta que la cena sea servida, si me preguntas. ¿Quién quiere oír todas esas charlas sobre alguna guerra en Crimea? Estas chicas no. Yo tampoco. Y tú tampoco, Myrtle. — Entonces las delgadas cejas de Henrietta se levantaron y señaló hacia las ventanas francesas—. Oof, hablé demasiado pronto. Parece que uno de ellos se ha escapado.

Candy se dio la vuelta. Un hombre solo estaba de pie en la habitación llena de mujeres. Su espalda estaba hacia ellas, mostrando nada salvo una melena de color rubio y una chaqueta de cola larga. Estaba hablando con una mujer rubia quien llevaba un vestido de fiesta de un suave color rosa. Sus pendientes en forma de candelabro con diamantes brillaron mientras volvía la cabeza y bloqueó la vista de Candy.

Susana.

El hermoso ángel parpadeó un par de veces, como si tratara de decidir que Candy era una aparición. Luego inclinó la cabeza muy ligeramente al hombre que estaba hablando con

Ella, como si quisira enviarle una señal. Incluso antes de que se diera toda la vuelta, Candy reconoció el perfil limpio y afilado. Era Anthony.

Candy se quedó sin aliento, dejando caer todos los folletos de baile. Se inclinó y torpemente empezó a recoger las muestras del suelo. Luego se las puso en las manos a Henrietta y se agachó para salir de la habitación.

—¡Myrtle! —dijo Henrietta.

—Regreso enseguida, —susurró Candy, corriendo por la escalera larga y curva antes que Henrietta pudiera siquiera contestar.

La Srta. McGovern enviaría a Candy a empacar sus cosas tan pronto como se enterara que había abandonado su puesto —y las costosas tarjetas— en el salón de baile. Pero ese era el menor de sus problemas. No estaba preparada para lidiar con Susana, no cuando necesitaba enfocarse en Candice.

Y tampoco quería que Anthony estuviera por ahí. En su propia vida o en cualquier otra. Se estremeció, recordando la forma en que había apuntado la flecha directo a lo que él pensaba que era ella la noche en que el desterrado intentó alejar su reflejo hacia el cielo.

Si tan sólo Terry estuviera aquí…

Pero no lo estaba. Todo lo que Candy podía hacer era desear que estuviera esperando por ella —y no demasiado furioso— cuando ella resolviera lo que estaba haciendo y volviera a su hogar en el presente.

En la cima de las escaleras, Candy se lanzó dentro de la primera habitación que encontró. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se recostó en su contra para tomar aliento.

Estaba sola en una sala inmensa. Era una habitación maravillosa con un sofá de felpa de marfil tapizado y un par de sillas de cuero en torno a un clavicordio pulido.

Cortinas de un rojo profundo abrazaban las tres grandes ventanas a lo largo del muro. El fuego crepitaba en el hogar.

Junto a Candy había una pared llena de estanterías, hileras e hileras espesas, volúmenes encuadernados en cuero que se extendían desde el suelo hasta el techo, tan altos que incluso había una de esas escaleras que se rodaban a través de los estantes.

Había un atril en la esquina, y algo en eso llamó la atención de Candy. Ella nunca había puesto un pie en el piso de arriba de la casa Constance, y sin embargo: un paso en la

Gruesa alfombra persa, corrió en su memoria y le dijo que ya había visto todo esto anteriormente. Terry, Candy recordó la conversación que había tenido con Margaret en el jardín. Habían

estado hablando acerca de su pintura. Él estaba haciendo su vida como artista. El caballete en la esquina, debía ser donde trabajaba.

Se movió hacia él. Tenía que ver lo que había pintado.

Justo antes que lo alcanzará, un trío de voces altas la hizo saltar. Estaban justo afuera de la puerta.

Se congeló, mirando la manija de la puerta mientras alguien le daba vuelta desde la puerta. No tenía ninguna opción salvo deslizarse detrás de la espesa cortina de terciopelo rojo y esconderse.

Hubo un murmullo, el cierre de una puerta y un suspiro. Seguido por una ronda de risas. Candy ahuecó su mano sobre su boca y se inclinó ligeramente hacia afuera, lo suficiente

como para mirar alrededor de la cortina.

Candice estaba a unos tres metros. Estaba vestida con una fantástica bata blanca, un paño de seda igual a un corpiño y un corsé. Su cabello rubio estaba atado en lo alto de su cabeza en una serie de rizos brillantes. Su collar de diamantes brillaba contra su piel pálida, dándole un aire tan real que casi la dejo sin aliento. Su versión del pasado era la criatura más elegante que había visto.

—Estás radiante esta noche, Candice, —dijo una voz suave.

—¿Thomas te volvió a llamar? —otra broma.

Y luego las otras dos chicas Candy reconoció a una como Margaret, la hija mayor de Constance, la que había caminado en el jardín junto a Terry. La otra, una réplica más fresca de Margaret, debía ser la hermana menor. Se veía como de la edad de Candy. Le hacía bromas como una buena amiga.

Y también estaba en lo correcto Candice estaba radiante. Tenía que ser por Terry.

Candice se dejó caer en el sillón de marfil y suspiro de una manera en la que Candy nunca lo hacía, una vista melodramática que pedía atención. Candy supo instantáneamente que Albert estaba en lo correcto: ella y su versión del pasado no eran para nada parecidas.

—¿Thomas? —Candice arrugó su pequeña nariz—. El padre de Thomas era un registrador común…

-No es así, dijo la hija más joven.

Aún así, dijo Candice, extendiendo su falda alrededor de sus tobillos

estrechos—. Es prácticamente de clase media.

Margaret se sentó en el borde de la silla del amor.

—No pensabas tan pobremente de él la semana pasada cuando te trajo ese Bonnet de Londres.

—Bueno, las cosas cambian. Y sí amo un dulce Bonnet. —Candice frunció el ceño—. Pero dejando a un lado los Bonnets voy a decirle a mi padre que no le permita volver a hablarme.

Tan pronto como dejo de hablar, el ceño fruncido de Candice se convirtió en una sonrisa soñadora y empezó a tararear.

Las otras chicas la observaban incrédulas mientras cantaba en voz baja para sí misma, acariciando el encaje y mirando por la ventana, a sólo unos centímetros de distancia del escondite de Candy.

—¿Qué le pasa? —Amelia le susurró a su hermana. Margaret resopló.

—Está siendo ella.

Candice se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana, haciendo que Candy se retirara hacia atrás de la cortina. Su piel se enrojeció, y podía escuchar el zumbido de la voz de Candice Andrew a pocos centímetros de distancia. Se oyeron pasos, como si Candice se hubiera apartado de la ventana y una extraña canción rompió abruptamente.

Candy se atrevió a dar otra mirada desde detrás de la cortina. Candice había ido hacia el caballete, donde se detuvo, paralizada.

—¿Qué es esto? —Candice le mostró el lienzo a sus amigas. Candy no lo podía ver claramente, pero se veía bastante común. Solo algún tipo de flor.

—Eso es el trabajo del Señor Grandchester, —dijo Margaret—. Sus dibujos dieron mucho que prometer cuando llegó por primera vez, pero me temó que hay algo más. Han pasado tres largos días de no tener nada salvo peonías. —Se encogió de hombros, tensa—. Extraño. Los artistas son tan extraños.

-Oh, pero es atractivo, Candice –Amelia tomó a Candice de la mano-. Debemos presentarte al señor Grandchester esta noche. Tiene un cabello castaño adorable, y sus ojos…

oh, ¡sus ojos podrían hacer que te derritieras!

—Si Candice es demasiado buena para Thomas Kennington y todo su dinero, dudo mucho que un simple pintor esté a su altura. —Margaret habló tan fuerte que a Candy le quedó claro que debía tener sentimientos hacia Terry.

—Me gustaría conocerlo, —dijo Candice, a la deriva de nuevo en su suave zumbido.

Candy contuvo el aliento. Entonces, ¿Aún no lo había conocido? ¿Cómo era posible cuando estaba tan claramente enamorada?

—Entonces vamos, —dijo Amelia, tirando de la mano de Candice—. Nos perdemos de la mitad de la fiesta chismoseando aquí.

Candy tenía que hacer algo. Pero por lo que Albert y Roland dijeron, era imposible salvar su vida pasada. Demasiado peligroso para siquiera intentarlo. Incluso si se las arreglaba de alguna manera, el ciclo que Candice viviría después de esta noche se vería alterado. La misma Candy se podía ver alterada. O peor.

Eliminada.

Pero tal vez había una manera de que Candy al menos advirtiera a Candice. Así ella no entraría en una relación cegada por el amor. Así no moriría como un peón de castigo sin una pizca de comprensión. Las chicas casi habían salido cuando Candy encontró el valor para dar un paso desde detrás de la cortina.

—¡Candice!

Su versión del pasado se dio la vuelta; sus ojos entornados cuando cayó al vestido de sirvienta de Candy.

—¿Has estado espiándonos?

Ninguna chispa de reconocimiento se registró en sus ojos. Era extraño que Roland hubiera confundido a Candy con esa chica en la cocina pero la misma Candice parecía no ver semejanza entre ellas. ¿Qué vio Roland que esta chica no podía ver? Candy respiró profundo y se obligó a sí misma a continuar con endeble plan.

—N-no te espiaba, no, —balbuceó—. Necesito hablar contigo. Candice se echó a reír y miró a sus dos amigas.

—¿Disculpa?

-¿No eras tú la que sostenía las tarjetas de baile? –le preguntó Margaret a Candy-.

Mamá no estará feliz de oír que eres una negligente en tus deberes. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Candy se acercó y bajo la voz—. Es sobre el artista. El señor Grandchester.

Candice encontró la mirada de Candy y algo parpadeó entre ellas. Candice parecía incapaz de alejarse.

—Ustedes vayan sin mí, —le dijo a sus amigas—. Bajaré en un momento.

Las dos chicas intercambiaron miradas confundidas, pero era claro que Candice era la líder del grupo.

Sus amigas se deslizaron por la puerta sin otra palabra. Dentro de la sala, Candy cerró la puerta.

—¿Qué es tan importante? —Preguntó Candice, entonces se entregó con una sonrisa—.

¿Te preguntó por mí?

—No te involucres con él, —dijo Candy rápidamente—. Si te encuentras con él esta noche, vas a pensar que es atractivo. Vas a querer enamorarte de él. No lo hagas. —Candy se sintió horrible al hablar de Terry en términos tan duros, pero era la única forma de salvar su versión del pasado.

Candice Andrew resopló y se dio la vuelta para retirarse.

—Conocí a una chica de, um… Derbyshire, —continuó Candy—, quien me contó todo tipo de historias en cuanto a su reputación. Ha herido a muchas otras chicas. Él ha… él las ha destruido.

Un sonido de sorpresa se escapó de los labios color rosa de Candice.

—¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a una dama! ¿Quién te crees que eres? Si conozco a este artista o no, no es de tu incumbencia. —Señaló con el dedo a Candy—. ¿Estás enamorada de él, tú pequeña egoísta?

—¡No! —Candy se sacudió hacia atrás como si hubiera recibido una bofetada.

Albert le había advertido que Candice era muy diferente, pero este lado feo no podía ser todo lo que tenía. Por otro lado, ¿por qué la amaría Terry?

Algo más profundo tenía que conectarlas.

Pero Candice estaba inclinada sobre el clavencín, garabateando una hoja

papel. Se enderezó, la doblo en dos, y la puso en las manos de Candy.

—No le reportaré tu imprudencia a la Srta. Constance, —dijo, mirando a Candy con altivez—. Si le entregas esta nota al Sr Grandchester. No pierdas la oportunidad de salvar tu empleo. —Un segundo más tarde no era nada sino una silueta blanca deslizándose por el corredor, escaleras abajo, de regreso a la fiesta.

Candy desdobló la nota.

Estimado Sr. Grandchester.

Desde lo sucedido el otro día en el vestidor, no puedo sacarlo de mi mente. ¿Se encontraría conmigo en la glorieta esta noche a las nueve en punto? Estaré esperando.

Suya eternamente, Candice Andrew.

Candy rompió la carta en pedazos y los tiró en el fuego del salón. Si nunca le entregaba la nota a Terry, Candice estaría sola en el mirador. Candy podía salir y esperarla e intentar advertirle una vez más.

Corrió hasta la sala e hizo un giro brusco hacia la escalera de servicio hacia la cocina. Paso corriendo junto a los cocineros y pasteleros y Henrietta.

—¡Nos meterás a ambas en problemas, Myrtle! —le gritó la chica a Candy, pero ella ya estaba fuera de la puerta.

El aire de la noche era fresco y seco contra su rostro mientras corría. Eran casi las nueve en punto, pero el sol aún se estaba poniendo sobre los arboles del bosque en el lado occidental de la propiedad. Arrancó por el camino de rosas, más allá del jardín de un embriagador y rebosante perfume dulce de rosas, pasando por el laberinto de setos.

Su mirada se posó en el lugar donde había caído en esta vida. Sus pies machacaban por el camino hacia la glorieta vacía. Se había detenido por poco tiempo cuando alguien la agarró por el brazo.

Se dio la vuelta.

Y termino nariz con nariz frente a Terry.

Un ligero viento sopló su cabello sobre la frente. Con su traje negro formal con la cadena de reloj de oro y una pequeña peonía blanca prendida en la solapa, Terry era aún más hermoso de lo que recordaba. Su piel se veía clara y resplandeciente con el resplandor

Del sol poniente. Sus labios celebraban la más mínima sonrisa. Sus ojos eran de un azul mucho más intenso.

Un suave suspiro se le escapó. Dolía por inclinarse unas pulgadas y presionar sus labios

con los de él. Para envolver sus brazos a su alrededor y sentir el lugar en sus hombros anchos, donde se desplegaban sus alas. Quería olvidar aquello por lo que había venido aquí, y simplemente sostenerlo, y dejar que la sostuviera. No había palabras para explicar cuanto lo había extrañado. No. Esta visita se trataba de Candice.

pero su Terry estaba muy lejos en este momento. Era difícil imaginar lo que estaba haciendo o en lo que estaba pensando. Era incluso más duro imaginar su reunión al final de todo esto. Pero, ¿no era eso de lo que se trataba su búsqueda? ¿Descubrir lo suficiente de su pasado de manera que pudiera estar realmente con Terry en el presente?

—No se supone que debas estar aquí, —le dijo a Terry. Él no podría haber sabido que Candice quería encontrarse con él aquí. Pero ahí estaba. Era como si nada pudiera entrometerse en el camino de su reunión, estaban atraídos el uno al otro, sin importar qué.

La risa de Terry era precisamente la misma risa a la que Candy estaba acostumbrada, la que había escuchado la primera vez, cuando Terry la besó; la risa que amaba. Pero este Terry no la conocía realmente. No sabía quién era ella, de donde venía, o lo que estaba intentando.

—Se supone que tú tampoco deberías estar aquí. —Sonrió—. En primer lugar, se supone que deberíamos estar bailando adentro, y luego, después de que nos hayamos conocido, se supone que debo llevarte a dar un paseo bajo la luna. Pero el sol aún no se ha puesto. Lo cual significa que todavía hay una gran cantidad de bailes por hacer. —Le extendió la mano.

—Mi nombre es Terruce Grandchester.

Ni siquiera había notado que estaba vestida con el uniforme de sirvienta en lugar de un vestido de fiesta, que no actuaba en absoluto como una niña británica adecuada.

Simplemente había puesto sus ojos en ella, pero como Candice, Terry ya estaba cegado por el amor.

Al ver todo esto desde un nuevo ángulo puso una extraña claridad en su relación. Era maravillosa, pero trágicamente de poca visión. ¿Era Candice a quien Terry amaba y viceversa?, ¿o era solo un ciclo del que no podían librarse?

—No soy yo, —le dijo Candy tristemente.

Él tomó sus manos. Ella se derritió un poco.

-Por supuesto que eres tú, dijo él, siempre eres tú.

-No, dijo candy-. Esto no es justo para ella, no estás siendo justo. Y además, Terry,

ella es malvada.

—¿De quién estás hablando? —Se veía como si no pudiera decidir entre tomarla en serio o echarse a reír.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Candy vio una figura de blanco caminando hacia ellos desde la parte trasera de la casa.

Candice.

Viniendo a su encuentro con Terry. Llegaba temprano. Su nota decía a las nueve en punto… al menos vio nueve en punto antes de que hubiera lanzado los restos al fuego.

El corazón de Candy empezó a latir. No podían encontrarla aquí cuando Candice llegara. Y

aun así, no podía dejar a Terry tan pronto.

—¿Por qué la amas? —Las palabras de Candy salieron como en una carrera—. ¿Qué te hace enamorarte de ella?

Daniel colocó una mano sobre su hombro, se sentía maravilloso.

—Cálmate, —dijo él—. Nos acabamos de conocer, pero puedo prometerte que no hay nadie a quien ame excepto…

—¡Ahí estas! ¡Sirvienta! —Candice la había visto y por el tono de su voz, no estaba feliz. Empezó a correr hacia el mirador, maldiciendo su vestido, a la turbidez de la hierba, y a candy.

—¿Qué has hecho con mi carta, niña?

—E-esa chica, la que viene ahí, —Candy balbuceó—, soy yo, en un sentido. Soy ella. Tú nos amas, y necesito entender…

Terry se volvió para mirar a Candice, la que él había amado, a quien amaba en esta época. Ahora podía ver su rostro con claridad. Podía ver que había dos de ellas.

Cuando se volvió hacia Candy, la mano en su hombro comenzó a temblar.

—Eres tú, la otra. ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Cómo hiciste esto?

-¡Tú niña! Candice había registrado la mano de Terry en su hombro. Todo su rostro se había arrugado-. ¿Lo sabía! –gritó ella, corriendo aún más rápido-. ¡Alejate de él

ramera!

Candy podía sentir el pánico corriendo en su cuerpo. No tenía elección salvo correr. Pero primero: tocó un lado del rostro de Daniel.

—¿Es amor? ¿O es sólo la maldición lo que nos une?

—Es amor, —dijo con voz entrecortada—. ¿No lo sabes?

Ella se soltó de sus manos y huyó, corriendo rápida y furiosamente por el césped, de vuelta a la arboleda, de vuelta al pasto recubierto por donde había llegado. Sus pies se enredaron y tropezó cayendo de bruces. Todo le dolía. Y estaba enojada. Muy enojada. Con Candice por ser tan desagradable. Con Terry por la forma en que se había enamorado sin pensarlo. Con su propia impotencia para hacer algo que hacía un poco de diferencia.

Candice aun moriría, el que Candy hubiera estado aquí no importaba en lo absoluto. Golpeó el suelo con los puños, y dejó escapar un gemido de frustración.

—Ahí, ahí. —Una pequeña piedra le golpeó la espalda. Luce se sacudió para alejarla.

—Déjame sola, Albert.

—Oye, fue un esfuerzo valiente. Realmente saliste de la trinchera esta vez. Pero —Albert se encogió de hombros—, ahora se acabó.

Candy se sentó y lo miró. Su expresión de suficiencia le daba ganas de volver y decirle a

Candice quién era ella en realidad, decirle cómo eran las cosas en realidad.

—No. —Candy se puso de pie—. No ha terminado.

Albert le dio un tirón hacia abajo. Él era sorprendentemente fuerte para ser una criatura pequeña.

—Oh, se acabó. Vamos, con el Anunciador.

Candy se volvió hacia donde Albert estaba señalando. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del espeso portal negro flotando frente a ella. Su olor a humedad la ponía enferma.

—No.

—Sí, —dijo Albert.

-En primer lugar, tú eres el que me dijo que me tranquilizara.

-Mira, déjame darte las notas de Cliff: Eres una perra en esta vida y a Terry no le importa

importa. ¡Poca cosa! Te estuvo coqueteando durante unas pocas semanas, hubo uno que otro intercambio de flores. Un gran beso y luego kaboom. ¿De acuerdo? No hay nada más para ver.

—Tú no lo entiendes.

—¿Qué? ¿No entiendo que los victorianos están tan congestionados como un ático y son tan aburridos como ver un fondo de pantalla? Vamos, si vas a serpentear a través de tu pasado, haz que valga la pena. Vamos a aclararlo.

Candy no se movió.

—¿Hay alguna manera para hacer que desaparezcas?

—¿Tengo que llevarte hasta el Anunciador como un gato en una maleta? ¡Muévete!

—Necesito ver que me ama, no sólo a una idea, no por culpa de una maldición a la que está atado. Necesito sentir que hay algo más fuerte que nos mantiene juntos. Algo real.

Albert se sentó junto a Candy sobre la hierba. Entonces pareció pensarlo mejor y de hecho se arrastró a su regazo. Al principio, quería aplastarlo, pero cuando él miro hacia arriba a ella, sus ojos parecían sinceros.

—Cariño, el que Terry ame a tu verdadero yo es la última cosa de la que deberías preocuparte. Ustedes son malditas almas gemelas. Ustedes dos complementan la frase. No tienes que quedarte aquí para verlo. Pasa en cada vida.

—¿Qué?

—¿Quieres ver el verdadero amor? Ella asintió.

—Vamos. —Él tiró de ella hacia arriba. El Anunciador flotaba frente a ellos y comenzó a adoptar una nueva forma, hasta que casi pareció las solapas de una tienda. Albert voló en el aire, metió los dedos en un pestillo invisible, y tiró de él. El Anunciador se reorganizó, se redujo a sí mismo como un puente elevadizo hasta que Candy pudo ver un túnel en la oscuridad.

Candy miró hacia donde estaban Terry y Candice, pero no podía verlos, sólo las siluetas, manchas de colores presionándose juntas.

—Un paso adentro.

Y ella así lo hizo.


	9. Chapter 9

**OBSERVANDO DESDE LASALAS**

Helston, Inglaterra

Julio 26 de 1854

a ropa de Terry estaba blanqueada por el sol y sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de arena cuando se despertó en la desolada costa de Cornwall. Podía haber sido un día, una semana, o un mes durante el cual había estado vagando solo por ahí. Sin

embargo, encontrar a Candice con la modista había sido un error tan grave que el alma de

Terry se quemaba cada vez que pensaba en ello. Y simplemente no podía dejar de pensarlo.

Sus labios rosados y llenos curvándose al pronunciar: "Creo que te conozco. Por favor. Espera".

Tan encantadora y tan peligrosa.

Oh, ¿Por qué no podía haber sido algo más pequeño? ¿Algún breve intercambio dentro de su noviazgo? De esa manera no hubiera importado tanto. ¡Pero a primera vista! La primera visión de Candice Andrew había sido la de él, el Terry equivocado. Hubiera podido haber distorsionado todo. Hubiera distorsionado tanto el futuro que su Candy hubiera ya hubiera terminado muerta, alterada más allá del reconocimiento.

Pero no: Si así fuera, no tendría a su Candy en su memoria. El tiempo se hubiera revisado a sí mismo y no habrían arrepentimientos en absoluto ya que su Candy sería diferente.

Su versión del pasado habría respondido a Candice Andrew de una manera que hubiera

cubierto el error de Terry.

No podía recordar muy bien cómo había comenzado todo, sólo como terminaba. Pero no importa: no se acercaría para nada a su versión del pasado, por miedo a volverse a encontrar con Candice y causar aún más daño. Todo lo que podía hacer era alejarse y escapar.

Estaba acostumbrado a la eternidad, pero esto había sido el Infierno.

Terry había perdido la noción del tiempo, dejando que se fuera a la deriva junto con los sonidos del mar estrellándose contra la orilla. Al menos, durante un tiempo.

Fácilmente podía reanudar su búsqueda dando un paso hacia el Anunciador y perseguir a Candy hacia la próxima vida que visite. Pero por alguna razón, se quedó en Helston, esperando a que la vida de Candice Andrew terminara.

Al despertarse en la noche, con el cielo adornado de nubes color púrpura, Terry lo sintió. La mitad del verano. La noche en que ella moriría. Se limpió la arena de su piel, y sintió una extraña ternura en sus alas escondidas. Su corazón golpeaba con cada latido.

Era hora.

La muerte de Candice no ocurriría hasta después del anochecer.

El Terry anterior estaría solo en el salón de Constance. Estaría dibujando a Candice Andrew una última vez. Sus maletas aún estarían en su sitio afuera de la puerta, vacías como de costumbre con el fin de guardar su caja de lápices encuadernada con cuero, algunos cuadernos con unos pocos bocetos, su libro sobre los Vigilantes, un par extra de zapatos.

De verdad había estado planeando navegar la mañana siguiente. Que mentira.

En los momentos previos a su muerte, Terry rara vez era honesto consigo mismo. Siempre se perdía en su amor. Cada vez, se engañaba a sí mismo, se emborrachaba en su presencia, y perdía el rastro de lo que debía ser.

Recordaba particularmente bien cómo había terminado la vida en Helston: negando que ella tuviera que morir hasta el mismo instante en que ella estuviera contra las cortinas de terciopelo rubí y besarla en el olvido.

En ese entonces había maldecido su destino; había hecho una escena desastrosa. Aún podía sentir la agonía, fresca igual que una marca de hierro a través de su piel. Y recordaba la visita.

Esperando la puesta de sol, se quedó en la orilla dejando que el agua acariciara sus pies descalzos. Cerró los ojos y extendió los brazos dejando que sus alas se interpusieran sobre

las cicatrices de sus hombros. Se elevaban detrás de él, flotando en el viento y dándole una

ligereza que le proporcionaba una paz momentánea. Podía ver lo brillante que eran sobre el reflejo del agua, cuán grande y feroz lo hacían parecer.

Algunas veces, cuando Terry estaba en su punto más inconsolable, se negaba a desplegar sus alas. Era un castigo que se administraba a sí mismo. El profundo alivio, la palpable e increíble sensación de libertad que le daban sus alas a su alma se sentía falsa, como una droga.

Esta noche se permitió esa emoción.

Se inclinó de rodillas sobre la arena y se elevó en el aire.

Unos pocos pies por encima de la superficie del agua, rápidamente se dio la vuelta de manera que su espalda estaba sobre el océano, con sus alas extendidas por debajo de él igual que una magnifica balsa brillante.

Rozó la superficie, extendiendo sus músculos manteniendo el control de sus alas, deslizándose entre las olas hasta que el agua cambió de color turquesa a un azul hielo. Entonces se metió por debajo de la superficie. Sus alas se sentían cálidas donde el mar se sentía frío, creando una pequeña estela color violeta que lo rodeaba.

Terry amaba nadar. El frío del agua, el ritmo impredecible de la corriente, la sincronía del océano con la luna. Era uno de los pocos placeres terrenales que realmente lograba entender. Por encima de todo, le encantaba nadar con Candy.

Con cada golpe de sus alas, Terry se imaginaba a Candy ahí con él, deslizándose con gracia a través del agua al igual que lo había hecho tantas veces, deleitándose con el cálido brillo.

Cuando la luna brillaba en el cielo oscuro y Terry estaba en algún lugar de la costa de Reykjavik, salía del agua. Hacia arriba, batiendo sus alas con la ferocidad suficiente como para sacudir el frío.

El viento azotaba a los costados, secándolo en cuestión de segundos mientras se elevaba más y más alto en el aire. Irrumpió en los bancos de nubes grises, entonces se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia debajo de la expansión del cielo estrellado.

Sus alas se batían libremente, profundamente, fuertes con el amor, terror y los pensamientos de ella, rizando el agua debajo de él de manera que lucía como diamantes. Tomó una tremenda velocidad mientras volaba de vuelta a las Islas Faroe, a través del Mar de Irlanda. Navegó a lo largo del canal de San Jorge y, finalmente, regresó a Helston.

¡Iba en contra de su naturaleza aparecer para ver a la mujer que amaba morir!

Pero Terry tenía que ver más allá de este momento y este plan.

La muerte de Candice esta noche era la única forma en que los dos pudieran ganar, la única forma en que podrían tener alguna oportunidad.

Para cuando llegó a la finca Constance, la casa estaba oscura y se mantenía caliente y calmada.

Movió sus alas cerca de su cuerpo, disminuyendo su descenso al lado sur de la propiedad. Ahí estaba el techo blanco de la glorieta y una vista aérea de los jardines. Ahí el camino iluminado por la luz de la luna por el cual debía caminar unos momentos atrás, escabulléndose de la casa de su padre después que todo el mundo estuviera dormido. Su camisón estaba cubierto por una manta larga y negra, su modestia había sido olvidada con el afán de encontrarlo.

Y ahí —la luz en la sala del único candelabro que la había llevado a él— Las cortinas estaban ligeramente separadas. Lo suficiente para que Terry observara sin ser visto. Llego a la ventana del segundo piso de la casa grande y dejó que sus alas se batieran ligeramente, situándose afuera como un espía.

¿Siquiera estaba allí? Inhaló lentamente, dejo que sus alas se llenaran de aire y presionó su cara contra el cristal.

Simplemente Terry en la esquina dibujando frenéticamente en su cuaderno. Su antiguo yo lucía agotado y triste. Él podía recordar exactamente el sentimiento, observando la manecilla negra del reloj en la pared, esperando por cada segundo para que atravesara la puerta.

Había estado tan sorprendido cuando ella se escabulló cerca de él, en silencio, casi detrás de la cortina. Estaba sorprendido de nuevo cuando lo hizo ahora. Su belleza esta noche estaba más allá de sus más irreales expectativas. De hecho todas las noches.

Las mejillas sonrojadas con el amor que sentía pero no entendía, su pelo cayendo en una cascada de rizos. Su fino camisón flotando sobre esa perfecta piel. En ese momento su propio pasado dio vueltas. Cuando vio la preciosa vista frente a él, era obvio el dolor en su rostro.

Si hubiera habido algo que Terry pudiera haber hecho para llegar y ayudar a su antiguo yo a atravesar esto lo hubiera hecho. Pero todo lo que podía hacer era leer sus labios.

¡Qué estás haciendo aquí?

ella se acercó con las mejillas sonrosadas. Los dos se movieron como imanes, arrastrados

en ese momento por una forma superior a ellos, luego repelidos con casi el mismo vigor al instante siguiente.

Terry permanecía afuera mirando con dolor. No podía observar.

Tenía que observar.

La manera en que se acercaron al otro fue tentativa, hasta el momento en que su piel se encontró con la de ella. Luego, instantáneamente se convirtieron en hambrientos apasionados. Ni siquiera se estaban besando, solo estaban hablando.

Cuando sus labios casi se tocaban, sus almas también lo hacían. Una ardiente y pura aura al rojo vivo se formaba a su alrededor y ninguno de ellos era consciente.

Era algo que Terry nunca había presenciado desde lejos.

¿Era esto lo que su Candy se convertía después? ¿La prueba visual de cómo su amor era verdadero? Para Terry, su amor era una parte de él tanto como sus alas. Pero para ella, debía ser diferente. Ella no tenía acceso al esplendor de su amor, sólo a su ardiente final.

Cada momento era una revelación total. Con un suspiro puso su mejilla contra el cristal. Dentro su antiguo yo estaba cediendo, perdiendo la resolución que de todos modos había

sido una farsa desde el principio. Sus maletas estaban empacadas, pero era Candice quien

se debía ir.

Ahora su antiguo yo la tomaba en sus brazos. Incluso a través de la ventana, Terry podía oler la rica y dulce esencia de su piel. Se envidiaba a sí mismo, besando su cuello, pasando sus manos por su espalda. Su deseo era tan intenso que podía haber roto la ventana si no se estuviera conteniendo.

Oh, lo dejaría, lo permitiría a su antiguo yo que durara un poco más. Un beso más. Un dulce toque más antes que el cuarto temblara y los Anunciadores empezaran a temblar en sus sombras.

El vidrio se calentó contra su piel. Estaba pasando.

Quería cerrar los ojos pero no pudo. Candice se retorcía en los brazos de su antiguo yo. Su rostro se contorsionaba por el dolor. Miro hacia arriba, y sus ojos se ampliaron ante la vista de las sombras danzando en el cielo.

La casi comprensión de algo era demasiado para ella

Ella gritó. Y estalló en una torre brillante de llamas.

Dentro del cuarto, el antiguo Terry fue enviado contra la pared. Cayó y yació acurrucado, siendo nada más que la silueta de un hombre. Hundió la cara en la alfombra y se estremeció.

Afuera. Terry observaba con un asombro que nunca había sentido antes como el fuego subía por las paredes y silbaba como una salsa a fuego lento, luego se desvanecía sin dejar rastro de ella. Milagrosamente cada pulgada del cuerpo de Terry hormigueaba. Si él no hubiera visto como su propio yo era destruido de manera tan contundente, podría haber encontrado el espectáculo de la muerte casi hermoso.

Su antiguo yo lentamente se puso de pie. Su boca se abrió y sus alas escaparon de su abrigo negro, ocupando la mayoría de la habitación. Levantó los puños hacia el cielo y gritó.

Afuera Terry no pudo soportarlo más. Estrelló su ala contra la ventana, lanzando fragmentos de vidrio a la noche. Luego atravesar el irregular agujero.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —su antiguo yo exclamó con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas. Con ambos pares de alas completamente extendidas, casi no había espacio para ellos en la

enorme habitación. Empujaron hacia atrás los hombros tanto como pudieron y se alejaron

del otro. Ambos sabían el peligro de tocarse.

—Estaba observando —Terry dijo.

—¿Tú… qué? ¿Volviste para observar? —su antiguo yo extendió sus brazos y alas—. ¿Es esto lo que querías ver? —la profundidad de su miseria era dolorosamente clara.

—Esto tenía que pasar.

—No me alimentes con esas mentiras. No te atrevas. ¿Has vuelto para pedir de nuevo la opinión de Anthony?

—¡No! —casi le grita Terry a su antiguo yo.

—Escucha: va a haber un momento, no muy lejano cuándo tendremos la oportunidad de modificar este juego. Algo ha cambiado y las cosas son diferentes. Tendremos la oportunidad de detener el hacer esto una y otra vez. Cuando Candice al menos pueda…

—¿Romper el círculo? —su antiguo yo susurró.

—Sí —Terry estaba empezando a sentirse mareado. Había demasiado de ellos en la

habitación. Era tiempo de irse—. Tomará algo de tiempo —instruyó, dándose la vuelta mientras alcanzaba la ventana—. Pero mantén la esperanza.

Luego Terry se deslizó por la ventana rota. Sus palabras "Mantén la esperanza" hacían eco en su cabeza mientras atravesaba el cielo y se internaba en las sombras de la noche.


	10. Chapter 10

**Así Que Nos Golpeamos**

Tahití

11 de Diciembre, 1775

Candy se encontró en equilibrio sobre una viga de madera astillada.

Crujió cuando se inclinó levemente hacia la izquierda, luego crujió de nuevo

cuando se aligeró muy lentamente hacia la derecha. El balanceo era constante e incesante, como si la viga formara parte de un péndulo muy corto.

Un viento cálido envió a su pelo azotando su cara y arrancó su sombrero de sirvienta de su cabeza. La viga de debajo de ella se tambaleó de nuevo, y sus pies se resbalaron. Se cayó contra la viga y apenas logró abrazarse a ella antes de que se cayera hacia abajo.

¿Dónde estaba? Delante de ella había un cielo azul infinito. Y un azul más oscuro que debía haber sido el horizonte. Miró hacia abajo.

Estaba muy alto.

Un poste empapado se extendía a unos cien metros debajo de ella, terminando en una cubierta de madera. Oh. Era un mástil. Candy estaba sentada en la parte superior de un velero muy largo.

En un velero naufragado muy largo, frente a la costa de una isla de negras playas.

La proa había sido destrozada violentamente contra un grupo de afiladas rocas volcánicas

que la habían dejado como un desastre irrevocable. La vela mayor estaba hecha trizas: andrajosos trozos de tela color tostado ondeando holgadamente en el viento. El aire olía como a la mañana después de una gran tormenta, pero este barco se había deteriorado tanto, que parecía como si hubiera estado allí durante años.

Cada vez que las olas se acercaban rápidamente a las costas de arena negra, el agua se rociaba docenas de metros arriba de las grietas de las rocas. Las olas hacían la colisión —y la viga en la que Candy se agarraba— se tambaleó tan bruscamente que se sintió como si pudiera estar enferma.

¿Cómo iba a bajar? ¿Cómo iba a llegar a la costa?

—¡Ajá! Mira quién ha aterrizado como un pájaro sobre una rama. —La voz de Albert resonó sobre el estruendo de las olas. Apareció en el extremo más alejado de la descompuesta cubierta del barco, caminando con sus brazos extendidos a los lados como si estuviera en una barra de equilibrio.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Candy estaba demasiado nerviosa como para hacer algún movimiento brusco.

Bill tragó una gran bocanada de aire.

—¿No puedes saborearlo? ¡La costa norte de Tahití! —Se dejó caer al lado de Candy, estiro sus regordetas piernas, extendió hacia arriba sus cortos brazos, y juntó sus manos detrás de su cabeza—. ¿No es el paraíso?

—Creo que voy a vomitar.

—Tonterías. Sólo tienes que encontrar tus piernas marinas.

—¿Cómo llegamos? —Candy miró alrededor otra vez por una Anunciadora. No vio ni una sola sombra, sólo el infinito blanquiazul del cielo.

—Me encargué de la logística por ti. Piensa en mí como tu agente de viajes, ¡y en ti misma como de vacaciones!

—No estamos de vacaciones.

—¿No lo estamos? Pensé que estábamos haciendo el Gran Tour del Amor. —Se frotó la frente, y las escamas de piedra se derramaron por su cuero cabelludo—. ¿Lo entendí mal?

—¿Dónde están Candice y Terry?

—Espera. —Flotó en el aire delante de candy—. ¿No quieres un poco de historia?

Candy lo ignoró y se deslizó hasta el mástil. Estiró un indeciso pie hacia lo más alto de las clavijas que sobresalían de los lados del mástil

—¿No quieres al menos que te eché una mano?

Había estado conteniendo el aliento y tratando de no mirar hacia abajo mientras deslizaba su pie fuera de la clavija de madera por tercera vez. Finalmente, tragó con sequedad y extendió su mano para tomar la fría mano que Albert le tendió.

Mientras cogía la mano de Albert, él tiró de ella hacia adelante, y luego fuera del mástil completamente. Gritó cuando el viento húmedo maltrató su cara, enviando la falda de su vestido ondeando alrededor de su cintura. Cerró sus ojos y esperó a que bajaran hacia la podrida cubierta de abajo.

Sólo que no lo hizo.

Oyó athroosh y sintió a su cuerpo atrapado en el aire. Abrió sus ojos. Las regordetas alas de Albert se habían extendido y atrapaban el viento. Estaba soportando su peso con una sola mano, llevándola lentamente hacia la costa. Era asombroso lo ágil que era, como la luz. Candy se sorprendió al encontrarse relajándose, de alguna manera la sensación de volar era natural para ella ahora.

Mientras el aire la rodeaba, el dolor de estar lejosde él se apoderó de ella. Oír su voz y probar sus labios… Candy no podía pensar en otra cosa. ¡Lo que hubiera dado por estar entre sus brazos en ese momento!

El Terry que había encontrado en Helston, estaba feliz, sin embargo feliz de que hubiera ido a verlo aunque no la había conocido. No de la forma en que su Terry lo hacía. ¿Dónde estaba ahora?

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Albert.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? —preguntó Candy mientras se elevaban sobre el agua. Era tan clara que podía ver las negras sombras moviéndose bajo el agua, grandes bancos de peces, nadando con facilidad, siguiendo la orilla.

—¿Ves esa palmera? —señaló Albert adelante con su garra libre—. ¿La más alta, la tercera desde la grieta del banco de arena?

Candy asintió con la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Ahí es donde tu padre en esta vida construyó su cabaña. ¡La más agradable cabaña de la playa! —carraspeó Albert—. En realidad, es la única cabaña de la playa. Los británicos no han descubierto aún este lado de la isla. Así que cuando tu padre está afuera pescando, tú y Terry tienen el lugar principalmente para ustedes.

-¿Terry y yo vivimos juntos aquí?

Candy y Albert tocaron tierra en la orilla con la suave elegancia de dos

bailarines de ballet. Candy estaba agradecida —y un poco sorprendida— por la gentileza

con la que había sido capaz de bajarla del mástil del barco, pero tan pronto como estuvo firmemente en tierra, retiró su mano.

Era crudamente hermoso estar aquí. Las aguas cristalinas rompían contra las extrañas y hermosas playas de arena negra. Las arboledas de cítricos y palmeras se inclinaban sobre la costa, cargadas con fruta naranja brillante. Más allá de los árboles, las bajas montañas se elevaban de la niebla de la selva tropical. Los saltos de agua cortando a los lados. El viento aquí abajo no era tan feroz, mejor aún, estaba cargado con el olor de los hibiscos. Era duro el imaginar conseguir pasar unas vacaciones aquí, y mucho menos toda una vida.

—Vivías aquí. —Albert comenzó a caminar a lo largo de la curvada costa, dejando pequeñas huellas en la oscura arena—. Tu padre, y los diez otros nativos que vivían a poca distancia en canoa, te llamaban… bueno, aquí te conocían por Cany

Candy había estado caminando rápidamente para mantener el ritmo, arrugando arriba la falda de su ropa de sirvienta de Helston para evitar arrastrarla por la arena. Se detuvo e hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué? —dijo Albert—. Creo que es bonito.

—Ya basta.

—De todos modos, Terry era una especie de explorador pícaro. ¿Ese barco de allí atrás? Tu experto novio se lo robó a George el Tercero de un refugio privado. —Miró hacia atrás al barco naufragado—. Pero llevará al Capitán Bligh y a su tripulación insurgente otro par de años para rastrear a Terry hasta aquí, y para entonces... ya sabes.

Candy tragó. Terry probablemente se habría ido hace mucho para entonces, porque

Candice estaría muerta hace tiempo.

Habían llegado a un claro en la línea de las palmeras. Un río salobre fluía entre remolinos entre el océano y un pequeño estanque de agua dulce tierra adentro. Candy avanzó lentamente sobre unas pocas piedras planas para cruzar el agua. Estaba sudando por la falda y pensó en quitarse su sofocante vestido y sumergirse en el océano.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tengo con Cany? —preguntó—. ¿Antes de que ocurra? Albert levantó sus manos.

—Creí que todo lo que querías ver era la prueba de que el amor que compartes con Terruce es verdadero.

-Es así

—Por eso, no necesitarás más de diez minutos.

Se toparon con un pequeño sendero con orquídeas alineadas, el cual se curvaba hacia otra playa virgen. Una pequeña cabaña con techo de paja se levantaba sobre unos postes cerca del borde del agua azul claro. Detrás de la cabaña, una palmera se estremecía.

Albert se situó arriba por encima de su hombro, flotando en el aire.

—Comprueba que esté afuera. —Apuntó hacia la palmera.

Candy vio con temor como un par de pies surgían de las hojas de arriba del tronco de un árbol tambaleante. Luego, una chica, que llevaba poco más que una falda tejida a mano y una enorme guirnalda de flores, lanzó cuatro peludos cocos marrón hacia la playa antes de salir corriendo por el nudoso tronco hasta el suelo.

Tenía el pelo largo y suelto, atrapando en sus rubios y brillantes cabellos la luz del sol. Candy conocía la sensación exacta de él, la forma en que le haría cosquillas en los brazos mientras se balanceaba en ondas más allá de su cintura. El sol había vuelto la piel de Cany en un profundo marrón dorado, más oscura de lo que Candy la hubiera tenido alguna vez, incluso cuando se pasó todo un verano en la casa de la playa de su abuela en Biloxi, y su cara y sus brazos estaban grabados con oscuros tatuajes geométricos. Estaba en algún lugar entre completamente irreconocible y absolutamente Candy.

—Wow, —susurró Candy mientras Albert tiraba de ella bruscamente hacia el abrigo de un árbol frondoso y lleno de flores púrpuras—. Hey ¡Ay! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Escoltándote hacia una situación ventajosa y más segura. —Bill la arrastró de nuevo en el aire, hasta que estuvieron elevándose a través del dosel de hojas. Una vez que flanquearon los árboles, la llevó volando hacia una rama robusta y alta y la dejó caer, y pudo ver toda la playa.

—¡Cany!

La voz se hundió a través de la piel de Candy y directa hacia su corazón. La voz de Terry. La estaba llamando. La quería. La necesitaba. Candy se movió hacia el sonido. No se había dado cuenta siquiera de que había comenzado a levantarse de su asiento en la alta rama, como si pudiera sólo irse de la copa de los árboles y volar hacia él, hasta que Albert la agarró por el codo.

—Precisamente por eso tuve que arrastrar tu gordo culo hasta aquí arriba. No está hablando contigo. Está hablando con ella.

Sobre la arena negra, la chica con los cocos, estaba corriendo. Y abajo en la playa,

corriendo hacia ella, estaba Terry.

Estaba sin camisa, magníficamente bronceado y musculoso, vestido sólo con unos pantalones azul marino muy cortos que estaban deshilachados en los bordes. Su piel brillaba con el agua del mar, reciente por la inmersión en el océano. Sus pies descalzos golpeaban la arena. Candy envidiaba el agua, envidiaba la arena. Envidiaba todo lo que tenía contacto con él mientras estaba atrapada en este árbol. Envidió a su propio pasado mayormente.

Corriendo hacia Cany, Daniel parecía más feliz y más natural de lo que Candy podía siquiera recordar haberlo visto. Y la hizo querer llorar.

Se alcanzaron el uno al otro. Cany arrojó sus brazos alrededor de él, y él la levantó del suelo, girándola en el aire. La puso de nuevo de pie y la cubrió de besos, besando la punta de sus dedos y sus antebrazos, todos el camino hasta sus hombros, su cuello, su boca.

Albert se reclinó contra el hombro de Candy.

—Despiértame cuando lleguen a las cosas buenas, —dijo, bostezando.

—Pervertido. —Quería pegarle, pero no quería tocarlo.

—Quiero decir a los tatuajes, malpensada. Estoy con los tatuajes, ¿de acuerdo?

Cuando Candy miró de nuevo a la pareja en la playa, Cany estaba conduciendo a Terry hacia una esterilla tejida a mano que estaba extendida en la arena no lejos de la cabaña. Terry sacó un pequeño machete de la correa de sus pantalones y le dio golpes a uno de los cocos. Después de unos cuantos cortes, separó la parte superior y le entregó el resto a Cany. Bebió profundamente, la leche goteando de las comisuras de su boca. Terry se la besó limpiándola.

—No hay ningún tatuaje, solo están… —Candy dejó de hablar cuando su yo del pasado desapareció en la cabaña. Cany reapareció un momento después llevando un pequeño paquete atado con hojas de palma. Desenvolvió un instrumento que parecía un peine de madera. Las cerdas brillaban al sol, como si estuvieran afiladas. Terry se recostó sobre la esterilla, viendo como Cany enterraba el peine en una gran concha poco profunda llena de un polvo negro.

Cany le dio un rápido beso y luego comenzó.

Comenzando por su esternón, apretó el peine sobre su piel. Trabajaba rápidamente, presionando con fuerza y rápido, y cada vez que movía el peine dejaba una mancha de un

Pigmento negro tatuado en su piel. Candy pudo empezar a divisar un diseño: el pequeño patrón de un tablero de ajedrez en su pecho. Iba a abarcar todo su pecho. El único viaje de

Candy a un salón de tatuajes había sido una vez en New Hampshire con Flammy, quien quería un pequeño corazón rosa en su cadera. Había llevado menos de un minuto y Flammy había gritado todo el tiempo. Aquí, sin embargo, Terry estaba recostado en silencio, sin hacer ruido, sin mover sus ojos de Cany. Llevo mucho tiempo, y Candy sintió que el sudor le goteaba por la parte baja de la espalda mientras observaba.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué te parece? —Albert le dio un codazo—. ¿No te prometí que te enseñaría el amor?

—Claro, parecen como si estuvieran enamorados. —Candy se encogió de hombros—Pero…

—Pero, ¿qué? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo doloroso que es eso? Mira a ese chico. Hace parecer el tatuarse es como ser acariciado por una suave brisa.

Candy se retorció en la rama.

—¿Esa es la lección de aquí? ¿Qué el dolor es igual al amor?

—Dímelo tú, —dijo Albert—. Puede que te sorprenda oír esto, pero las chicas no están precisamente golpeando mi puerta.

—Quiero decir que, ¿si me tatuara el nombre de Terry en mi cuerpo querría decir eso que lo amé más de lo que ya lo hago?

—Es un símbolo, Candy. —Albert dejó escapar un suspiro ronco—. Estás siendo demasiado literal. Piénsalo de esta manera: Terry es el primer chico guapo que Cany ha visto alguna vez. Hasta que llegó a tierra hace unos meses, todo el mundo de esta chica era su padre y unos pocos nativos gordos.

—Es Miranda, —dijo Candy, recordando la historia de amor de La Tempestad, la cual se había leído en su seminario de décimo grado de Shakespeare.

—¡Como de culta eres! —Albert frunció sus labios con aprobación—. Son como Ferdinand y

Miranda: Los apuestos náufragos extranjeros en sus costas…

—Así que, por supuesto, fue amor a primera vista para Cany, —murmuró Candy. Esto era lo que temía: el mismo amor irreflexivo y automático que le había molestado en Helston.

—Bien, —dijo Albert—. No tenía más remedio que enamorarse de él. Pero lo interesante de aquí es Terruce. Ves, no tuvo que enseñarle a construir una vela tejido a mano, o ganarse la confianza de su padre mediante la producción del valor de una temporada de peces para encurtirlos, o exhibir una C, —Bill señaló a los amantes en la playa—. Aceptando tatuarse

Todo su cuerpo según su costumbre local. Habría sido suficiente si Terry solo hubiera aparecido. Cany lo hubiera querido de todos modos.

—Lo está haciendo porque… —Candy pensó en voz alta—. Porque quiere ganarse su amor.

Porque de lo contrario, sólo estaría aprovechándose de su maldición. Porque no importa qué tipo de ciclo están obligados a cumplir, su amor por ella es... verdadero.

¿Entonces por qué no estaba totalmente convencida?

En la playa, Terry se sentó. Agarró a Cany por los hombros y comenzó a besarla tiernamente. Su pecho sangraba por los tatuajes, pero ninguno de ellos parecía darse cuenta. Sus labios apenas entreabiertos, sus ojos nunca dejaban los del otro.

—Quiero irme ahora, —dijo Candy de repente.

—¿En serio? —Albert parpadeó, de pie en la rama de un árbol, como si le hubiera sorprendido.

—Sí, de verdad. He conseguido lo que vine a hacer aquí y estoy lista para pasar a lo siguiente. Ahora mismo. —Trató de ponerse de pie, también, pero la rama se balanceó bajo su peso.

—Um, está bien. —Albert cogió su brazo para estabilizarla—. ¿A dónde?

—No lo sé, pero démonos prisa. —El sol estaba descendiendo en el cielo detrás de ellos, alargando la sombra de los amantes en la arena—. Por favor. Quiero tener un buen recuerdo. No quiero verla morir.

La cara de Albert estaba apretada y confundida, pero no dijo nada.

Candy no podía esperar más. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que su deseo llamara a una Anunciadora. Cuando abrió sus ojos de nuevo, pudo ver un temblor en la sombra de un cercano árbol de fruta de la pasión. Se concentró, convocándola con todas sus fuerzas hasta que la Anunciadora comenzó a temblar.

—Vamos, —dijo, apretando los dientes.

Por último, la Anunciadora se liberó, salió del árbol y cruzó el aire, flotando justo en frente de ella.

—Despacio, —dijo Albert, flotando por encima de la rama—. La desesperación y el viaje por

Anunciadores no se llevan bien. Como las conservas y el chocolate. Candy se le quedó mirando.

más estable, sin importar lo mucho que lo intentara. No estaba mirando a los amantes de

la playa, pero sin embargo, podía sentir la oscuridad reuniéndose en el cielo sobre la playa. No eran nubes de lluvia—. Ayúdame, ¿Albert?

Suspiró, alcanzó la masa oscura en el aire, y la atrajo hacia él.

—Esta es tu sombra, te das cuenta. La estoy manipulando, pero es tú Anunciadora y tú pasado.

Candy asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo que significa que no tienes ni idea de adonde te está llevando, y yo no tengo ninguna responsabilidad.

Asintió de nuevo.

—De acuerdo, entonces. —Masajeó una parte de la Anunciadora, hasta que se puso más oscura, luego cogió el punto oscuro con una garra y tiró de él. Funcionó como una especie de pomo de una puerta. El olor a moho los inundó, haciendo que Candy tosiera.

—Sí, yo también lo huelo, —dijo Albert—. Esta es una vieja. —Le hizo un gesto hacia adelante—. Las damas primero.

Prusia

7 de enero, 1758

Un copo de nieve rozo la nariz de Candy.

Luego otro, y otro, y otro más, hasta que una tormenta de nieve lleno el aire y el mundo entero se volvió blanco y frío. Exhaló una gran nube de aire a la helada.

De alguna manera, había sabido que terminarían aquí, aunque no estuviera muy segura de donde era aquí. Todo lo que sabía era que el cielo de la tarde estaba oscuro con una gran tormenta, y la húmeda nieve se estaba filtrando a través de sus botas negras de cuero, pegando mordiscos a los dedos de sus pies y dejándola helada hasta los huesos.

Estaba caminando hacia su propio funeral.

Lo había sentido en el instante en el que pasaba a través de esta última Anunciadora. Una frialdad que se aproximaba, implacable como una capa de hielo. Se encontró a las puertas

De un cementerio, todo cubierto por la nieve. Detrás de ella había una carretera flanqueada por árboles, las ramas desnudas arañando el plomizo cielo. Ante ella había una pequeña

pendiente de tierra cubierta de nieve, las lápidas y las cruces sobresaliendo de lo blanco como dentados y sucios dientes.

A unos metros detrás de ella, alguien lanzó un silbido.

—¿Estás segura que estas lista para esto? —Albert Sonaba sin aliento, como si acabara de alcanzarla.

—Sí. —Sus labios estaban temblando. No se dio la vuelta hasta que Albert bajo volando cerca de sus hombros.

—Toma, —dijo tendiéndole un abrigo de visón oscuro—. Pensé que podrías tener frío.

—¿Dónde…?

—Lo cogí prestado de una mujer de una casa próxima al mercado de allí atrás. No te preocupes, ya tenía suficiente relleno natural.

—¡Albert!

—Oye, ¡lo necesitabas! —Se encogió de hombros—. Llévalo de buena gana.

Puso el grueso abrigo sobre los hombros de Candy, y ella tiró de él más cerca. Era increíblemente suave y caliente. Una ola de gratitud la invadió, se acercó y cogió su mano, sin siquiera importarle que estuviera fría.

—Está bien, —dijo Albert, apretándole la mano. Durante un momento, Candy sintió un extraño calor en la punta de sus dedos. Pero entonces se había ido, y los dedos de Albert eran fríos. Tomó una profunda y nerviosa respiración—. Um. Uh. Prusia, a mediados del siglo XVIII. Vives en un pequeño pueblo a orillas del río Handel. Muy bonito. —Se aclaró la garganta y acortó un gran puñado de mucosidad antes de que continuara—. Debería decir, eh, que vivías. Actualmente has, recientemente, bueno…

—¿Albert? —Estiró el cuello para mirarlo sentado encorvado hacia adelante sobre su hombro—. Está bien, —dijo suavemente—. No tienes que explicarlo. Déjame sólo, ya sabes, sentirlo.

—Eso es probablemente lo mejor.

Mientras Candy caminaba silenciosamente a través de las puertas del cementerio, Albert se quedó atrás. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en lo alto de un santuario envuelto en liquen, recogiendo la arena bajo sus garras. Candy se echó su chal sobre su cabeza para oscurecer más su cara.

ajustadamente para darse calor que parecían como una sola masa de pena. Excepto por una

persona que estaba de pie detrás del grupo y a un lado. Dejó caer su castaña cabeza desnuda.

Nadie habló o miró siquiera a Terry. Candy no podía decir si estaba molesto por quedarse afuera o si lo prefería.

Cuando llegó a la parte trasera de la pequeña multitud, el entierro estaba llegando a su fin. Un nombre estaba tallado en una sosa lápida gris: Candice Müller. Un chico de no más de doce años, con pelo rubio y piel pálida y con lágrimas corriendo por su cara, ayudó a su padre —¿su padre de esta otra vida?— excavar el primer montículo de tierra sobre la tumba.

Estos hombres debían haber estado relacionados con su propio pasado. La debían haber amado. Había mujeres y niños llorando detrás de ellos, Candice Müller debía haber significado algo para ellos también. Tal vez había significado todo para ellos.

Pero ella no conocía a esta gente. Se sintió cruel y extraña al darse cuenta de que no significaban nada para ella, incluso cuando vio el dolor arruinar sus rostros. Terry era la única persona de aquí que realmente le importaba, la única hacia la que quería correr, la única con la que tenía que refrenarse.

No estaba llorando. Ni siquiera estaba mirando hacia la tumba como todos los demás. Sus manos estaban unidas delante de él y estaba mirando a lo lejos —no hacia el cielo—, sino lejos hacia la distancia. Sus ojos eran azules un momento, verdes el siguiente.

Cuando los miembros de la familia habían lanzado unas pocas paladas de tierra sobre el ataúd y la parcela había sido salpicada de flores, los asistentes del funeral se separaron y caminaron con paso vacilante de nuevo hacia la carretera principal. Se había terminado.

Sólo Terry se quedó. Tan inmóvil como un muerto.

Candy se quedó atrás, también, echándose a un lado detrás de un precario mausoleo a unas pocas parcelas de distancia, observando para ver lo que haría.

Era el atardecer. Tenían el cementerio para ellos. Terry se sentó de rodillas junto a la tumba de Candice. La nieve caía sobre el cementerio, cubriendo los hombros de Candy, gruesos copos de nieve enredándose en sus pestañas, mojando la punta de su nariz. Bordeó la esquina del mausoleo, todo su cuerpo en tensión.

¿Sufriría? ¿Arañaría la congelada tierra y golpearía la lápida y gritaría hasta que no hubiera más lágrimas que pudiera derramar? No podía sentirse tan tranquilo como parecía. Era imposible, un fachada. Pero Terry apenas miró hacia la tumba. Se acostó a su lado sobre la nieve y cerró sus ojos.

Candy se le quedó mirando. Estaba tan tranquilo y hermoso. Con sus párpados cerrados,

parecía en absoluta paz. Estaba medio enamorada, medio confundida, y se quedó así

durante varios minutos… hasta que estuvo tan congelada, que tuvo que frotarse sus brazos y golpear con sus pies el suelo para entrar en calor.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —susurró por fin.

Albert apareció detrás de ella y revoloteó alrededor de sus hombros.

—Parece que está durmiendo.

—¿Pero por qué? Ni siquiera sabía que los ángeles necesitaban dormir.

—Necesitar no es la palabra correcta. Pueden dormir si les da la gana. Terruce siempre duerme durante días después de que mueres. —Albert sacudió su cabeza, pareciendo recordar algo desagradable—. Bueno, no siempre. La mayoría de las veces. Debe ser muy agobiante perder la única cosa que amas. ¿Puedes culparle?

—Un p-poco, —balbuceó ella—. Soy yo la que estalla en llamas.

—Y él es el que se queda solo. La vieja pregunta: ¿Qué es peor?

—Pero ni siquiera parece triste. Parecía aburrido en todo el funeral. Si fuera yo, yo... yo...

—¿Tu qué?

Candy se movió hacia la tumba y se detuvo repentinamente en la tierra suelta donde comenzaba su parcela. Un ataúd yacía debajo de esta.

Su ataúd.

El pensamiento le envió escalofríos a su espalda. Cayó de rodillas y puso las palmas de sus manos abajo en la tierra. Estaba húmeda y oscura y muy fría. Hundió sus manos dentro de esta, sintiéndose congelada casi al instante y no importándole, dándole la bienvenida al dolor. Había querido que Terry hiciera esto, tratando de tocar su cuerpo en la tierra. Volviéndose loco por quererla de vuelta, con vida y en sus brazos.

Pero solo estaba durmiendo, tan profundamente dormido que ni siquiera la sintió arrodillándose junto a él. Quería tocarlo, despertarlo, pero ni siquiera sabía lo que diría cuando abriera sus ojos.

En su lugar, escarbó en la cenagosa tierra, hasta que las flores depositadas tan cuidadosamente estuvieron dispersas y rotas, hasta que el hermoso abrigo de visón estuvo sucio y sus brazos y su cara estuvieron cubiertos de barro. Cavó y cavó y arrojó a un lado

La tierra, llegando más profundo hacia su propia muerte, le dolía por algún tipo de

conexión.

Por fin sus dedos golpearon algo duro: la tapa de madera del ataúd. Cerró sus ojos y esperó al tipo de destello que había sentido en Moscú, el rayo de recuerdos que la había inundado cuando había tocado la abandonada puerta de la iglesia y sintió la vida de Candace.

Nada.

Sólo vacío. Soledad. Un viento blanco aullando. Y Terry, dormido e inalcanzable.

Se sentó de nuevo sobre sus talones y sollozó. No sabía nada de la chica que había muerto. Sentía que nunca lo haría.

—Eh, —dijo Albert en voz baja sobre su hombro—. No estás allí dentro, ¿lo sabes?

—¿Qué?

—Piensa en ello. No estás allí dentro. Eres una mancha de cenizas por ahora, si es que eres algo. No tenían ningún cuerpo que enterrar.

—Debido al incendio. Oh. Pero entonces ¿por qué...? —preguntó, y luego se detuvo—. Mi familia quería esto.

—Son luteranos estrictos. —Asintió Albert—. Cada Müller durante cien años tiene una lápida en este cementerio. Por lo que tu yo del pasado también la tiene. Simplemente no hay nada debajo de ella. O no del todo. Tu vestido favorito. Una muñeca de la infancia. Tú copia de la Biblia. Ese tipo de cosas.

Candy tragó. No es de extrañar que se sintiera tan vacía por dentro.

—Así que Terry… es por eso por lo que no estaba mirando la tumba.

—Él es el único que acepta que tu alma está en algún otro lugar. Se quedó porque este es el lugar más cercano en el que puede aferrarse a tu recuerdo. —Albert descendió rápidamente tan cerca de Terry que el zumbido de sus duras alas agitó el pelo de él. Candy casi empujó a Albert—. Tratará de dormir hasta que tu alma se establezca en algún otro lugar. Hasta que hayas encontrado tu próxima encarnación.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva eso?

-A veces segundos, a veces años. Pero no dormirá durante años. Tanto como a él

probablemente le gustaría.

El movimiento de Terry en el suelo hizo saltar a Candy.

Se agitó en su manto de nieve. Un agonizante gemido escapó de sus labios.

—¿Qué está pasando? —dijo Candy, cayendo de rodillas y llegando hasta él.

—¡No lo despiertes! —dijo Albert rápidamente—. Su sueño está plagado de pesadillas, pero es mejor para él que estar despierto. Hasta que tu alma se establezca en una nueva vida, toda la existencia de Terruce es una especie de tortura.

Candy estaba entre querer aliviar el dolor de Terry y tratar de entender que el despertarlo sólo podía empeorarlo.

—Como dije, en ocasiones, tiene una especie de insomnio... y ahí es cuando se pone realmente interesante. Pero no querrías ver eso. Nah.

—Me gustaría, —dijo, incorporándose—. ¿Qué pasa?

Las carnosas mejillas de Albert se crisparon, como si hubiera sido sorprendido en algo.

—Bueno, eh, muchas veces, los otros ángeles caídos están por aquí, —dijo, sin mirarla a los ojos—. Vienen y, ya sabes, tratan de consolarlo.

—Los vi en Moscú. Pero eso no es de lo que estás hablando. Hay algo que no me estás diciendo. ¿Qué sucede cuando…?

—No quiero ver esas vidas, Es una parte de él.

—Es una parte de él que me ama, ¿no? Incluso si es oscura o mala o molesta, tengo que verla. De lo contrario, todavía no entenderé por lo que está pasando.

Albert suspiró.

—Me estas mirando como si necesitaras mi permiso. Tu pasado te pertenece a ti.

Candy ya estaba de pie. Miró alrededor del cementerio hasta que sus ojos se posaron en una pequeña sombra extendiéndose de la parte posterior de su tumba. Allí. Esa es. Candy estaba sorprendida por su certeza. Eso nunca había ocurrido antes.

A primera vista, esta sombra se había parecido a una de las otras sombras que había convocado torpemente en el bosque de la escuela de la costa. Pero esta vez, Candy podía ver algo en la propia sombra. No era una imagen representando ningún destino específico, sino en

su alma necesitaba ir después.

La estaba llamando.

Respondió, alcanzando su propio interior, atrayéndola ese resplandor para guiar a la sombra fuera del suelo.

El fragmento de oscuridad se despegó de la nieve blanca y tomó forma mientras se acercaba. Era de un negro profundo, más fría que la nieve que caía a su alrededor, y avanzaba hacia Candy como una gigante lamina oscura de papel. Sus dedos estaban agrietados y entumecidos por el frío mientras los extendía en una forma más grande y controlada. Emitió esa familiar ráfaga de aire apestoso de su centro. El portal era amplio y estable antes de que Candy se diera cuenta de que estaba sin aliento.

—Te estás volviendo buena en esto, —dijo Albert. Hubo un borde extraño en su voz que

Candy no perdió tiempo en analizar.

Tampoco perdió tiempo sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma, aunque en algún lugar podía reconocer que si Stear o Paty hubieran estado aquí, habrían estado haciendo volteretas justo ahora. Era de lejos la mejor convocación que alguna vez había hecho por su cuenta.

Pero no estaban aquí.

-Vienes o qué, dijo Candy, y Albert fue tras ella.

Lhasa, Tíbet

30 de abril, 1740

Candy respiró con dificultad.

Había salido de la oscuridad de la Anunciadora en un remolino de niebla que se movía rápido. El aire estaba enrarecido y frío y cada bocanada apuñalaba su pecho. No podía al parecer recuperar el aliento. El vapor blanco y frío de la niebla echó su pelo hacia atrás, paso por sus brazos abiertos, empapó sus ropas de rocío, y luego se había ido.

Candy vio que estaba de pie en el borde del acantilado más alto que hubiera visto jamás.

Osciló y se tambaleó hacia atrás, mareada cuando vio que sus pies desplazaban una piedra.

Rodó hacia delante unos cuantos centímetros y más sobre el borde, cayendo hacia abajo para siempre.

Jadeó de nuevo, esta vez por miedo a las alturas.

—Respira, —la instruyó Candy—. Muchas personas se desmayan aquí arriba de pánico por no conseguir suficiente oxígeno, y así en realidad no consiguen suficiente oxígeno.

Candy inhaló con cuidado. Eso estaba un poco mejor. Se quitó el sucio visón de sus hombros y disfruto del sol en su cara. Pero todavía no podía acostumbrarse a la vista.

Extendiéndose a lo lejos del acantilado en el que estaba de pie había un valle abismal salpicado de lo que parecía tierras de cultivo y arrozales inundados. Y a cada lado, elevándose entre las brumosas alturas, había dos elevadas montañas.

Más adelante, tallado a la derecha en una de las empinadas laderas, había un palacio enorme. Majestuosamente blanco y coronado por tejados rojo oscuro, sus paredes exteriores estaban adornadas con más escaleras de las que podía contar. El palacio parecía como algo salido de un antiguo cuento de hadas.

—¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Estamos en China? —preguntó.

—Si nos quedamos de pie aquí el tiempo suficiente, así sería, —dijo Albert—. Pero ahora mismo, esto es el Tíbet, gracias al Dalai Lama. Ese de allí es su refugio. —Señaló hacia el monstruoso palacio—. Ostentoso, ¿eh?

Pero Candy no estaba siguiendo su dedo. Había escuchado una risa en algún lugar cercano y se había dado la vuelta para buscar su origen.

Su risa. La suave y feliz risa que no había sabido que era de ella hasta que había reconocido la de Terry.

Finalmente divisó dos figuras a unos cien metros de distancia a lo largo del acantilado. Tendría que trepar algunos peñascos para estar más cerca, pero no sería tan difícil. Se envolvió en su fangoso abrigo y comenzó a abrirse paso cuidadosamente a través de la nieve, hacia el sonido.

—Whoa allí. —Albert la agarró por el cuello del abrigo—. ¿Ves algún lugar para que nos pongamos a cubierto?

Candy miró alrededor del árido paisaje: todo era bajadas rocosas y espacios abiertos. Nada que sirviera siquiera como protección contra el viento.

-Estamos por arriba de la línea de los árboles, y tú eres pequeño, pero no invisible

invisible. Vas a tener que quedarte aquí atrás.

—Pero no puedo ver nada.

—El bolsillo del abrigo, —dijo Albert—. De nada.

Busco a tientas en el bolsillo del abrigo, el mismo abrigo que había estado usando en el funeral de Prusia, y sacó un par de catalejos de teatro de último modelo y al parecer muy caros. No se molestó en preguntarle a Albert dónde o cuándo los había conseguido, sólo los sostuvo en alto contra sus ojos y giró el foco.

Allí.

Los dos estaban de pie uno enfrente del otro, separados unos metros. Su propio pasado tenía el pelo atado en un moño de niña, y su vestido tejido de lino era del rosa de una orquídea. Parecía joven e inocente. Le estaba sonriendo a Terry, meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre sus pies como si estuviera nerviosa, observando todos sus movimientos con una intensidad sin límites. Los ojos de Terry tenían una mirada bromista, un ramo de peonías blancas estaba en sus brazos y se las estaba dando una a una, haciéndole reír cada vez más fuerte.

Observando de cerca a través de los anteojos, Candy se dio cuenta de que sus dedos nunca se tocaban. Mantenían una cierta distancia el uno del otro. ¿Por qué? Era casi sorprendente.

En las otras vidas que había espiado, Candy había visto tanta pasión y hambre. Pero aquí, era diferente. El cuerpo de Candy empezó a zumbar, ansiosa por solo un momento de contacto físico entre ellos. Si no podía tocar a Terry, por lo menos su viejo yo podía.

Pero estaban solo de pie allí, ahora caminando en círculos. Nunca acercándose más el uno al otro o alejándose.

De vez en cuando, sus risas se arrastraban hacia Candy de nuevo.

—¿Y bien? —Albert siguió intentando aplastar su pequeña cara al lado de la de Candy para así poder ver a través de una de las lentes del catalejos—. ¿Cuál es la palabra?

—Solo están hablando. Están coqueteando un poco como si fueran unos extraños, pero al mismo tiempo, también parecen conocerse muy bien. No lo entiendo.

—Así que lo están tomando con calma. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? —preguntó Albert—. Los niños de hoy en día, sólo quieren que las cosas vayan rápido boom boom boom.

—No hay nada de malo en tomarlo con calma, yo solo… —Candy se detuvo.

Su pasado yo cayó de rodillas. Empezó a mecerse hacia atrás y hacia adelante, sosteniendo su cabeza, luego su corazón. Una expresión de horror cruzó el rostro de

Terry. Se veía tan rígido en sus pantalones blancos y su camiseta, como una estatua de sí

mismo. Sacudió su cabeza, mirando hacia el cielo, con sus labios pronunciando las palabras:

No. No. No.

Los ojos color verde de la niña se habían desorbitado y ardido, como si algo la hubiera poseído. Un grito agudo resonó por las montañas. Terry se desplomó y enterró su cara entre sus manos. Extendió la mano hacia ella, pero su mano se quedó en el aire sin siquiera tocar su piel. Su cuerpo se encogió y tembló, y cuando más importo, miró hacia otro lado.

Candy fue la única que vio cuando la niña se convirtió, de la nada, en una columna de fuego. Tan rápido.

El humo acre se arremolino sobre Terry. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Su rostro brillaba, húmedo por las lágrimas. Parecía tan miserable como se había visto todas las otras veces que ella lo había visto verla morir. Pero esta vez, también se veía enfermo por la conmoción. Algo era diferente. Algo estaba mal.

Cuando Terry le había hablado por primera vez sobre su castigo, le había dicho que había habido en algunas vidas en las que un solo beso la había matado. Peor aún, en las que algo menos que un beso la había matado. Un solo toque.

No se habían tocado. Candy había estado observando todo el tiempo. Había sido tan cuidadoso de no acercarse a ella. ¿Acaso pensó que podría tenerla más tiempo reprimiendo el calor de su abrazo? ¿Pensó que podría ser más listo que la maldición manteniéndola siempre fuera de su alcance?

—Ni siquiera la tocó, —murmuró ella.

—Una situación desagradable, —dijo Albert.

Nunca tocándola, ni una sola vez durante todo el tiempo en el que estuvieron enamorados. Y ahora tendría que esperar todo de nuevo, sin saber siquiera si algo sería diferente la próxima vez. ¿Cómo podía esperar a vivir haciendo frente a ese tipo de derrota? Nada de esto tenía sentido.

—Si no la tocó, ¿entonces que provocó su muerte? —Se volvió hacia Albert, que inclinó su cabeza y miró hacia el cielo.

—Las montañas, —dijo—. ¡Seguro!

—Sabes algo, —dijo Candy—. ¿Qué es? Se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no sé nada, o no puedo decirte nada.

Candy llevó otra vez los anteojos hacia su cara y lo vio arrojar las flores de sus manos violentamente contra el suelo.

—¡Tengo que ir con él! —dijo.

—Demasiado tarde, —dijo Albert—. Aquí viene.

Terry retrocedió del borde del acantilado. El corazón de Candy latió con fuerza por temor a lo que estuviera a punto de hacer. Claramente no iba a dormirse. Salió corriendo, aumentando a una velocidad inhumana en el momento en el que alcanzó el borde del acantilado, y luego se lanzó en el aire.

Candy esperó a que sus alas se desplegaran. Esperó al suave estruendo de su magnífico despliegue, abriéndose completamente y atrapando el aire en su impresionante gloria. Le había visto tomar el vuelo de esta forma en el pasado, y cada vez le golpeaba en su corazón: Lo amaba desesperadamente.

Pero las alas de Terry nunca se desplegaron de su espalda. Cuando llegó al borde del acantilado, lo cruzó como cualquier otro chico.

Y cayó también como cualquier otro chico.

Candy gritó, un grito fuerte y largo y aterrorizado, hasta que Albert puso su mano sobre su boca. Se lo quitó de encima, corrió hasta el borde del acantilado, y se arrastró hacia adelante.

Terry seguía cayendo. Era un largo camino hacia abajo. Vio cómo su cuerpo se empequeñecía más y más.

—Extenderá sus alas, ¿no? —jadeó—. Se dará cuenta de que está cayendo y cayendo hasta que...

Ni siquiera podía decirlo.

—No, —dijo Albert.

—Pero…

—Se estrellará justo contra ese terreno de un par de miles de metros más abajo, sí, —dijo

Albert—. Se romperá todos los huesos de su cuerpo. Pero no te preocupes, no puede matarse.

—Sí, —susurró Candy, porque todo lo que quería hacer en ese momento era tirarse por el

acantilado detrás de él. Eso era por lo mucho que lo quería de vuelta. Pero no haría ningún bien.

—Estaban siendo tan cuidadosos. —Su voz era tensa—. Ambos vimos lo que sucedió, Albert:

nada. Era tan inocente. Entonces, ¿cómo podía haber muerto? Albert ahogó una carcajada.

—¿Crees que sabes todo acerca de ella sólo porque viste los tres últimos minutos de su vida desde el otro lado de una montaña?

—Tú eres el que me hizo usar los anteojos... ¡oh! —Se congeló—. ¡Espera un minuto! — Algo le obsesionó por la forma en que los ojos de su propio pasado habían parecido cambiar, sólo durante un momento, justo al final. Y de repente, Candy lo sabía—: Lo que la mató esta vez no era algo de lo que pudiera haber sido testigo, de todos modos...

Albert movió sus garras, esperando a que terminara su pensamiento.

—Estaba pasando algo dentro de ella. El aplaudió lentamente.

—Creo que podrías estar lista ahora.

—¿Lista para qué?

—¿Recuerdas lo que te mencioné en Helston? ¿Después de que hablaras con Roland?

—¿Discrepabas con él... porque me estuviera acercando a mis yo pasados?

—Todavía no puedes reescribir la historia. No puedes cambiar las historias. Si intentas…

—Lo sé, se distorsiona el futuro. No quiero cambiar el pasado. Sólo necesito saber lo que pasa, porqué sigo muriendo. Pensé que era un beso, o una caricia, o algo físico, pero parece más complicado que eso.

Albert tiró de una sombra de detrás de los pies de Candy como un torero empuñando una capa roja. Sus bordes brillaban como la plata.

-¿Estás lista para poner tu alma dónde está tu boca?

—Estoy lista. —Candy golpeó para abrir la Anunciadora y se preparó contra el salobre viento de adentro—. Espera, —dijo, mirando a Albert flotando a su lado—.

—Saluda al futuro, niña, —dijo. Candy le dio una dura mirada.

—Está bien, hay un término técnico que no es muy escuchado para lo que estás a punto de hacer, solo imagina que es una experiencia en tercera dimensión, dijo, y luego ambos entraron nuevamente en la oscuridad.


	11. Chapter 11

**Las Profundidades**

Lhasa, Tíbet

30 de Abril de 1740

Terry se puso en acción. El viento corría a través de su cuerpo. El sol estaba en contacto con su piel. Fue corriendo y corriendo y no tenía idea de dónde estaba. Entró al Anunciador, sin pensarlo, aunque sentía, en casi todos los sentidos, que algo atormentaba su memoria. Algo andaba mal.

Sus alas.

No estaban. No, todavía estaban allí, claro, pero no sentía ganas de dejarlas salir, no le quemaban ni picaban para volar. En lugar de tener el familiar deseo de elevarse en el cielo, la fuerza que sentía lo hacía descender. Su memoria se elevaba a lo alto de su mente. Se acercaba a algo doloroso, al borde de algo peligroso. Sus ojos se centraron en el espacio delante de él. Y no vio nada, sino un fino aire. Se dejó caer hacia atrás, agitando los brazos cuando sus pies se deslizaron a lo largo de la roca. Cayó al suelo de espaldas y se detuvo justo antes de que cayera de un impresionante precipicio.

Contuvo la respiración y luego rodó su cuerpo cuidadosamente alrededor, para que pudiera mirar por encima del borde. Debajo había un abismo extrañamente familiar. Enseguida llegó a sus manos y rodillas y estudió la inmensa oscuridad. ¿Estaba allí todavía? ¿El Anunciador lo llevó antes o después de que ocurriera?

Por eso sus alas no habían estallado. Recordaba esta agonía de la vida y se quedó donde

estaba.

Tíbet.

Hubo casos donde sus palabras la habían matado. La vida de Candice había sido centrada en ser muy casta, incluso no podía tocarlo, a pesar de ansiar la sensación de tener su piel en la suya y Terry respetaba sus deseos. En secreto, había esperado que su negativa pudiese ser una manera de engañar por fin a la maldición. Pero otra vez había sido un tonto. Desde luego, el tacto, no era el desencadenante. El castigo corría mucho más profundo que eso. Y ahora estaba de vuelta aquí, en el lugar donde la muerte le había llevado a una desesperación tan abrumadora con la que había tratado de poner fin a su dolor.

Como si eso fuera posible.

Todo el camino hacia abajo sabría que sería un fracaso. El suicidio era un lujo mortal no otorgado a los ángeles.

Su cuerpo se estremeció ante el recuerdo. No era sólo la agonía de todos sus huesos rotos, o la forma en que la caída había dejado su cuerpo negro y azul. No, era lo que vino después. Había estado allí durante semanas, su cuerpo encajado en el oscuro vacío entre dos rocas enormes. De vez en cuando venía, pero su mente estaba inundada de tanto sufrimiento que no era capaz de pensar en ella. No era capaz de pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

Ese había sido el punto.

Pero así como la forma de los ángeles, su cuerpo sanó más rápida y completamente de lo que su alma pudiese hacerlo algún día. Sus huesos se unieron de nuevo. Sus heridas se sellaron con cicatrices, al pasar el tiempo, desaparecieron por completo. Sus órganos pulverizados volvieron a crecer sanos. En unos instantes su corazón se recuperó, fuerte y golpeando.

Fue Susana quien lo había encontrado después de pasar más de un mes, quien lo había ayudado a arrastrarse afuera de la grieta, quien había puesto férulas en sus alas y se lo llevó de éste lugar. Ella había hecho el voto de que él nunca lo volvería a hacer. Había hecho el voto para mantener siempre la esperanza.

Y ahora aquí estaba él otra vez. Se puso de pie y, una vez más, se tambaleaba en el borde.

—No, por favor. ¡Oh Dios, no! No puedo creer que des un salto.

No era Susana quien habló ahora en la montaña. Ésta voz tenía sarcasmo. Terry sabía a

quién pertenecía antes de que incluso se diera la vuelta.

Anthony descansaba contra una pared de rocas en lo alto. Sobre la tierra sin color, que se había extendido como un tapiz de oración, un enorme tejido con ricos hilos de borgoña e hilos de color ocre. Colgaba un yak3 carbonizado en su pierna y en su mano, arrancó un enorme trozo de carne fibrosa.

—Oh, ¿qué diablos? —se encogió Anthony, mientras masticaba—. Adelante, salta. ¿Las últimas palabras que quieres que le transmita a Candy?

—¿Dónde está? —Terry empezó a ir hacia él, con las manos en forma de puños. ¿Anthony estaba de descanso antes de él en este período de tiempo? ¿O era un anacronismo, volvía en el tiempo al igual que Terry?

Anthony lanzó el hueso de yak por el acantilado y se levantó, se limpió la grasa de sus manos en sus pantalones vaqueros.

Anacronismo, Terry decidió.

—Sólo la echaba de menos. Una vez más. ¿Qué te llevó tanto tiempo? —Levantándose, Anthony destapó una pequeña lata llena de comida—. ¿Dumpling4? Son divinos.

Terry tocó la placa en el suelo.

—¿Por qué no la detuviste? —había ido a Tahití, a Prusia y ahora aquí en el Tíbet en menos tiempo del que le tomaría a un mortal cruzar la calle. Siempre sintió como si fuera el rastro de Candy. Y siempre estaba fuera de su alcance. ¿Cómo lo seguía superando ella?

—Dijiste que no necesitabas mi ayuda.

—¿Pero la has visto? —exigió Terry. Anthony asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Ella quiso verte? Anthony sacudió la cabeza.

—Bueno. —Terry estudió la montaña desnuda, tratando de imaginar a Candy allí. Lanzó

una rápida mirada alrededor, en busca de rastros de ella. Pero no había nada. Tierra gris,

3 Yak: Animal que habita en las montañas de Tíbet.

4 Dumpling: Son trozos de masa, a veces rellenos, que se cuecen en un líquido, como agua o sopa o masa dulce

envuelta sobre fruta.

Rocas negras, el viento cortándose, no había vida aquí, en todo le parecía el lugar más solitario del mundo.

—¿Qué pasó? —dijo a Anthony—. ¿Qué hizo ella?

Anthony entró en un círculo informal alrededor de Terry.

—Ella, a diferencia del objeto de su afecto, tiene un impecable sentido de la oportunidad. Llegó en el momento justo para ver tu magnífica sentencia, tu propia de muerte, es buena, ésta vez, parecía bastante magnífica en contra de este paisaje austero. Incluso tú debes ser capaz de admitirlo. ¿No?

Terry alzó la mirada.

—De todos modos, ¿dónde estaba? Hmm, tu magnífica muerte, ya lo dije... ¡Ah, sí! Se quedó solo el tiempo suficiente para ver que te tiraras en el borde del acantilado y se te olvidara usar las alas.

Terry bajó la cabeza.

—Eso no le pareció muy bueno.

La mano de Terry chasqueó y agarró por el cuello a Anthony.

—¿Esperas que crea que acabas de verla? ¿Qué no hablaste con ella? ¿Qué no preguntaste a dónde iba ahora? ¿Qué no trataste de detenerla?

Anthony lanzó un gruñido y se retorció fuera del agarre de Terry.

—Estaba muy lejos de ella. En el momento en que llegué a éste lugar, se había ido. Una vez más: Dijiste que no necesitabas mi ayuda. —Anthony se rió y se dejó caer sobre la alfombra con las piernas cruzadas delante de él—. La cosa Terry, es que —dijo, llevando un puñado de bayas secas de goji5 a los labios—. Incluso si confiaba en que podrías manejarlo tú mismo que, basado en tu registro vigente, no —movió un dedo—, no estás solo en esto. Todo el mundo la está buscando.

—¿Qué quieres decir, con todo el mundo?

—Cuando fuiste tras Candy la noche que luchó contra los desterrados, ¿crees que el resto de nosotros se sentó alrededor y jugamos canasta? Susana, Roland, Elisa, Arriane y esos dos idiotas niños Nefilim, están todos en algún lugar tratando de encontrarla.

—¿Dejaste que ellos hicieran eso?

5 Goji: Cerezas del Tíbet.

-No soy guardián de nadie, hermano.

-No me llames así –chasqueó Terry-. No puedo creer esto. ¿Cómo podrían? Es mi

responsabilidad.

—El libre albedrío. —Anthony se encogió de hombros—. Es la última moda en estos días. Las alas Terry se encendieron contra su espalda.

Inútil. ¿Cómo podía haber media docena de torpes anacronismos en el pasado? Sus compañeros, ángeles caídos, saben lo frágil que era en el pasado, que hay que tener cuidado. Sin embargo, ¿Patricia y Stear? Esos eran niños. Serían imprudentes. No conocen nada mejor. Eso podría destruir todo para Candy. Candy podría destruirse a sí misma.

No. Terry no daría a ninguno de ellos la oportunidad de llegar a ella antes que él. Y sin embargo, Anthony lo había hecho.

—¿Cómo puedo confiar en que no interviniste? —preguntó Terry, tratando de no mostrar su desesperación.

Anthony rodó los ojos.

—Debido a que sé lo peligrosa que es la interferencia. Nuestras metas finales pueden ser diferentes, pero nuestras vidas están en peligro.

—Escúchame, Anthony. Todo está en juego aquí.

—No me degrades. Sé lo que está en juego. No eres el único que ha luchado ya por mucho tiempo.

—Soy… tengo miedo —admitió Terrt—. Si se altera profundamente el pasado…

—¿Podría cambiar quien eres, cuando vuelves a la actualidad? —dijo Anthony—. Sí, tengo miedo también.

Terry cerró los ojos.

—Esto significaría que cualquier posibilidad que tenía de librarse de ésta maldición…

—¿Podría ser desperdiciada?

Terry miró a Anthony. Los dos no habían hablado el uno con el otro como ésta vez, como antiguos hermanos.

—¿Estaba sola? ¿Estás seguro de que ninguno de los otros ya había llegado a ella?

Por un momento, Anthony miró al pasado de Terry, en un espacio en la cima de la montaña más allá de ellos. Se veía tan vacío como Terry se sentía. Anthony hizo erizar la parte

posterior del cabello del cuello de Terry.

—Ninguno de los otros había llegado —dijo Anthony finalmente.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Yo soy el que la vio aquí. Tú eres el que nunca llega a tiempo. Y, además, el que estuviera aquí no es culpa de nadie, sino sólo tuya.

—Eso no es cierto. Yo no le mostré cómo usar a los Anunciadores. Anthony se rió con amargura.

—No me refiero a los Anunciadores, idiota. Quiero decir que ella piensa que esto es sólo acerca de los dos. Una pelea de enamorados, estúpido.

—Se trata de los dos, de nosotros. —La voz de Terry era tensa. Le hubiera gustado recoger la roca detrás de la cabeza de Anthony y enterrarla en su cráneo.

—Mentira. —Anthony saltó a sus pies, la caliente furia intermitente en sus ojos azules—. Es mucho más grande y tú sabes qué es. —Se sacudió los hombros y soltó sus alas de mármol gigante. Se llenó el aire de la gloria de oro, bloqueando el sol por un momento. Cuando fue hacia Terry, dio un paso de rechazo hacia atrás—. Es mejor encontrarla, antes de que ella o alguien más, vuelva a escribir nuestra historia. Y si lo hace, yo… todo esto… —Anthony chasqueó los dedos—, será obsoleto.

Terry gruñó, desplegando sus propias alas de color blanco plateado, sintiendo que se extendían hacia fuera y hacia los lados, se estremeció al estar cerca de Anthony.

Se sintió más caliente ahora, capaz de cualquier cosa.

—Me encargaré de esto —empezó a decir.

Pero Anthony ya había despegado, el contragolpe de su vuelo le envió pequeños tornados de polvo en espiral. Terry se protegió los ojos del sol y miró como las alas de oro vencían a través del cielo, entonces, en un instante, se habían ido.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**HOLA CHICAS, YA DE VUELTA, CON UN CAPÍTULO DOBLE, POR EL DE AYER...DISFRUTENLO...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Flechazo**

Versalles, Francia

14 de Febrero de 1723

Candy salió del Anunciador, abrió los ojos, pero el agua caliente le nubló la vista tan bruscamente que inmediatamente se sujetó de ellos de nuevo. La ropa empapada la arrastró hacia abajo, por lo que luchaba fuera del abrigo de mink. Mientras se hundía debajo de ella, pateó duro hacia la superficie, desesperada por aire.

Estaba a sólo unos cuantos centímetros por encima de su cabeza.

Abrió la boca, luego sus pies tocaron fondo y se quedó. Se secó el agua de sus ojos. Estaba en una bañera.

Por supuesto, era la bañera más grande que había visto, tan grande como una pequeña piscina. Tenía forma de riñón y estaba hecha de la más suave porcelana blanca, sentada sola en medio de una habitación gigante que parecía una galería en un museo. Los altos techos estaban cubiertos por enormes retratos pintados al fresco de una familia de pelo oscuro que parecía real. Una cadena de rosas doradas enmarcaban cada busto y querubines carnosos oscilaban entre ellos, tocando trompetas hacia el cielo. En contra de cada una de las paredes, que estaban empapeladas en remolinos elaborados de color turquesa, rosa y oro, estaba un armario de gran tamaño, ricamente tallado en madera.

Candy se dejó caer en la bañera. ¿Dónde estaba ahora? Utilizó su mano para rozar la

superficie, partiendo de unos cinco centímetros de burbujas de espuma a la consistencia de una crema Chantilly. Una esponja del tamaño de la almohada se balanceaba hacía arriba y se dio cuenta que no se había bañado desde Helston. Ella estaba muy sucia. Utilizó la esponja para fregar su cara, se puso a trabajar luchando con el resto de su ropa. Dejó toda la ropa empapada por el lado de la bañera. Fue entonces cuando Albert flotó lentamente hasta salir del agua de la bañera para asomar un pie sobre la superficie. La parte de la bañera de la que había subido estaba oscura y nublada con una gárgola de arena.

—Albert —exclamó—. ¿Tengo que decirte que necesito algunos minutos de privacidad? Él alzó una mano para protegerse los ojos.

—¿Terminaste ya de revolverte alrededor de aquí, mandíbulas? —con la otra mano, se limpió algunas burbujas de su calva cabeza.

—¡Podrías haberme advertido de que estabas a punto de tomar una zambullida bajo el agua! —dijo Candy.

—¡Te advertí de esto! —saltó hasta el borde de la bañera y se tambaleó a través de ella hasta que estuvo en la cara de Candy—. Justo cuando estábamos saliendo del Anunciador.

¡Simplemente no me escuchaste porque estabas bajo el agua!

—Muy útil, gracias.

—Necesitabas un baño, de todos modos —dijo—. Ésta es una gran noche para ti, nena.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando?

—¡Qué está sucediendo, ella pregunta! —Albert agarró sus hombros—. ¡Sólo el más grande baile desde que el Rey Sol se desprendió! Y yo digo, ¿y qué si ésta bomba es presentada por su grasiento púber adolescente hijo? Eso todavía va a ser justo abajo en el más grande, y espectacular salón de baile de Versalles. ¡Todo mundo va a estar allí!

Candy se encogió de hombros. Un baile sonaba bien, pero no tenía nada que ver con ella.

—Te lo voy a aclarar —dijo Albert—. ¿La princesa de Saboya? ¿Te suena? —Señaló a Candy en la nariz—. Esa eres tú.

—Mmm —dijo Candy, deslizando su cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarse contra la pared con jabón de la bañera—. Suena como una gran noche para ella. Pero, ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer cuando todos estén en el baile?

—Mira, ¿recuerdas cuando te dije… —El pomo de la puerta del gran cuarto de baño empezó a girar. Albert la miró, gimiendo—. Esto continuará.

Cuando la puerta abrió, él se tapó la puntiaguda nariz y desapareció bajo el agua.

Candy se retorció y le dio una patada al otro lado de la bañera. Reapareció, la miró, y

comenzó a flotar sobre su espalda a través de la espuma. Albert podría haber sido invisible para la bonita chica con rizos del color del maíz que estaba de pie en el umbral con un largo vestido de color arándano, pero no lo era para Candy. A la vista de alguien en la bañera, la chica se echó hacia atrás.

—¡Oh, princesa! ¡Perdóneme! —dijo en francés—. Me dijeron que ésta cámara estaba vacía. Yo… yo iba a preparar un baño para la Princesa Elizabeth —Señaló a la tina donde Candy se remojaba—, y estaba a punto de enviar a buscarla a sus damas.

—Bien —Candy rebuscó en su cerebro, desesperada porque saliera algo más real de lo que sentía—. No puedes mandar a buscarla. Ni a sus damas. Éste es mi cuarto, donde tenía la intención de bañarme en paz.

—Le pido perdón —dijo la chica, haciendo una reverencia—, mil veces.

—Está bien —dijo Candy rápidamente cuando vio la sincera desesperación de la muchacha—. Sólo debe haber sido un malentendido.

La chica hizo una reverencia y comenzó a cerrar la puerta. Albert asomó su cabeza con cuernos por encima de la superficie del agua y le susurró: —¡Ropas! —Candy utilizó su pie descalzo para empujarlo hacia abajo.

—¡Espera! —Candy llamó a la chica, que poco a poco abrió la puerta otra vez—. Necesito tu ayuda. Para vestirme para el baile.

—¿Qué pasa con sus damas de honor princesa? Están Agatha o Eloise.

—No, no. Las chicas y yo tuvimos una pelea —se apresuró Candy, tratando de no hablar demasiado por miedo a entregarse por completo—. Ellas eligieron el uhm más horrible vestido para que me ponga. Así que las envié fuera. Se trata de un baile importante, ya sabes.

—Sí, princesa.

—¿Podrías encontrar algo para mí? —preguntó Candy a la chica, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el armario.

—¿Yo? ¿Ayudarla a vestirse?

—Tú eres la única aquí, ¿no? —dijo Candy, con la esperanza de que algo en ese armario

encajaría en ella, y se vería medio decente para un baile—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Anne Marie, princesa

—Genial —dijo Candy, tratando de canalizar a la Candice de Helston en una simple actuación

de auto importancia. Y echó un poco de Paty la sabelotodo en una buena medida—. Date prisa Anne Marie. No voy a llegar tarde a causa de tu lentitud. Sé buena y tráeme un vestido.

Diez minutos más tarde, Candy se puso delante un amplio espejo de tres vías, admirando la costura en el busto del vestido de primera que Anne Marie le había traído del armario. El vestido estaba hecho de capas de tafetán negro, bien ceñido a la cintura, y luego girando en forma de una gloriosa y ancha campana cerca del suelo. El cabello de Candy había sido arrastrado hacia un giro, luego escondido bajo una pesada peluca de elaborados rizos oscuros. Su rostro brillaba con una capa de polvo y colorete. Llevaba tanta ropa interior que se sentía como si alguien hubiera colocado un peso de cincuenta libras sobre su cuerpo.

¿Cómo se movían las chicas en estas cosas? ¿O tan sólo bailar?

Mientras Anne Marie colocaba el corsé más apretado alrededor de su torso, Candy se abría a su reflejo. La peluca le daba el aspecto de cinco años más. Y estaba segura de que nunca había tenido ese escote antes. En cualquiera de sus vidas.

Por un breve momento, se permitió olvidar sus nervios de conocer su propio pasado como princesa, y si iba a encontrar a Daniel de nuevo antes de que hiciera un enorme lío de su amor, y simplemente sentiría lo que cualquier otra chica que va a un baile por la noche debe haber sentido: La respiración estaba sobrevalorada en un vestido tan increíble como éste.

—Ya está lista, princesa —le susurró Anne Marie con una reverencia—. Voy a salir, si me lo permite.

Tan pronto como Anne Marie cerró la puerta detrás de ella, el propio Albert se impulsó fuera del agua, envío la fría espuma de jabón por toda la habitación. Se embarcó en el armario y se posó sobre un pequeño taburete de seda turquesa. Señaló vestido de Candy, su peluca, y luego a su vestido de nuevo.

—¡Ooh la la! Muy ardiente.

—No has visto mis zapatos. —Levantó el dobladillo de su falda para mostrar un par de puntiagudos tacones de color verde esmeralda con incrustaciones de flores de jade. Eso coincidía con el encaje de color verde esmeralda que recortaba el busto de su vestido y los zapatos eran fácilmente los más increíbles que jamás había visto y mucho menos usado en sus pies.

-¡Oooh! –chilló Albert-. Muy rococó.

-Entonces, ¿realmente estoy haciendo esto? Solo voy a ir allá y pretender…

—No pretendas —Albert sacudió la cabeza—. Lo propio. Como tu propio escote, niña, sabes lo que quieres.

—Está bien, estoy pretendiendo que no he dicho eso. —Candy se echo a reír e hizo una mueca—. Así que bajaré las escaleras y haré las cosas propias, o lo que sea. Pero, ¿qué debo hacer cuando me encuentre a mi yo en mi pasado? No sé nada de ella. Sólo…

—Toma su mano —dijo Albert misteriosamente—. Va a ser muy tocada por el gesto, estoy seguro.

Albert estaba insinuando algo, con claridad, pero Candy no entendía. Entonces se acordó de sus palabras justo antes de que se lanzara por el último Anunciador.

—Cuéntame acerca delo que tu llamaste una experiencia en 3D.

—Ajá —Albert hizo la pantomima apoyado contra una pared invisible en el aire. Sus alas fueron borrosas mientras se agitaba delante de ella—. ¿Sabes cómo algunas cosas son demasiado fuera de éste mundo, para ser inmovilizadas por aburridas viejas palabras? Como, por ejemplo, la forma en que te desmayas cuando Terruce se presenta en un largo beso, o la sensación de calor que se propaga a través de tu cuerpo cuando sus alas se despliegan en una noche oscura.

—No lo hagas. —La mano de Candy fue a su corazón contra su voluntad. Ahí había palabras que nunca podría hacer justicia a lo que Terry la hizo sentir. Albert se estaba burlando de ella, pero eso no quería decir que le doliera menos estar lejos de Terry durante tanto tiempo.

—Lo mismo pasa con las tres dimensiones. Sólo tienes que vivirlo para entenderlo.

Tan pronto como Albert abrió la puerta a Candy, los sonidos de la música de una lejana orquesta y el amable murmullo de una multitud inundaron la habitación. Sentía algo que tiraba de ella allí. Tal vez era Terry. Tal vez era su pasado.

Terry se inclinó en el aire.

—Después de ti, princesa.

Siguió el ruido hasta dos amplias y sinuosas escaleras de oro, la música cada vez era más fuerte con cada paso. A medida que se extendía por la galería vacía, empezó a oler los deliciosos aromas de codorniz asada y compota de manzana y patatas gratinadas. Y el perfume, hasta el punto que casi no podía respirar sin toser.

-Ahora, ¿no estás contenta de haber tomado un baño? –preguntó Albert.

Candy no respondió. Había entrado en un largo pasillo de espejos y delante de ella, un par

de mujeres y un hombre cruzaban hacia la entrada de una sala principal. Las mujeres no caminaban, se deslizaban. Sus vestidos amarillo y azul prácticamente agitaban por el suelo. El hombre caminaba entre ellas, su camisa blanca con atractivos volantes debajo de su chaqueta plateada y sus tacones tan altos como los que estaban en los zapatos de Candy. Los tres llevaban pelucas un pie más altas que la de la cabeza de Candy, que se sentía enorme y pesaba una tonelada. Al verlos, Candy se sintió torpe, con la forma en que la falda pasó de un lado a otro mientras caminaba. Se volvieron para mirarla con tres pares de ojos entrecerrados, como si se pudieran decir de inmediato que no había sido criada para asistir a los bailes de la alta sociedad.

—No les hagas caso —dijo Albert—. Son snobs en cada vida. Al final, no tienen nada de ti. Candy asintió, cayendo detrás del trío, que pasaba a través de un conjunto de puertas

reflejado en el salón de baile. El salón de baile final. El salón de baile para poner fin a todas

las salas de baile.

Candy no pudo evitarlo. Se detuvo en seco y le susurró —Wow.

Era majestuoso, una docena de lámparas colgaban del techo, lejanas, brillando con brillantes velas blancas. Donde las paredes no eran de espejos, estaban cubiertas de oro. La pista de baile de parqué parecía extenderse hacia la ciudad próxima y envolviendo a la pista de baile estaban largas mesas cubiertas de lino blanco, establecidas con una cantidad de cubiertos de porcelana, platos de pasteles y galletas, y grandes copas de cristal llenas de vino de color rubí. Miles de narcisos blancos se asomaban de cientos de vasijas de color rojo oscuro en el conjunto de decenas de mesas de comedor.

En el lado opuesto de la habitación, una línea de exquisitamente vestidas mujeres jóvenes se estaba formando. Había alrededor de diez de ellas, de pie, juntas, susurrando y riendo frente a una gran puerta dorada. Otra multitud se había reunido en torno a un enorme frasco de cristal con ponche cerca de la orquesta. Candy se sirvió un vaso.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó a un par de mujeres a su lado. Sus artísticos rizos grises formando torres gemelas en sus cabezas—. ¿Por qué están las chicas en la fila?

—¿Por qué? para agradar al rey, por supuesto. —Una mujer se rió entre dientes—. Esas

Señoritas están aquí para ver si podrían darle gusto y contraer matrimonio.

¿Matrimonio? Pero se veían tan jóvenes. Toda la piel de Candy de repente comenzó a sentir calor y picazón. Luego algo la golpeó: su yo pasado estaba en esa línea.

línea, magníficamente envuelta en un vestido largo y negro sólo ligeramente diferente del

que ella llevaba. Sus hombros estaban cubiertos con una chalina de terciopelo negro y sus ojos nunca se levantaron del piso. No se reía con las otras chicas. Se veía tan frustrada como Candy se sentía.

—Albert —susurró Candy.

Sin embargo, el querubin voló justo en frente de su cara y la hizo callar con un dedo en sus labios de piedra grasa.

—Sólo los locos hablan con sus amigos invisibles —susurró—, locos y no los invitados a muchos bailes. Ahora, silencio.

—¿Pero qué pasa…

—Shhhhhh.

¿Qué sobre las 3D? Candy respiró hondo. La última instrucción que le había dado era tomar a

Su pasado de la mano.

Se acercó, cruzando la pista de baile y pasando por alto a los criados con sus bandejas de foie gras y chambord. Estuvo a punto de tirarlos directo en la chica detrás, que estaba tratando de cortar en la línea haciéndose pasar por alguien susurrando algo a una amiga.

—Disculpe...

Candy le dijo a su yo pasado, cuyos ojos se abrieron y cuyos labios se separaron y dejaron que un pequeño ruido confuso escapara de su boca. Pero Candy, no podía esperar a que reaccionara. Se agachó y la agarró de la mano. Que encajó en su propia mano como una pieza del rompecabezas. Ella la apretó.

El estómago de Candy cayó como si hubiera ido a la primera cuesta de una montaña rusa. Su piel comenzó a vibrar, y un sueño, agitando suavemente la sensación se apoderó de ella. Sintió que sus párpados aletearon, pero un instinto le dijo que se aferrara a mantener la mano de su pasado. Ella parpadeó, y luego ambas parpadearon al mismo tiempo y en el otro lado de un abrir y cerrar, Candy pudo ver en los ojos de su pasado... y después… no podía ver a nadie delante en absoluto.

—¡Oh! —gritó, y su voz sonaba como siempre.

Se miró las manos, que parecían igual que siempre. Se acercó y sintió su cara, su pelo, la

Candy tragó saliva y estudió a cada una de las mujeres jóvenes. Allí estaba, tercera en la

peluca, que se sentía la misma que tenía antes. Pero algo... algo había cambiado.

Levantó el dobladillo de su vestido y miró hacia abajo en sus zapatos. Eran de color magenta.

Con forma de diamante y con tacón alto y atados al tobillo con un arco de plata

elegante.

¿Qué había hecho?

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que Albert había querido decir con "ir por la 3D". Había entrado literalmente en el cuerpo de su pasado.

Candy dio una mirada a su alrededor, aterrorizada. Para su horror, todas las demás chicas de la línea no se movían. De hecho, todo al que miraba Candy estaba duramente congelado. Era como si toda la fiesta hubiera sido puesta en pausa.

—¿Ves? —vino la voz de Albert acaloradamente en su oreja—. No hay palabras para esto,

¿verdad?

—¿Qué pasa, Albert? —su voz se elevaba.

—En este momento, no mucho. Tuve que poner un freno a la fiesta, para que no se asustaran. Una vez que estemos en la recta de negocios de la 3D, voy a empezar de nuevo otra vez.

—Así que... ¿no pueden ver esto ahora? —preguntó Candy, agitando la mano lentamente por delante de la cara de la guapa chica morena que había estado de pie delante de ella. La chica no se inmutó. Su cara estaba congelada en una mueca con la boca abierta sin fin.

—No. —Albert lo demostró moviendo su lengua cerca de la oreja de un hombre mayor, que se quedó helado con un escargot a punto entre los dedos, a centímetros de su boca—. No hasta que chasqueé los dedos.

Candy exhaló, una vez más extrañamente aliviada por tener la ayuda de Albert. Necesitaba unos minutos para acostumbrarse a la idea de que estaba… realmente…

—Estoy dentro de mi propio pasado —dijo.

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿A dónde voy a ir? ¿Dónde está mi cuerpo?

—Estás en alguna parte —la tocó en la clavícula—. Vas a salir de nuevo cuando, bueno… cuando sea el momento adecuado. Pero por ahora, te has deslizado por completo dentro de tu pasado. Al igual que una linda tortuga en un caparazón prestado. Excepto que es más que eso. Cuando estás en el cuerpo de ella, sus seres mismos se entrelazan, por lo que toda clase de cosas buenas viene con el paquete. Sus recuerdos, sus pasiones, sus modales, por

Suerte para ti. Por supuesto, también tienes que lidiar con sus defectos. Éste, si mal no

recuerdo, comete errores con cierta regularidad. Así que ten cuidado.

—Increíble —le susurró Candy—. Así que si tan sólo pudiera encontrar a Terry, me gustaría ser capaz de sentir exactamente lo que ella siente por él.

—Seguro, supongo, pero si te das cuenta que una vez que haga sonar mis dedos, tu pasado tiene obligaciones en éste baile que no incluyen a Terry. Ésta no es en realidad su escena, y por ello me refiero, a que de ninguna forma los guardias van a permitir que entre un pobre chico de establo.

A Candy no le importaba nada de eso. Chico pobre de establo o no, lo encontraría. No podía esperar. Dentro del cuerpo de su pasado podría incluso abrazarlo, quizás incluso besarlo. La anticipación era casi abrumadora.

—¿Hola? —Albert golpeó sobre su frente con un dedo—. ¿Ya estas lista? Entra ahí, ve lo que puedas ver, luego sal mientras la "recepción" sea buena, si sabes lo que quiero decir.

Candy asintió. Estiró el vestido negro y elevó un poco su cabeza.

—Envíame.

—Y…anda. —Albert chasqueó sus dedos.

Por una fracción de segundo, la fiesta se quedó enganchada como un disco rayado. Luego cada sílaba en medio de una conversación, cada atisbo de perfume siendo trasportado por el viento, cada gota de ponche deslizándose por una garganta enjoyada, cada nota de música de algún músico en la orquesta, se elevó, se suavizó, y continuó como si nada en el mundo hubiera pasado.

Solo Candy había cambiado. Su mente fue asaltada por miles de palabras e imágenes.

Una enorme casa de campo con techo de paja en las laderas de Los Alpes. Un caballo color castaño llamado Gauche. El aroma de paja en todos lados. Una peonía blanca de largo tallo descansando atravesada en su almohada. Y Terry, Terry. Volviendo desde el pozo con cuatro pesados cubos de agua balanceándose en una barra atravesada en sus hombros. Aseando a Gouche a primera hora de la mañana de modo que ella pudiera llevárselo de cabalgata. Cuando se trataba de pequeños y adorables favores para ella, no había nada que Terry dejara pasar, incluso en la niebla, de todo el trabajo que él hacía para el padre de ella. Sus ojos azules encontrándola siempre. Terry en sus sueños, en su corazón, en sus brazos.

Era como el flash de los recuerdos de Candace que habían venido a ella en Moscú cuando había tocado la puerta de la iglesia, pero más fuertes, más abrumadores, intrínsecamente parte suya.

Terry estaba aquí. En los establos o los cuartos de los sirvientes, y ella lo

encontraría. Algo se removió cerca del cuello de Candy. Ella saltó.

—Sólo yo. —Albert revoloteó sobre lo alto de su capa—. Lo estás haciendo bien.

Las puertas doradas en la entrada de la habitación fueron abiertas por dos lacayos, quienes estaban de pie a cada lado atentos. Las chicas en la línea frente a Candy comenzaron a reír disimulada y tontamente emocionadas, luego un silencio barrió la habitación. Mientras tanto, Candy estaba buscando la forma más rápida de salir de ahí hacia los brazos de Terry.

—Focalízate. —Albert dijo, como si estuviera leyendo su mente—. Estás a punto de ser llamada a tu deber.

Las cuerdas de la orquesta comenzaron a tocar los barrocos acordes iniciales de "El Ballet de Jeunesse", y la completa habitación cambio la dirección de su atención. Candy siguió la mirada de todos los demás y jadeo: reconoció al hombre que estaba de pie en la entrada mirado hacia la fiesta con un parche en un ojo.

Era el Duque de Borbón, el primo del rey.

Era alto y delgado, tan marchito como una planta de maíz en sequía. Su enfermamente ajustado traje de terciopelo azul estaba ornamentado con una banda color malva que hacía juego con las medias malvas de sus piernas tan delgadas como ramitas. Su ostentosamente empolvada peluca y su rostro blanco leche eran, ambos, excepcionalmente feos.

No reconoció al duque por alguna fotografía en un libro de historia. Sabía demasiado de él. Sabía todo. Por ejemplo, como las señoritas en espera reales intercambiaban obscenas bromas sobre el triste tamaño del cetro del duque. Sobre cómo perdió el ojo, un accidente de caza, en un viaje al que se había unido para apaciguar al rey. Y sobre, cómo justo ahora, el Duque iba a hacer entrar a las chicas que él había preseleccionado como apropiado material de matrimonio para el rey de doce años que esperaba dentro.

Y Candy era una de las principales favoritas del Duque para llenar la vacante. Esa era la razón del pesado y doloroso sentimiento en su pecho: Candy no se podía casar con el rey, porque amaba a Terry. Lo había amado apasionadamente por años. Pero en ésta vida, Terry era un sirviente, y ambos estaban forzados a esconder su romance. Candy sintió el miedo paralizante, si ella se tornaba la fantasía del rey ésta noche, toda la esperanza de tener una vida con Terry desaparecería.

Albert le había advertido que ir en 3D sería intenso, pero no había forma en que Candy pudiera haber estado preparada para el embate de tanta emoción: cada miedo y duda que alguna vez había cruzado por la mente de su pasado inundó a Candy. Cada esperanza y sueño.

Era demasiado.

Jadeó y miró a su alrededor hacia el baile, hacia donde fuera, menos hacia el duque, y se

dio cuenta que sabía todo lo que había que saber sobre éste tiempo y lugar.

Repentinamente entendió porque el rey estaba buscando una esposa a pesar de que ya estaba comprometido.

Reconoció la mitad de los rostros moviéndose a su alrededor en la sala de baile, sabía sus historias y quienes la envidiaban. Sabía cómo ponerse de pie con el vestido con corsé de modo que pudiera respirar confortablemente. Y sabía, juzgando por el entrenado ojo que tenía sobre los bailarines, que su pasado había sido entrenada en el arte del baile de salón desde la niñez. Era una sensación extraña, estar en el cuerpo de su pasado, como si fuera ambas. Fantasma y embrujado.

La orquesta terminó la canción, un hombre cerca de la puerta dio un paso al frente y leyó un rollo de papel.

—Princesa Candice de Saboya.

Candy elevó su cabeza con más elegancia y confianza de la que había esperado, aceptó la mano del joven hombre, en la chaquetilla verde, que había aparecido para escoltarla hacia la habitación de recepción del rey.

Una vez dentro de la habitación completamente en color azul pastel, Candy intentó no mirar fijamente al rey. Su imponente peluca gris se veía ridícula suspendida sobre su pequeño y pintado rostro. Sus pálidos ojos azules miraban de reojo a la línea de duquesas y princesas, todas hermosas, vestidas exquisitamente, en la forma en que un hombre privado de comida miraría a un cerdo en un asador.

La figura llena de granos en el trono era poco más que un niño.

Luis XV había asumido la corona cuando solo tenía cinco años de edad. En conformidad a los deseos de su agonizante padre, había sido prometido a la princesa española, la infanta. Pero aún era una niña recién comenzando a caminar. Era un emparejamiento hecho en el infierno. No se esperaba que el joven rey, tan frágil y enfermizo, viviera lo suficiente para producir un heredero con la princesa española, quien también podría morir antes de alcanzar la edad donde podría tener hijos. Así que el rey tenía que encontrar una consorte para producir un hijo. Lo cual explicaba ésta extravagante fiesta y las señoritas alineándose en exhibición.

Candy jugueteó con el lazo de su vestido, sintiéndose ridícula. Las otras chicas todas se veían tan pacientes. Quizás de verdad querían desposar al rodeado de acné rey Luis de doce años, aunque Candy no veía cómo eso era posible. Eran todas tan elegantes y hermosas. Desde la princesa rusa, Elizabeth, cuyo vestido de terciopelo color zafiro tenía un cuello rodeado de piel de conejo; a María, la princesa de Polonia, cuya pequeña nariz de

Botón y boca roja, la hacían vertiginosamente atractiva, todas miraban al niño rey con enormes y esperanzados ojos.

Pero él estaba mirando directamente a Candy. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción que hizo que

su estómago se retorciera.

—Esa. —Apuntó hacia ella perezosamente—. Déjame verla de cerca.

El duque apareció al lado de Candy, gentilmente empujando sus hombros hacia delante con sus largos y fríos dedos.

—Preséntese princesa —dijo suavemente—. Ésta es una oportunidad única en la vida.

Hizo una reverencia con la perfectamente apropiada inclinación de cabeza, extendiendo su mano para el beso de él. Era lo que su familia esperaba de ella.

—¿Te vas engordar? —el rey dejó escapar hacia Candy, mirando su cintura apretada por el corsé—. Me gusta como se ve ahora —le dijo al duque—. Pero no quiero que se ponga gorda.

Si hubiera estado en su propio cuerpo, Candy le habría dicho al rey exactamente lo que pensaba de su poco atractivo físico. Pero su pasado tenía perfecta compostura, y se sintió a si misma responder: —Espero siempre complacer al rey con mi imagen y mi temperamento.

—Sí, por supuesto —el Duque ronroneó, caminando en un apretado círculo alrededor de Candy—. Estoy seguro que su Majestad puede mantener a la princesa en la dieta de su elección.

—¿Qué hay respecto a la caza? —el rey preguntó.

—Su Majestad —el Duque comenzó a decir—, eso no es propio de una reina. Usted tiene muchos otros compañeros de caza. Yo, por ejemplo.

—Mi padre es un excelente cazador —Candy dijo. Su cerebro estaba girando, trabajando en algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarla a escapar de ésta escena.

—¿Debería acostarme con tu padre entonces? —el rey se burló.

—Sabiendo que su Majestad gusta de las armas —Candy dijo, esforzándose por mantener su tono educado—, he traído un regalo para usted, el rifle de caza más preciado de mi padre. Me ha pedido que se lo traiga ésta tarde, pero no estaba segura cuando tendría el placer de conocerlo.

Tenía la atención completa del rey.

-¿Cómo se ve? ¿Tiene joyas en la empuñadura?

—El… el mango es tallado a mano en madera de cerezo —dijo, alimentando al rey con los detalles que Albert enumeraba desde donde estaba de pie junto a la silla del rey—. El calibre fue procesado por… por…

—Oh, ¿Qué sonaría impresionante? Por un herrero ruso que desde ese momento ha trabajado para el Zar.

Albert se inclinó sobre los pasteles del rey y olió hambriento. —Esto se ve bien.

Candy repitió las líneas de Albert y luego añadió—. Puedo traérselo su Majestad, si tan sólo me deja ir y traerlo desde mi habitación.

—Un sirviente puede traer el arma mañana, estoy seguro —dijo el Duque.

—Quiero verla ahora. —El rey cruzó sus brazos, luciendo incluso más joven de lo que era.

—Por favor. —Candy se giró hacia el duque—. Me daría un gran placer presentar el rifle a su Majestad en persona.

—Anda. —El rey chasqueo sus dedos, despidiendo a Candy.

ella quería girarse en sus tobillos, pero su pasado sabía mejor, uno nunca debía darle la espalda al rey e hizo una reverencia y caminó de espaldas hasta salir de la habitación. Mostró el más gracioso autocontrol, planeando, como si no tuviera pies, sólo hasta que llego al otro lado de la puerta con espejos.

Entonces corrió.

Atravesó el salón de baile, pasando por las esplendidas parejas danzantes y la orquesta, zumbando por una habitación, amarillo pastel, hacia otra decorada completamente en profundo monasterio. Corrió entre damas jadeantes y gruñones caballeros, sobre gruesos pisos de madera, opulentas alfombras persas, hasta que las luces se suavizaron y los participantes de la fiesta se espaciaron; y al fin encontró las puertas parteluz, que llevaban afuera. Las empujó abriéndolas, jadeando en su corsé para hacer entrar el fresco aire de libertad en sus pulmones. Se deslizó en el enorme balcón hecho de mármol blanco brillante que rodeaba el segundo piso del palacio.

La noche estaba brillante de estrellas; todo lo que Candy quería hacer era estar en los brazos de Terry y volar hacia esas estrellas. Si tan solo él estuviera a su lado para llevársela lejos de todo esto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ella se giró- había venido por ella. Estaba de pie al otro lado del balcón en sus simples ropas de sirviente, luciendo confundido, alarmado y trágica e inevitablemente enamorado

—Terry. —Se lanzó hacia él. Él se movió hacia ella también, sus ojos azules

encendiéndose; él abrió sus brazos, radiante. Cuando ellos finalmente se juntaron y Candy envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, ella pensó que podría explotar de felicidad.

Pero no lo hizo.

Sólo se quedo ahí, su cabeza escondida contra el maravilloso y amplio pecho de él. Estaba en casa. Sus brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de su espalda, descansando en la cintura de ella, mientras la empujaba tan cerca de él como era posible. Ella lo sintió respirar, y olió el aroma de paja en su cuello. Ella lo besó justo bajo su oreja izquierda, luego bajo su mandíbula. Suaves, y delicados besos hasta que llegó a sus labios, los cuales se abrieron contra los de ella. Luego el beso se extendió, lleno de un amor que parecía brotar de las mismas profundidades de su alma.

Después de un momento, Candy se separó y miró fijamente en los ojos de Daniel.

—Te he extrañado tanto. Terry se rió.

—También te he extrañado en las pasadas… tres horas. ¿Estás… estás bien? Candy paso sus dedos por el sedoso cabello de él.

—Sólo necesitaba algo de aire, para encontrarte.

Ella lo apretó con fuerza. Terry entrecerró sus ojos.

—No creo que deberíamos estar aquí. Deben estar esperándote volver a la habitación de recepciones.

—No me importa. No voy a volver a entrar ahí. Y nunca me casaría con ese cerdo. Nunca me casaré con nadie que no seas tú.

—Shhh. —Terry hizo una mueca, acariciando su mejilla—. Alguien podría escucharte. Cortan cabezas por menos de eso.

—Alguien ya te escuchó, —una voz dijo desde la puerta abierta. El Duque de Bourbon estaba de pie con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, sonriendo burlonamente a la visión de Candy en brazos de un sirviente común—. Creo que el Rey debería escuchar sobre esto.

—Y luego se había ido, desapareciendo dentro del palacio.

El corazón de Candy, aaceleró, empujado por el miedo

Pero

Cuando le habló a Terry, su voz era tranquila.

—No me importa si ese vil Duque me mata. Preferiría morir que renunciar ti. Una ola de calor barrió sobre ella, haciéndola desequilibrar donde estaba.

—Oh —dijo, apretando una mano contra su cabeza. La reconoció al instante, como algo que había visto miles de veces antes pero nunca le había puesto atención.

—Candy —él susurró—. ¿Tú sabes lo que viene?

—Sí —susurró.

—¿Y tú sabes que estaré contigo hasta el final?

Los ojos de Terry la perforaron, llenos de ternura y preocupación. Él no le estaba mintiendo. Nunca le había mentido. Nunca lo haría. Sabía eso ahora, lo podía ver. Le había revelado sólo lo justo para mantenerla viva unos pocos momentos más, para sugerir todo lo que Candy estaba comenzando a aprender sola.

—Sí. —Cerró sus ojos—. Pero hay tanto que aún no entiendo. No sé cómo parar esto. No sé cómo romper ésta maldición.

Terry sonrió, pero había lágrimas rodeando sus ojos. Ella no estaba asustada. Se sentía libre. Más libre de lo que se había sentido antes. Un extraño y profundo entendimiento se estaba desenvolviendo en su memoria. Algo volviéndose visible en la niebla de su cabeza.

Un beso de Terry abriría una puerta, liberándola de un matrimonio sin amor con un malcriado niño, de la prisión de su cuerpo. Éste cuerpo no era quien ella era en realidad. Era solo una coraza, parte de un castigo. Y por lo tanto la muerte de éste cuerpo no era una tragedia para nada. Era simplemente el fin de un capítulo. Una hermosa y necesaria liberación.

Pasos resonaron en las escaleras tras ellos. El Duque retornando con sus hombres. Terry le apretó los hombros.

—Candy, escúchame.

-Bésame pidió.

La levantó del piso y la apretó contra su pecho. Un hormigueo caluroso se extendió por su

cuerpo mientras ella lo besaba más fuerte y profundo, dejándose ir completamente. Arqueó su espalda e inclinó su cabeza hacia el cielo y lo besó hasta que estaba mareada de felicidad. Hasta que los oscuros rastros de las sombras se revolvieron y oscurecieron las estrellas arriba. Una sinfonía obsidiana. Pero tras de ello: había luz. Por primera vez, Candy pudo sentir la luz brillando a través.

Era absolutamente glorioso. Era tiempo de que se fuera.

Sal mientras la "recepción" sea buena, Albert le había advertido. Mientras aún estaba viva.

Pero aún no podía irse. No mientras todo era tan tibio y adorable. No con Terry aún besándola, loco de pasión. Abrió sus ojos y todos los colores su cabello, su rostro y la noche en si misma flameaban más brillante y más hermosos, encendidos por un brillo intenso.

Él brillo estaba viniendo desde dentro de ella.

Con cada beso, su cuerpo completo se acercaba más a la luz. Ésta era la única forma verdadera de volver a Terry. Fuera de una vida mundana, hacia la otra.

—Es…tanto amor —dijo, abriendo sus ojos justo cuando el fuego florecía a través de su pecho. Una enorme columna de luz explotó en la noche, mandando calor y llamas a lo alto del cielo, empujando a Terry, empujando a Candy fuera de la muerte de su pasado y hacia la oscuridad, donde ella estaba fría como el hielo y sin poder ver nada. Una temblorosa oleada de vértigo la poseyó.

Luego, el más pequeño brillo de luz.

El rostro de Albert apareció en la vista, cerniéndose sobre Candy con una mirada preocupada. Ella estaba de espaldas sobre una superficie plana. Tocó la suave piedra bajo ella, escuchó el agua goteando cerca, olió el frío y mohoso aire. Había salido al interior de un locutorio.

—Me asustaste —dijo—. No sabía… quiero decir, cuando ella murió, no sabía cómo… no sabía si quizás podrías haberte quedado atrapada en algún lado… pero no estaba seguro. —Agitó su cabeza como para disipar el pensamiento.

—¿No lo entiendes? Desde que perdí a Daniel en el presente, esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado. Y…

Pero Albert había desaparecido en la oscuridad de nuevo. Ella escuchaba el goteo de la cascada. Un momento más tarde, el sonido de agua hirviendo. Cuando Albert reapareció, había hecho té. Traía una tetera en una delgada bandeja de metal y le pasó a Candy un tazón humeante

—¿Dónde conseguiste eso? —preguntó.

- no lo hagamos de nuevo, ¿sí?

Pero Candy estaba demasiado envuelta en sus propios pensamientos para de verdad escucharlo. Esto era lo más cercano que había estado de alguna claridad. Iría en 3D,

¿Cómo lo había llamado él?, de nuevo. Vería sus vidas hasta sus finales, una tras de otra hasta que en una de esas vidas descubriera exactamente porqué pasó.

Y luego rompería la maldición.


	13. Chapter 13

**El Prisionero**

París, Francia

1 de Diciembre de 1723

El Anunciador lo dejó caer en una cama de paja húmeda, sucia. Se dio la vuelta y se sentó, con la espalda contra una pared de piedra congelada. Algo en el techo goteaba. Gotas frías, tenía grasa en la frente, pero no había suficiente luz para ver lo que era.

Frente a él estaba una ranura abierta, de una ventana, burdamente cortada en la piedra y no lo suficientemente amplia como para pegar un puñetazo. Entraba tan sólo una pequeña porción de la luz de la luna, pero lo suficiente del aire de la ventosa noche para que la temperatura estuviera cerca de cero.

No podía ver a las ratas correteando en la celda, pero podía sentir sus cuerpos viscosos retorciéndose a través de la paja con moho debajo de sus piernas. Podía sentir sus dientes aserrados e irregulares en el cuero de sus zapatos. Apenas podía respirar por el hedor de sus residuos. El pateó una y entonces escuchó un chillido. Entonces se reunió a sus pies debajo de él y se levantó sobre sus patas traseras.

—Llegas tarde.

La voz junto a Terry lo hizo saltar. Había asumido sin cuidado que estaba solo. La voz era un susurro seco y áspero, pero de alguna manera familiar todavía. Luego vino un sonido

chirriante, como el metal que se arrastra a través de la piedra. Terry se puso rígido

cuando una pieza más negra en las sombras se separó de la oscuridad y se inclinó hacia adelante. La figura se movió en la pálida luz de color gris bajo la ventana, donde por fin la silueta de un rostro se puso apenas visible.

Su propio rostro.

Se había olvidado de ésta celda, olvidado de éste castigo. Así que éste era el lugar donde había terminado. De alguna manera, el yo anterior de Terry lucía exactamente como ahora: la misma nariz y la boca, la misma distancia entre los mismos ojos azules. Tenía el cabello desaliñado y rígido con grasa, pero era del mismo que era ahora. Y, sin embargo, el Terry preso se veía tan diferente. Su cara estaba terriblemente demacrada y pálida, la frente arrugada con la suciedad. Su cuerpo demacrado y su piel perlada de sudor.

Esto fue lo que su ausencia le hizo a él. Sí, llevaba la bola y la cadena de un prisionero, pero el carcelero real aquí era su propia culpa. Lo recordaba todo ahora. Y recordó la visita de su propio futuro, y una entrevista frustrante, amarga. París. La Bastilla. Donde había sido encerrado por los guardias del Duque de Borbón, después de que Candice desapareció del palacio.

Había habido otras cárceles, las condiciones de vida más crueles, y la peor comida en la existencia de Terry, pero la crueldad de su propio lamento de ese año en la Bastilla fue una de las pruebas más difíciles que jamás había superado.

Algo, pero no todo de eso, tenía que ver con la injusticia de ser acusado de su asesinato. Pero… si Terry ya estaba aquí, encerrado en la Bastilla, eso significaba que Candice ya estaba muerta. Así que Candy ya había llegado... y se había ido.

Su propio pasado estaba en lo cierto. Ya era demasiado tarde.

—Espera —dijo al prisionero en la oscuridad, acercándose, pero no tan cerca como para correr el riesgo de tocarlo—. ¿Cómo sabías porqué he vuelto?

El roce de la bola arrastrándose a través de la piedra significaba que su propio pasado lo había apoyado contra la pared.

—Tú no eres el único que ha pasado por aquí en busca de ella.

Las alas de Terry quemaron, enviando calor hacia abajo lamiendo sus hombros.

—Anthony.

—No, no Anthony —su propio pasado, respondió—. Dos niños… Patricia —Ahora Terry dio un puñetazo en el suelo de piedra—. Y el otro... Stear.

-No hablas en serio. ¿Los nefilim? ¿Ellos estuvieron aquí?

-Hace un mes, creo –señaló a la pared detrás de él, donde algunas torcidas marcas de

conteo fueron grabadas en la pared—. Traté de no perder de vista el día, pero ya sabes cómo es. El tiempo pasa de manera divertida. Eso se aleja de ti.

—Recuerdo —Terry se estremeció—. Sin embargo, los Nefilim. ¿Hablaste con ellos? — acumuló su memoria, y las tenues imágenes de su encarcelamiento vinieron a la mente, las imágenes de una niña y un niño. Siempre los había tomado por los fantasmas de la pena, sólo dos más de los engaños que lo acosaban cuando se había ido y estaba solo de nuevo.

—Por un momento —la voz del prisionero sonó cansada y muy lejana—. No estaban tan interesados en mí. Bueno. Una vez que se enteraron de que estaba muerta, fueron a toda prisa para seguir adelante. —Sus ojos azules eran extrañamente penetrantes—. Algo que tú y yo podemos entender.

—¿A dónde fueron?

—No lo sé. —El prisionero esbozó una sonrisa muy grande para su delgado rostro—. No creo que lo supieran tampoco. Debes haber visto el tiempo que les llevó abrir un Anunciador. Parecían un par de torpes tontos.

Terry se sintió casi comenzando a reír.

—No es divertido —dijo su yo pasado—. Ellos se preocupan por ella. Pero Terry no sentía ternura por los Nefilim.

—Son una amenaza para todos nosotros. La destrucción que pueden causar... —cerró los ojos—. No tienen idea de lo que están haciendo.

—¿Por qué no puedes atraparla? —se rió secamente—.

—Yo… yo no lo sé. —Las palabras se atascaron en la garganta de Terry, con el edificio donde había llorado mucho tiempo detrás de ellos. Tembloroso, se ahogó—. No puedo llegar a ella. De alguna manera estoy eternamente condenado a llegar un latido del corazón demasiado tarde, como si algo o alguien está trabajando detrás del escenario para evitar que la acerque a mí.

—Los Anunciadores siempre te llevarán a donde necesitamos estar.

—Tengo que estar con ella.

—Tal vez ellos saben qué es lo que necesitas mejor que tú mismo.

-Tal vez no debería ser detenida. –El prisionero sacudió su cadena con indiferencia

El que sea capaz de viajar significa que es porque algo fundamental ha cambiado. Tal vez

no puedas atraparla hasta que no trabaje en cambiar la maldición original.

—Pero… no sé qué decir. —El sollozo se levantó en el pecho de Terry, ahogando su corazón en un torrente de vergüenza y tristeza—. Me necesita. Cada segundo es una eternidad perdida. Y si da un mal paso, todo se podría perder. Podría cambiar el pasado y... dejar de existir.

—Pero esa es la naturaleza del riesgo, ¿no? Juegas todo en las más delgadas esperanzas

Comenzó su yo pasado a acercarse, casi tocando el brazo de Terry. Ambos querían sentir una conexión. En el último momento, Terry se apartó. Su yo pasado suspiró.

—¿Qué pasa si eres tú? ¿Qué pasa si eres tú el que tiene que cambiar el pasado?

¿Qué pasa si no puedes atraparla hasta que hayas reescrito la maldición que incluye una laguna?

—Imposible —resopló Terry—. Mírame a mí. Mírate. Somos miserables sin ella. No somos nada cuando no estamos con Candy. No hay ninguna razón por la que mi alma no quiera dar con ella tan pronto como sea posible.

Terry quería volar lejos de aquí. Pero algo estaba molesto con él.

—¿Por qué no te ofrezco a que me acompañes? —preguntó finalmente—. Me gustaría que te negaras por supuesto, pero algunos de los otros, cuando me encontraron en la otra vida, querían unirse. ¿Por qué no?

Una rata se arrastró a lo largo de la pierna del prisionero, deteniéndose a oler las cadenas con sangre alrededor de sus tobillos.

—Me escapé una vez —dijo lentamente—. ¿Te acuerdas?

—Sí —dijo Terry—, cuando tú, cuando nos escapamos, desde el principio. Fuimos directamente de nuevo a Saboya —miró a la falsa esperanza que ofrecía la luz de la ventana—. ¿Por qué fuimos allí? Deberíamos haber sabido que íbamos caminando directo a una trampa.

El prisionero se inclinó hacia atrás y sacudió sus cadenas.

—No teníamos otra opción. Era el lugar más cercano a ella —señaló con una respiración entrecortada—. Es tan difícil cuando está en medio. Yo nunca siento que puedo seguir adelante. Me alegré cuando el Duque anticipó mi escape, descubriendo a dónde iría. Él

Estaba esperando en Saboya, con mi patrón en la mesa a la hora de la cena, con sus hombres. A la espera de que me arrastrara de nuevo aquí

Terry recordó.

—El castigo se sentía como algo que había ganado.

—Terry. —El prisionero miraba su cara triste, como si le hubiera dado una sacudida eléctrica. Lo miró vuelto a la vida, o por lo menos, tenía sus ojos. Brillaban violetas—. Creo que ya lo tengo. —Las palabras se apresuraron sin cuidado—. Tomé una lección del Duque.

Terry se pasó la lengua por los labios. —¿Disculpa?

—Todas estas vidas dices que has estado llegando después de ella. Haces lo que el Duque hizo con nosotros. Anticiparte a ella. No te limitas a ponerte al día. Llegas primero. Espera para salir.

—Pero no sé a dónde la llevarán los Anunciadores.

—Por supuesto que sí —su propio pasado, insistió—. Debes tener recuerdos borrosos de donde va a terminar. Tal vez no todos los pasos en el camino, pero al final, todo tiene que terminar donde empezó.

Un entendimiento en silencio pasó entre ellos. Pasando sus manos por la pared cerca de la ventana, Terry llamó a una sombra que era invisible para él en la oscuridad, pero podía sentir que avanzaba hacia él, y él hábilmente trabajo en la forma. Éste Anunciador parecía tan abatido como se sentía.

—Tienes razón —dijo, señalando al abrir el portal—. Hay un lugar al que es seguro que irá.

—Sí.

—Y tú debes tomar tu propio consejo y salir de éste lugar —dijo Terry sombríamente—. Estás podrido aquí dentro.

—Por lo menos el dolor de éste cuerpo me distrae del dolor en mi alma —dijo su propio pasado—. No. Te deseo suerte, pero no voy a salir de estos muros ahora. No hasta que ella se establezca en su próxima encarnación.

Las alas de Terry rozaron su cuello. Trató de ordenar el tiempo y la vida y los recuerdos de su cabeza, pero siguió dando vueltas alrededor de la misma molesta idea.

—Ella, ella debe ser establecida ahora. En la concepción. ¿No lo sientes?

—Oh. —Su encarcelado pasado dijo suavemente. Cerró los ojos—. No sé si puedo sentir

algo más. —El prisionero suspiró fuertemente—. La vida es una pesadilla.

—No, no lo es. Ya no es así. La voy a encontrar. Voy a rescatarnos a ambos —gritó, desesperado por salir de allí, desesperadamente tomando otro salto de fe a través del tiempo.

* * *

**continuará...**

**gracias a todas por continuar aquí con esta historia en especial a:**

**LIZ CARTER, LAURA GRANDCHESTER Y LADY PECOSA**


	14. Chapter 14

**Star-Crossed**

Londres, Inglaterra.

29 de Junio de 1613.

Algo crujía bajo los pies de Candy.

Levantó el dobladillo de su vestido negro: la capa de cáscaras de nuez tirada en el terreno era tan espesa que las fibras de color marrón pasaban por encima de las hebillas de sus zapatillas de tacón alto color verde esmeralda.

Ella estaba en la parte de atrás de una ruidosa multitud. Casi todo el mundo a su alrededor estaba vestido en tonos marrones o grises apagados, las mujeres con largas túnicas con blusas fruncidas y puños anchos en los extremos de las mangas de campana. Los hombres llevaban pantalones cónicos, mantos cubriendo sus hombros amplios y planas gorras de lana. Nunca había sido la interlocutora en un lugar público antes, pero allí estaba ella, en el centro de un anfiteatro lleno. Era sorprendente y escandalosamente ruidoso.

—¡Cuidado! —Albert agarró el cuello de su capa de terciopelo y tiró de ella hacia atrás, sujetándola contra la baranda de madera de una escalera.

Un latido del corazón más tarde, dos niños sucios pasaron corriendo en un juego irresponsable de etiquetas que enviaron a un trío de mujeres en su camino a caer unas sobre otras. Las mujeres se pusieron de pie de nuevo y gritaron insultos a los chicos, que se burlaban de nuevo, corriendo apenas más lento.

—La próxima vez —gritó Albert cerca de su oído, haciendo bocina con las manos rígidas alrededor de su boca—. ¿Podrían intentar dirigir su ejercicio de "pasar sobre otros" un

poco más… no sé, serenamente? ¿Cómo se supone que pueda hacer tu vestuario en medio de

esta multitud?

—Claro, Albert, voy a trabajar en eso —dijo Candy mientras los chicos pasaban de nuevo por allí— ¿Dónde estamos?

—Estás dándole la vuelta al mundo para encontrarte otra vez en el Globe, mi lady —Albert esbozó una pequeña reverencia.

—¿El Globe Theatre? —preguntó Candy mientras la mujer frente a ella se agachó a descartar una pierna de pavo roída arrojándola por encima del hombro—. Es decir, ¿Como Shakespeare?

—Bueno, él dice estar retirado. Tú sabes cómo son esa clase de artistas. Así de mal humor.

—Albert se abalanzó hacia el suelo, tirando del dobladillo de su vestido y canturreando.

—Aquí ocurrió Othello —dijo Candy, tomándose un momento para incorporarlo—. La Tempestad, Romeo y Julieta. Estamos parados prácticamente en el centro de todas las historias de amor más grandes jamás escritas.

—En realidad, estás parada en la cáscara de nuez.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan simplista con respecto a todo? ¡Esto es increíble!

—Lo siento, no me di cuenta que íbamos a tener un momento de bardolatría. —Sus palabras salieron ceceando a causa de la aguja que tenía sujeta con sus afilados dientes—. Ahora, quédate quieta.

—¡Ay! —Candy gritó cuando él le clavó la aguja fuertemente en la rótula—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Des-disfrazándote. Estas personas pagarían buen dinero por un espectáculo de fenómenos, por lo que están esperando que estés en el escenario. —Albert trabajó rápidamente, de manera discreta, metiendo el largo de la tela debajo de su negro vestido de Versalles, creando en una serie de pliegues y ondulaciones de modo que se reunieran a los lados. Haló la peluca negra y le puso el pelo rizado en un puf. Luego miró la capa de terciopelo sobre sus hombros. Le quitó la tela suavemente. Por último, tomó una toalla de papel gigante en una mano, frotó las manos y la soldó a la capa en un collarín tipo siglo XIX.

—Esto es realmente repugnante.

—Cállate —le espetó—. La próxima vez dame más espacio para trabajar. ¿Crees que me gusta lo que hacen? pues no, no me gusta. —Sacudió la cabeza a la multitud burlona—.

Afortunadamente, la mayoría de ellos están demasiado borrachos para notar a la chica

saliendo de las sombras en el fondo de la sala.

Albert tenía razón: nadie los miraba. Todo el mundo estaba peleando, mientras ellos se presionaban más cerca del escenario. Era simplemente una plataforma, levantada a unos cinco metros del suelo y de pie en la parte de atrás de la multitud ruidosa, Candy tenía problemas para ver con claridad.

—¡Vamos, ahora! —Un niño gritó desde el fondo—. ¡No nos hagan esperar todo el día! Encima de la multitud habían tres niveles de palcos y luego nada: el anfiteatro en forma de O se abría a un azul cielo pálido de mediodía como un huevo de petirrojo.

Candy miró a su alrededor por su propio pasado. Por Terry.

—Estamos en la apertura del Globe. —Pensó de nuevo en las palabras de Terry en los árboles de melocotón en el San Pablo—. Terry me dijo que estábamos aquí.

—Claro, están aquí —dijo Albert—. Hace cerca catorce años, encaramada en el hombro de tu hermano mayor. Viniste con tu familia a ver a Julio César.

Albert flotaba en el aire un pie delante de ella. Era poco apetecible, pero el collar alto alrededor de su cuello parecía de hecho mantener su forma. Ella casi se parecía a las mujeres suntuosamente vestidas en las cajas superiores.

—¿Y Terry? —preguntó.

—Terruce es un jugador

—¡Hey!

—Eso es lo que llaman "actor". —Albert giró sus ojos—. Él estaba empezando entonces. Para todos los demás en la audiencia, su debut fue completamente olvidable. Pero para la Candice de poco más de tres años de edad… —Albert se encogió de hombros—, prendió un fuego en ti. Has estado muriendo por subir al escenario desde entonces. Esta noche es tú noche.

—¿Soy actriz?

No. Su amiga Flammy era una actriz, no ella. Durante el último semestre de Candy en la Escuela de Dover, Flammy le había pedido que se presentara para Our Town. Ellas dos habían ensayado durante semanas antes de la audición. Candy tenía una línea, pero Flammy había conseguido tumbar la casa con su interpretación de Emily Webb. Candy había visto desde las bambalinas, orgullosa y asombrada por su amiga. Flammy habría vendido todas sus posesiones materiales por estar en el viejo Teatro Globe al menos un minuto, y mucho más por estar en el escenario.

Pero luego Candy recordó cuando vio la cara de Flammy con toda la sangre drenada, cuando

vio la batalla de los ángeles, y de los Desterrados. ¿Qué había ocurrido con Flammy después de

que la había dejado? ¿Dónde estaban los Desterrados ahora? ¿Cómo Candy podría explicar a Flammy, o sus padres, lo que había sucedido, si, es decir, Candy nunca en su vida pudiera regresar a su patio?

Porque Candy ahora sabía que no iba a volver a esa vida hasta que encontrara la manera de detener su fin. Hasta que se deshiciera de la maldición que la obligaba a vivir con Terry este cuento de "amantes desafortunados" una y otra vez.

Tenía que estar en este teatro por alguna razón. Su alma la había traído aquí, ¿pero por qué?

Se abrió paso entre la multitud, moviéndose a lo largo del lado del anfiteatro hasta que pudo ver el escenario. Los tablones de madera habían sido cubiertos con una gruesa alfombra hemplike, diseñada para parecer hierba áspera. Dos cañones de tamaño completo estaban como guardias cerca de cualquiera de las alas, y una hilera de macetas de naranjos alineados en la pared trasera. No muy lejos de Candy, una escalera de madera desvencijada llevaba a un espacio con cortinas: el cuarto de descanso, que recordaba de la clase de actuación que había tomado con Flammy, donde los actores se metían en sus trajes y se preparaban para sus escenas.

—¡Espera! —Albert la llamó mientras ella se apresuraba a subir la escalera.

Detrás de la cortina, la habitación era pequeña y estrecha y poco iluminada. Candy pasó por encima de montones de libreros y armarios abiertos llenos de disfraces, comiéndose con los ojos una enorme máscara de cabeza de león y filas de oro colgando y capas de terciopelo. Luego se congeló: Varios actores estaban de pie alrededor con distintos grados de desnudez, chicos medio vestidos, hombres amarrando los cordones de sus botas de cuero marrón. Por suerte, los actores estaban muy ocupados maquillándose la cara y ensayando frenéticamente sus líneas, por lo que la habitación se llenó de gritos cortos con fragmentos de la obra.

Antes de que los actores pudieran mirar hacia arriba y verla, Albert viajó a lado de Candy y la empujó a uno de los armarios. La ropa se cerró a su alrededor.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó ella.

—Permíteme que te recuerde que estas actuando en un momento en que no hay actrices

—Albert frunció el ceño—. Tú no perteneces aquí como mujer. No es que eso te detenga. Tu propio pasado te llevó a tomar riesgos muy grandes para conseguir un papel en All Is True.

—¿All Is True? —repitió Candy. Había estado esperando por lo menos reconocer el título. No hubo suerte. Ella se asomó fuera del armario en la habitación.

-Tú sabes, como Enrique VIII –dijo, Albert, tirando de la espalda por el cuello-. Pero

presta atención: ¿Te gustaría adivinar por qué tu propio pasado tuvo que mentir y

ocultarse para conseguir un papel?

—Terry.

Él acababa de entrar en la habitación. La puerta del patio exterior estaba abierta detrás de él, el sol a su espalda. Terry caminaba solo, leyendo un guión escrito a mano, sin darse cuenta de los otros actores a su alrededor. Se veía diferente de lo que había sido en cualquiera de sus otras vidas. Su cabello Castaño largo y un poco ondulado, reuniéndose con un grupo negro en la nuca. Tenía una barba, bien recortada, sólo un poco más oscura que el pelo de la cabeza.

Candy sintió el impulso de tocarlo. De acariciar su rostro, recorrer sus dedos por el pelo, trazar la parte de atrás de su cuello y tocar cada parte de él. Su camisa blanca se abría, mostrando la línea limpia de los músculos en su pecho. Su pantalón negro era holgado ajustándose en la rodilla y sus botas de color negro.

A medida que se acercaba, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. El rugido de la multitud en el cielo se calló. El olor a sudor seco de los trajes en el armario desapareció. Sólo estaba el sonido de su respiración y sus pasos avanzando hacia ella. Dio un paso fuera del armario.

Al verla, los ojos azules de Terry brillaban. Él sonrió con sorpresa.

Ella no pudo aguantarse. Corrió hacia él, olvidándose de Albert, olvidando a los actores, olvidando su propio pasado, en el que en cualquier lugar, a pocos pasos, podría estar la chica, la que realmente pertenecía a Terry. Se olvidó de todo, menos de su necesidad de ser sostenida por él.

Deslizó sus brazos fácilmente alrededor de su cintura, guiándola rápidamente al otro lado del armario voluminoso, donde se escondieron de los otros actores. Sus manos encontraron la parte de atrás de su cuello. Una corriente cálida la recorrió. Cerró los ojos y sintió sus labios viniendo a los de ella, con el peso de una pluma, casi como la luz. Ella esperó sentir el hambre en su beso. Ella esperó. Y esperó.

Candy avanzó más alto, arqueando el cuello para que pudiera besarla más duro, más profundamente. Necesitaba el beso que le recordara por qué estaba haciendo esto, perdiéndose en el pasado y viéndose a sí misma morir una y otra vez: por él, por ellos dos juntos. Debido a su amor.

Tocarlo otra vez le recordaba a Versalles. Quería darle las gracias por haberla salvado de casarse con el rey. Y rogarle que nunca se lastimara de nuevo como lo había hecho en el Tíbet. Quería preguntarle qué había soñado cuando había dormido durante días después

De que ella había muerto en Prusia. Quería oír lo que le había dicho a Candace antes de

que muriera aquella horrible noche en Moscú. Quería echar a su amor y romper a llorar, y

hacerle saber que cada segundo de cada vida que había pasado, le había extrañado con todo su corazón.

Pero no había manera de comunicar nada de eso a este Terry. Nada de lo que había sucedido, incluso todavía al mismo Terry. Además, él la tomó por la Candice de esta época, la chica que no conocía ninguna de las cosas que ella había llegado a conocer. No había palabras para decirle.

Su beso era la única manera de mostrar lo que ella entendía.

Pero Terry no la besó como ella quería. Cuanto más se presionaba contra él, más atrás se inclinaba.

Finalmente se apartó por completo. Él tomó sólo sus manos, como si el resto de ella fuera peligroso.

—Lady. —Besó la punta de sus dedos, haciéndola estremecer—. ¿Sería demasiado atrevido decir que el amor te hace grosera?

—¿Grosera? —Candy se sonrojó.

Terry la tomó en sus brazos, lentamente, un poco nervioso.

—Bueno, no debes encontrarte en este lugar vestida de esa manera. —Sus ojos se volvían a su vestido—. ¿Qué ropas son estas? ¿Dónde está tu traje? —Él llegó en un armario y tiró a través de la pinzas de la ropa.

Rápidamente, Terry comenzó a desatarse las botas, tirarlas en el suelo con dos golpes. Candy trató de no suspirar cuando se bajó los pantalones. Vestía un pantalón corto gris debajo, que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

Sus mejillas quemaban mientras Terry rápidamente se desabrochaba la camisa blanca. Se la arrancó, dejando al descubierto toda la belleza de su pecho. Candy contuvo el aliento. Lo único que le faltaba eran sus alas desplegadas. Terry era tan impecablemente hermoso y parecía no tener ni idea del efecto que estaba teniendo en ella estando allí de pie en su ropa interior.

Tragó saliva, abanicándose.

—¿Hace calor aquí dentro?

—Ponte esto hasta que pueda traer tu traje —dijo, sacudiendo las ropas y dándoselas—. Apúrate, antes que alguien te vea. —Corrió hacia el armario de la esquina y lo revolvió,

Sacó un traje verde intenso y dorado, una camisa blanca y un par de pantalones verdes

recortados. Se apresuró a entrar de nuevo en la ropa (su vestuario, adivinó Candy) mientras

ella recogía la ropa de calle.

Candy recordó que había tomado a la sirvienta en Versalles una hora y media a apretarla en ese vestido. Había cuerdas y lazos y encajes en todo tipo de lugares privados. No había forma en que fuera capaz de salir de esto con algún tipo de dignidad.

—Hubo, um, un cambio de vestuario. —Candy se apoderó de la tela de su falda negra—. Pensé que esto sería bueno para mi personaje.

Candy escuchó pasos detrás de ella, pero antes de que pudiera voltear, la mano de Terry la atrajo profundamente en el armario junto a él. Era estrecho y oscuro y maravilloso estar tan cerca. Él cerró la puerta a medida que entraba y se paró frente a ella, mirando como un rey con el manto verde y oro envuelto alrededor de él.

Levantó una ceja.

—¿De dónde sacaste esto? ¿Es nuestra Ana Bolena que vino de Marte de repente? —Él se rió entre dientes—. Siempre pensé que ella procedía de Wiltshire.

La Mente de Candy se apresuró a ponerse al día. ¿Ella estaba interpretando a Ana Bolena? Nunca había leído esta obra, pero el traje de Terry sugería que estaba interpretando al rey Enrique VIII.

—El Sr. Shakespeare… ah, Will, pensó que sería bueno.

—Oh, ¿Will lo hizo? —Sonrió Terry, sin creerle en absoluto, pero pareciendo no importarle. Era extraño sentir que ella pudiera hacer o decir cualquier cosa y que a Terry todavía le resultara encantador—. Estás un poco loca, ¿no es así?

—Yo… Bueno.

Él le rozó la mejilla con el dorso de su dedo.

—Te adoro.

—Yo también te adoro. —Las palabras brotaron de su boca, sintiéndose tan real y verdadero después de las últimas mentiras tartamudeadas. Era como dejar escapar un suspiro de larga data—. He estado pensando, pensando mucho y quería decir que… que…

—¿Si?

—La verdad es que lo que yo siento por ti es... más allá de la adoración. —Ella presionó sus manos sobre su corazón—. Yo confío en ti. Confío en tu amor. Ahora sé lo fuerte que es, y lo hermoso. —Candy sabía que no podía venir directo y decir lo que realmente quería

Decir, que se suponía que era una versión diferente, y las otras veces, cuando Terry había descubierto quien era, de dónde había venido, había clamado de inmediato

pidiéndole que se fuera. Pero tal vez si ella escogía sus palabras con cuidado, Terry la

entendería—. A veces puede parecer que yo… me olvido de lo que significas para mí y lo que quiero, pero en el fondo... lo sé. Lo sé porque estamos destinados a estar juntos. Te amo, Terry.

Terry miraba sorprendido.

—Tú… ¿me amas?

—Por supuesto —Candy casi se rió de lo obvio que era, pero luego recordó: No tenía idea de en qué momento de su pasado ella había entrado. Tal vez en esta vida sólo habían intercambiado miradas tímidas.

El pecho de Terry se levantó y cayó violentamente y su labio inferior empezó a temblar.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo —dijo rápidamente. Había un velo desesperado en su voz. Candy quería gritar ¡Sí! , Pero algo la detuvo. Era tan fácil perderse en Terry, cuando su

cuerpo se presionó tan cerca de ella y ella podía sentir el calor de su piel y los latidos de su

corazón a través de su camisa. Sentía que no podía decirle nada ahora, sobre lo glorioso que se había sentido morir en sus brazos en Versalles y como de devastada se sentía ahora que sabía lo mucho que él había sufrido. Pero se contuvo: La chica que él pensaba que estaba en esta vida no hablaría de esas cosas, no las conoce. Tampoco Terry, así que cuando finalmente abrió su boca, su voz se quebró.

Terry puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Espera. No protestes todavía. Deja que te lo pregunte correctamente. Poco a poco, mi amor.

Él se asomó a la puerta del armario roto, hacia la cortina. Una ovación venía del escenario. El público estallaba en carcajadas y aplausos. Candy no se había dado cuenta aún de que la obra había comenzado.

—Esa es mi entrada. Te veré pronto. —La besó en la frente y salió corriendo hacia el escenario.

Candy quería correr tras él, pero dos figuras llegaron y se detuvieron justo detrás de la puerta del armario.

La puerta chirrió mientras se abría y Bill agitó en su interior.

—Te estás volviendo buena en esto —dijo, dejándose caer en un saco viejo de pelucas.

-¿Dónde te has estado escondiendo?

-¿Quién yo? En ninguna parte. ¿De qué tendría que esconderme? –preguntó-. Ese

pequeño cambio de traje simulado fue un gran golpe de ingenio —dijo, levantando su mano pequeña para chocar los cinco.

Siempre había un pequeño zumbido que le recordaba que Albert era una mosca en la pared durante cada interacción con Terry.

—¿Tu realmente vas a dejarme colgado así? —Albert lentamente retiró la mano.

Candy le ignoró. Algo se sentía pesado y crudo en el pecho. Ella seguía escuchando la desesperación en la voz de Terry cuando le había pedido huir con él. ¿Qué habría querido decir?

—Me muero esta noche. ¿No Albert?

—Bueno... —Albert puso los ojos hacia abajo—. Sí.

Candy tragó saliva.

—¿Dónde está Candice? Necesito entrar de nuevo en ella para poder entender esta vida.

—Empujó la puerta del armario, pero Albert se apoderó de la banda en su vestido y tiró de ella.

—Mira chica, esta no puede ser tu movida. Piensa en ello como una habilidad para ocasiones especiales. —Apretó los labios—. ¿Qué es lo que crees que vas a aprender aquí?

—De qué necesito escapar, por supuesto —dijo Candy—. ¿De qué la está salvando Terry?

¿Está comprometida con otra persona? ¿Vive con un hombre cruel? ¿En desgracia con el rey?

—Uh-oh. —Albert se rascaba la parte superior de la cabeza. Hizo un sonido chirriante, como clavos en una pizarra—. Debo haber hecho una pedagógica metida de pata en alguna parte. ¿Crees que hay una razón para tu muerte cada vez?

—¿No hay? —Podía sentir su frente caer.

—Quiero decir, tu muerte no es exactamente sin sentido…

—Pero cuando morí en Versalles, sentí todo, ella creía que quemándose se liberaría. Ella estaba feliz porque casarse con el rey habría significado que su vida era una mentira. Y Terry podía salvarla matándola.

—Oh, querida, ¿es eso lo que piensas? ¿Que tu muerte fue una salida de un mal matrimonio o algo así?

Ella cerró los ojos contra la picadura de repentinas lágrimas.

—Tiene que ser algo por el estilo. Tiene que ser. De lo contrario es simplemente inútil.

—No es sin sentido —dijo Albert. —Tú mueres por una razón. Simplemente que la razón no es tan simple. No puedes esperar entenderlo de una vez.

Ella soltó un gruñido de frustración y golpeó su puño contra el lateral del armario.

—Puedo ver de qué se trata —dijo Albert finalmente—. Te moriste tres veces y ya crees que has descubierto el secreto de tu universo. Pero no siempre es tan claro y sencillo. Esperar el caos. Deberías tratar de aprender tanto como puedas de la vida en cada visita. Tal vez, al final, todo se va a sumar a algo. Tal vez vas a terminar con Terruce... o tal vez decidas que hay más vida que…

Un crujido los asustó. Candy se asomó por la puerta del armario.

Un hombre, alrededor de cincuenta, con una perilla de sal y pimienta y una barriga pequeña, estaba justo detrás de un actor en un traje. Cuchicheaban. Cuando la niña volvió la cabeza un poco, las luces del escenario iluminaron su perfil. Candy se congeló ante la vista: una delicada nariz y labios pequeños hechos con polvo de color rosa. Una peluca de color marrón oscuro con un sólo mechón de pelo largo y rubio mostrándose debajo. Un vestido dorado precioso.

Era Candice, completamente vestida como Ana Bolena, a punto de salir al escenario.

Candy sintió el filo del armario. Se sentía nerviosa y con la lengua atada y también extraña: Si lo que Albert le había dicho era cierto, no quedaba mucho tiempo.

—¿Albert? —susurró—. Necesito que hagas algo para poner Pausa y que así yo pueda…

—¡Shhh! —siseó Albert haciéndole entender que estaba por su cuenta. Ella sólo tendría que esperar hasta que este hombre se fuera para poder llegar a ella sola.

Inesperadamente, Candice se dirigió hacia el armario donde se escondía Candy. Candice buscó en el interior. Su mano se dirigió hacia la capa de oro junto a los hombros de Candy. Candy contuvo el aliento, llegando arriba, apretó los dedos con ella. Candice abrió la boca y abrió la puerta completamente, mirando profundo en los ojos de Candy, al borde de una cierta comprensión inexplicable. El suelo debajo de ellas parecía inclinarse. Candy se mareó, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como si su alma se había salido de su cuerpo. Ella se veía desde el exterior: el vestido extraño que Albert había alterado en el momento, el miedo en los ojos. La mano en la suya era suave, tan suave que apenas podía sentirla.

Cuando miró hacia abajo, su mano estaba vacía. Se había convertido en la chica que había estado agarrando

Rápidamente, tomó la capa y la estableció sobre sus hombros.

La única otra persona en la habitación de descanso era el hombre que había estado susurrando a Candice. Ella sabía entonces que era William Shakespeare. William Shakespeare. Ella lo conocía. Ellos tres, Candice, Terry y Shakespeare, eran amigos. Había sido una tarde de verano cuando Terry la había invitado a visitar a Shakespeare en su casa de verano en Stratford. Hacia la puesta del sol, se había sentado en la biblioteca y mientras Terry trabajaba en los bocetos de la ventana, Will le había estado haciendo una pregunta tras otra, todo el tiempo tomando notas sobre cómo ella había conocido a Terry, lo que sentía por él, si ella pensaba que podía caer un día en el amor.

Aparte de Terry, Shakespeare era el único que conocía el secreto de la identidad de género de Candice y el amor a los actores compartiendo escenario. A cambio de su discreción, Candice debía mantener el secreto de que Shakespeare estaba presente esa noche en el Globe. Todos los demás en la empresa asumieron que estaba en Stratford, que había entregado las riendas del teatro al Maestro Fletcher. En cambio, Will apareció de incógnito para ver la obra la noche de apertura.

Cuando regresó a su lado, Shakespeare miró profundamente a los ojos de Candice.

—Has cambiado.

—No, sigo siendo… —sintió el brocado suave alrededor de los hombros—. Sí, he encontrado la capa.

—¿La capa? —Sonrió, le guiñó un ojo—. Te luce.

A continuación, Shakespeare puso su mano sobre el hombro de Candice, de la forma en que siempre lo hacía cuando estaba dando instrucciones como director:

—Escucha esto: Aquí todo el mundo ya conoce tu historia. Te van a ver en esta escena y no digas o hagas mucho. Sin embargo, Ana Bolena es una estrella en ascenso en la corte. Cada uno de ellos tiene una participación en tu destino —tragó—. Además: No se te olvide dar en el blanco al final de la línea. Tienes que ir a la parte baja del escenario, por la izquierda para el inicio de la danza.

Candy podía sentir sus líneas correr a través de su mente. Las palabras estaban ahí cuando las necesitaba, cuando subió al escenario en frente de toda esta gente. Ella estaba lista.

El público gritó y aplaudió de nuevo. El calor de los actores salió al escenario y llenó el espacio a su alrededor. Ya Shakespeare se había escurrido fuera. Ella podía ver a Terry en

El ala opuesta del escenario. Era mucho más alto que los otros actores, majestuoso y magnífico hasta lo imposible.

Era su señal para caminar en el escenario. Este fue el comienzo de la escena de la fiesta en

la finca de Señor de Wolsey, donde el rey, ejecutaría una elaborada pantalla para tomar la mano de Ana Bolena por primera vez. Se suponía que iban a bailar y enamorarse pesadamente. Se suponía que iba a ser el comienzo de un romance que lo cambió todo.

El principio.

Pero para Terry, no era el principio del todo.

—Señoras, no son felices. Caballeros, ¿es de ustedes la culpa? —sonó la voz del Señor Wolsey. Él era el anfitrión de la fiesta, y el villano, y el actor que lo interpretaba tenía una presencia en el escenario increíble.

Luego se volvió y barrió con la mirada para mirar a Candy. Se quedó helada.

El señor Wolsey estaba siendo interpretado por Anthony.

No había espacio para que Candy gritara, insultara o huyera. Ella era una actriz profesional

ahora, así que se quedó tranquila y se volvió hacia el compañero de Wolsey, el Señor

Sands, que entregó sus líneas con una sonrisa.

—El vino tinto debe haber aumentado el color de sus hermosas mejillas, mi señor —dijo.

Cuando fue el turno de Candy para ofrecer su línea, su cuerpo temblaba, y echó un vistazo a Terry. Sus mirada suavizaro las asperezas que sentía. Él creía en ella.

—Usted es un jugador alegre, mi señor Sands —Candy se sintió a sí misma decir en voz alta, en un tono de broma combinando perfectamente.

Entonces Terry se acercó y sonó una trompeta, seguido de un tambor. El baile comenzaba. Le tomó la mano. Cuando habló, habló con ella, no para el público, como lo hacían los otros actores.

—La mano más hermosa que he tocado —dijo Terry—. Oh Belleza, hasta ahora nunca te conocí. —Como si las líneas habían sido escritas para los dos.

Comenzaron a bailar y Terry la miró a los ojos todo el tiempo. .

Quería decir que cuando lo vio por primera vez en la vida, Terry ya estaba enamorado de ella. En todo momento. Y siempre había sido así. Y cada vez, tenía que enamorarse de él desde el principio. Nunca podía presionarla a amarlo. Tenía que ganarla de nuevo cada vez.

El amor de Terry por ella era una secuencia larga y sin interrupciones. Era la forma más pura de amor que había, incluso más puro que el amor de ella hacia él. Su amor fluyó sin romperse, sin parar. Mientras que el amor de ella se limpiaba con cada muerte, Terry creció con el tiempo, a través de toda la eternidad. ¿Cuán poderosamente fuerte debe ser a estas alturas? ¿Cientos de vidas de amor apiladas una encima de otra? Era casi demasiado difícil de comprender.

Él la amaba mucho, y sin embargo, en cada vida, una y otra vez, tenía que esperar por ella para ponerse al día.

Durante todo este tiempo, que había estado bailando con el resto de la tropa, saltando dentro y fuera de las alas en las partituras de la música, de regreso en el escenario por más

Valentía por más conjuntos con más pasos adornados, hasta que la compañía entera estaba bailando.

Al cierre de la escena, a pesar de que no estaba en el guión, a pesar de que Anthony estaba allí

mirando, Candy se aferró a la mano de Terry y tiró de él hacia ella, contra las macetas de naranjos. Él la miró como si estuviera loca y trató de volver al libreto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Murmuró.

Él había dudado antes, entre bastidores cuando ella trató de hablar libremente acerca de sus sentimientos. Ella tenía que hacerle creer. Especialmente si muriera esta noche, la comprensión de la profundidad de su amor significaba todo para él. Le ayudaría a seguir adelante, para seguir amándola por cientos de años, a través de todo el dolor y dificultades hasta el presente.

Candy sabía que no estaba en el guión, pero no pudo evitarlo: Tomó a Daniel y le dio un beso.

Ella esperaba que él la dejara, pero le abalanzó en sus brazos y le devolvió el beso. Duro y con pasión, respondiendo con tal intensidad que se sentía como si estuvieran volando, aunque sabía que tenían los pies plantados en la tierra.

Por un momento, el público quedó en silencio. Entonces comenzaron a gritar y abuchear. Alguien le lanzó un zapato a Terry, pero él lo ignoró. Con sus besos le dijo a Luce que le creía, que entendía la profundidad de su amor, pero ella quería estar absolutamente segura.

—Siempre te amaré, Daniel. —Sólo que no parecía del todo bien, o no lo suficiente. Tenía que hacerle entender y malditas fueran las consecuencias, si ella cambiaría la historia, que así sea—. Siempre que quieras. —Sí, ésa era la palabra—. Cada vida, te voy a elegir. Del mismo modo que siempre me has elegido. Para siempre.

Sus labios se separaron. ¿Le creía? ¿Ya sabía? Había una elección, una larga, profunda elección que llegaba más allá de cualquier otra cosa de la que Candy fuera capaz. Algo poderoso estaba detrás de él.

Algo hermoso y sombrío, empezó a girar sobre su cabeza. Sentía salir el calor a través de su cuerpo, temblando, haciéndola convulsionar, desesperada por la liberación de fuego que ella sabía que se avecinaba.

Los ojos de Terry brillaron con el dolor.

—No —susurró—. Por favor no te vayas todavía.

De alguna manera, siempre tomó a ambos por sorpresa.

Mientras el cuerpo de su propio pasado estalló en llamas, se oyó un ruido de disparos de cañón, pero Candy no podía estar segura.

echaron lejos y fuera del cuerpo de Lucinda, en el aire, en la oscuridad.

—¡No! —exclamó ella, mientas las paredes se cerraron a su alrededor. Demasiado tarde.

—¿Cuál es el problema ahora? —preguntó Albert.

—Yo no estaba preparada. Sabía que ella tenía que morir, pero yo estaba justo… — Había estado a punto de comprender algo acerca de la elección que había hecho de amar a Terry. Y ahora todo lo relacionado con los últimos momentos con Terry se habían ido en llamas junto con su propio pasado.

—Bueno, no hay mucho más que ver —dijo Albert—. Sólo la rutina habitual de un edificio envuelto en llamas y humo, las paredes de las llamas, la gente gritando y en estampida hacia las salidas, atropellando a los menos afortunados bajo sus pies, ya conoces la escena. El Globe se quemó.

—¿Qué? —dijo, sintiéndose enferma—. ¿Comencé el fuego en el Globe? —Seguramente quemar el teatro más famoso de la historia Inglesa tendría repercusiones en el tiempo.

—Oh, no te des tanta auto-importancia. De cualquier manera iba a suceder, Si no hubieses estallado en llamas, el cañón sobre el escenario habría fallado y tirado abajo todo el lugar.

—Esto es mucho más grande que Terry y yo. Todas esas personas…

—Mira, Madre Teresa, nadie murió esa noche... salvo tú. Nadie más siquiera resultó herido. ¿Recuerdas a ese borracho mirando de reojo desde la tercera fila? Sus pantalones se prendieron fuego. Eso fue lo peor que pasó. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

—En realidad no. No, en absoluto.

—Que tal esto: No estás aquí para agregar nada a tu montaña de culpa. O para cambiar el pasado. Hay un guión, y tiene sus entradas y sus salidas.

—Yo no estaba preparada para mi salida.

—¿Por qué no? Enrique VIII respira, de todos modos.

—Quería darle esperanzas a Terry. Yo quería que él supiera que yo siempre lo elegiría, siempre le amaría. Pero Candice murió antes de que pudiera estar segura de que entendía

—cerró sus ojos—. Su mitad de nuestra maldición es mucho peor que la mía.

—¡Eso es bueno!

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Eso es horrible!

—Quiero decir pequeña joya, que "la agonía de Terruce es infinitamente más terrible que la tuya", es lo que tenías que aprender aquí. Mientras más sepas, más cerca llegarás a saber el origen de la maldición, y lo más probable es que finalmente encuentren su camino fuera de ella. ¿No?

—Yo… yo no lo sé.

—Yo sí. Ahora vamos, que tienes más funciones que desempeñar.

El lado de Terry de la maldición era peor. Candy se dio cuenta de eso ahora con toda claridad. Pero ¿qué significaba? Ella no se sentía más cerca de ser capaz de romperla. La respuesta se le escapaba. Pero ella sabía que Albert tenía razón en una cosa: No podía hacer nada más en esta vida. Todo lo que podía hacer era seguir retrocediendo.

* * *

**continuará...**

**hola chicas, aqui actualizando... como ya les había dicho, los**

**sábados soncomplicados para mi, pero hoy les dejo un cap doble...**

**gracias a:**

**Liz Carter, Laura Grandchester, Celia y Chrisk**


	15. Chapter 15

**La Fuerte Pendiente**

Centro de Groenlandia. Invierno, 1100.

El cielo estaba negro cuando Terry salió. Detrás de él, el portal ondeaba en el viento como una andrajosa cortina, enganchándose y rasgándose antes de caer en piezas sobre la nieve noche-azul.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. A primera vista, parecía que allí no había nada.

Nada más que las noches árticas que parecían no terminar jamás, ofreciendo sólo un pequeño vistazo del día, al final.

Él lo recordaba ahora: en esos fiordos era donde él y sus compañeros los ángeles caídos celebraban sus reuniones: todo era sombría penumbra y fuertes fríos, una caminata de dos días al norte del asentamiento mortal de "Brattahlíõ".

Pero él no la encontraría aquí. Esta tierra nunca formó parte del pasado de Candy, así que no habrá nada en sus Anunciadores que la traiga aquí ahora.

Solo él y los otros.

Él se estremeció y caminó entre los fiordos de nieve barrida hacia un cálido resplandor en el horizonte. Siete de ellos habían sido reunidos alrededor del fuego anaranjado. Desde la distancia, el círculo de sus alas lucía como un halo gigante en la nieve. Terry no necesitaba contar sus brillantes contornos para saber que allí estaban todos.

Ninguno de ellos lo notó caminado sobre la nieve hacia su asamblea. Siempre tenían una

sola estrella fugaz a mano, sólo por si acaso, pero la idea de un visitante no invitado pasando por su concejo era tan inverosímil que ni siquiera era una amenaza real. Además, estaban demasiado ocupados disputando entre ellos mismos como para notar al anacronismo agazapado detrás de una roca congelada, escuchando.

—Esto fue un desperdicio de tiempo. —La voz de Susana fue la primera que Terry pudo oír—. No vamos a llegar a ninguna parte.

La paciencia de Susana podía ser algo irritante. Al empezar la guerra, su rebelión había durado una fracción de segundo en comparación con la de Terry. Desde ese entonces, su compromiso a su lado era muy profundo. Ella estaba de vuelta en las "Gracias del Cielo", y la vacilación de Terry iba en contra de todo lo que ella creía. A medida que ella paseaba por el perímetro del fuego, las puntas de sus grandes alas de plumas blancas se arrastraban en la nieve detrás de ella.

—Tú eres la única que convocó esta reunión —una fuerte voz le recordó—. ¿Ahora la quieres aplazar? —Roland estaba sentado en un tronco negro a unos pocos pies desde donde Terry estaba agazapado detrás de la piedra. El cabello de Roland era largo y descuidado. Su oscuro perfil y sus alas de mármol doradas y negras brillaban como ascuas en la penumbra del fuego.

Era justo como Terry lo recordaba.

—La reunión que convoque era para ellos. —Susana se detuvo y señalo con su ala a los dos ángeles sentados, uno al lado del otro, al frente de Roland.

Las delgadas alas iridiscentes de Arriane estaban, por una vez, elevadas por encima de sus omoplatos. Su resplandor parecía casi fosforescente en la noche sin color, pero todo lo demás a su alrededor, desde su corto cabello bob hasta sus pálidos labios, parecía angustiosamente sombrío y sosegado.

El ángel al lado de Arriane también estaba más tranquilo que lo normal. Annabelle miraba perdida hacia los confines de la noche. Sus alas eran de color plata oscura, casi del color del estaño. Eran anchas y musculares, y se extendían alrededor de ella y de Arriane en un amplio y protector arco. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Terry la vio.

Susana se detuvo detrás de Arriane y Annabelle y se paró mirando hacia el otro lado: a Roland, Elisa, y Anthony, quienes estaban compartiendo una gruesa manta de piel. Estaba cubierta por sus alas. A diferencia de los Ángeles al otro lado del fuego, los demonios estaban temblando.

—No esperábamos tu lado esta noche —Susana les dijo— ni estamos felices de verlos.

-Nosotros también tenemos una participación en esto –dijo Elisa ásperamente.

-No de la misma manera que nosotros –dijo Arriane-. Terry nunca se les unirá.

Si Terry no hubiera recordado dónde se había sentado en esta reunión hace más de mil años atrás, podría haber pasado por alto su yo anterior por completo. Ese yo anterior estaba sentado solo, en el centro del grupo, directamente al otro lado de la roca. Detrás de la roca, Terry se movió para tener una mejor vista.

Las alas de su yo anterior florecían tras él, grandes velas6 blancas tan inmóviles como la noche. Mientras los demás hablaban de él como si no estuviera allí, Terry se comportó como si estuviera solo en el mundo. Arrojó puñados de nieve al fuego, observando cómo los cúmulos congelados siseaban y se disolvían en vapor.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —dijo Elisa—. ¿Te importaría explicarme por qué él está cada vez más cerca de nuestro lado cada vida? ¿Esa pequeña maldición a Dios que hace cada vez que ella explota? Dudo que suba bien.

—¡Él está agonizando! —Annabelle le gritó a Elisa—. Tú no lo entenderías porque no sabes cómo amar. —Ella se deslizo más cerca de Terry, con las puntas de sus alas arrastrándose en la nieve, y se dirigió a él directamente—. Esos tan sólo son repuntes temporales. Todos sabemos que tu alma es pura. Si quieres, por fin, elegir un bando, elígenos, Terry si en cualquier momento…

—No.

La limpia finalidad de la palabra empujo a Annabelle lejos rápidamente como si Terry hubiera sacado un arma. El yo anterior de Terry no miraría a ninguno de ellos. Y detrás de la roca, observándolos, Terry recordó que había pasado durante este consejo, y se estremeció ante el horror prohibido de la memoria.

—Si no te unes a ellos —Roland le dijo a Terry— ¿por qué no unirte a nosotros? De lo que puedo decir, no hay un Infierno peor que ese que atraviesas cada vez que la pierdes.

—¡Oh, golpe bajo, Roland! —dijo Arriane—. Ni siquiera sientes eso. No puedes creer... — Ella retorció sus manos—. Sólo estás diciendo eso para provocarme.

Detrás de Arriane, Susana descanso una mano sobre su hombro. Las puntas de sus alas tocándose, mostraban una explosión brillante de plata entre ellas.

—Lo que Arriane quiere decir es que el Infierno nunca es la mejor alternativa. Sin importar que tan terrible pueda ser el dolor de Terry. Sólo hay un lugar para él. Sólo hay un lugar para todos nosotros. Ya verás que tan penitenciarios son Los Desterrados.

6 Se refiere a las velas de los barcos.

-perdónanos la predicación ¿quieres? –dijo Elisa-. Hay un coro allí que puede estar interesado en tu lavado de cerebro, pero yo no, y no creo que Terruce lo este tampoco.

Los Ángeles y Demonios se dieron vuelta para mirarlo, como si todavía fueran parte del

anfitrión. Siete pares de alas emitiendo un aura resplandeciente de luz dorada y plateada. Siete almas que él conocía tanto como la suya propia.

Incluso detrás de su roca, Terry se sintió sofocado. Él recordó este momento: ellos demandaban tanto de él. Cuando él estaba tan débil por su corazón roto. El sintió el asalto de la suplica de Susana para que se uniera al Cielo otra vez. La de Roland también, para unirse al Infierno. Terry sintió otra vez la forma de la única palabra que había dicho en toda la reunión, como un extraño fantasma en su boca: No.

Lentamente, con un sentimiento enfermo en él, Terry recordó una cosa más: ¿Ese no? No lo había querido. En ese momento, Terry había estado a punto de decir sí.

Esta era la noche en la que él casi se había dado por vencido.

Ahora sus hombros ardían. La repentina urgencia de dejar salir sus alas casi lo llevaban a sus rodillas. Sus adentros irritaban con culpa, llenando con horror.

Estaba creciendo en él, la tentación con la cual había peleado tanto tiempo, que había reprimido.

En el círculo alrededor del fuego, el pasado Terry miró a Anthony.

—Estás inusualmente callado ésta noche. Anthony no respondió al instante.

—¿Qué quieres que diga?

—Enfrentaste éste problema una vez. Tú sabes…

—¿Y qué quieres que diga? Terry contuvo el aliento.

—Algo encantador y persuasivo. Annabelle bufó.

—O algo sucio y absolutamente maligno.

—Estás atrapado —Anthony dijo al fin—. Tú piensas que porque una vez hubo un inicio, y porque estás en algún lugar en el medio ahora, que habrá un final. Pero nuestro mundo no está arraigado en teología. Es caos.

—Nuestro mundo no es el mismo que el tuyo… —Susana empezó a decir.

—No hay manera de salir de este ciclo. —Anthony empezó—. Ella no puede quebrarlo, y tampoco tú. Escoge Cielo, escoge Infierno, a mi no me importa ni a ti tampoco. No hará ninguna diferencia…

—Suficiente —la voz de Susana era quebrante—. Hará una diferencia. Si Terry viene a casa al lugar donde él pertenece, luego Candice…luego Candice…

Pero ella no pudo seguir. Las palabras eran blasfemia, y Susana no lo haría. Ella cayó en sus rodillas en la nieve.

Detrás de la roca, Terry miró a su pasado extendiéndole una mano a Susana y la alzó del suelo. Lo vieron antes sus ojos ahora, justo como lo recordaba:

Su mirada dentro de su alma y vio cuan brillantemente ardió. Él miró de nuevo y vio a los otros, Anthony y Roland, Arriane y Annabelle, incluso Elisa, y pensó sobre por cuánto tiempo él había arrastrado a los otros por esta épica tragedia.

¿Y para qué?

Candice. Y la decisión que ellos habían hecho hace mucho tiempo, y otra y otra vez:

poner su amor encima de todo lo demás.

Esa noche en el fiordo, su alma estaba entre encarnaciones, nuevamente purgada de su último cuerpo. ¿Qué si él dejaba de buscarla? Terry estaba cansado hasta la médula. Él no sabría qué haría si lo tuviera con él alguna vez.

Ver su lucha de antes, sentir la eminente llegada del absoluto colapso, Terry supo lo que él tenía que hacer. Era peligroso. Prohibido. Pero era absolutamente necesario. Ahora, al menos. Él se había debilitado en este momento clave en su pasado. Y Terry no podía dejar que esa debilidad se magnificara a través del período de la historia, no podía dejar que corrompiera las oportunidades de ellos.

El rodó sus hombros, liberó sus temblorosas alas en la oscuridad. Él podía sentirlas cogiendo el viento en su espalda. Una aurora de luz pintó el cielo cien pies encima de él. Era lo suficientemente brillante para cegar un mortal, lo suficientemente brillante para atraer la atención de siete ángeles peleados.

Conmoción del otro lado de la roca. Gritos y jadeos y el sonido de alas acercándose.

Terry se impulsó fuera del suelo, volando rápido y fuerte así él se elevó sobre la roca justo cuando Anthony vino detrás de ella. Se perdieron por una envergadura, pero Terry siguió moviéndose, descendió en picada hacia su yo pasado tan rápido como su amor por Candy podía llevarlo.

Su pasado yo dio un paso atrás y sostuvo su mano, rechazándolo.

Todos los ángeles sabían el riesgo de unirse. Una vez unido, era casi imposible liberarse del pasado yo, de separar dos vidas que habían sido surcadas. Pero Terry sabía que si se unía a su pasado el podría quizá, hacer que ese momento de debilidad que había tenido al pensar en rendirse la ayudara a ella a encontrar la laguna que había en la maldición. Así que él tenía que hacerlo, él lo estaba haciendo para ayudar a Candy.

Él presionó sus alas juntas y se sumergió en su yo pasado, presionando tan fuerte que él debía haber sido aplastado, si no hubiera sido absorbido. Él se estremeció, y su yo pasado también, Terry mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y rechinó sus dientes para soportar la rareza, grandes náuseas que inundaron su cuerpo. Él sentía como si estuviera cayendo por una colina: temerario e imparable. Sin vuelta hasta que él llegara al final.

De repente, todo llegó a su fin.

Terry abrió sus ojos y sólo podía oír su respiración. Él se sentía cansado pero alerta. Los otros lo estaban mirando. Él no podía estar seguro si ellos tenían alguna idea de que lo acababa de pasar. Todos lucían asustados de acercársele, incluso hablarle.

Él extendió sus alas y giró en círculo completo, inclinando su cabeza hacia el cielo.

—Escojo mi amor por Candice —él llamó a Tierra y Cielo, a los ángeles a su alrededor y a los que no estaban ahí. Al alma de la única cosa que él amaba, dónde fuera que ella estuviera—. Ahora estoy reafirmando mi elección: la escojo a ella por encima todo. Y lo haré hasta el final.


	16. Chapter 16

**EL SACRIFICIO**

Chichen Itzá, Mesoamérica.

5 Wayeb7

(Aproximadamente 20 de diciembre, 555 CE)

El Anunciador escupió a Candy en el calor sofocante de un día de verano. Bajo sus pies, la tierra estaba reseca, agrietada y morena, con secas hojas de hierba. El cielo era de un azul estéril, sin nubes a la vista para ofrecer lluvia. Incluso el viento

parecía sediento.

Se puso de pie en el centro de un campo plano rodeado en tres lados por un muro alto y extraño. Desde esta distancia, parecía un poco como un mosaico hecho de granos gigantes. Ellos estaban de forma irregular, no esféricos exactamente, variando entre los colores marfil y marrón claro. Aquí y allá había grietas diminutas entre los granos, dejando a la luz entrar del otro lado.

Además de media docena de buitres graznando mientras se abalanzaban en círculos decaídos, no había nadie más alrededor. El viento sopló con vehemencia por su cabello y olía como... ella no podía identificar el olor, pero sabía metálico, casi oxidado.

El vestido pesado que había estado llevando desde el baile en Versalles estaba empapado de sudor. Apestaba a humo, cenizas y sudor cada vez que ella respiraba. Ella luchó para alcanzar los cordones y los botones. Podría utilizar una mano, incluso una piedra pequeña.

7 Wayeb: Para la cultura Maya, es un periodo de transición que consta de 5 días y antecede al inicio del año nuevo Maya. Durante este tiempo se dedican a reflexionar sobre el año que termina y a pedir por la paz y prosperidad para el futuro.

¿Dónde estaba Albet, de todos modos? Siempre se desaparecía. Candy a veces tenía la

sensación de que tenía una agenda propia, y que estaba siendo reordenada de acuerdo a su horario.

Ella luchó con el vestido, desgarrando el cordón verde alrededor del cuello, haciendo reventar los ganchos mientras caminaba. Afortunadamente, no había nadie alrededor para ver. Finalmente, ella se puso de rodillas y osciló para liberarse, tirando de las faldas por encima de su cabeza.

Mientras estaba sentada sobre sus talones en su traje recto de algodón fino, a Candy le golpeó lo cansada que estaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había dormido? Ella tropezó hacia la sombra en la pared, con sus pies crujientes a través de la hierba frágil, pensando que tal vez ella podría descansar un poco y cerrar sus ojos.

Sus párpados revolotearon, con mucho sueño.

Luego se abrieron de golpe. Y su piel comenzó a arrastrarse.

Cabezas.

Candy por fin se dio cuenta de lo que estaba hecho el muro. La empalizada de color hueso, luciendo medio inocente a lo lejos, estaba entrelazando percheros de cabezas humanas empaladas.

Ella ahogó un grito. De repente ella podía identificar el olor llevado por el viento, era el hedor de putrefacción y sangre derramada, de carne putrefacta.

La parte inferior de las empalizadas estaba blanqueada por el sol, con cráneos curtidos, azotándose blancos y limpios por el viento y el sol. En la parte superior, los cráneos parecían más frescos. Es decir, todavía estaban claramente las cabezas de las personas, melenas gruesas de cabello negro y piel casi intacta. Pero los cráneos en el centro estaban en algún lugar entre mortal y monstruo: la piel raída se desconchaba por atrás, dejando seca la sangre marrón en el hueso. Las caras estaban tensadas con lo que podría haber sido terror o rabia.

Candy se tambaleó lejos, esperando un soplo de aire que no apestara a putrefacción, pero no lo encontró.

—No es tan horrible como parece.

Se dio la vuelta, aterrorizada. Pero sólo era Albert

—¿Dónde estabas? ¿Dónde estamos?

-Es realmente un gran honor ser recibido así –dijo, marchando inmediatamente a la

siguiente hilera. Miró una cabeza en el ojo—. Todos estos pequeños corderos inocentes

van directamente al cielo. Justo lo que los fieles desean.

—¿Por qué me dejaste aquí con estas…?

—Oh, vamos. Ellas no muerden. —Él la miró de reojo—. ¿Qué has hecho con tu ropa? Candy se encogió.

—Hace calor.

Él suspiró extensamente, con un engañoso hastío.

—Ahora pregúntame dónde he estado. Y esta vez, trata de mantener el juicio de tu voz. Su boca se torció. Había algo impreciso sobre las desapariciones ocasionales de Albert. Pero él estaba allí de pie, con sus pequeñas garras bien ocultas detrás de la espalda, dándole una sonrisa inocente. Ella suspiró.

—¿Dónde has estado?

—¡De compras! —Albert alegremente extendió sus dos alas, revelando una falda cruzada de color marrón colgando de una punta del ala y una túnica corta a juego colgando de la otra—. ¡Y el golpe de gracia! —dijo, retirando de su espalda un fornido collar blanco. De hueso.

Ella tomó la túnica y la falda pero agitó la mano lejos del collar. Había visto suficientes huesos.

—No, gracias.

—¿Quieres mezclarte? Entonces tienes que usar los accesorios.

Tragando su disgusto, ella lo deslizó sobre su cabeza. Los pedazos de hueso pulido habían sido colgados a lo largo de algún tipo de fibra. El collar era largo y pesado y, Candy tuvo que admitir, más o menos bonito.

—Y creo que esto… —Le dio una cinta metálica—, va en el cabello.

—¿De dónde sacaste todo esto? —preguntó ella.

—Es tuyo. Quiero decir, no es tuyo… pero es tuyo en un sentido cósmico. Te pertenece a ti cuando formabas parte de esta vida… Ix Cuat.

—¿Ix quién?

-Ix Cuat. Tu nombre en esta vida significa "pequeña víbora" –Albert vio el cambio en su

cara—. Era una expresión de cariño en la cultura maya. Más o menos.

—¿De la misma manera que es un honor conseguir que tu cabeza fuera ensartada en un palo?

Albert rodó sus ojos de piedra.

—Deja de ser tan etnocentrista. Esto significa que piensas que tu propia cultura es superior a otras culturas.

—Sé lo que significa —dijo ella, colocando la cinta en su cabello sucio—. Pero no estoy siendo superior. Sólo no creo que tener mi cabeza pegada en uno de estos percheros fuera tan grande. —Hubo un leve zumbido en el aire, como tambores a lo lejos.

—¡Eso es exactamente el tipo de cosas que Ix Cuat diría! ¡Siempre has sido un poco atrasada!

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Mira, tú… Ix Cuat… naciste durante el Wayeb, que son estos cinco días impares al final del año Maya en el que todos se ponen muy supersticiosos ya que no se adaptan al calendario. Algo así como días del año bisiesto. No es exactamente suerte nacer en el Wayeb. Y tu apariencia no ayudó en nada, una pequeña niña con ojos color verde y cabello rubio, no son nada comunes aquí, y eso fue tomado como una mala señal, así que nadie se sorprendió de que llegaras a ser una solterona.

—¿Solterona? —Candy preguntó—. Pensé que nunca viví más allá de diecisiete... más o menos.

—Diecisiete aquí en Chichén Itzá es viejo —dijo Albert, flotando de cabeza en cabeza, con sus alas zumbando mientras revoloteaban—. Pero es verdad, nunca solías vivir mucho más allá de los diecisiete o menos. Ha sido una especie de misterio de por qué en la vida de Candice White has logrado quedarte tanto tiempo.

—Terry dijo que era porque no fui bautizada. —Ahora Candy estaba segura de haber escuchado tambores… y estaban más cerca—. ¿Pero cómo eso puede tener importancia? Quiero decir, apuesto a que Ix Ca-lo-que-sea estaba bautizada…

Albert agitó su mano con desdén.

—"Bautismo" es sólo una palabra para una especie de sacramento o pacto, en el cual tu alma es más o menos reclamada. Casi todas las religiones tienen algo similar. Cristianismo, Judaísmo, Islam, incluso la religión Maya que está a punto de marchar por delante. —Asintió hacia el tamborileo, que ahora era tan fuerte que Candy se preguntó si deberían ocultarse—. Todos ellos exhiben los sacramentos de alguna manera en la cual expresas devoción a un Dios.

-¿Entonces estoy viva en mi vida actual porque mis padres no me han bautizado?

—No —dijo Albert— eres capaz de ser asesinada en tu vida actual en Thunderbolt porque tus padres no te han bautizado. Estás viva en tu vida actual porque, bueno... nadie sabe realmente por qué.

Debe haber habido una razón. Tal vez era la escapatoria de la que Terry había hablado en el hospital de Milán. Pero él aún no pareció entender cómo Candy fue capaz de viajar a través de los Anunciadores. Con cada vida que ella visitaba, Candy podía sentirse cada vez más cerca de encajar las piezas de su pasado juntos... pero ella no estaba allí todavía.

—¿Dónde está el pueblo? —preguntó ella—. ¿Dónde está la gente? ¿Dónde está Terry?

—Los tambores sonaban tan fuertes que tuvo que alzar la voz.

—Oh —dijo Albert—, están al otro lado de la tzompantlis.

—¿La qué?

—La hilera de cabezas. Vamos… ¡tienes que ver esto!

A través de los espacios abiertos en los percheros de cráneos, destellos de colores bailaban. Albert condujo a Candy hasta el borde de la pared de cráneos y le hizo señas para que mirara.

Más allá de la pared, toda una civilización marchaba. Una larga fila de personas bailaba y golpeaba sus pies en contra de un amplio camino lleno de suciedad que serpenteaba a través de la yarda de huesos. Tenían un oscuro cabello sedoso y piel color marrón. Ellos se extendían en edades desde los tres hasta lo suficiente para desafiar la adivinación. Todos eran vibrantes, hermosos y extraños. Sus ropas eran escasas, sobrellevando pieles de animales que apenas cubrían su cuerpo, mostrando tatuajes y caras pintadas. Era el cuerpo más notable del arte, elaborado, con representaciones coloridas de aves con plumas brillantes, soles, y los diseños geométricos extendidos por sus espaldas, brazos y pecho.

A lo lejos, había edificios, una red ordenada de estructuras blanqueadas de piedra y un conjunto de pequeños edificios con techos de paja planos. Más allá de eso, no había selva, pero las hojas de los árboles lucían secas y quebradizas.

La multitud marchó por delante, sin ver a Candy, atrapados en el frenesí de su danza.

—¡Vamos! —dijo Albert, y la empujó hacia el flujo de personas.

—¿Qué? —gritó ella—. ¿Ir allí? ¿Con ellos?

—¡Será divertido! —Albert se rió, volando por delante—. Sabes bailar, ¿no?

Con cautela, al principio, ella se unió al desfile, mientras pasava

través de lo que parecía un mercado, una larga y estrecha franja de tierra llena de barriles

de madera y cuencos llenos de bienes para la venta: aguacates negros llenos de hoyos, profundos tallos de maíz rojos, hierbas secas atadas con un cordel, y muchas otras cosas que Candy no conocía. Giró la cabeza por aquí y por allá para ver tanto como pudo mientras pasaba, pero no había manera de parar. La oleada de la multitud la empujó inexorablemente hacia delante.

Los Mayas siguieron el camino que se curvaba hacia abajo en una amplia llanura, poco profunda. El rugido de su danza se desvaneció, y se juntaron en silencio, murmurando el uno con el otro. Se enumeraron por centenas. En la presión repetida de las garras afiladas de Albert en sus hombros, Candy se sentó sobre sus rodillas como el resto de ellos y siguió la mirada de la multitud hacia arriba.

Detrás del mercado, un edificio se elevó más alto que todos los demás: una pirámide escalonada de piedra blanca. Cada uno de los dos lados visibles hacia Candy tenía empinadas escaleras corriendo de sus centros que terminaban en la estructura de un piso pintado de azul y rojo. Un escalofrío recorrió a través de Candy, en parte reconocimiento y en parte un miedo inexplicable.

Había visto esta pirámide antes. En imágenes de su libro de historia, el Templo Maya se había reducido a ruinas. Pero ahora estaba lejos de estar en ruinas. Era magnífico.

Cuatro hombres, sosteniendo tambores de madera y piel de animal estirada, estaban de pie en una fila alrededor de la cima de la pirámide. Sus rostros bronceados estaban pintados con trazos de rojo, amarillo y azul para lucir como máscaras. Golpearon sus tambores en armonía, cada vez más rápido hasta que alguien salió de la puerta.

El hombre era más alto que los tamborileros, bajo una torre roja y blanca con plumas, toda su cara estaba pintada con diseños laberínticos color turquesa. Su cuello, muñecas, tobillos y lóbulos de las orejas estaban adornados con el mismo tipo de joyería de hueso que Albert le había dado a Candy. Llevaba algo, un largo palo largo con plumas pintadas y fragmentos brillantes de color blanco. En un extremo, algo plateado brilló.

Cuando afrontó a las personas, la multitud se quedó en silencio, casi como por arte de magia.

—¿Quién es ese hombre? —le susurró Candy a Albert—. ¿Qué está haciendo?

—Ese es el jefe de la tribu, Zotz. Bastante demacrado, ¿verdad? Los tiempos son difíciles cuando tu gente no ha visto la lluvia por trescientos sesenta y cuatro días. No es que ellos estén contando eso con el calendario de piedra allí, ni nada. —Señaló en una losa de piedra gris, marcada con cientos de líneas de hollín negro.

¿Ni una gota de agua durante casi todo un año? Candy casi podía sentir la sed que salía de la

multitud.

—Se están muriendo —dijo ella.

—Esperemos que no. Allí es donde entras tú —dijo Albert—. Tú y algunos otros desgraciados. Terruce, también… él tiene un papel menor. Chaat está muy hambriento por ahora, así que manos a la obra.

—¿Chaat?

—El Dios de la lluvia. Los Mayas tienen esta creencia absurda de que la comida favorita de un Dios colérico es la sangre. ¿Ves a dónde voy con esto?

—Sacrificio humano —dijo Candy lentamente.

—Sep. Este es el comienzo de un largo día. Más calaveras para añadir a los percheros. Emocionante, ¿no?

—¿Dónde está Ix Cuat? Albert señaló en el templo.

—Ella está encerrada allí, junto con los otros sacrificios, esperando a que el juego de pelota termine.

—¿El juego de pelota?

—Eso es lo que las personas están acostumbradas a ver. Verás, al líder tribal le gusta organizar un juego de pelota antes de un gran sacrificio. —Albert tosió y sacudió sus alas hacia atrás—. Es una especie de mezcla entre baloncesto y fútbol, cada equipo tiene sólo dos jugadores, y la pelota pesa una tonelada, y a los perdedores le cortan sus cabezas y su sangre alimenta a Chaat.

—¡A la corte! —gritó Zotz desde el escalón más alto del templo. Las palabras Mayas sonaban extrañamente guturales y sin embargo todavía comprensibles para Candy. Se preguntó cómo hacían sentir a Ix Cuat, encerrada en la habitación detrás de Zotz.

Una gran alegría estalló entre la multitud. Como grupo, los Mayas se levantaron y echaron a correr hacia lo que parecía un gran anfiteatro de piedra al otro lado de la llanura. Era apaisado y bajo, un campo de juegos de tierra rodeado de gradas de piedra escalonadas.

—Ah… ¡allí está nuestro muchacho! —Albert señaló a la cabeza de la multitud mientras se acercaban al estadio.

Un muchacho delgado y musculoso estaba corriendo, más rápido que los demás, de

espaldas a Candy. Su cabello era marrón oscuro y brillante, con sus hombros muy

bronceados y pintados con un cruce de cintras rojas y negras. Cuando volvió la cabeza ligeramente hacia la izquierda, Candy tomó una rápida visión de su perfil. Él no era nada como el Terry que había dejado en el patio trasero de sus padres. Y sin embargo…

—Terry —dijo Candy—. Parece…

—¿Diferente y también, precisamente el mismo? —Albert preguntó.

—Sí.

—Esa es su alma que tú reconoces. Independientemente de cómo puedan lucir los dos en el exterior, siempre conocen sus almas.

Esto no le había ocurrido a Candy hasta ahora viendo lo extraordinario que era haber reconocido a Terry en cada vida. Su alma encuentra la suya.

—Eso es... hermoso.

Albert rascó su brazo.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Dijiste que Terry estaba involucrado en el sacrificio de alguna manera. Él es un jugador de pelota, ¿no? —dijo Candy, estirando su cuello hacia la multitud mientras Terry desaparecía en el interior del anfiteatro.

—Lo es —dijo Albert—. Hay una pequeña ceremonia encantadora. —Él levantó una ceja de piedra—. En la que los ganadores guían a los sacrificios a su próxima vida.

—¿Los ganadores matan a los prisioneros? —dijo Candy en voz baja.

Ellos miraron a la multitud mientras se canalizaba en el anfiteatro. Tambores sonaban desde el interior. El juego estaba a punto de comenzar.

—No matan. Ellos no son asesinos comunes. Sacrifican. Primero les cortan las cabezas. Las cabezas vuelven allí. —Bill asintió sobre su hombro a la empalizada de cabezas—. Los cuerpos son arrojados a un repulsivo (perdóname), Dios sumidero de roca calcárea dentro de la selva. —Él olió—. ¿Yo? No veo cómo eso va a traer la lluvia, ¿pero quién soy yo para juzgar?

—¿Podrá Terry ganar o perder? —Candy preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta antes de que las palabras dejaran incluso sus labios.

-Puedo ver como la idea de Terruce decapitándote tal vez no haga que grites "romance" dijo Albert, pero cuál es la diferencia de matarte con fuego o con espada

—Terry no haría eso.

Albert flotó en el aire delante de Candy.

—¿No?

Hubo un gran estruendo desde el interior del anfiteatro. Candy sintió que debía correr al campo, acercarse a Terry, y tomarlo en sus brazos, decirle que había dejado el Globo demasiado pronto para decir: que ahora entendía todo lo que pasó para estar con ella. Que sus sacrificios la hicieron aún más comprometida con su amor.

—Debo ir con él —dijo.

Pero también estaba Ix Cuat. Encerrada en un cuarto en la cima de la pirámide a la espera de ser asesinada. Una niña que podría contener en su interior una valiosa pieza de información que Candy necesitaba para aprender a romper la maldición.

Candy vaciló en su lugar, un pie hacia el anfiteatro, uno hacia la pirámide.

—¿Qué harás? —Se burló Albert. Su sonrisa era demasiado grande. Ella echó a correr, lejos de Albert y hacia la pirámide.

—¡Buena elección! —gritó, revoloteando rápidamente alrededor para mantener el ritmo a su lado.

La pirámide se alzaba sobre ella. El templo pintado en la cima, dónde Albert había dicho que estaría Ix Cuat, se sentía tan distante como una estrella. Candy estaba tan sedienta. Su garganta le dolía por el agua, la tierra quemó en las plantas de sus pies. Sentía como si todo el mundo estuviera ardiendo.

—Este lugar es muy sagrado —murmuró Albert en su oído—. Este templo fue construido en lo alto de un templo anterior, que fue construido en la parte superior de otro templo, y así sucesivamente, todos ellos orientados a marcar los equinoccios de primavera y otoño. En esos dos días al atardecer, la sombra de una serpiente puede ser vista deslizarse sobre los pasos de la escalera norte. Genial, ¿no?

Candy sólo resopló y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

—Los Mayas eran unos genios. En este punto de su civilización, ya han predicho el fin del mundo en 2012. —Tosió teatralmente—. Pero eso está por verse. El tiempo lo dirá.

-Mientras Candy se acercaba a la cima, Albert se precipitó al final de nuevo

Candy avanzó pausadamente a la puerta y se asomó.

La luz del sol entrando por la puerta abierta encendió un gran trono en el centro del templo. Tenía la forma de un jaguar pintado de rojo, con manchas incrustadas de jade. A la izquierda estaba la gran estatua de una figura recostada de lado con una mano sobre su estómago. Pequeñas lámparas de piedras ardientes y llenas de aceite rodearon de la estatua y proyectaron una luz parpadeante. Las únicas otras cosas en la sala eran tres niñas unidas con una cuerda por las muñecas, acurrucadas en un rincón.

Candy jadeó, y las cabezas de las tres niñas se dispararon hacia arriba. Todas eran hermosas, con cabellos oscuros recogidos en trenzas, y perforaciones de jade a través de sus orejas. La de la izquierda tenía la piel más oscura. La de la derecha tenía arremolinadas líneas profundas de color azul pintadas de arriba a abajo en sus brazos. Y la del medio... era ella.

Ix Cuat era pequeña y delicada. Sus pies estaban sucios, y sus labios estaban agrietados. De las tres chicas aterrorizadas, sus ojos eran los más salvajes.

—¿Qué estás esperando? —llamó Albert desde su asiento en la cabeza de la estatua.

—¿Ellas no me verán? —susurró Candy a través de una mandíbula apretada. Las otras veces ella se había fusionado con sus yo del pasado, ya sea sola o con Albert ayudándole a protegerla. ¿Qué aspecto tendrían estas chicas si Candy estuviera dentro del cuerpo de Ix Cuat?

—Estas niñas se han vuelto medio locas desde que fueron seleccionadas para ser sacrificadas. Si gritan por cualquier cosa extraña, ¿cuántas personas supones que les importará? —Albert hizo una demostración contando con sus dedos—. De acuerdo. Cero. Nadie siquiera va a escuchar.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Una de las chicas preguntó, su voz astillada por el miedo.

Candy no pudo contestar. Mientras se adelantaba, los ojos de Ix Cuat se encendieron con lo que parecía ser terror. Pero entonces, para la gran sorpresa de Candy, justo mientras ella se

agachaba, su propio pasado llegó con las manos atadas y se agarró fuerte y rápido a ella. Las manos de Ix Cuat eran cálidas y suaves, y temblorosas.

Ella empezó a decir algo. Ix Cuat había empezado a decir…

Llévame lejos.

Candy lo escuchó en su mente mientras el suelo se estremeció bajo sus pies y todo empezó a parpadear. Ella vio a Ix Cuat, la niña que había nacido con mala suerte, cuyos ojos le dijeron a Candy que no sabía nada sobre los Anunciadores, pero ella se había agarrado de ella como si Candy sostuviera su rescate. Y ella se vio, desde fuera, luciendo cansada, hambrienta, harapienta y áspera. Y más vieja de alguna manera. Y más fuerte.

Entonces el mundo se estableció de nuevo.

Albert se había ido de la cabeza de la estatua, pero Candy no podía moverse para buscarlo. Sus muñecas estaban atadas en carne viva, y marcadas con tatuajes negros de sacrificio. Sus tobillos, notó, estaban atados, también. No es que las uniones importaran mucho, el miedo ataba su alma con más fuerza de lo que cualquier cuerda jamás podría. Esto no era como las otras veces que Candy había entrado en su pasado. Ix Cuat sabía exactamente lo que vendría por ella. La muerte. Y ella no parecía darle la bienvenida como había hecho en Versalles.

A ambos lados de Ix Cuat, sus prisioneras se habían apartado de ella, pero ellas sólo podían moverse unos pocos centímetros. La chica de la izquierda, con la piel oscura, Hanhau, estaba llorando; y la otra, con su cuerpo pintado, Ghanan, estaba orando. Todas tenían miedo a morir.

—¡Estás poseída! —sollozó Hanhau través de sus lágrimas—. ¡Contaminarás la ofrenda! Ghanem se encontraba perpleja para las palabras.

Candy ignoró a las chicas y se sintió alrededor del propio miedo paralizante de Ix Cuat. Algo estaba atravesando su mente: un rezo. Pero no un rezo de preparación para el sacrificio. No, Ix Cuat estaba rezando por Terry.

Candy sabía que pensar en él hacía ruborizar su piel y que su corazón latiera más rápido. Ix Cuat lo había amado toda su vida, pero sólo de lejos. Él había crecido a unos cuantos edificios más allá de casa de su familia. A veces él negociaba aguacates de su madre en el mercado. Ix Cuat había estado intentando durante años obtener el valor necesario para hablar con él. Saber que él estaba en la corte de pelota ahora la atormentaba. Ix Cuat

Ella estaba rezando, porque no quería morir

por su mano.

—¿Albert? —susurró Candy.

Él bajó en picada hacia el interior del templo.

—¡El juego ha terminado! La multitud se dirige al cenote ahora. Ese es el pozo de piedra caliza donde ocurre el sacrificio. Zotz y los ganadores se encaminan hacia acá para pasear a las chicas hasta la ceremonia.

Mientras el ruido de la multitud se desvaneció, Candy se estremeció. Se oyeron pasos en la escalera. En cualquier momento, Terry caminaría por esa puerta.

Tres sombras oscurecieron la puerta. Zotz, el líder con el tocado rojo y blanco de plumas, entró en el templo. Ninguna de las chicas se movió; todas estaban mirando con horror a la larga lanza ornamental que tenía. Una cabeza humana estaba claveteada sobre ella. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, cruzados con la tensión; el cuello todavía goteaba sangre.

Candy apartó la mirada y sus ojos se posaron en otro, un hombre muy musculoso entrando a la tumba. Llevaba otra lanza pintada con otra cabeza empalada en la parte superior. Al menos los ojos de éste estaban cerrados. Había una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios gordos y muertos.

—Los perdedores —dijo Albert, acercándose rápidamente a una de las cabezas para examinarlas—. ¿Ahora no te alegras de que el equipo de Terruce haya ganado? Sobre todo gracias a este tipo. —Golpeó al hombre musculoso en el hombro, aunque el compañero no parecía sentir nada. Entonces Albert salió por la puerta de nuevo.

Cuando Terry entró en el templo por fin, su cabeza estaba colgando. Sus manos estaban vacías y su pecho estaba desnudo. Su cabello y su piel eran oscuros, y su postura era más rígida de la que Candy estaba acostumbrada. Todo, desde el modo en que los músculos de su abdomen se encontraban con los músculos de su pecho hasta la manera en que colocaba sus manos sin vidas a los costados, era diferente. Todavía era magnífico, aún seguía siendo la cosa más hermosa que Candy alguna vez hubiera visto, a pesar de que no se veía como el chico al que Candy estaba acostumbrada.

Pero entonces levantó la mirada y sus ojos brillaron exactamente del mismo tono que siempre hacían.

—Oh —dijo ella en voz baja, golpeando contra sus ataduras, desesperada por escapar de la historia en la que ellos estaban atrapados en esta vida (las calaveras, la sequía y el sacrificio) y aferrarse a él durante toda la eternidad.

Terry sacudió su cabeza ligeramente. Sus ojos se pulsaron hacía ella, encendidos. Su mirada la calmó. Al igual que le estaba diciendo que no se preocupara.

Zotz hizo señas con su mano libre hacia las tres chicas de pie, luego asintió rápidamente, y

todos salieron por la puerta norte del templo. Primero Hanhau, con Zotz a su lado, Candy directamente detrás de ella, y Ghanan en la retaguardia. La cuerda entre ellas era suficientemente larga para que cada chica mantuviera ambas muñecas a su lado. Terry se acercó y caminaba junto a ella, y el otro vencedor caminó junto a Ghanan.

Por un breve instante, las yemas de los dedos de Terry rozaron sus muñecas atadas. Ix

Cuat se estremeció al tacto.

A las afueras de la puerta del templo, los cuatro tamborileros estaban esperando en la repisa. Cayeron en fila detrás de la procesión y, mientras una parte bajó los escalones de la pirámide, desempeñaron el mismo ritmo frenético que Candy había oído la primera vez que había llegado a esta vida. Candy se centró en caminar, sintiendo como si estuviera montando una ola en lugar de elegir poner un pie delante del otro, abajo a la pirámide, y luego, hacia la base de los pasos, a lo largo del camino ancho y polvoriento que la llevaba a su muerte.

Todo lo que podía oír eran los tambores, hasta que Terry se inclinó y le susurró:

—Te voy a salvar.

Algo profundo dentro de Ix Cuat se disparó. Esta era la primera vez que él había hablado con ella en esta vida.

—¿Cómo? —susurró ella, inclinándose hacia él, sufriendo por él para que la liberara y la llevara muy, muy lejos.

—No te preocupes. —Las yemas de sus dedos la encontraron de nuevo, rozando sus manos con suavidad—. Te lo prometo, me ocuparé de ti.

Las lágrimas picaron en sus ojos. El suelo estaba aún quemando las plantas de sus pies, y ella todavía estaba marchando hacia el lugar donde Ix Cuat debía morir, pero por primera vez desde que llegó a esta vida, Candy no tenía miedo.

El camino condujo a través de una línea de árboles y hacia la selva. Los tambores se detuvieron. Un canto llenó sus oídos, los cantos de la multitud profundamente en la selva, en el cenote. Una canción que Ix Cuat había crecido cantando, un rezo por la lluvia. Las otras dos chicas cantaron en voz baja, con sus voces temblorosas.

Candy pensó en las palabras que Ix Cuat parecía decir mientras Candy entraba en su cuerpo:

Llévame lejos, ella había gritado dentro de su cabeza. Llévame lejos.

Todos a la vez, dejaron de caminar.

En las profundidades de la seca y sedienta selva, el camino ante ellos se abrió. Un enorme cráter lleno de agua en la piedra caliza se extendió a cien metros delante de Candy. En torno a ella estaban los ojos brillantes y ansiosos de las personas mayas.

Ellas habían dejado de cantar. El momento que habían estado esperando estaba aquí.

El cenote era un pozo de piedra caliza, musgoso y profundo y lleno de brillante agua color verde. Ix Cuat había estado allí antes, había visto otros doce sacrificios humanos como éste. Debajo de aquella agua aún estaban los restos descompuestos de un centenar de otros cuerpos, de un centenar de almas supuestas a ir directamente al Cielo, sólo que en ese momento, Candy sabía que Ix Cuat no estaba segura de creer en nada de eso.

La familia de Ix Cuat se situó cerca del borde del cenote. Su madre, su padre, sus dos hermanas menores, ambas sosteniendo bebés en sus brazos. Ellos creían… en el ritual, en el sacrificio que se llevaría a su hija y rompería sus corazones. Ellos la amaban, pero pensaban que tenía mala suerte. Pensaron que esta era la mejor manera para que ella se redimiera.

Un hombre sin dientes, con largos pendientes de oro guió a Ix Cuat y a las otras dos chicas a estar de pie ante Zotz, quien había tomado un lugar prominente en el borde del pozo de piedra caliza. Miró abajo hacia las aguas profundas. Luego cerró sus ojos y comenzó un nuevo canto. La comunidad y los tamborileros se le unieron.

Ahora, el hombre sin dientes se interponía entre Candy y Ghanan y derribó su hacha en la cuerda atándolas juntas. Candy sintió un tirón hacia adelante y la cuerda se rompió. Sus muñecas estaban atadas todavía, pero estaba conectada ahora sólo con Hanhau a su derecha. Ghanem estaba por su cuenta, marchando hacia adelante justo en frente del Zotz.

La niña se echó hacia atrás y hacia delante, cantando en voz baja. El sudor corría por la parte posterior de su cuello.

Cuando Zotz comenzó a decir las palabras de rezo al Dios de la lluvia, Terry se inclinó hacia Candy.

—No mires.

Entonces Candy fijó su mirada en Terry, y él sobre ella. En todo el cenote, la multitud sostuvo la respiración. El compañero de equipo de Terry lanzó un gruñido y dejó caer la pesada hacha sobre el cuello de la chica. Sin embargo, Candy escuchó el corte la hoja limpiamente, luego el golpe suave de la cabeza de Ghanan aterrizando en la tierra.

El rugido de la multitud se levantó una vez más: gritos de gracias a Ghanan, oraciones por su alma en el cielo, vigorosos deseos de lluvia.

Candy no quería saber qué había sucedido con la cabeza de Ghanan. Entonces oyó un profundo y reverberando chapoteo y supo que el cuerpo de la niña había llegado a su último lugar de descanso.

El hombre sin dientes se acercó. Esta vez cortó la unión de Ix Cuat y Hanhau. Candy tembló mientras él la llevaba ante el líder tribal. Las rocas eran agudas bajo sus pies. Se asomó por el borde de piedra caliza en el cenote. Ella pensó que podría estar enferma, pero Terry apareció a su lado y ella se sintió mejor. Él asintió con la cabeza para que mirara a Zotz.

El jefe de la tribu le sonrió, mostrando dos topacios colocados en sus dientes delanteros. Entonó una oración para que Chaat la aceptara y le trajera a la comunidad meses de muchas lluvias nutritivas.

No, Candy pensó. Todo estaba mal. ¡Llévame lejos! le gritó a Terry en su cabeza. Se volvió hacia ella, casi como si la hubiera oído.

El hombre sin dientes limpió la sangre de la Ghanan del hacha con un trozo de piel de animal. Con una gran fastuosidad le entregó la hoja a Terry, que giró para estar cara a cara con ella. Terry parecía cansado, como si se arrastrara por el peso del hacha. Sus labios estaban fruncidos y blancos, y su mirada nunca se dejó la suya.

La multitud se quedó en silencio, conteniendo el aliento. Viento cálido crujió entre los árboles mientras el hacha brillaba bajo el sol. Candy podía sentir que el final estaba cerca, pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué su alma la había arrastrado hasta aquí? ¿Qué perspicacia de su pasado, o de la maldición, podría posiblemente ganar teniendo su cabeza cortada?

Entonces Terry dejó caer el hacha al suelo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó.

Él no respondió. Tiró sus hombros hacia atrás, volvió la cara hacia el cielo, y extendió sus brazos. Zotz dio un paso adelante para intervenir, pero cuando tocó el hombro de Terry, él gritó y retrocedió como si hubiera sido quemado.

Y luego…

Las alas blancas de Terry se desplegaron de sus hombros. Mientras se extendían por completo de sus lados, grandes y sorprendentemente brillantes contra el paisaje marrón tostado, enviaron veinte mayas a toda velocidad hacia atrás.

—¡El chico tiene alas!

—¡Él es un Dios! ¡Enviado a nosotros por Chaat!

Candy se apaleó contra las cuerdas que ataban sus muñecas y tobillos. Tenía que correr hacia Terry. Ella trató de avanzar hacia él, hasta…

Hasta que no pudo moverse más.

Las alas de Terry eran tan brillantes que eran casi insoportables. Sólo que, ahora no se trataba de las alas de Terry brillando. Era... todo de él. Todo su cuerpo brillaba. Como si se hubiera tragado al sol.

La música llenó el aire. No, no era música, sólo era un simple acorde armónico. Ensordecedor e interminable, glorioso y temible.

Candy lo había oído antes... en alguna parte. En el cementerio, la última noche que había estado allí, la noche que Terry había luchado con Anthony, y no le habían permitido mirar. La noche en que la Señorita Sofía la había arrastrado y Ann había muerto y nada nunca volvió a ser lo mismo. Todo había empezado con el mismo acorde, y estaba saliendo de Terry. Él estaba encendido tan intensamente, que su cuerpo realmente zumbaba.

De pie, ella se tambaleó, incapaz de apartar la mirada. Una intensa ola de calor acarició su piel.

Detrás de Candy, alguien gritó. El grito fue seguido por otro y luego otro, y luego un coro de voces gritando.

Algo se estaba quemando. Era astringente y ahogante y revolvió su estómago al instante. Luego, en la esquina de su visión, se produjo una explosión de fuego, justo donde había estado de pie Zotz un momento antes. El auge la lanzó hacia atrás, y ella se alejó del ardiente resplandor , tosiendo en la negra ceniza y en el humo amargo.

Hanhau se había ido, la tierra donde había estado de pie estaba carbonizada. El hombre sin dientes escondió su cara, tratando de no mirar al resplandor. Pero era irresistible. Candy observó mientras el hombre se asomaba entre sus dedos y estallaba en un pilar en llamas.

—¡Ix Cuat! —Terry la alcanzó.

Su resplandor hizo a Candy gritar de dolor, pero incluso cuando se sentía como si estuviera al borde de la asfixia, las palabras brotaron de su boca.

—Eres glorioso.

—No mires —suplicó él—. Cuando un mortal ve la verdadera esencia de un ángel, entonces… puedes ver lo que pasó con los demás. No puedo dejar que me dejes tan pronto. Siempre tan pronto…

—Todavía estoy aquí —insistió Candy.

—Estás todavía… —Él estaba llorando—. ¿Puedes verme? ¿Al verdadero yo?

—Te puedo ver.

Y por sólo una fracción de segundo, ella pudo. Su visión se aclaró. Su resplandor era todavía radiante pero no tan cegador. Podía ver su alma. Estaba candente e impecable, y parecía —no había otra manera de decirlo— como Terry. Y se sentía como volver a casa. Una oleada de alegría sin igual se difundió a través de ella. En algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, una campana de reconocimiento sonó. Ella lo había visto así antes.

¿No era así?

Mientras su mente se esforzaba por extraer un pasado que no podía tocar, la luz de él comenzó a apoderarse de ella.

—¡No! —Ella gritó, sintiendo el fuego chamuscar su corazón y liberando su cuerpo de algo.

—¿Y bien? —La voz áspera de Albert ralló en sus tímpanos.

Ella estaba en contra de una losa de piedra fría. De vuelta en una de las cuevas de un Anunciador, atrapada en un gélido lugar intermedio en el que era difícil agarrarse de algo afuera. Desesperada, trató de imaginar a qué se había parecido Terry allí —la gloria de su alma no disimulada— pero no podía. Ya estaba alejándose de ella. ¿Realmente había sucedido?

—Lo vi.

—¿Quién, Terry? Sí, lo vi, también. Él era el hombre que dejó caer el hacha cuando le llegó el turno de cortar. Gran error. Enorme.

—No, realmente lo vi. Como realmente es. —Su voz tembló—. Era tan hermoso.

—Oh, eso. —Albert sacudió la cabeza, molesto.

—Lo reconocí. Creo que lo he visto antes.

—Lo dudo. —Albert tosió—. Esa fue la primera y última vez que serás capaz de verlo así. Lo viste, y luego moriste. Eso es lo que sucede cuando la carne mortal mira la gloria de un ángel desenfrenada. Una muerte instantánea. Quemado por la belleza de los ángeles.

—No, no fue así.

—Viste lo que pasó con todos los demás. Poof. Se fueron. —Albert se dejó caer a su lado y acarició su rodilla—. ¿Por qué crees que los Mayas comenzaron a hacer sacrificios de fuego después de eso? Una tribu vecina descubrió los restos carbonizados y tuvieron que explicarlo de alguna manera.

—Sí, se incendiaron de inmediato. Pero duré mucho más…

—¿Un par de segundos más? ¿Cuándo diste la vuelta? Felicitaciones.

—Estás equivocado. Y sé que lo he visto antes.

—Has visto sus alas antes, tal vez. ¿Pero Terruce deshaciéndose de su apariencia humana y mostrándote su verdadera forma como un ángel? Te mata siempre.

—No. —Candy negó con la cabeza—. ¿Estás diciendo que nunca me puede mostrar quién es realmente?

Albert se encogió.

—No sin vaporizarte a ti y a todos a tu alrededor. ¿Por qué crees que él es muy cauteloso al besarte todo el tiempo? Su gloria brilla muy condenadamente brillante cuando est+a contigo.

Candy sentía que apenas podía sostenerse.

Candy cerró sus ojos, tratando de recordar exactamente a qué se había parecido. No había palabras para describirlo. Era una conexión increíble y alegre.

—¿Es por eso que a veces muero cuando nos besamos?

—¿Qué tal una ronda de aplausos para la chica? —dijo Albert irritablemente.

—Pero, ¿qué pasa con todas aquellas otras veces cuando me muero antes que nos besemos, antes…?

—¿Antes de que tengas la oportunidad de ver cuán tóxica podría llegar a ser su relación?

—Cállate.

—Francamente, ¿cuántas veces tienes que ver la misma línea histórica antes de darte cuenta de nada nunca va a cambiar?

—Algo ha cambiado —dijo Candy—. Es por eso que estoy en este viaje, es por eso que todavía estoy viva. Si tan sólo pudiera volver a verlo (todo de él) sé que podría manejarlo.

—No lo entiendes. —La voz de Albert estaba aumentando—. Estamos hablando de todo esto en términos muy mortales. —Mientras se ponía más agitado, saliva volaba de sus labios—. Este es el gran momento, y tú claramente no puedes manejarlo.

—¿Por qué estás tan enojado de repente?

—¡Porque! Porque. —Él se paseó por la cornisa, rechinando sus dientes—. Escúchame: Terruce se equivocó esta vez, se mostró, pero nunca lo hará de nuevo. Nunca. Él aprendió su lección. Ahora tú has aprendido una, también: la carne mortal no puede contemplar la verdadera forma de un ángel sin morir.

Candy se apartó de él, cada vez más enojada consigo misma. Tal vez Terry cambió después de esta vida en Chichén Itzá, tal vez se había vuelto más cauteloso en el futuro. Pero ¿qué hay del pasado?

Se acercó al límite de la cornisa en el interior del Anunciador, mirando en la inmensa y cavernosa oscuridad que abrió un túnel sobre ella.

Albert se cernió sobre ella, rodeando su cabeza como si estuviera tratando de quedarse adentro.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, y sólo vas a terminar decepcionada. —Se acercó a su oído y le susurró—: O algo peor.

No había nada que pudiera decir que la detuviera. Si había un Terry en el pasado que aún dejaba caer su guardia, entonces Candy lo encontraría.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**CHICAS, AQUÍ OTRO CAPÍTULO DOBLE, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN, Y TAMBIÉN QUE DISFRUTEN DE LAS FIESTAS, COM MUCHAS BENDICIONES Y MUCHA FELICIDAD...**

**GRACIAS A:**

* * *

**LIZ CARTER, CHRISK, LAURA GRANDCHESTER, CELIA**


	17. Chapter 17

**EL MEJOR HOMBRE**

Jerusalén, Israel

27 de Nissan, 2760

(Aproximadamente 1 de Abril, 1000 AC)

Terry no era del todo él mismo.

Él estaba todavía estaba hendido al cuerpo que se había unido con los fiordos

oscuros de Groenlandia. Trató de reducir la velocidad mientras salía del Anunciador, pero su ímpetu era demasiado grande. En gran medida desequilibrado, dio vueltas en la oscuridad y rodó por la tierra rocosa hasta que su cabeza chocó contra algo duro. Luego se quedó inmóvil.

Hendirse a su propio pasado había sido un error enorme.

La forma más sencilla se separar dos encarnaciones entrelazadas de un alma era matar el cuerpo. Liberado de la jaula de la carne, el alma lo clasificó. Sin embargo, matarse a sí mismo no era realmente una opción para Terry. A menos que... La Estrella Fugaz.

En Groenlandia, él la había arrebatado de donde estaba recostada en la nieve en el borde del fuego de los ángeles. Susana la había traído como protección simbólica, pero ella nunca habría esperado que Terry se hendiera y la robara.

¿Realmente había pensado que él podía arrastrar la opaca punta plateada en su pecho y dividir su alma, echando a su mismo pasado de vuelta al tiempo?

-Estúpido.

No. Probablemente él metería la pata, fallaría, y entonces en vez de dividir su alma, accidentalmente podría matarse. Sin alma, el aspecto terrenal de Terry, este cuerpo embotado, vagaría por la tierra en la perpetuidad, en busca de su alma pero conformándose con la segunda mejor opción: Candy. La atormentaría hasta el día de su muerte, y tal vez después de eso.

Lo que Terry necesitaba era un compañero. Lo que necesitaba era imposible.

Él gruñó y rodó sobre su espalda, entrecerrando sus ojos por el brillo del sol directamente sobre su cabeza.

—¿Ves? —dijo una voz por encima de él—. Te dije que estábamos en el lugar correcto.

—No veo por qué esto… —Otra voz, un chico en esta ocasión—: es una prueba de que nosotros estamos haciendo algo bien.

—Oh, vamos, Stear. No dejes que tu queja constante con Terruce nos impida encontrar a

Candy. Obviamente él sabe dónde está.

Las voces se acercaban. Terry abrió sus ojos en un estrabismo y vio un brazo cortar la luz del sol, extendiéndose hacia él.

—Hola allí. ¿Necesitas una mano?

Patricia, la amiga Nefilim de Candy. Y Stear, el que ella había besado.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —Terry se sentó bruscamente, rechazando la mano de Paty. Frotó su frente y miró detrás de él… la cosa con la cual había chocado era el tronco gris de un olivo.

—¿Qué crees que estamos haciendo aquí? Estamos buscando a Candy. —Paty abrió la boca debajo de Terry y arrugó su nariz—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada. —Terry trató de levantarse, pero estaba tan mareado que rápidamente se volvió a acostar. El hendimiento, especialmente arrastrando su cuerpo pasado a otra vida, le había hecho mal. Luchó contra su pasado desde el interior, golpeándolo contra los bordes, magullando su alma sobre huesos y su piel. Sabía que los Nefilim podía sentir que algo inconfesable le había sucedido—. Váyanse a casa, intrusos. ¿Qué Anunciador usaron para llegar hasta aquí? ¿Saben la cantidad de problemas que podrían llegar a traer?

De repente algo de plata brilló bajo su nariz.

-llévanos a Candy. –Stear estaba apuntando con una estrella fugaz en el cuello de Terry.

Terry quedó atónito.

—Tú… tú tienes una Estrella Fugaz.

—¡Stear! —susurró Paty ferozmente—. ¿Qué estás haciendo con esa cosa?

La punta embotada de la flecha se estremeció. Stear estaba claramente nervioso.

—La dejaste en el patio después de que los Desterrados se fueran —le dijo a Terry—Anthony agarró uno, y en el caos, nadie se dio cuenta cuando tomé esta. Y saliste después de Candy. Y nos fuimos después de ti. —Se volvió hacia Paty—. Pensé que podríamos necesitarla. Auto-defensa.

—No te atrevas a matarlo —le dijo Paty a Stear—. Eres un idiota.

—No —dijo Terry, muy lentamente sentándose—. Está bien.

Su mente daba vueltas. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades? Sólo había visto este hecho una vez antes. Terry no era ningún experto en el hendimiento. Sin embargo, su pasado se retorcía dentro de él… él no podía seguir así. Sólo había una solución. Stear estaba sosteniéndola en sus manos.

Pero, ¿cómo podría llegar el chico a atacarlo sin explicar todo? ¿Y podía confiar en el Nefilim?

Terry se empujó ligeramente hacia atrás hasta que sus hombros estaban en contra el tronco del árbol. Él se deslizó, sosteniendo sus dos manos amplias y vacías, mostrándole a Stear no había nada que temer.

—¿Tomaste esgrima?

—¿Qué? —Stear parecía desconcertado.

—En la escuela de la costa. ¿Has tomado una clase de esgrima o no?

—Todos lo hicimos. Era algo insustancial y no era tan bueno, pero… Eso era todo lo que Terry necesitaba oír.

—¡En guardia! —gritó, sacando su Estrella Fugaz oculta como una espada.

Los ojos de Stear se ampliaron. En un instante, él había levantado su flecha también.

-Oh, mierda, dijo Paty, corriendo fuera del camino-. Chicos, en serio, ¡Alto!

Las estrellas fugaces eran más cortas que las hojas de esgrima, pero unas cuantas

pulgadas más largas que las flechas normales. Eran muy ligeras pero muy duras como el diamante, y Terry y Stear eran muy, muy cuidadosos, de lo contrario los dos podrían discernirse de esta vida. De alguna manera, con la ayuda de Stear, Terry podría liberarse de su pasado.

Él cortaba el aire con su Estrella Fugaz, avanzando unos pasos hacia el Nefilim.

Stear respondió, defendiéndose contra golpe de Terry, con su flecha rebotando fuertemente hacia la derecha. Cuando las Estrellas Fugaces se enfrentaron, ellas no hicieron los sonidos secos y metálicos que hacían las hojas de metal. Hicieron un profundo y resonante whooomp que reverberó de las montañas y sacudió el suelo bajo sus pies.

—Tu lección de esgrima no era insustancial —dijo Terry mientras su flecha se entrecruzaba con la de Stear en el aire—. Debía prepararte para un momento como este…

—¿Un momento…? —Stear gruñó mientras se abalanzó hacia delante, barriendo su

Estrella Fugaz hasta que se deslizó en contra de Terry en el aire—, ¿…como qué? Sus brazos se tensaron. Las Estrellas Fugaces hicieron una X congelada en el aire.

—Necesito que me liberes de una encarnación anterior en la que tengo hendida mi alma — dijo Terry simplemente.

—Lo que… —murmuró Paty desde la línea de banda.

La confusión cruzó el rostro de Stear, y su brazo vaciló. Su lámina desapareció y su

Estrella Fugaz cayó al suelo. Él jadeó y hurgó por ella, mirando a Terry, aterrorizado.

—No iré por ti —dijo Terry—. Necesito que vengas por mí. —Logró una sonrisa competitiva—. Vamos. Sabes que lo deseas. Lo has querido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Stear se sobrecargó, sosteniendo la Estrella Fugaz como una flecha en lugar de una espada. Terry estaba listo para él, zambulléndose a un lado justo a tiempo y dando vueltas alrededor para chocar su Estrella Fugaz con la de Stear.

Fueron encerrados en el apretón de cada uno: Terry con su Estrella Fugaz señalando más allá del hombro de Stear, utilizando su fuerza para mantener al chico Nefilim atrás, y Stear con su Estrella Fugaz lejos del corazón de Terry.

—¿Vas a ayudarme? —exigió Terry.

—¿Qué hay para nosotros? —Stear preguntó.

Terry tuvo que pensar en esto por un momento

—La felicidad de Candy —dijo al fin

Stear no dijo que sí. Pero tampoco dijo que no.

—Ahora… —La voz de Terry vaciló mientras le daba las instrucciones—… con mucho cuidado, arrastra la hoja en línea recta por el centro de mi pecho. No perfores la piel o me matarás.

Stear estaba sudando. Su cara estaba blanca. Miró a Paty.

—Hazlo, Stear —susurró ella.

La Estrella Fugaz tembló. Todavía estaba en manos de este chico. El extremo embotado de la Estrella Fugaz tocó la piel de Terry, y viajó hacia abajo.

—Oh mi Dios. —Los labios de Paty se curvaron con horror—. Él está mudando la piel. Terry podía sentirlo, como si una capa de piel estuviera despegándose de sus huesos. El

cuerpo de su propio pasado estaba cortándose poco a poco del suyo. El veneno de

separación lo atravesó, enroscándose profundamente en las fibras de sus alas. El dolor era tan bruto que daba náuseas, agitándose muy profundo en su interior con grandes olas de la marea. Su visión se nubló; un zumbido llenó sus oídos. La Estrella Fugaz en su mano cayó al suelo. Entonces, de repente, sintió un gran empujón y un aliento agudo y frío de aire. Hubo un gruñido largo y dos golpes sordos, y luego…

Su visión se aclaró. El zumbido cesó. Se sentía claramente simple.

Libre.

Stear estaba en el suelo debajo de él, jadeando. La Estrella Fugaz en la mano de Terry había desaparecido. Terry se dio la vuelta para encontrar un espectro de su propio pasado de pie detrás de él, su piel estaba gris y su cuerpo era fantasmal, con sus ojos y sus dientes negros de carbón, la Estrella Fugaz llegó a su mano. Su perfil se tambaleó en el aire caliente, como la imagen en un televisor teniendo un cortocircuito.

—Lo siento —dijo Terry, llegando hacia delante y agarrando a su propio pasado en la base de sus alas. Cuando Terry levantó la sombra de sí mismo fuera de la tierra, su cuerpo se sentía escaso e insuficiente. Sus dedos encontraron el portal grisáceo del Anunciador a través del cual ambos habían viajado poco antes de separarse—. Tú día llegará — dijo.

Luego lanzó a su pasado de vuelta al Anunciador.

Él observó el espacio vacío en el calor del sol. El cuerpo hizo un ruido interminable de silbidos mientras caía en el tiempo, como si se tratara de caer por un precipicio. El anunciador se dividió en trazos infinitesimales, y se fue.

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado? —Paty preguntó, ayudando a Stear a levantarse.

El Nefilim estaba fantasmalmente blanco, boquiabierto hacia sus manos, volteándolas y examinándolas como si nunca las hubiera visto antes.

Terry se dirigió a Stear.

—Gracias.

Los ojos azules del chico Nefilim lucían ansiosos y asustados al mismo tiempo, como si quisiera bombear cada detalle de Terry sobre lo que había sucedido, pero no deseaba mostrar su entusiasmo. Paty se quedó sin habla, que era un hecho sin precedentes.

Terry había despreciado a Stear hasta entonces. Él había estado molesto con Paty, quién prácticamente había llevado a los Desterrados directamente hacia Candy. Pero en ese momento, bajo el olivo, pudo ver porqué Candy se había hecho amiga de ambos. Y se alegró.

Un cuerno sollozó en la distancia. Stear y Paty saltaron.

Era un shofar, un cuerno de carnero sagrado que hacía una larga nota nasal, a menudo utilizado para anunciar servicios religiosos y festividades. Hasta entonces Terry no había mirado a su alrededor para darse cuenta de dónde estaban.

Los tres estaban de pie bajo la sombra moteada del olivo en la cresta de una baja colina. Frente a ellos, la colina descendía a un valle ancho y plano, leonado con las altas hierbas nativas que nunca habían sido cortadas por el hombre. En el centro del valle estaba una estrecha franja color verde, donde las flores silvestres crecían al lado de un río estrecho.

Justo al este del cauce del río, un pequeño grupo de carpas estaban agrupadas, frente a una estructura cuadrada más grande hecha de piedra blanca, con un techo enrejado de madera. La explosión del shofar debe haber venido de ese templo

Una línea de mujeres, en capas de colores que caían a sus tobillos, entraban y salían del templo. Llevaban jarras de barro y bandejas de bronce de alimentos, como si prepararan una fiesta.

—Oh —dijo Terry en voz alta, sintiendo una profunda melancolía asentarse sobre él.

—¿Oh, qué? —Paty preguntó.

Terry agarró la capucha de la sudadera de camuflaje de Paty.

-Aquí no encontrarán a Candy, ella está muerta en, murió aproximadamente hace un mes.

Stear casi se ahogo.

—Te refieres a la Candy de esta vida —dijo Paty—. No a nuestra Candy. ¿Verdad?

—Nuestra Candy, mi Candy, no está aquí, tampoco. Ella nunca supo que este lugar existía, así que su Anunciador no la traerá aquí. Ustedes tampoco debieron haberlo hecho.

Paty y Stear compartieron una mirada.

—Dices que estás buscando a Candy —dijo Paty—, pero si sabes que ella no está aquí,

¿por qué sigues dando vueltas?

Terry miró más allá de ellos, en el valle.

—Asuntos pendientes.

—¿Quién es esa? —Stear preguntó, señalando a una mujer en un largo vestido blanco. Ella era alta y esbelta, con cabello Castaño brillando a la luz del sol. Su vestido era escotado, luciendo mucha piel dorada. Ella estaba cantando algo suave y encantador, una canción bromista que apenas podrían oír.

—Esa es Karen —dijo Terry lentamente—. Supongo que ella se casó hoy.

Stear dio unos pasos a lo largo de un sendero que descendía desde el olivo hacia el valle donde se encontraba el templo, aproximadamente a unos cien metros por debajo de ellos, como para tener una mejor visión.

—¡Stear, espera! —Paty se batió después de él—. Esto no es como cuando estábamos en Las Vegas. Esto es algo loco… otro tiempo o lo que sea. No puedes ver a una chica caliente e ir paseando como dueño del lugar. —Ella volvió a mirar a Terry en busca de ayuda.

—Mantengan la calma —les instruyó Terry—. Manténganse abajo de la línea de hierbas. Y deténganse cuando diga que se detengan.

Con cuidado, se tiraron por el camino, deteniéndose por fin cerca de la orilla del río, río abajo hacia el templo. Todas las carpas en la pequeña comunidad habían sido cubiertas de guirnaldas de caléndulas y flores de licor. Ellos estaban al alcance del oído de las voces de Karen y las chicas que estaban ayudándola a prepararse para la boda. Las chicas rieron y se unieron a la canción de Karen mientras trenzaban su largo cabello en una corona de flores alrededor de su cabeza.

Paty se giró hacia Stear.

-Se parece a Lilith, la chica de nuestra clase

—No —dijo Stear instantáneamente. Él estudió a la novia por un momento—. Bueno, tal

vez un poco. Raro.

—Candy probablemente nunca la mencionó —explicó Paty a Terry—. Ella es toda una perra del Infierno.

—Tiene sentido —dijo Terry—. Tu Lilith podría venir de la misma línea de malvadas mujeres. Todas ellas son descendientes de Karen. Ella fue la primera esposa de Adán.

—¿Adán tenía más de una esposa? —Paty se quedó boquiabierta—. ¿Qué pasa con Eva?

—Antes de Eva.

—¿Una Pre-Eva? De ninguna manera. Terry asintió.

—Ellos no estuvieron casados mucho tiempo cuando Karen lo dejó. Rompió su corazón. Esperó mucho tiempo, pero al final, encontró a Eva. Y Karen nunca perdonó a Adán por lograr sobreponerse a ella. Ella pasó el resto de sus días vagando por la tierra y maldiciendo la familia que Adán tenía con Eva. Y sus descendientes… a veces empiezan a salir bien, pero tarde o temprano, bueno, realmente la manzana nunca cae muy lejos del árbol.

—Eso es desastroso —dijo Stear, a pesar de que parecía hipnotizado por la belleza de

Karen.

—¿Me estás diciendo que Lilith Clout, la chica que puso mi cabello en llamas en el noveno grado, podría ser literalmente una perra del Infierno? ¿Que todos mis vudús hacia ella podrían haber estado justificados?

—Supongo que sí. —Terry se encogió.

—Nunca me he sentido tan justificada. —Paty se echó a reír—. ¿Por qué esta no se encuentra en alguno de nuestros libros de angelología?

—Shhh. —Stear señaló hacia el templo. Karen había dejado a sus doncellas para completar la decoración de la boda, sembrando amapolas amarillas y blancas cerca de la entrada al templo, tejiendo cintas y pequeñas campanas de plata en las ramas bajas de los árboles de roble, y se alejó de ellas, al oeste, hacia el río, hacia donde se ocultaban Terry, Paty, y Stear.

Llevaba un ramo de lirios. Cuando llegó a la orilla del río, arrancó algunos pétalos y los arrojó al río.

Un niño estaba sentado debajo, mirando fijamente la corriente. Sus largas piernas estaban apoyadas contra su pecho, con un brazo cubriéndolas. El otro brazo estaba arrojando piedras al agua. Sus ojos azules brillaban contra su piel bronceada. Su cabello rubio. Dios mío, ese es… —El grito de Paty fue cortado por la mano de Terry sujetando su boca.

Este era el momento que él había estado temiendo.

—Sí, es Anthony, pero no es el Anthony ya sabes. Se trata de Anthony del pasado. Estamos miles de años en el pasado.

Stear entrecerró sus ojos.

—Pero sigue siendo malo.

—No —dijo Terry—. No lo es.

—¿Huh? —Paty preguntó.

—Hubo un momento en que todos éramos parte de una familia. Anthony era mi hermano. No era malo, todavía no. Tal vez ni siquiera ahora.

Físicamente, la única diferencia entre este Anthony y el otro que Paty y Stear sabían era que tenía el cuello al descubierto con el tatuaje de rayos de sol que había recibido de Satanás cuando se había arrojado en su suerte con el Infierno. De lo contrario, Anthony se veía exactamente como lo hacía ahora.

Excepto que esta cara de Anthony del pasado estaba dura de preocupación. Era una expresión que Terry no había visto en milenios. Probablemente no desde este mismo momento.

Karen se detuvo detrás de Anthony y rodeó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para que sus manos descansaran justo sobre su corazón. Sin necesidad de girarse o decir una palabra, Anthony se acercó y tomó sus manos en las suyas. Ambos cerraron sus ojos, satisfechos.

—Esto parece muy privado —dijo Paty—. Deberíamos estar… quiero decir, me siento rara.

-Entonces vete, dijo Terry lentamente-

Terry se vio interrumpido, alguien caminaba hacia Anthony y Karen

El joven era alto y bronceado, vestido con un traje largo y blanco, y llevaba un grueso rollo de pergamino. Su cabeza castaña estaba abajo, pero obviamente era Terry.

—Yo no me voy. —Los ojos de Stear se posaron sobre el pasado de Terry.

—Espera, pensé que acabábamos de enviar a ese tipo de vuelta a los Anunciadores —dijo

Paty, confusa.

—Esa fue una versión más temprana de mí mismo —dijo Terry.

—¡Una versión más temprana de ti mismo, dices! —Paty resopló—. ¿Exactamente cuántos tu hay?

—Él vino desde dos mil años en el futuro… más allá del momento en que estamos ahora, lo que sigue siendo uno, mil años en el verdadero pasado. Aquel Terry no debería haber estado aquí.

—¿Estamos tres mil años en el pasado ahora? —Stear preguntó.

—Sí, y realmente no deberíamos estarlo. —Terry hizo que Stear apartara la mirada—. Pero esa versión anterior de mí… —Señaló al muchacho que se había detenido junto a Anthony y Karen—… pertenece aquí.

Al otro lado del río, Karen sonrió.

—¿Cómo estás, Terry?

Ellos vieron cómo Terry se arrodillaba junto a la pareja y desenrollaba el rollo de pergamino. Terry recordó: Era su licencia de matrimonio. Él mismo había inscrito todo eso en arameo. Se suponía que él debía realizar la ceremonia. Anthony se lo había pedido meses antes.

Anthony y Karen leyeron rápidamente el documento. Estaban bien juntos, Terry recordó. Ella escribió canciones para él y pasó horas recogiendo flores silvestres, tejiéndolas en su ropa. Él se entregó a ella. Escuchó a sus sueños y la hacía reír cuando estaba triste. Ambos tenían sus lados volátiles, y cuando discutían, toda la tribu hablaba de ello, pero ninguno de ellos fue sin embargo la cosa oscura en que se convirtieron después se separaron.

Anthony y Terry se miraron. Anthony buscó la mano de Karen.

—Mi amor. Ya te he dicho que no puedo. Algo caliente se elevó en la voz de Karen.

—¿Te niegas a casarte conmigo debajo de los ojos de Dios? ¡En el único lugar donde mi familia aprobará nuestra unión! ¿Por qué?

—Whoa —susurró Paty al otro lado del arroyo—. Veo lo que está pasando. Anthony no pueden casarse en el templo... no puede ni siquiera poner un pie en el templo, porque…

Stear comenzó a susurrar, también: —Si un ángel caído entra en el santuario de Dios…

—Todo explota en llamas —terminó Paty.

Los Nefilim estaban en lo cierto, por supuesto, pero Terry estaba sorprendido por su propia frustración. Anthony amaba Karen, y Karen amaba a Anthony. Tuvieron la oportunidad de hacer que su amor funcionara, y a lo que Terry se refería, al infierno con todo lo demás.

¿Por qué era Karen tan insistente en que se casaran en el templo? ¿Por qué Anthony no le daba una

buena explicación por su rechazo?

—No pondré un pie allí —Anthony señaló al templo. Karen estaba a punto de llorar.

—Entonces no me amas.

—Te amo más de lo que creía posible, pero eso no cambia nada.

El delgado cuerpo de Karen pareció crecer con rabia. ¿Podía sentir que había más en el rechazo de Anthony que simplemente algún deseo de negarla? Terry no lo creía. Ella apretó los puños y dejó escapar un grito largo y agudo.

Pareció sacudir la tierra. Karen agarró las muñecas de Anthony y lo aplastó contra el árbol. Él ni siquiera luchó.

-A mi abuela nunca le gustaste. –sus brazos temblaban mientras lo sujetaban-. ella

siempre decía las cosas más terribles, y yo siempre te defendía. Ahora lo veo. En tus ojos y

tu alma. —Sus ojos se aburrieron dentro de él—. Dilo.

—¿Decir qué? —Anthony preguntó, horrorizado.

—Eres un hombre malo. Eres un… sé lo que eres.

Estaba claro que Karen no lo sabía. Ella estaba aferrándose a los rumores que volaban alrededor de la comunidad, que él era malo, un mago, un miembro de lo oculto. Todo lo que quería era escuchar la verdad de Anthony.

Terry sabía que Anthony podía decírselo a Karen, pero él no quiso. Tenía miedo.

—No soy ninguna de las cosas malas que todos dicen de mí —dijo Anthony.

Era la verdad y Terry lo sabía, pero sonaba mucho como una mentira. Anthony estaba al borde de la peor decisión que alguna vez haría. Este era el momento en que el corazón de Anthony se rompió, de modo que se pudrió en algo negro.

—Karen —le suplicó Terry, tirando de sus manos lejos de la garganta de Anthony—. Él no es…

—Terry —advirtió Anthony—. Nada de lo que puedas decir arreglará esto.

—Eso es correcto. Está roto. —Karen lo dejó ir, y anthony cayó de espaldas en el suelo. Ella tomó su contrato de matrimonio y lo arrojó al río. Giró lentamente en la corriente y se hundió—. Espero vivir mil años y tener mil hijas así siempre habrá una mujer que pueda maldecir tu nombre. —Ella le escupió en la cara, luego se giró y corrió hacia el templo, con su vestido blanco fluyendo detrás de ella como una vela.

La cara de Anthony se volvió blanca como la túnica de la boda de Karen. Él tomó la mano de

Terry para ayudarse a sí mismo a levantarse.

—¿Tienes una Estrella Fugaz?

—No. —La voz de Terry tembló—. No hables así. La tendrás de vuelta, o de lo contrario…

—Fui ingenuo al pensar que podría haber salido impune al amar a una mujer mortal.

—Si sólo le hubieras dicho —dijo Terry.

-¿Decirle?

Anthony se inclinó más cerca de Terry—. Tal vez ella tiene razón acerca de mí. La oíste: Todo

el pueblo piensa que soy un demonio. Incluso si ellos no usan la palabra.

—Ellos no saben nada. Anthony dio la vuelta.

—Todo este tiempo he estado tratando de negarlo, pero el amor es imposible.

—No lo es.

—Lo es. Para las almas como las nuestras. Ya lo verás. Puedes resistirte más de lo que crees, pero ya verás. Ambos al final tendremos que elegir.

—No.

—Qué rápido protestas, hermano. —Anthony apretó el hombro de Terry—. Esto me hace preguntarme por ti. ¿Alguna vez no piensas en… atravesarlo?

Terry se encogió de hombros.

—Pienso en ella y sólo en ella. Cuento los segundos hasta que esté conmigo otra vez. La elijo, mientras ella me elija a mí.

—Qué soledad.

—No es soledad —ladró Terry—. Es el amor. El amor que quieres para ti, es demasiado…

—Quiero decir: estoy solo. Y mucho menos noble de lo que estás. Cualquier día. Temo que un cambio está por venir.

—No. —Ahora Terry se acercó a Anthony—. No lo harías. Anthony se irguió lejos y escupió.

—No todos tienen la suerte de estar vinculado a nuestra pareja por una maldición.

Terry recordó este insulto vacío: Lo había puesto furioso. Pero de todos modos, no debería haber dicho lo que vino después:

—Ve, entonces. No serás echado de menos.

Se arrepintió al instante, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Anthony retrocedió sus hombros y echó sus brazos. Cuando sus alas florecieron a sus costados,

enviaron una ráfaga de viento caliente ondularse sobre el césped.

—Espera un minuto —susurró Paty—. ¡No son de oro! Stear parpadeó.

—¿Cómo no van a ser de oro?

Por supuesto que el Nefilim estaba confundido. La división de color de alas era tan clara como el día y la noche: oro para los demonios, plata o blanco para todos los demás. Y el Anthony que ellos conocían era un demonio. Terry no estaba de humor para explicarle a Paty por qué las alas de Anthony eran de un blanco brillante y puro, radiantes como diamantes, reluciente como la nieve besada por el sol.

Este Anthony hace mucho tiempo no había atravesado nada aún. Estaba simplemente al borde del abismo.

Aquel día Karen perdió a Anthony como un amante, y Terry lo perdió como hermano. A partir de este día en adelante, serían enemigos. ¿Podría Terry haberlo detenido? ¿Y si él no se hubiera girado lejos de Anthony y hubiera desplegado sus alas como un escudo… de la forma en que estaba observando a Terry ahora?

Tendría que haberlo hecho. Él calentó por surgir de los arbustos y detener a Anthony ahora.

¡Podría haber sido diferente!

Las alas de Anthony y las de Terry no tenían aún la fuerza magnética torturadora el uno hacia el otro. Todo lo que los rechazaron en ese momento era una diferencia persistente de opinión, una rivalidad filosófica.

Ambos ángeles se levantaron del suelo al mismo tiempo, cada uno encarnando una dirección diferente. Entonces cuando Terry se elevó al este a través del cielo y Anthony se elevó al oeste, los tres anacronismos escondidos en el césped fueron los únicos en observar el brillo de la mordedura de oro en las alas de Anthony. Como un rayo brillante.


	18. Chapter 18

**ESCRITO EN HUESO**

Yin, China Qing Ming

Aproximadamente Abril 4, 1046 Antes de Cristo

En el extremo más lejano del túnel del locutor había un brillo que envolvía. Besó su piel como una mañana de verano en la casa de sus padres en Georgia.

Candy se hundió en ella. Gloria desenfrenada.

Así era como Albert había llamado a la incandescente luz de la misma alma de Terry. El solo mirar hacia el angélico ser de Terry había hecho a la comunidad entera en el sacrificio Maya entrar en combustión espontáneamente, incluyendo a Ix Cuat, la antepasado de Candy.

Pero había habido un momento.

Un momento de pura maravilla justo antes de que ella muriera, donde Candy se había sentido más cercana a Terry que nunca antes. A ella no le importó lo que Albert dijo: ella reconoció el brillo del alma de Terry. Ella tenía que verlo de nuevo. Quizás había alguna forma en que ella pudiera sobrevivir a eso. Ella tenía que al menos intentarlo. Ella salió disparada del locutorio dentro de la fría soledad de una enorme habitación.

La cámara era al menos diez veces más grande que cualquier habitación que Candy había visto, y todo sobre ella era lujoso. Los pisos estaban hechos del más suave mármol y

cubiertos en enormes alfombras hechas de pieles completas de animales, una de las cuales

tenía una cabeza de tigre intacta. Cuatro pilares de madera sostenían un techo a dos aguas de paja. Las paredes estaban hechas de bambú tejido. Y cerca de la ventana abierta había una enorme cama con dosel con sábanas de seda verde dorado.

Un pequeño telescopio descansaba en el saliente de la ventana. Candy lo tomó, apartando la cortina de seda dorada para mirar fuera. El telescopio estaba pesado y frío cuando ella lo sostuvo ante sus ojos.

Ella estaba en el medio de una enorme ciudad amurallada, mirando hacia abajo desde un segundo piso. Un laberinto de calles de piedra conectaba entre hacinadas y antiguas estructuras de adobe y barro. El aire era tibio y olía suavemente a cerezos en flor. Un par de petirrojos cruzaron el cielo azul.

Candy se giró hacia Albert. —¿Dónde estamos? —El lugar parecía tan ajeno como el mundo de los Mayas, y así de lejano en el tiempo.

Él se encogió de hombros y abrió su boca para hablar, pero entonces…

—Shhh —Candy susurró. Lloriqueos.

Alguien estaba derramando suaves y calladas lágrimas. Candy se giró hacia el sonido. Ahí, a través de un arco en el lado lejano de la habitación, ella escuchó el sonido de nuevo.

Candy se movió hacia el arco, deslizándose a lo largo del piso de piedra en pies descalzos. El sollozo hacía eco, llamándola. Un pasillo estrecho se abría en otra cámara cavernosa. Esta sin ventanas, con techos bajos, apenas iluminada por el brillo de una docena de pequeñas lámparas de bronce.

Ella podía distinguir una enorme palangana de piedra, una pequeña mesa lacada llena de frascos de greda negra con aceites aromáticos que le daban a toda la habitación un aroma cálido y especiado. Un enorme armario de jade esculpido se disponía en la esquina de la habitación. Delgados dragones verdes grabados en el frente se burlaban de Candy, como si supieran todo lo que ella no.

Y en el centro de la cámara, un hombre muerto yacía desparramado en el piso.

Antes de que Candy pudiera ver algo más, fue cegada por una brillante luz moviéndose hacia ella. Era el mismo brillo que había sentido en el otro lado del locutorio.

—¿Qué es esa luz? —ella le preguntó a Albert.

-Esa… ¿ves eso? –Albert sonaba sorprendido-. Esa es tu alma. Ess otra forma de reconocer tus vidas pasadas cuando aparecen físicamente distintas a ti. –él hizo una

pausa—. ¿Nunca lo habías notado antes?

—Es la primera vez, creo.

—Huh —Albert dijo—. Esa es buena señal. Estás progresando.

Candy se sintió pesada y agotada repentinamente. —Pensé que iba a ser Terry.

Bill aclaró su garganta como si fuera a decir algo, pero no lo hizo. El brillo se torno más intenso por un latido de corazón, y luego explotó tan repentinamente que ella no pudo ver por un momento, hasta que sus ojos se ajustaron.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —una voz preguntó rudamente.

Donde la luz había estado, en el centro de la habitación, había una delgada y linda niña china alrededor de los diecisiete, demasiado joven y demasiado elegante para estar de pie sobre el cuerpo de un hombre muerto.

—Así que, esa eres tú —la voz de Albert dijo en el oído de Candy—. Tu nombre es Lu Xin y vives fuera de la ciudad capital Yin. Estamos al término de la dinastía Shang, algo así como mil años antes de la era cristiana, en caso de que quieras hacer una nota en tu álbum de recortes.

Candy probablemente parecía una loca para Lu Xin, irrumpiendo vestida con un traje de animal chamuscado y un collar hecho de hueso, su cabello un gruñido salvaje y enredado.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había visto en un espejo? ¿Tomado un baño?

Además, ella estaba hablando con un querubín invisible.

Pero al mismo tiempo, Lu Xin estaba de pie a la vigilancia de un tipo muerto, dándole a Candy los ojos de no-juegues-conmigo, así que ella también parecía un poco loca. Ay dios. Candy no había notado en cuchillo de jade con la empuñadura tachonada en turquesas, o la pequeña poza de sangre en medio del piso de mármol.

—Que… —ella comenzó a preguntarle a Albert.

—Tú. —La voz de Lu Xin fue sorprendentemente fuerte—. Ayúdame a esconder este cuerpo.

El cabello del hombre muerto era blanco alrededor de las sienes; se veía de alrededor de sesenta años de edad, delgado y musculoso bajo muchas túnicas elaboradas y capas bordadas.

-Yo… no creo, la verdad…

-Tan pronto como se den cuenta que el rey está muerto, tu y yo estaremos muertas

también.

—¿Qué? —Candy preguntó—. ¿Yo?

—Tú, y, la mayoría de la gente dentro de estas paredes. ¿Dónde más crees que encontraran a los miles de cuerpos de sacrificio que deben ser enterrados con el déspota?

—La chica se secó las mejillas con delgados dedos llenos de anillos—. ¿Me vas a ayudar o no?

A la petición de la chica, Candy se movió para ayudar a levantar el pie del rey. Lu Xin se preparó para levantarlo de debajo de sus brazos. —El rey —Candy dijo, escupiendo las viejas palabras Shang como si las hubiera hablado siempre—. Estaba él…

—No es lo que parece. —Lu Xin gruñó bajo el peso del cuerpo. El rey era más pesado de lo que se veía—. No lo maté. Al menos no —ella pausó—, físicamente. Estaba muerto cuando entré en la habitación. —Ella sollozó—. Se apuñaló a sí mismo en el corazón. Solía decir que no tenía uno, pero me ha probado lo contrario.

Candy miró al rostro del hombre. Uno de sus ojos estaba abierto. Su boca torcida. Se veía como si hubiera dejado este mundo en agonía. —¿Era tu padre?

—Él iba a ser mi marido —ella dijo fríamente—. Y uno bastante malo en eso. Los ancestros aprobaron nuestro matrimonio, pero yo no. Los hombres ricos y poderosos no son nada de lo que estar agradecida si uno disfruta del romance. —Ella estudió a Candy, quien bajo los pies del rey lentamente al piso del armario—. ¿De qué parte de las llanuras

eres que la noticia del compromiso del rey no te ha alcanzado?

Lu Xin había notado la ropa Maya de Candy. Ella tomó el borde de la corta falda marrón.

—¿Te contrataron para actuar en nuestra boda? ¿Eres alguna clase de bailarina? ¿Un payaso?

—No exactamente. —Candy sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse mientras tiraba de la falda bajándosela en su cadera—. Mira, no podemos solo dejar el cuerpo aquí. Alguien se va a dar cuenta. Quiero decir, él es el rey, ¿cierto? Y hay sangre por todos lados.

Lu Xin se metió en el armario y sacó una túnica de seda carmesí. Cayó en sus rodillas y rompió una larga tira de tela de ella.

Era una hermosa prenda de suave seda, con pequeños capullos negros bordados alrededor del cuello. Pero Lu Xin no lo pensó dos veces en usarlo para limpiar la sangre en el piso. Ella sacó una segunda túnica azul y se la lanzó a Candy para ayudar a limpiar.

—Bueno, aun está ese cuchillo. —Ella apuntó a la brillante daga de bronce cubierta hasta

la empuñadura de la sangre del rey. Rápidamente, Lu Xin deslizó el cuchillo dentro de un pliegue de su túnica. Miró hacia Luce, como diciendo ¿Algo más?

—¿Qué es eso de allá? —Candy apuntó a lo que parecía la parte superior de la concha de una pequeña tortuga. Ella lo había visto deslizarse de la mano del rey cuando habían movido el cuerpo.

Lu Xin estaba de rodillas.

Ella tiró el trapo empapado en sangre y acunó la concha en sus manos.

—El huso del oráculo —ella dijo suavemente—. Más importante que cualquier rey.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Esto guarda las respuestas de las Deidades de Arriba.

Candy se acercó, arrodillándose para ver el objeto que tenía tan gran efecto en la chica. El hueso del oráculo era nada más que una concha de tortuga, pero era pequeño prístino y pulido. Cuando Candy se acercó aun más, ella vio que alguien había pintado algo en suaves trazos negros en la suave parte inferior de la concha:

¿Es Lu Xin fiel a mí o ama a otro?

Frescas lagrimas se acumularon en los ojos de Lu Xin, una grieta en la fría resolución que le había mostrado a Candy. —Él le preguntó a los ancestros —ella susurró, cerrando sus ojos—. Ellos deben haberle dicho de mi engaño. Yo-yo no pude evitarlo.

Terry. Ella debía estar hablando de Terry. Un amor secreto que ella había escondido del rey.

Pero no había sido capaz de esconderlo lo suficiente.

El corazón de Candy fue hacia el de Lu Xin. Ella entendió con cada fibra de su alma precisamente lo que la chica estaba sintiendo. Ellos compartían un amor que ningún rey podía arrebatar, que nadie podía extinguir. Un amor más poderoso que la naturaleza.

Ella le dio a Lu Xin un abrazo profundo. Y sintió que el piso cayó bajo ellas.

¡Ella no quería hacer esto! Pero su estómago ya se estaba lanzando, y su visión cambiando incontrolablemente, y se vio a sí misma desde el exterior, viéndose como un extraterrestre

Y aferrándose a la querida vida de su pasado. Se había

convertido en Lu Xin.

—¿Desaparezco por tres minutos y ya te has hendido? —Albert dijo, reapareciendo como un genio—. ¿Acaso uno no puede disfrutar de una taza de té de jazmín sin volver y encontrar que su carga ha cavado su propia tumba? ¿Acaso alguna vez has pensado que es lo que va a pasar cuando los guardias toquen la puerta?

Un golpe sonó bruscamente en la enorme puerta de bambú de la cámara principal. Candy saltó.

Albert dobló sus brazos en su pecho. —Hablando del diablo —él dijo. Luego, en un alto, y afectado grito, dijo—: ¡Oh Albert! Ayúdame, Albert, ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¡No pensé en preguntarte ninguna cosa antes de ponerme a mí misma en una muy estúpida situación, Albert!

Pero Candy no tenía que hacerle a Albert ninguna pregunta. El conocimiento se estaba elevando en el frente de la mente de Lu Xin: ella sabía que este día sería marcado no sólo como el suicidio de algún estúpido rey, sino como algo aún más grande, oscuro, incluso sangriento: un enorme choque entre ejércitos.

¿Ese golpe en la puerta? Era el consejo del rey esperando a escoltarlo hacia la guerra. Él tenía que dirigir a las tropas a la batalla.

Pero el rey estaba muerto y metido dentro del armario.

Y Candy estaba en el cuerpo de Lu Xin, encerrada en sus cámaras privadas. Si ellos la encontraban ahí sola…

—Rey Shang. —Pesados golpes hacían eco en la habitación—. Esperamos por sus órdenes.

Candy se quedo de pie muy quieta, congelándose en la túnica de seda de Lu Xin. No había rey Shang. Su suicidio había dejado a la dinastía sin un rey, los templos sin un sacerdote principal, al ejército sin general, justo antes de la batalla para mantener a la dinastía.

—Dime sobre un regicidio8 a destiempo —Albert dijo.

—¿Qué hago?— Candy se giró de vuelta al armario del dragón, haciendo una mueca cuando miró hacia el rey. Su cuello estaba doblado en un ángulo antinatural, y la sangre en su pecho se secaba a un café oxidado. Lu Xin había odiado al rey cuando había estado vivo.

8 Juego de las palabras "Rey" y "Suicidio".

miedo por lo que pasaría con su amor.

Hasta tres semanas atrás, Lu Xin había vivido con su familia en su granja de mijo en los faldeos del Río Huan. Pasando a través de su valle del río en su brillante carruaje una tarde, el rey había visto a Lu Xin atendiendo los cultivos. Él había decidido que ella le gustaba. Al día siguiente, dos hombres de la milicia habían llegado a su puerta. Ella había tenido que dejar su familia y su hogar. Ella había tenido que dejar a Terry, el guapo pescador de la villa contigua.

Antes de la convocación del rey, Terry le había mostrado a Lu Xin como pescar usando su par de mascotas cormoranes, atando una cuerda ligeramente alrededor de sus cuellos de modo que pudiera atrapar muchos peces en sus bocas pero no tragarlos. Viendo a Terry amablemente engatusar a los peces desde las profundidades de los picos de los divertidos pájaros, Lu Xin se había enamorado de él. A la siguiente mañana, ella tuvo que decirle adiós. Para siempre.

O eso ella pensó.

Habían pasado diecinueve puestas de sol desde que Lu Xin había visto a Tery, siete puestas de sol desde que ella recibió una carta de casa con malas noticias: Terry y algunos otros chicos de las granjas vecinas se habían escapado para unirse a la armada rebelde, y tan pronto él se fue los hombres del rey saquearon el pueblo, buscando a los desertores.

Con el rey muerto, los hombres Shan no mostrarían piedad para Lu Xin, y ella nunca encontraría a Terry.

A menos que los consejeros del rey no se enteraran que su rey estaba muerto.

El armario estaba repleto de coloridas y exóticas prendas, pero un objeto llamó su atención: un gran casco redondo. Era pesado, hecho principalmente de pesadas correas de cuero grueso cosidas juntas con apretadas pretinas. En la parte delantera tenía una placa lisa de bronce con un ornamento de un dragón respirando fuego tallado en el metal. El dragón era el animal zodiacal del año del nacimiento del rey.

Albert flotó hacía ella. —¿Qué estás haciendo con el casco del rey?

Candy deslizo el casco sobre su cabeza, metiendo su cabello negro en el interior. Entonces ella abrió el otro lado del armario, emocionada y nerviosa sobre lo que había encontrado.

—Lo mismo que voy a hacer con la armadura del rey —dijo, recogiendo una maraña de pesadas cosas entre sus brazos. Se puso un par de pantalones de cuero, con una túnica de piel gruesa, un par de guantes de malla, zapatos de cuero que sin duda le quedaron demasiado grandes pero con los cuales ella tenía que trabajar, y una armadura para el

Pecho de bronce sobre puesta en places de metal. El mismo dragón que respiraba fuego

estaba bordado en la parte frontal de la túnica. Era difícil creer que alguien pudiera luchar

una guerra bajo el peso de estas ropas, pero Lu Xin sabía que el rey realmente no luchaba, él únicamente dirigía la batalla desde el asiento de su carruaje de guerra.

—¡Este no es el momento para jugar a disfrazarte! —Albert clavó una garra en ella—. No puedes irte de aquí con eso.

—¿Por qué no? Puedo ajustarlo. Casi —Ella se agachó por encima de los pantalones para así poder apretar con fuerza el cinturón.

Cerca de la cuenca de agua, encontró un espejo pulido dentro de un marco de bambú. En el reflejo, la cara de Lu Xin estaba oculta por el grosor de la placa de bronce del casco. Su cuerpo parecía voluminoso y fuerte debajo de la armadura de cuero.

Candy comenzó a salir de la cámara de vestirse, regresó a la habitación.

—¡Espera! —gritó Albert—. ¿Qué vas a decir sobre el rey?

Candy se giró hacia Albert y levantó el pesado casco de cuero para que él pudiera ver sus ojos.

—Yo soy el rey ahora.

Golpearon la puerta de nuevo. —Rey Shang, el ejercito Zhou está avanzando. ¡Solicitamos su presencia!

—Creo que hay alguien hablando contigo, Rey Shang —La voz de Albert había cambiado. Era profunda y rasposa y hacía eco por toda la habitación tan violentamente que Candy se estremeció, pero ella no se giró para mirarlo. Ella tocó la pesada manija de bronce y abrió la gruesa puerta de bambú.

Tres hombres en flamantes túnicas marciales rojas y amarillas la saludaron con ansiedad. Instantáneamente, Candy reconoció a los tres consejeros del rey más cercanos: Hu, con los dientes pequeños y estrechos, ojos amarillentos. Cui, el más alto, con hombros anchos y ojos separados. Huang, el más joven y más amable del consejo.

—El rey ya estaba vestido para la guerra —dijo Huang, mirando con atención a Candy en la vacía cámara con curiosidad—. El rey se ve… diferente.

—Sí —Hu concordó con Huang—. Descansado.

Después de un profundo suspiro de alivio, Candy asintió con la cabeza rígida, cuidadosa de no enviar el casco hacía enfrente y cayera de su cabeza.

Los tres hombres hicieron una seña para que el rey, para que Candy, caminara por el pasillo de mármol. Huang y Hu la flanquearon, y murmuraron en voces bajas sobre el triste estado de ánimo de los soldados. Cui caminó detrás de Candy, haciéndola sentir incómoda.

El palacio estaba como siempre, altos techos inclinados, todo brillando de blanco, el mismo jade y estatuas de ónix a cada paso, los mismos espejos con marcos de bambú en cada pared. Cuando finalmente cruzaron el último umbral y dieron un paso dentro de la mañana gris, Candy vio el carruaje rojo de madera a la distancia, y sus rodillas casi se doblaron debajo de ella.

Ella tenía que encontrar a Terry en esta vida, pero adentrarse en la batalla la aterrorizaba.

En el carruaje, los miembros del consejo del rey se inclinaron y besaron su guante. Ella estaba agradecida por los guantes de armadura, pero retiraba la mano apresuradamente, con miedo de que los agarraran para quitárselo. Huang le entrego una larga lanza con un mango de madera y un par de picos salían unos cuantos centímetros por debajo de la punta de la lanza. —Su alabarda, Majestad.

Estuvo cerca de dejar caer la cosa pesada.

—Ellos lo llevaran para pasar por encima de la línea frontal —dijo—. Nosotros lo seguiremos por detrás y lo encontraremos allí con la caballería.

Candy se giró hacia el carruaje. Era básicamente una plataforma de madera sobre un eje largo que conectaba dos grandes ruedas de madera, tiradas por dos inmensos caballos negros. El carruaje estaba hecho de una brillante madera lacada roja y tenía espacio suficiente para que alrededor de tres personas se sentaran o estuvieran de pie. Un toldo de cuero y las cortinas podrían ser retirados durante la batalla, pero por ahora, estaban colocados, dándoles a los pasajeros algo de privacidad.

Candy subió, pasando a través de las cortinas, y tomó asiento. Estaba cubierta con pieles de tigre. Un conductor con un fino bigote tomó las riendas, y otro soldado con los ojos caídos y un hacha de batalla subió y se sentó a su lado. Con el chasquido de un látigo, los caballos comenzaron a galopar y sintió las ruedas bajo de ella empezar a rodar.

Mientras ellos pasaban por delante de las altas y austeras puertas del palacio, el sol entraba

a raudales a través de la expansiva niebla en una verde extensión de cultivos hacía el oeste.

La tierra era hermosa, pero Candy estaba demasiado nerviosa para apreciarlo.

—Albert—susurró—. ¿Ayuda? No hubo respuesta. — ¿Albert?

Ella se asomó entre las cortinas, pero lo único que atrajo su atención fueron los soldados caídos quienes se suponía eran los guardaespaldas del rey durante el viaje. —Su Majestad, por favor, por su seguridad, debo insistir… —El hizo un gesto para que Candy se alejara.

Candy gimió y se recostó contra el acolchonado asiento del carruaje. Las calles empedradas de la ciudad debían estar casi llegando a su fin, porque el camino se volvió muy desigual. Candy se apegó contra el asiento, sintiendo como si estuviera arriba de una montaña rusa de madera. Sus dedos se agarraron de la piel de felpa de tigre.

Albert no quería que ella hiciera esto. ¿Estaba él enseñándole una lección ahora cuando más necesitaba su ayuda?

Sus rodillas se sacudían con cada vibración en el camino. Ella no tenía absolutamente ninguna idea de cómo iba a encontrar a Terry. Si los guardias del rey no la dejaban ver más allá de una cortina, ¿Cómo la iban a dejar acercarse a la línea del frente?

Pero entonces:

Una vez, hace millones de años, su propio pasado se había sentado sola en este carruaje, disfrazada como el rey difunto. Candy podía sentirlo, incluso si ella no se hubiera unido con el cuerpo de su pasado, Lu Xin podría haber estado aquí justo ahora.

Sin la asistencia de Albert. Y más importante, sin todo el conocimiento que Candy había acumulado por su búsqueda. Ella había visto la gloria de Terry en Chichén Itzá. Había sido testigo y finalmente entendido las profundidades de su maldición en Londres. Ella lo había visto ir del suicidio en el Tíbet para salvarla a la podrida vida en Versalles. Lo observo dormir a través del dolor de su muerte en Prusia como si él estuviera bajo un hechizo. Lo había visto enamorarse de ella, incluso cuando fue maleducada e inmadura en Helston. Tocó las cicatrices de sus alas en Milán y entendió lo mucho que abandonó en el Cielo sólo por ella. Había visto la mirada torturada en sus ojos cuando él la perdió en Moscú, la misma miseria una y otra vez.

Terry le debía a él encontrar una manera de romper esta maldición.

El carruaje se sacudió en una parada, y candy estuvo cerca de ser lanzada de su asiento. En el exterior, hubo un estruendoso matilleo de los cascos de caballos, lo cual fue muy

extraño, porque el carruaje del rey estaba aún detenido.

Alguien más estaba allí.

Candy escuchó un choque de metal y un largo, adolorido gruñido. El carruaje fue empujado bruscamente. Algo pesado golpeó el suelo.

Hubo más choques de metales, más gruñidos, un grito ronco, y otro golpe en el suelo. Sus manos temblaron, Candy apartó las cortinas de cuero ligeramente y vio por el rabillo del ojo los soldados caídos en una piscina de sangre en el suelo.

La carroza del rey había sido emboscada.

Las cortinas, antes de que ella pudiera apartarse, fue abierta por uno de los insurgentes. El luchador extranjero levantó su espada.

Candy no pudo evitarlo, ella gritó.

La espada se detuvo en el aire, y entonces, la más cálida sensación se apoderó de ella, esparciéndose por sus venas, calmando sus nervios, y disminuyendo los latidos de su corazón.

El luchador en el carruaje era Terry.

Su casco de cuero cubría su negro cabello hasta los hombros, pero dejaba su rostro maravillosamente sin obstrucciones. Sus ojos violetas destacaban en su limpia piel oliva. Él parecía desconcertado y esperanzado al mismo tiempo. Bajó su espada, pero la sostuvo como si él sintiera que no debería atacar. Rápidamente, Candy levantó su casco de su cabeza y lo arrojó sobre el asiento.

Su cabello oscuro cayó como una cascada, sus rizos cayeron todo el camino hasta más debajo de su armadura bronce. Su visión se volvió borrosa mientras sus ojos se llenaron con lágrimas.

—¿Lu Xin? —Terry la tomó fuertemente entre sus brazos. Su nariz rozó la suya y ella apoyó su mejilla contra la suya, sintiéndose cálida y segura. Él parecía incapaz de dejar de sonreír. Ella levantó su cabeza y besó la hermosa curva de sus labios. Él respondió su beso hambriento, y Candy absorbió cada momento maravilloso, sintiendo el peso de su cuerpo contra el de ella, deseando que la armadura no fuera tan pesada entre ellos.

—Eres la última persona que esperaba ver —dijo Terry suavemente.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti —dijo ella—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Nada importa —dijo Terry—. Excepto que estoy contigo.

—Ellos están en camino —dijo ella, recordando las instrucciones de Huang—. Estarán aquí en cualquier momento.

Terry asintió. —Y cuando lleguen aquí, los rebeldes me esperan para luchar.

Candy hizo una mueca. Había estado con Terry dos veces cuando él estaba preparándose para la batalla, y ambas veces había ocurrido algo que ella nunca quería ver otra vez.

—¿Qué debería hacer mientras tú estás…?

—No voy a ir a la batalla, Lu Xin.

—¿Qué?

—Esta no es nuestra Guerra. Nunca lo fue. Podemos quedarnos y pelear las batallas de otras personas o podemos hacer lo que siempre hemos hecho, y elegir al otro sobre todo lo demás. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

—Sí —susurró ella. Lu Xin no conocía el profundo significado de las palabras, pero Candy estaba casi segura de que ella lo entendía, que Terry la ama, que ella lo ama, y que ellos estaban eligiendo estar juntos.

El carruaje se llenó con luz. Por un momento, Candy pensó que este era el momento cuando su mundo se encendía, cuando Lu Xin podría morir, cuando su alma podría ser exiliada hacía las sombras.

Pero eso no ocurrió. El resplandor brillaba fuera del pecho de Terry. Era el resplandor del alma de Terry. No era tan fuere o tan radiante como lo había sido en el sacrificio Maya, pero era igual de impresionante. Terry recordó el resplandor de su propia alma cuando ella vio por primera vez a Lu Xin. Quizás ella estaba aprendiendo a ver el mundo como era. Quizás, por fin, la ilusión caía.

—De acuerdo —dijo, llevando su largo cabello de regreso dentro del casco—. Vamos.

Ellos se separaron de las cortinas y se levantaron en la plataforma del carruaje. Una fuerza rebelde de veinte hombres a caballo esperaban cerca del borde de una colina, quizás a unos cincuenta metros por delante de la carroza del rey había sido emboscada. Ellos estaban vestidos con simples ropas de campesinos, pantalón café y camisa gruesa y sucia. Sus escudos llevaban el signo de la rata, el símbolo de la armada Zhou. Ellos estaban mirando a Terry por órdenes.

Desde el valle llegó un estruendo de cientos de caballos. Candy entendió que todo el ejército de Shang estaba allá abajo, sediento de sangre. Ella pudo escucharlos cantando la vieja canción de guerra que Lu Xin conocía desde que apenas podía hablar.

Y en algún lugar detrás de ellos, Candy sabía que Huang y el resto de los soldados privados de rey estaban en camino hacía lo que ellos pensaban podría ser una reunión en el mirador. Ellos estaban dirigiéndose hacia un baño de sangre, una emboscada, y Candy y Terry debían huir antes de que ellos llegaran.

—Sigue mi ejemplo —murmuró él—. Podemos dirigirnos hacia las colinas del oeste, tan lejos de esta batalla como nuestros caballos puedan llevarnos.

Él liberó uno de los caballos de carruaje y lo guió hacia Candy. El caballo era impresionante, negro como el carbón, con una mancha blanca en forma de diamante en su pecho. Terry ayudó a Candy a colocarse en la silla y agarró con una mano la alabarda del rey y una ballesta con la otra. Candy nunca había disparado, ni siquiera había tocado una ballesta en su vida, y Lu Xin únicamente la uso una vez, para asustar a un lince lejos de la cuna de su

Hermana.

Terry sonrió por su elección y silbó a su caballo. Una hermosa yegua que comenzó a trotar.

Él saltó sobre su espalda.

—¡Terry! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Una alarmada voz llamó de la línea de caballos—. ¡Mata al rey! ¡No lo montes en uno de nuestros caballos!

—¡Sí! ¡Mata al rey! —gritó un coro de voces furiosas.

—¡El rey ha muerto! —gritó Candy, silenciando a los soldados. La voz femenina detrás del casco trajo jadeos de asombro de todos ellos. Ellos se quedaron congelados, sin saber si utilizar sus armas.

De llevó su cabello cerca de Candy. Él tomó sus manos en las suyas. Estaban más calientes y fuertes y más tranquilizadoras de cualquier cosa que ella alguna vez sintió.

—Pase lo que pase, te amo. Nuestro amor es todo lo que vale la pena para mí.

—Y para mí —susurró Candy de regreso.

De dejó escapar un grito de guerra, y sus caballos trotaron a un ritmo vertiginoso. La ballesta casi resbaló del agarré de Candy mientras ella se tambaleaba hacia adelante para agarrar las riendas.

Entonces los soldados rebeldes comenzaron a gritar, —¡Traidores!

Ella lanzó su flecha. Para su sorpresa, detuvo al rebelde muerto, cayendo de su caballo. Él se derrumbó en una nube de polvo. Miró con horror al hombre muerto con una flecha atravesando su pecho recostado en el suelo.

—¡Terry! —gritó ella, más fuerte.

Con el sonido de su voz, su cabeza giró. Candy se inclinó sobre su silla para mostrarle su carcaj casi vacío. Él le lanzó su espada enfundada.

Ella la cogió por el mango. Se sintió extrañamente natural en su mano. Entonces ella recordó, la lección de esgrima que había tomado en la escuela de la costa. En su primer encuentro, ella destruyó a Lilith, una compañera de clase.

Ciertamente, podía hacerlo otra vez.

Justo entonces, un guerrero saltó de su caballo hasta el suyo. El repentino peso de él logró que su silla se recorriera e hizo que Candy gritara, pero un momento más tarde, su garganta estaba cortada y su cuerpo era empujado al suelo y la hoja de espada brillaba con sangre fresca.

Hubo un caliente rubor sobre su pecho. Todo su cuerpo zumbaba. Siguió adelante, estimulando a su caballo a toda velocidad, más rápido y más rápido hasta que…

El mundo se volvió blanco.

Luego se estrelló contra la oscuridad.

Finalmente, se encendió a través de un resplandor de colores brillantes.

Levantó su mano para bloquear la luz, pero no venía fuera de ella. Su caballo aún galopeaba debajo de ella. Su daga estaba aún agarrada en su puño, aún moviéndose,

Pero de alguna manera Luce no estaba más allí. Un montón de visiones asaltaron su

mente, visiones que deberían pertenecer a Lu Xin, y luego algunas visiones no pudieron posiblemente pertenecer a Lu Xin.

Ella vio a Terry deshacerse sobre ella sin su sencilla ropa de campesino… pero luego, un momento más tarde, estaba con su torso desnudo, con el cabello castaño largo… y repentinamente llevaba un casco de caballero, cuya visera levantó para besar sus labios… pero antes de que lo hiciera, él cambió su presente, Terry la dejo en el patio trasero de sus padres en Thunderbolt cuando ella cruzó en el tiempo.

Este era Terry, ella notó, ella había estado buscándolo todo el tiempo. Extendió su brazo hacía él, gritando su nombre, pero entonces él cambió otra vez. Y otra vez. Ella vio tantos Terry de los que pensó podría ser posible, cada uno más hermoso que el anterior. Ellos se doblaban sobre sí mismos con un acordeón, cada imagen de él inclinándose y alterando la luz del cielo detrás de él. El corte de su nariz, la línea de su mandíbula, el tono de su piel, la forma de sus labios, todo giraba dentro y fuera de foco, transformándose todo el tiempo. Todo cambió, excepto sus ojos.

Sus ojos azules siempre se mantenían igual. Ellos la perseguían, escondiendo algo terrible, algo que no entendía. Algo que ella no quería entender.

¿Miedo?

En sus visiones, el terror en los ojos de Terry era tan intenso que Candy realmente quería apartar la mirada de su belleza. ¿Podría alguien ser tan poderoso como para que Terry tenga miedo?

Había una sola cosa: ella estaba muriendo.

Ella estaba experimentado un montaje de su muerte una y otra y otra vez. Así eran como lucían los ojos de Terry, a través del tiempo, justo antes de que su vida se consumiera por las llamas. Ella había visto ese miedo en él antes. Lo odiaba porque siempre significaba que el tiempo estaba acabado. Lo vio en cada una de sus caras. El miedo relampagueando en diferentes tiempos y lugares. Repentinamente, supo que había algo más:

Él no tenía miedo por ella, no porque ella estuviera caminando hacia la oscuridad de otra muerte. Él no tenía miedo de lo que pudiera causarle su dolor.

Terry tenía miedo de ella.

Él era la única cosa clara, porque todo lo demás a su alrededor se iluminaba

sorprendentemente en blanco. Todo dentro de ella también lo estaba. ¿Era su amor por

Terry lo que la quemaba? ¿Era su propia pasión la que la destruía todo el tiempo?

—¡No! —su mano se alargó para ella. Pero era demasiado tarde. Su cabeza dolía. Ella no quería abrir sus ojos.

Terry estaba de regreso, el suelo estaba frío, y Candy estaba en una bienvenida de oscuridad. Una cascada rociaba en algún lugar del fondo, lloviznando sus mejillas calientes.

—Lo hiciste bien, después de todo.

—No suenas tan decepcionado —dijo Candy—. ¿Cómo explicarás a donde desapareciste?

—No lo haré —

—¿Por qué no?

—Es personal.

—¿Es Terry? —preguntó ella—. Él es capaz de verte, ¿no? Y hay alguna razón por la cual no quieres que él sepa que tú estás ayudándome.

Albert bufó. —Mi negocio no es estar siempre sobre ti. Tengo otras cosas cocinando en la olla. Además, parecías bastante independiente esta tarde. Quizás era hora de poner fin a nuestra pequeña disposición, frenar un poco las ruedas. ¿Para qué diablos me necesitarías más?

Candy estaba demasiada agotada para complacerlo, y demasiada sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver. —No hay esperanza.

Toda la rabia dejó a Albert como el aire soltándose de un globo. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Cuando yo muero, no es por cualquier cosa que Terry hace. Es algo que ocurre dentro de mí. Quizás su amor lo trae hacía afuera, pero… es mi culpa. Esto ha sido parte de la maldición, solo que yo no tengo idea de lo que quiere decir. Todo lo que sé es que veo una mirada en sus ojos justo antes de morir… es siempre la misma.

Él inclinó su cabeza. —Hasta ahora.

—Lo hago miserable más de lo que lo hago feliz —dijo ella—. Si él no renuncia a mí, debería. No puedo hacerle esto nunca más.

Ella dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos.

conoció—. ¿Quieres poner fin a esta charada?

¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

—Cuando tú asumes una de tus partes de tu propio pasado, hay un momento en cada una de tus vidas, justo antes de morir, donde tu alma y los dos cuerpos, pasado y presente, se dividen. Sólo ocurre en una fracción de un instante.

Candy entrecerró sus ojos. —Creo que tiene sentido eso. En el momento cuando notó que voy a morir, ¿Justo antes de que realmente lo haga?

—Exactamente. Tiene que ver con cómo tus vidas se unirán juntas. En esa fracción de un segundo, hay una manera de separar tu alma maldita de tu cuerpo presente. Algo como sacarlo fuera de tu alma. Podría, efectivamente, extinguir ese elemento molesto de la reencarnación de tu maldición.

—Pero yo pensé que estaba en el final de mi ciclo de reencarnaciones, que no iba a regresar nunca más. Por la cosa del bautismo. Porque yo nunca…

—Eso no importa. Aun estabas obligada a ver el círculo de esto al final. Tan pronto como vayas de regreso al presente, podrías aún morir en cualquier momento debido a…

—Mi amor por Terry.

—Claro, algo así —dijo Albert—. Ejem. Es decir, a menos que rompas el vínculo con tu pasado.

—Así que, me uniré con mi pasado y ella aún morirá mientras ella siempre…

—Y tú deberías sacarla fuera justo como lo has hecho antes, solo que dejarías su alma detrás de su muerte, también. Y el cuerpo al que deberías regresar —Él le dio un codazo en su hombro—. Éste, podría ser libre de vivir sin la maldición con la cual ha vivido desde el amanecer del tiempo.

—¿No más muerte?

—No, a menos que tu saltes de un edificio o entres en un auto con un asesino o tomes un montón de Unisom o…

—Lo tengo —ella lo cortó—. Pero, no es así —se esforzó por calmar su voz—. No es como si Terry pudiera besarme y yo… o…

No te sentirás atraída a él nunca más. Seguirás adelante. Probablemente te casarás con

alguien aburrido y tendrán doce hijos propios.

—No.

—Tú y Terruce podrán ser libres de la maldición que tanto desprecias. Libre. ¿Escuchas eso? Él podrá seguir adelante y ser feliz, también. ¿No quieres que Terruce sea feliz?

—Pero yo…

—Terruce y tú no serán nada. Es una dura realidad, está bien, bien. Pero piensa en esto: tú no tendrás que herirlo nunca más. Madura. Hay más en la vida que una pasión adolescente.

ella abrió su boca, pero no quería escuchar su voz quebrada. Una vida sin Daniel era inimaginable. Pero también iba a regresar a su vida real y trataría de estar con Terry y con ello la mataría para siempre. Había intentando difícilmente encontrar una manera de romper esta maldición, pero la respuesta aún la eludía. Quizás esta era la manera. Sonaba horrible ahora, pero si ella quería regresar a su vida y ni siquiera conocer a Terry, ella no debería perderlo. Y él no debería perderla. Quizás esto sería lo mejor. Para ambos.

Pero no. Eran almas gemelas. Y Terry la trajo a la vida por su amor. Arriane, Roland, y Susana. Incluso Anthony. Debido a todo lo que ellos le habían enseñado a aprender sobre sí misma, lo que ella quería, lo que no, como defenderse. Ella había crecido y vuelto una mejor persona. Sin Terry, ella nunca habría ido a la escuela de la costa, nunca hubiera encontrado los verdaderos amigos que hizo de Stear y Paty.

¿Dónde en la tierra estaría ella?

¿Quién sería ella?

¿Podría ser feliz un día sin él?

¿Enamorarse de alguien más?

—Digamos que yo quiero considerar esto —Candy apenas pudo susurrar—. Sólo pensándolo. ¿Cómo siquiera funcionaría?

Albert se movió por detrás y lentamente sacó algo largo y plateado de una pequeña vaina

negra detrás de su espalda. Ella nunca lo había notado antes. Él la sostuvo alto, la plana punta plateada de la flecha que inmediatamente reconoció.

Luego él sonrió. —¿Has visto alguna vez una Estrella Fugaz?


	19. Chapter 19

**Malas Direcciones**

Jerusalén, Israel.

27 Nissan 2760

Así que, ¿no eres realmente un mal tipo? —le dijo Paty a Terry. Estaban sentados en el banco exuberante en el cauce del río de la antigua Jerusalén, mirando el horizonte donde los dos ángeles caídos se habían separado cada uno por su lado.

La más ligera corriente de luz en tonos dorados colgaba en el cielo donde Anthony había estado, y el aire empezaba a oler un poco a huevos podridos.

—Por supuesto que no. —Terry metió su mano en el agua fría. Sus alas y su alma aún se sentían calientes al ver a Anthony hacer su elección.

Cuán sencillo parecía para él. Cuán fácil y repentino. Y todo por culpa de un corazón roto.

—Es sólo que cuando Candy se enteró de que tú y Anthony entablaron esa tregua, estaba devastada. Ninguno de nosotros podía entenderlo —Paty miró a Stear por afirmación—

. ¿Podemos?

—Pensamos que le estabas escondiendo algo a ella —Stear se quitó su gorra de béisbol y se frotó la cabeza—. Todo lo que sabíamos de Anthony era que se suponía que era pura maldad.

Paty hizo unas garras con sus dedos. —¡Todo siseos! ¡Y rawr! Y todo eso.

—Pocas almas son algo puro —dijo Terry—, en el Cielo, en el Infierno, o en la Tierra. — Se dio la vuelta, buscando en el cielo oriental por una pista del polvo plateado que su pasado habría dejado cuando desplegó sus alas y se fue volando. No había nada.

—Lo siento —dijo Paty—, pero es tan raro pensar en ti y en él como hermanos.

—Todos fuimos una familia en un momento dado.

—Sí, pero, como, hace una eternidad.

—Crees que sólo porque algo ha sido de una manera por unos pocos miles de años, eso se ha alzado en la eternidad. —Terry negó con la cabeza—. Todo está en proceso de cambio. Yo estuve con Anthony en los Albores del Tiempo, y voy a verlo a través del Fin de los Tiempos.

Las cejas de Paty se alzaron con incredulidad. —¿Crees que Anthony va a volver por aquí? Como, ¿ver el lado de la luz otra vez?

Terry comenzó a ponerse de pie. —Nada permanece igual para siempre.

—¿Qué pasa con tu amor con Candy? —preguntó Stear.

Eso dejó a Terry frío. —Eso está cambiando, también. Va a ser diferente, después de esta experiencia. Sólo espero que... —Miró hacia Stear, quien seguía sentado en el banco, y Terry se dio cuenta de que él no odiaba a Stear. A su manera temeraria idiota, los Nefilim habían estado tratando de ayudar.

Por primera vez, Terry podía decir con verdad que no necesitaba más ayuda; que había conseguido toda la ayuda que necesitaba en el camino de cada uno de sus seres pasados. Ahora, finalmente, estaba dispuesto a alcanzar a Candy.

¿Por qué seguía de pie aquí?

—Es hora de que ustedes dos se vayan a casa —dijo, ayudando a Paty, y luego a Stear a ponerse de pie.

—No —dijo Paty, llegando a Stear, quien le dio a su mano un apretón—. Hicimos un pacto. No vamos a volver hasta que no sepamos que ella…

—No pasará mucho tiempo —dijo Terry—. Creo que sé dónde encontrarla, y no es ningún lugar al que ustedes dos puedan ir.

-Vamos, Paty –Stear ya estaba usurpando la sombra proyectada por el árbol de olivo cerca de la orilla del río. Se agrupaba y se arremolinaba en sus manos y se veía por un

momento difícil de manejar, como la arcilla de un alfarero a punto salir girando del volante. Pero entonces Stear tomó las riendas de ella, hilándola en un portal negro impresionantemente grande. Apretó hasta abrir el Anunciador ligeramente, haciendo un gesto hacia Paty para que pasara primero.

—Te estás volviendo bueno en eso. —Terry había elaborado su propio Anunciador, convocándolo desde la sombra de su propio cuerpo. Se estremeció ante él.

Debido a que los Nefilim no estaban aquí a través de sus propias experiencias del pasado, tendrían que saltar de Anunciador en Anunciador para volver a su propio tiempo. Sería difícil, y Terry no les envidiaba su viaje, pero sí los envidiaba porque se iban a casa.

—Terry. —La cabeza de Paty salió del Anunciador. Su cuerpo se veía retorcido y oscuro a través de las sombras—. Buena suerte.

Ella se despidió con la mano, y Stear también, y los dos pasaron a través del Anunciador. La sombra se cerró en sí misma, colapsando en un punto justo antes de desaparecer.

Terry no vio que eso sucediera. Él ya se había ido. El viento frío roía en él.

Corrió a través de ello, más rápido de lo que nunca había viajado antes, volviendo a un lugar, y a un tiempo, al que nunca había pensado que iba a regresar.

—Hey —dijo una voz a cabo. Era áspera y contundente y parecía venir de al lado de

—. Frénate, ¿quieres?

Terry se apartó del sonido. —¿Quién eres? —gritó en la oscuridad invisible—. Date a conocer.

Cuando nada se presentó ante él, Terry desplegó sus ondulantes alas blancas, tanto para desafiar al intruso dentro de su Anunciador como para ayudar a reducir la velocidad. Iluminaron el Anunciador con su resplandor, y Terry sintió la tensión en su interior calmarse un poco.

Completamente extendidas, sus alas ocupaban lo ancho del túnel. Sus puntas estrechas eran las más sensibles al tacto; cuando rozaban las paredes húmedas del Anunciador, le daba a Terry una sensación claustrofóbica de náuseas.

En la oscuridad delante de él, una figura poco a poco se filtró a la vista.

En primer lugar, las alas: pequeñas y de gasa fina. Entonces el cuerpo se profundizó en

color sólo lo suficiente para que Terry viera un pequeño ángel, pálido compartiendo su

Anunciador. Terry no lo conocía. Las facciones del ángel eran suaves y de aspecto inocente, como la de un bebé. En el túnel estrecho, su cabello rubio volaba a lo largo de sus ojos azules en el viento que las alas de Terry enviaban cada vez que se impulsaban. Se veía tan joven, pero por supuesto, él era tan viejo como cualquiera de ellos.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó de nuevo Terry—. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Eres un Scale9?

—Sí. —A pesar de su apariencia inocente, infantil, la voz del ángel era profunda. Alcanzó a su espalda por un momento, y Terry pensó que tal vez estaba escondiendo algo allí, tal vez una especie de dispositivo de captura, pero el ángel, simplemente se dio la vuelta para mostrar la cicatriz en la parte posterior de su cuello. El símbolo de siete puntas de oro de la Scale—. Soy un Scale. —Su voz profunda era áspera, condensada—. Me gustaría hablar contigo.

Terry rechinó sus dientes. La Scale tiene que haber sabido que no tenía ningún respeto por ellos o sus funciones entrometidas. Pero no importaba lo mucho que odiaba a sus costumbres de alto vuelo, siempre trataban de empujar a los caídos a un lado: Él todavía tenía que cumplir con sus peticiones. Algo parecía extraño acerca de esta, ¿pero quién otro que no sea un miembro de la Scale podría haber encontrado un camino en su Anunciador?

—Estoy apurado.

El ángel asintió con la cabeza, como si ya lo supiera. —¿Tu búsqueda por Candice?

—Sí —espetó Terry—. Yo… yo no necesito ayuda.

—Lo haces. —Asintió el ángel—. Te perdiste tu salida… —señaló hacia abajo, hacia el lugar en el túnel vertical donde Terry acababa de venir—. Justo allá atrás.

—No…

—Sí. —El ángel sonrió, mostrando una hilera de dientes pequeños e irregulares—. Esperamos y observamos. Vemos quienes viajan por los Anunciadores y hacia dónde van.

—No sabía que ser policías de los Anunciadores caía bajo la jurisdicción de la Scale.

—Hay mucho que no sabes. Nuestro monitor cogió un rastro de su paso. Ella estará también en su camino para ahora. Tienes que ir tras ella.

9 Hace referencia a un miembro de la Escala.

Terry se puso rígido. La Scale eran los únicos ángeles a los que se les concedía la visión entre los Anunciadores. Era posible que un miembro de la Scale haya visto los viajes de Candy.

—¿Por qué quieres ayudarme a encontrarla?

—Oh, Terruce. —El ángel frunció el ceño—. Candice es una parte de tu destino. Queremos que la encuentres. Queremos que seas fiel a tu naturaleza…

—Y luego del lado del Cielo —gruñó Terry.

—Un paso a la vez. —El ángel escondió sus alas a sus lados y se desplomó por el túnel—. Si quieres alcanzarla —retumbó su voz profunda—, estoy aquí para mostrarte el camino. Yo sé dónde están los puntos de conexión. Puedo abrir un portal entre el tejido de los tiempos pasados.

Luego, débilmente—: Sin Condiciones.

Terry estaba perdido. La Scale había sido una molestia para él desde la Guerra en el Cielo, pero al menos sus motivos eran transparentes. Lo querían del lado del Cielo. Eso era todo. Supuso que les tocaría llevarlo a Candy si podían.

Tal vez el ángel estaba en lo cierto. Un paso a la vez. Todo lo que importaba era Candy. Escondió sus alas a sus costados como el ángel había hecho y sintió que su cuerpo se

movió a través de la oscuridad. Cuando él alcanzó al ángel, se detuvo.

El ángel señaló. —Candice salió por allí.

El camino de la sombra era estrecho y perpendicular a la trayectoria en la que Terry había estado. No se veía más bien o mal que cuando Terry se había dirigido antes.

—Si esto funciona —dijo—, te deberé. Si no, te voy a cazar. El ángel no dijo nada.

Así que Terry dio un salto antes de mirar, sintiendo un viento azotar húmedamente en sus alas, una corriente levantándose de nuevo y acelerando a lo largo de él, y escuchando, en algún lugar lejos de él, la más leve carcajada.


	20. Chapter 20

**ATADURAS MORTALES**

Memphis Egipto, Peret10 "La temporada de siembra" (Otoño, aproximadamente 3100 A.D.C11)

Allí estás —gritó una voz mientras Candy cruzaba el umbral del Anunciador—. Me gustaría mi vino. En una bandeja. Y trae mis perros. No… mis leones… No. Ambos.

Entró en una gran habitación blanca con paredes de alabastro y gruesas columnas que sostenían un techo alto. Un ligero aroma a carne asada estaba en el aire.

La habitación estaba vacía excepto por una plataforma alta al otro extremo cubierta con piel de antílope. Sobre éste había un colosal trono, tallado en mármol, acolchado con almohadas de felpa color verde esmeralda y adornado en la espalda con una cresta de colmillos de marfil entrelazados.

El hombre en el trono, con sus ojos delineados, el pecho desnudo, dientes de oro, los dedos llenos de joyas y una torre de cabello de ébano, le estaba hablando. Se había alejado de un escriba de labios finos y ahora los dos hombres miraban a Candy.

Ella aclaró su garganta.

—Sí, Faraón —Albert susurró en su oído— sólo di, sí faraón.

—¡Sí Faraón! —gritó Candy a través de la interminable cámara.

10.- Peret: El año egipcio se dividió en las tres temporadas de Akhet (Inundación), Peret (Crecimiento -

invierno) y Shemu (Cosecha - verano)

11.- A.C.D: Antes de la era común.

—Bien —Albertl dijo—. ¡Ahora lárgate!

Agachándose de vuelta hacia una puerta en sombras, Candy se encontró en un patio interior que rodeaba un estanque. El aire estaba frío, pero el sol era fuerte, quemando las macetas de las flores de loto que rodeaban el camino. El patio era enorme, pero extrañamente, Candy y Albert lo tenían todo para ellos.

—Hay algo extraño en este lugar ¿cierto? —Candy se quedó cerca de las paredes—. El

Faraón no pareció alarmado al verme aparecer de la nada.

—Es demasiado importante como para ser molestado por gente insignificante. Vio un movimiento en su visión periférica y dedujo que alguien estaba ahí para mandarlo. Eso fue todo. Explica por qué tampoco pareció perturbado porque estuvieras usando un traje de batalla chino proveniente de dos mil años en el futuro —dijo Albert chasqueando sus dedos, apuntó hacia un lugar sombreado en la esquina del patio—. Espera ahí y volveré con algo más a la moda para usar.

Antes que Candy pudiera quitarse la engorrosa armadura del rey Shang, Albert estaba de vuelta con un simple vestido blanco Egipcio. Él la ayudo a quitarse su ropa de cuero y deslizo el vestido sobre su cabeza. Cubría un sólo hombro, se amarraba alrededor de la cintura, y disminuía a una falda estrecha terminando unos centímetros arriba de sus tobillos.

—¿No olvidas algo? —Albert dijo con una extraña intensidad.

—Oh. —Candy buscó dentro de la armadura de Shang por la Estrella Fugaz. Cuando la sacó se sentía mucho más pesada, de lo que sabía que era.

—¡No toques el punto! —dijo Albert rápidamente, envolviéndola en la tela y atándola—. Aún no.

—Pensé que sólo podía herir ángeles. —Ella inclinó la cabeza, recordando la batalla contra los Desterrados recordando cómo la flecha rebotaba del brazo de Callie sin ningún rasguño, recordando a Terry decirle que se quedara lejos del alcance de la flecha.

—Quién te contó eso no te dijo, toda la verdad —dijo Albert—. Sólo afecta a los inmortales. Tienes una parte de ti que es inmortal, la parte maldita, tu alma, esa es la parte que vas a matar aquí ¿recuerdas? Para que tu "yo mortal", Candice White, pueda seguir y vivir una vida normal.

—Si mato mi alma —Candy dijo, asegurando la Estrella Fugaz en su nuevo vestido. Incluso a través de la gruesa tela, estaba caliente al tacto—. Aún no he decidido…

-Pensé que estábamos de acuerdo –Albert tragó saliva, las estrellas fugaces son muy valiosas. No te la hubiera dado a menos que…

—Sólo vamos a encontrar a Layla.

No sólo era el extraño silencio lo que era inquietante. Algo parecía extraño entre Candy y

Albert. Desde que él le había dado la flecha de plata, estaban tensos alrededor del otro. Albert tomó una respiración profunda.

—De acuerdo antiguo Egipto. Este es el primer periodo dinástico en la ciudad capital de Memphis. Estamos bastante atrás, alrededor de cinco mil años antes que Candice White honrara el mundo con su magnífica presencia.

Candy rodó sus ojos.

—¿Dónde está mi antigua yo?

—¿Por qué siquiera me molesto con las lecciones de historia? —dijo Albert a un público imaginario—. Todo lo que ella quiere saber es donde está su "antigua yo". Tan egocéntrica, es repugnante.

Albert cruzo los brazos.

—Si vas a matar tu alma, pienso que deberías terminarlo de una vez por todas, antes que tengas la oportunidad de cambiar de idea.

—Así que. ¿Tú decides ahora? —Albert sonó un poco sin aliento—. Oh, vamos, ésta es nuestra última actuación juntos. Pensé que te gustaría conocer los detalles, ¿por los viejos tiempos? Tu vida aquí fue una de las más románticas de todas. —Se agachó sobre su hombro, en el modo de contar historias—. Eras una esclava llamada Layla, aislada, solitaria, nunca habías ido más allá de los muros del palacio. Hasta que un día, en medio de un paseo te encontraste al nuevo y atractivo comandante del ejército… ¿adivinas quien?

Albert se cernió a su lado mientras Candy dejaba la armadura y se dirigía lentamente a lo largo del borde de la piscina.

—Tú y el apuesto Terruce, sólo llamémoslo, se enamoraron, y todo es color de rosa, excepto por la cruel realidad: Terruce está comprometido con la perra hija del Faraón, Auset. Ahora ¿cuán dramático es eso?

Albert suspiró. Siempre había alguna complicación. Una razón más para ponerle fin a todo esto. Terruce no estaría encadenado a un cuerpo material, ni quedaría atrapado en un inútil drama mortal, sólo de esa manera podría estar con Candy. No era justo para él. Terry había estado sufriendo por demasiado tiempo. Tal vez ella ralamente pudiera terminarlo. Podría

Encontrar a Layla y encontrarse con su cuerpo. Luego Albert de diría como matar su alma

maldita y ella le daría a Terry su libertad.

Había estado paseándose por el patio rectangular, meditando. Cuando rodeo la porción de la ruta más cercana a la fuente, unos dedos tomaron su muñeca.

—¡Te atrapé! —la chica que había atrapado a Candy, era delgada y musculosa con rasgos sensuales y dramáticos bajo las capas de maquillaje.

Sus orejas estaban perforadas por al menos diez aros de oro, y un pesado pendiente de oro colgando de su cuello, adornada con un kilo de preciosas joyas.

La hija del Faraón.

—Yo… —Candy empezó a decir.

—¡No te atrevas a decir una palabra! —Auset gritó—. El sonido de tu patética voz es como piedra pómez en mis tímpanos. ¡Guardia!

Un hombre enorme apareció. Tenía una cola de caballo y antebrazos más gruesos que las piernas de Candy. Levaba una larga lanza de madera con una afilada cuchilla de cobre.

—Arréstela —dijo Auset.

—Sí, alteza —gritó el guardia— ¿Por qué motivos alteza?

La pregunta encendió un peligroso fuego dentro de la hija de Faraón.

—Robo, de mi propiedad personal.

—La encarcelaré hasta que el consejo decida sobre el asunto.

—Lo hicimos —Auset dijo—. Y sin embargo aquí esta, como un áspid12 capaz de liberarse de cualquier cautiverio. Tenemos que encerrarla en algún lugar lejano donde nunca pueda escapar.

—Voy a asignar un guardia permanente.

—No, eso no será suficiente. —Algo oscuro cruzó por la cara de Auset—. No quiero volver a ver a esta niña de nuevo. Tírenla en la tumba de mi abuelo.

—Pero su alteza, nadie más que el sumo sacerdote está permitido…

12.- áspid: Serpiente venenosa de color verde amarillento con manchas pardas, de hasta 2 m de longitud y

con cuello extensible; es propia de Egipto.

-precisamente, tírala por las escaleras de la entrada y

cierra la puerta tras de ti. Cuando el sumo sacerdote vaya esta noche a la ceremonia para

sellar la tumba, descubrirá este asaltante de tumbas y la castigara a su antojo. —Ella se acercó a Candy y se burló—. Descubrirás que les pasa a aquellos que tratan de robar a la familia real.

Terry. Quería decir que estaba tratando de robar a Terry

A Candy no le importaba si la encerraban y tiraban la llave mientras tuviera la oportunidad de unirse con Layla primero. De otra manera ¿Cómo podría liberar a Terry? Albert se paseaba por el aire, intrigado, con sus pequeños dedos golpeando sus labios.

El guardia sacó un par de billetes de la cartera en su cintura y sujetó las cadenas de hierro sobre las muñecas de Candy.

—La vigilaré yo mismo. —Kafele dijo, tirando de ella por una extensión de la cadena.

—¡Albert! —susurró Candy—. ¡Tienes que ayudarme!

—Pensaremos en algo —susurró Albert mientras Candy era arrastrada por el patio. Dieron la vuelta en un pasillo oscuro, donde una escultura (más larga que la vida) de Auset de pie. Lucía sombríamente hermosa.

Cuando Kafele se volvió para mirar a Candy, porque estaba hablando con ella misma, su cabello largo cayó sobre su rostro y le dio a Candy una idea.

Él nunca lo vio venir. Luchó para subir sus manos esposadas y jaló con fuerza su cabello, arañando su cabeza con las uñas. Gritó y se tambaleó hacia atrás, sangrando por un gran arañazo en su cuero cabelludo. Entonces Candy le dio un fuerte codazo en el estómago.

Él gruñó y se dobló, la lanza se escapó de sus manos.

—¿Puedes quitarme los grilletes? —Candy susurró a Albert.

él movió sus cejas. Un pequeño rayo negro cayó en la cadena y se desvanecieron en la nada. La piel de Candy se sentía caliente donde los grilletes habían estado, pero era libre.

—Huh —dijo mirando brevemente a sus muñecas desnudas. Tomó la lanza del suelo. Se dio la vuelta para pasar la cuchilla por el cuello de Kafele.

—Un paso delante de ti —Albert anunció. Cuando se dio la vuelta Kafele estaba tirado en el suelo con sus muñecas esposadas a los tobillos de la estatua de Auset.

Albert se sacudió las manos.

apuramos. Encontrará sus cuerdas bucales muy pronto. Ven conmigo.

Albert llevó a Candy rápidamente por el pasillo oscuro, por un corto tramo de piedra de arena y por otra sala iluminada por pequeñas lámparas de lata y llena de figuras de barro de halcones e hipopótamos. Un par de guardias se dieron vuelta en el pasillo, pero antes que pudieran ver a Candy, Albert la empujó a través de una puerta cubierta con una cortina de caña.

Se encontró en una habitación con columnas de piedra talladas que lucían como tallos de papiro que crecían a lo largo para tocar un cielo bajo. Una silla de madera con incrustaciones de ébano, se ubicaba junto a la ventana abierta frente a una estrecha cama, que estaba tallada en madera y pintada con tanto oro que brillaba.

—¿Qué hago ahora? —Candy se presionó contra la pared en caso de que alguien caminando decidiera echar un vistazo— ¿Dónde estamos?

—Ésta es la cámara del comandante.

Antes que Candy pudiera juntar las piezas para entender que se refería a Terry, una mujer abrió la cortina de caña y entró en la habitación.

Candy tembló.

Layla llevaba un vestido blanco con el mismo corte estrecho que Candy usaba. Su pelo era recto, espeso y brillante. Tenía una peonía blanca detrás de la oreja.

Con una sensación de tristeza, Candy observó cómo Layla se deslizaba en la vanidad de madera y vertía aceite fresco en la lámpara de un frasco que llevaba en una bandeja de resina color negro. Ésta era la ultima vida que visitaría, el cuerpo del cuál ella separaría su alma para que todo esto pudiera terminar.

Cuando Layla volvió a llenar las lámparas al lado de la cama. Notó a Candy.

—Hola —dijo en voz baja y ronca—. ¿Estás buscando a alguien? —Sus ojos delineados lucían mucho más naturales que el maquillaje de Auset.

—Sí, lo estoy —Candy no perdió tiempo. Justo cuando ella se inclinó hacia adelante para agarrar la muñeca de la chica, Layla miró más allá de ella, hacia la puerta y su rostro se endureció con alarma—. ¿Quién es?

Candy se dio la vuelta y sólo vio a Albert. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos.

—Puedes —ella se quedó boquiabierta ante Layla— ¿Puedes verlo?

-No –dijo Albert, ella está hablando de los pasos que se escuchan en el exterior, será mejor que te apures

Candy giró hacia atrás y tomó la cálida mano de su antiguo yo, golpeando el frasco de aceite

contra el piso. Layla se quedó sin alieno y trató de alejarse, pero entonces sucedió.

El sentimiento de un hueco abriéndose en el estómago de Candy fue casi familiar. El mundo giró, y lo único en foco fue la chica frente a ella. Su teñido cabello y los ojos con motas doradas, el color de amor fresco en sus mejillas.

Confusa, Candy parpadeó, y Layla parpadeó, y al otro lado del parpadeo…

El suelo se estabilizó. Candy miró hacia abajo a sus manos. Las manos de Layla. Estaban temblando.

Albert se había ido, pero había tenido razón: Se oían pasos en el pasillo.

Ella se agachó para recoger el frasco de aceite y se alejó de la puerta para comenzar a verter el aceite en la lámpara. Era mejor no ser vista por nadie haciendo cualquier cosa menos su trabajo.

Los pasos detrás de ella se detuvieron. Un cálido toque de manos subió por sus brazos mientras un pecho firme se presionaba contra su espalda. Terry. Ella podía sentir su presencia sin siquiera darse la vuelta. Cerró los ojos. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura y sus suaves labios barrieron su cuello, deteniéndose justo debajo su oreja.

—Te encontré —susurró él.

Se dio vuelta lentamente en sus brazos. La visión de él le quito el aliento. Aún era su Terry, por supuesto, pero su piel era del color del vivo chocolate caliente y su ondulado cabello estaba muy corto. Sólo llevaba un corto taparrabos de lino, sandalias de cuero, y una gargantilla de plata en su cuello. Sus profundos ojos azules, la recorrieron, con alegría.

Layla y él estaban profundamente enamorados.

Ella descansó su mejilla en su pecho y contó los latidos de su corazón. ¿Esta sería la última vez que haría ésto? ¿Qué la sostendría contra su corazón? Ella iba a hacer lo correcto… Algo bueno. Pero aún le dolía pensar en ello. ¡Ella lo amaba! Si éste viaje la había enseñado algo, era lo mucho que en verdad amaba a Terruce Grandchester. Casi no parecía justo que se viera obligada a tomar esta decisión.

Sin embargo, aquí estaba. En el antiguo Egipto.

-Con Terry por última vez.

—No estaba seguro que tuviéramos la oportunidad de despedirnos —dijo él—. Me voy esta tarde a la guerra de Nubia.

Cuando Terry levantó la cabeza. Terru tomó sus húmedas mejillas en sus manos.

—Layla, volveré antes de la cosecha. Por favor no llores. Dentro de poco estarás escabulléndote en la noche hacia mi dormitorio con platos de granadas, como siempre. Lo prometo.

Candy tomó un respiro profundo, estremeciéndose.

—Adiós.

—Adiós por ahora. —Su rostro se puso serio—, dilo: Adiós por ahora.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Adiós, mi amor, adiós.

La cortina de caña se separó. Layla y Terry se separaron de su abrazo mientras un grupo de guardias con sus lanzas entraban en la habitación. Kafele los dirigía, su rostro estaba oscuro de rabia.

—Tomen a la chica —dijo él apuntando hacia Candy.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Terry gritó mientras los guardias rodeaban a Candy y encadenaban sus manos—. Les ordeno que se detengan. Desátenla.

—Lo siento comandante —Kafele dijo—. Órdenes del Faraón. Ya debería saber a estas alturas, que cuando la hija del Faraón no está satisfecha, el Faraón no está satisfecho.

Se marcharon alejando a Candy mientras Terry gritaba.

—¡Vendré por ti Layla! ¡Te encontraré!

Candy sabía que lo haría ¿No era así como siempre funcionaba? Se conocían, ella se metía en problemas y él aparecía y salvaba el día. Año tras año a través de la eternidad. El ángel caía en picada al último minuto para rescatarla. Era agotador pensar en ello.

Pero esta vez cuando llegó allí, tendría a la Estrella Fugaz esperando. El pensamiento envió un crudo dolor a través de su estómago. Un pozo de lágrimas brotó dentro de ella de nuevo, pero resistió. Al menos había conseguido decir adiós.

Los guardias la condujeron por una serie de interminables pasillos y afuera en el abrasador sol. Marcharon por las calles hechas de irregulares losas de piedra, hacia una monumentar

puerta de arco y pasaron pequeñas casas de piedra y relucientes tierras de siembra a la salida de la cuidad. Estaban arrastrándola hacia una enorme colina de oro.

Sólo al acercarse Candy se dio cuenta que era una estructura artificial. La necrópolis, se dio cuenta al mismo tiempo que la mente de Layla se revolvía en confusión. Todos los egipcios sabían que ésta era la tumba del último Faraón, Meni. Nadie, excepto unos pocos de los sacerdotes (y el muerto) se atrevían a acercarse al lugar donde los cuerpos reales eran enterrados. Estaba sellada con hechizos y encantamientos, algunos para guiar al muerto hacia la otra vida, y otros para protegerse de cualquier ser vivo que se atreviera a acercarse. Incluso los guardias arrastrándola parecían nerviosos cuando se acercaron.

Pronto estaban entrando en una tumba en forma de pirámide hecha de ladrillos de barro cocido. Todos menos dos de los guardias más rudos, permanecieron fuera de la entrada. Kafele empujó a Candy por una puerta oscura y por un tramo aún más oscuro de escaleras. El otro guardia los siguió, llevando una antorcha para iluminar su camino.

La luz de la antorcha parpadeaba, en las paredes de piedra. Estaban pintadas con Jeroglíficos y de vez en cuando los ojos de Layla atrapaban pedazos de oraciones a Tait, la diosa del tejido, pidiéndole ayuda para que el alma del faraón se mantuviera en una sola pieza durante su viaje al más allá.

Cada pocos pasos pasaban puertas falsas, profundos recovecos en las paredes. Algunas de ellas, Candy, se dio cuenta, habían sido entradas a los lugares de descanso final de los miembros de la familia real. Ahora estaban selladas con piedra y grava, para que ningún mortal pudiera pasar.

Su camino se volvió más frío y oscuro. El aire se volvió pesado con el desvanecido moho de la muerte, cuando se acercaron a la puerta abierta al final del pasillo, el guardia con la antorcha no iría más lejos.

—No seré maldecido por los dioses por esta niña insolente. —Así que Kafele, se encargó. Él luchó al lado del cerrojo que cubría la puerta, y un fuerte olor a vinagre se dispersó, envenenando el aire.

—¿Crees que ahora tienes alguna esperanza de escapar? —preguntó, liberando sus muñecas de los grilletes y empujándola adentro.

—Sí —se susurró así misma mientras la pesada puerta de piedra se cerraba detrás de ella y el cerrojo hizo un ruido sordo de nuevo en su lugar—. Sólo una.

Estaba sola en la oscuridad total y el frío se clavó en su piel.

La cámara era enorme. Rodeó un conjunto de muebles de dormitorio, que se completaba con un tocador donde se apilaban con cosméticos. Había una paleta de ofrendas con dos serpientes talladas en su cara. Los cuellos intercalados, creaban un hueco en la piedra negra que formaba la sombra de un brillante ojo azul.

Albert vio a Candy recogerlo.

—Va a ser uno de los que mejor luzca en el más allá.

Estaba sentado encima de la cabeza de una escultura sorprendentemente parecida al Faraón anterior. La mente de Layla le dijo a Candy que esta escultura representaba al Faraón Ska, su alma, y velaría por la tumba del faraón momificado detrás ante él. En el interior del sarcófago de piedra caliza habían unos ataúdes de madera, dentro del más pequeño de ellos: El faraón embalsamado.

—Ten cuidado. —dijo Albert. Candy no se había dado cuenta que estaba descansando sus manos en un pequeño cofre de madera—. Eso contiene las entrañas del faraón.

Candy se alejó y deslizó la Estrella Fugaz de su vestido. Cuando la tomó, su eje calentó sus manos.

—¿Esto realmente va a funcionar?

—Si prestas atención y haces lo que digo —Albert dijo—. Ahora, el alma reside en el centro de tu ser. Para alcanzarla debes dirigir la hoja precisamente por la mitad de tu pecho, justo en el momento crítico, justo en el momento en que Terruce te bese y sientas que empiezas a cocinarte. Luego tú, Candice White serás arrojada de tu propio yo, como siempre, pero tu alma maldita estará atrapada en el cuerpo de Layla donde se quemara y desaparecerá.

—Tengo… tengo miedo.

Candy sostuvo la flecha plateada para que su hoja apuntara a su pecho. Los diseños

grabados hormiguearon bajo sus dedos. Sus manos temblaron nerviosas.

—Tendrás que hacerlo un poco más rápido que eso durante el momento real o él seguramente te detendrá. Un rápido corte en tu alma. Y sentirás como si hubieras perdido algo, un soplo de frío, y luego… ¡bam!

—¡Layla! —Terry estaba ante ella. La puerta aun estaba cerrada. ¿De dónde había salido?

La Estrella Fugaz se resbaló de sus manos y cayó al suelo. Ella lo tomó y lo metió de nuevo en su vestido. Albert se había ido. Pero ahí estaba Terry, estaba donde ella quería que estuviera.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Su voz se rompió con la fuerza de tener que actuar sorprendida al verlo.

Él no pareció escucharla. Corrió hacia ella y la envolvió en sus brazos.

—Salvando tu vida.

—¿Cómo entraste?

—No te preocupes por eso ningún hombre mortal o losa de piedra podrá obstruir un amor tan verdadero como el nuestro. Siempre te encontraré.

En sus brazos desnudos, de bronce, estaba el instinto de Candy para sentirse reconfortada, pero en este momento no podía. Su corazón se sentía frío y roto. Esta fácil felicidad, estos sentimientos de confianza total, cada una de las encantadoras emociones que Terry le había enseñado a sentir en la vida… ahora eran su tortura.

—No temas —susurró él—. Déjame decirte, amor, lo que pasará después de esta vida. Volverás, te levantarás otra vez. Tu renacimiento será hermoso y real. Volverás a mí, una y otra vez…

La luz de la lámpara parpadeó e hizo que brillaran sus ojos violetas. Su cuerpo era tan cálido contra el de ella.

-Pero moriré una y otra vez

-¿Qué? Él inclinó la cabeza. Aún cuando su físico le parecía exótico, conocía su

expresión muy bien, esa desconcertada adoración cuando ella expresaba algo que no había

esperado que entendiera—. ¿Cómo…? No importa. Lo que importa es que estaremos juntos de nuevo. Siempre nos encontraremos, Siempre nos amaremos, sin importar qué. Nunca te dejaré.

Candy cayó de rodillas en los escalones de piedra. Escondió el rostro en sus manos.

—No sé cómo puedes soportarlo. Una y otra vez, la misma tristeza… Él la levantó.

—El mismo éxtasis…

—El mismo fuego que mata todo…

—La misma pasión que lo enciende todo de nuevo. No lo sabes. No puedes recordar cuán maravilloso…

—Lo he visto. Lo sé.

Ahora tenía su atención. Él no estaba seguro de creerle, pero al menos estaba escuchando.

—¿Qué tal si nunca hay esperanza de que alguna vez cambie? —preguntó ella.

—Sólo hay esperanza. Un día, vivirás a través de esto. La absoluta verdad que me permite seguir, es que nunca renunciaré a ti. Incluso si dura para siempre. —Él limpio sus lágrimas con el pulgar—. Te amaré con todo mi corazón, en cada vida, a través de cada muerte. No estaré atado a nada más que a mi amor por ti.

—Pero es tan difícil… ¿no es difícil para ti? ¿No has pensado que pasaría si alguna vez…?

—Algún día nuestro amor vencerá este ciclo de oscuridad. Eso vale todo para mí.

Candy levantó la mirada y vio el amor brillando en sus ojos. Él creía lo que estaba diciendo. No le importaba si sufría una y otra vez, el seguiría adelante, perdiéndola una y otra vez, alentado por la esperanza que algún día este no sería nuestro fin. Sabía que estaba condenado, pero de todos modos lo intentaba una y otra vez, y siempre lo haría.

Su compromiso con ella, con ambos, tocó una parte de ella que pensó que había renunciado.

Aún así, quería discutir: este Terry no sabía los desafíos que vendrían en el camino, las lágrimas. Él no sabía que lo había visto en sus momentos

de profunda desesperación, lo que el dolor de sus muertes le había hecho. Pero entonces…

Candy sabía. Y eso haría toda la diferencia en el mundo.

Los momentos más bajos de Terry la habían aterrorizado, pero las cosas habían cambiado. Desde el principio se había sentido atada a su amor, pero ahora sabía cómo protegerlo. Ahora que había visto su amor desde ángulos tan diferentes. Lo entendía en una manera que jamás pensó que lo haría. Si Terry alguna vez desfalleciera, ella lo reviviría.

Había aprendido cómo hacerlo, del mejor: Terry. Ahí estaba ella, a punto de matar su alma, a punto de llevarse su amor permanentemente y cinco minutos a solas con él le devolverían la vida.

Algunas personas pasaban toda su vida buscando un amor como éste. Candy lo había tenido todo el tiempo.

El futuro no tenía una Estrella Fugaz para ella. Sólo Terry. Su Terry, él que había dejado en el patio trasero de sus padres en Thunderbolt. Tenía que volver.

—Bésame —susurró ella.

Él estaba sentado en las escaleras con las rodillas separadas lo suficiente como para dejar que su cuerpo se deslizara entre ellos. Ella cayó de rodillas y lo miró. Sus frentes se tocaban, las puntas de sus narices también.

Terry tomó sus manos, parecía querer decirle algo, pero no podía encontrar las palabras.

—Por favor —rogó ella, con sus labios acercándose a los de él—. Bésame, y déjame en libertad.

Terry se abalanzó sobre ella, tomándola en sus brazos y poniéndola en su regazo para acunarla en sus brazos. Sus labios encontraron los de ella. Eran tan dulces como el néctar. Ella gimió, mientras una profunda corriente de alegría, fluía a través de ella, en cada centímetro de ella. La muerte de Layla estaba cerca, lo sabía, pero nunca se sintió más segura o más viva de lo que alguna vez se había sentido, cuando Terry la sostuvo en sus brazos.

Sus manos se entrelazaron detrás de su cuello, sintiendo los firmes nervios de sus hombros, sintiendo las pequeñas cicatrices que protegían sus alas. Sus manos recorrieron

maravilloso y puro que la dejó mareada.

—Quédate conmigo —rogó él. Los músculos de su rostro se tensaron, y sus besos se habían vuelto hambrientos, desesperados.

Él debió haber sentido calentarse el cuerpo de Candy. El calor creciendo en su núcleo, esparciéndose a través de su pecho y ruborizando sus mejillas. Lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. Lo besó más fuerte. Había pasado tantas veces antes, pero por alguna razón esto se sentía diferente.

Con un ruidoso Woosh el extendió sus alas y luego con destreza las envolvió alrededor de ella, un suave soporte blanco sosteniéndolos rápidamente.

—¿Realmente lo crees? —susurró ella— ¿Qué algún día superaremos esto?

—Con toda mi alma y corazón —dijo él, tomando su cara en sus manos, ajustando más sus alas a su alrededor—. Esperaré por ti el tiempo que sea necesario. Te amaré en cada momento a través del tiempo.

Para entonces, Candy se estaba asando. Gritó del dolor, retorciéndose en los brazos de Terry mientras el dolor la abrumaba. Ella estaba quemando su piel, pero él nunca la dejo ir.

El momento había llegado. La Estrella Fugaz estaba en su vestido y ahora, en este momento, fue cuando debió haberla usado. Pero nunca iba a darse por vencida. No con Terry. No cuando sabía, que no importaba cuán difícil se pusiera, él nunca renunciaría a ella.

Su piel comenzó a ampollarse. El calor era tan brutal, que no podía hacer más que temblar. Y entonces sólo pudo gritar.

Layla se quemaba, y las llamas envolvieron su cuerpo. Candy sintió que su cuerpo y el alma que tenían lo estaban compartiendo, se unían buscando la salida más rápida del implacable calor. La columna de fuego creció cada vez más grande y ancha hasta que llenó el cuarto y el mundo, hasta que lo fue todo, y Layla no era nada en absoluto.

Candy esperaba oscuridad y encontró luz.

¿Dónde estaba el Anunciador? ¿Podía ella aun estar dentro de Layla?

El fuego ardía. Y no se extinguía

alcanzando el cielo como si la noche misma fuera inflamable, hasta que llamas ardientes de

color rojo y oro era todo lo que Candy podría ver.

Cada vez que uno de sus antiguos yo habían muerto, Luce se libraba de las llamas y entraba al Anunciador. Había sido simultáneo. Había algo diferente. Algo la estaba haciendo ver cosas que no podían ser reales.

Alas quemándose.

—¡Daniel! —gritó ella. Lo que parecían las alas de Daniel se elevaron a través de ondas de fuego, atrapando las llamas pero sin producir humo, como si estuvieran hechas de fuego. Todo lo que pudo ver, fueron las alas blancas y los ojos violeta—. ¿Daniel? El incendio se elevó en la oscuridad como una ola gigante en el océano. Se estrelló en una orilla invisible y cayó furiosamente sobre Luce, corriendo por su cuerpo, su cabeza, y detrás de ella.

Luego, como si alguien hubiera apagado una vela, se produjo un silbido rápido y todo se volvió negro.

Un viento frío se deslizó detrás de ella. La piel de gallina se esparció por todo su cuerpo. Ella se abrazó, levantando sus rodillas y dándose cuenta con un sobresalto de sorpresa que no había suelo que sostuviera sus pies. No estaba volando, exactamente, sólo se cernía, sin dirección.

Esta oscuridad no era un Anunciador. No había usado la Estrella, pero de alguna manera había… ¿muerto?

Tenía miedo, no sabía dónde estaba, sólo que estaba sola.

No. Había alguien más. Un sonido chirriante. Una tenue luz gris.

—¡Albert! —Candy gritó ante la visión de él, tan aliviada que comenzó a reír—. Oh, gracias a Dios, pensé que estaba perdida, pensé… o no importa. —Tomó una respiración profunda—. No pude hacerlo. No pude matar mi alma. Encontraré otra manera de romper la maldición. Terry y yo no renunciaremos al otro.

Albert estaba lejos, pero flotando hacia ella, haciendo bucles en el aire. Cuanto más se acercaba más grande parecía, hinchándose hasta que era dos, luego tres, luego diez veces el tamaño del pequeño querubin que había viajado con ella. Entonces la verdadera metamorfosis comenzó…

Detrás de sus hombros, un par grueso de alas negras azabache estalló, destruyendo sus familiares, pero pequeñas, alas en un caos de trozos rotos. Las arrugas en su

Frente se profundizaron y se expandieron alrededor de todo su cuerpo, hasta que se vio horriblemente arrugado y viejo.

Candy se esforzó en reprimir el grito que se atascó en su garganta. Y se las arregló, justo ahí frente a los ojos azules de Albert, sus iris estaban desbocados debajo de cataratas que brillaban tan rojo como el fuego.

Entonces ella gritó.

—Siempre tomaste la decisión equivocada. —La voz de Albert se tornó monstruosa, profunda, llena de flema y áspera, no sólo para los oídos de Albert, sino para su alma.

Su aliento la golpeó, olía a muerte.

—Eres… —Candy no pudo terminar la frase. Sólo había una palabra para la maléfica criatura delante de ella y la idea de decirla en voz alta era aterradora.

—¿Un chico malo? —Albert rió—. ¡Sorpresa! —extendió el sonido de la palabra por tanto tiempo que Candy estuvo segura que se doblaría y torcería. Pero no lo hizo.

—Pero… me enseñaste tanto, me ayudaste a entender ¿Por qué?... ¿Cómo?... ¿Todo el tiempo?

—Te estaba engañando. Es lo que hago.

Ella se había preocupado por Albert tan pícaro como era. Había confiado en él, lo había escuchado, casi había matado su alma porque le había dicho que lo hiciera. El pensamiento dolió. Casi había perdido a Terry por Albert. Aún podía perderlo.

No era un mero Demonio común, como Steven, o incluso Anthony en su peor momento. Él era el encarnado.

Y había estado con ella, respirando en su cuello todo el tiempo. Trató de alejarse de él, pero su oscuridad estaba en todas partes. Parecía como si estuviera flotando en el cielo nocturno, pero todas las estrellas estaban increíblemente lejos; no había señal de la tierra. Muy cerca había manchas oscuras, como agujeros negros. Y de vez en cuando un rayo de luz aparecía, un faro de esperanza. Entonces la luz, se desvanecía.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó ella.

Albert se burló de la falta de sentido de la pregunta

-en ningún lugar, dijo él

El oscuro corazón de la nada y el centro de todo. Ni la tierra, el cielo o el infierno. Un lugar donde transita la oscuridad. Nada que tu mente pueda entender por lo que probablemente sólo veas… —sus ojos rojos se abultaron—, algo atemorizante para ti.

—¿Qué hay con esos destellos de luz? —Albert preguntó tratando de no demostrarle cuán aterrador lucía este lugar para ella. Había visto al menos cuatro destellos de luz, brillantes conflagraciones de la nada desapareciendo rápidamente, en regiones oscuras del cielo.

—Oh, esos. —Albert observó una que ardía y desaparecía por encima del hombro de Luce—. Ángeles viajeros. Demonios viajeros, noche ocupada ¿verdad? Todos parecen ir a algún lado.

—Sí. —Candy había estado esperando por otra explosión de luz en el cielo, cuando llegó, lanzó una sombra sobre ella y lo tomó con sus manos, desesperada por atrapar a un Anunciador antes que éste desapareciera—. Incluyéndome.

El Anunciador se expandió rápidamente en sus manos, tan fuerte y ágil que pensó por un momento que lo lograría.

En su lugar sintió un apretón escabroso a sus lados. Albert tenía todo su cuerpo anidado en su agarre.

—Aún no estoy listo para decir adiós —susurró en una voz que la hizo temblar—. Verás, me he encariñado tanto contigo. No, espera, no es eso. Siempre… he estado encariñado contigo.

Candy dejó que la sombra en sus dedos se alejara.

—Y como todos los seres queridos, te necesito en mi presencia, especialmente ahora, así que no corrompas mis designios de nuevo.

—Al menos ahora me diste una meta —Candy dijo, luchando contra su agarre. No sirvió de nada, él apretó más fuerte estrujando sus huesos.

—Siempre tuviste un fuego interior. Me encanta eso de ti. —Él sonrió y fue una cosa terrible—. Si sólo tú chispa se mantuviera adentro ¿humm? Algunas personas simplemente tienen mala suerte en el amor.

—No me hables de amor —escupió Candy—. No puedo creer que siquiera escuchara una

palabra que salía de tu boca. No sabes nada sobre el amor.

-Ya he oído eso antes, crees que el tuyo es más grande , pero

estás equivocada. Tu amor por Terruce es menos que insignificante. ¡Es nada!

Su grito fue como una onda explosiva hizo volar el cabello de Candy. Ella jadeó y busco aire.

—Di lo que quieras, amo a Terry. Siempre lo haré. Y no tiene nada que ver contigo. Albert la levanto hacia sus ojos rojos pellizcando su piel con su afilada garra.

—Sé que lo amas, eres una tonta por él. Sólo dime por qué.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué él? Poniéndolo en palabras, quiero que realmente me conmuevas.

—Un millón de razones. Simplemente lo hago.

Su ancha sonrisa se profundizó, y un sonido como de perro gruñendo llegó desde su interior.

—Esa fue una prueba. Fallaste, pero no es tu culpa. No realmente. Es un desafortunado efecto secundario de la maldición que posees. No tomarás decisiones nunca más.

—Eso no es verdad. Si recuerdas, tomé una gran decisión al no matar mi alma.

Eso lo enojó, podía ver la forma en que sus formas nasales se ampliaban, la forma en que su garra se apretó en un puño e hizo un hueco en el cielo estrellado como un interruptor de luz que había sido encendido en algún lugar. Pero no dijo nada por mucho tiempo. Sólo se quedo mirando la noche.

Un horrible pensamiento golpeó a Candy.

—¿Estabas siquiera diciendo la verdad? Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera utilizado la Estrella Fugaz… —ella tembló, enfermó por haber estado tan cerca—. ¿Qué hay en todo esto para ti? ¿Me querías fuera del panorama para poder llegar a Terry? ¿Es por eso que nunca te mostraste ante él? Porque él hubiera ido tras de ti…

Albert rió entre dientes. Su risa atenuó las estrellas.

—¿Crees que estoy asustado? Tienes una muy buena opinión de él. Dime, ¿con qué clase de salvajes mentiras ha estado llenando tu cabeza, sobre su grandioso lugar en el cielo?

—Tú eres el mentiroso —Candy dijo—. No has hecho más que mentirme, desde el momento en que te conocí.

Puede que no me creas pero hay muchos que quisieran ejercer el poder que yo

tengo. Quienes… me adoran.

—Tienes razón, no te creo.

—Simplemente no sabes lo suficiente. Sobre nada. Te he llevado a un recorrido a tu pasado, mostrándote la inutilidad de esta existencia, esperando que despertaras a la verdad, y todo lo que obtengo de ti es ¡Terruce!, ¡Quiero a Terruce!

Él la tiró al suelo, y cayó en la oscuridad, y se detuvo únicamente cuando la miró, como si pudiera fijarla en su lugar. Se movió en un círculo alrededor de ella, sus manos detrás de su espalda, sus alas abajo fuertemente tensionadas, su cabeza se inclinó hacia el cielo.

—Todo lo que ves aquí, es lo único que hay que ver. De lejos, sí, pero todo está ahí, todas las vidas, y mundos, y más lejos de la débil concepción de los mortales. Míralo.

Lo hizo, y lucía diferente de lo que lo había hecho, la sábana de estrellas era interminable, la oscuridad de la noche se plegaba una y otra vez, sobre tantos puntos brillantes que el cielo estaba más iluminado que cubierto de oscuridad.

—Es hermoso.

—Se trata de ser una tabula rasa. —Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa torcida—. Me he cansado de este juego.

—¿Todo ésto es un juego para ti?

—Es un juego para él. —Pasó la mano por el cielo y dejó una franja de oscuridad a su paso—. Y me rehúso a cedérselo a otro simplemente por una escala cósmica. Simplemente porque nuestros lados están en equilibrio.

—Equilibrio, te refieres a la escala de ángeles caídos quienes se aliaron con Satanás, y esos que se aliaron con…

—No lo digas, pero sí, esos otros. Ahora hay un equilibrio, y…

—Un ángel más tiene que escoger un lado —Candy dijo, recordando la larga conversación que le había dado en el restaurante de las Vegas.

—Mmm-hmm. Excepto que esta vez. No lo dejaré al azar. Fue un objetivo imprudente, todo lo de la Estrella Fugaz, pero he visto el error de mi método. He estado planeando. A menudo mientras tú y alguna interacción pasada de Grandchester estaban preocupados por besuquearse. Por lo tanto, como ves, nadie será capaz de sabotear lo que he planeado a continuación. Voy a limpiar la pizarra. Empezar de nuevo. Puedo saltar los milenios que te

Precedieron. Comenzar de nuevo. Y está vez jugaré con más sabiduría y ganaré

—¿Qué significa "limpiar la pizarra"?

—El tiempo es como una pizarra grande. Nada está escrito, que no pueda ser borrado por un movimiento inteligente. Es drástico, sí, y significaría que estaría tirando miles de años a la basura. Un gran revés para todos los involucrados, pero… pero hey,

¿qué es un puñado de miles de años en el extenso concepto de la eternidad? La verdad es que estoy cansado de ese estúpido juego que Dios y Satanás han estado jugando.

—¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? —dijo ella sabiendo que podía sentir el temblor en sus manos—. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Quién eres tú?

—Significa que volveré al principio.

—Tú y el pesado de Grandchester, harán el viaje conmigo. De hecho tu alma gemela se dirige, está en su camino.

—¿Por qué Daniel…?

—Le mostré el camino, por supuesto. Ahora todo lo que tengo que hacer es llegar a tiempo para ver a los ángeles ser expulsados y comenzando su caída a la tierra. Qué hermoso momento será.

—¿Cuándo empezaron su caída? ¿Cuánto tiempo tomará?

—Nueve días, según algunas versiones —murmuró él—, pero pareció una eternidad para esos que fueron expulsados ¿nunca les preguntaste a tus amigos sobre ello? ¿Anthony?

¿Roland? ¿Arriane? ¿Tu precioso Terruce? Todos nosotros estábamos ahí.

—Así que lo verás pasar de nuevo ¿y qué?

—Entonces haré algo inesperado ¿y sabes qué será? —él se rió y sus ojos rojos brillaron.

—No lo sé —dijo en voz baja—. ¿Matar a Terry?

—No matarlo. Atraparlo. Voy a atrapar a cada uno de nosotros. Abriré un Anunciador, como una gran red, convirtiéndolo en la primera línea de tiempo. Luego me uniré a mi antiguo yo y animaré a la horda de ángeles a venir al presente conmigo. Incluso los feos.

-¿Y qué?

-¿Y qué? Estaremos partiendo una vez más desde el principio, porque la caída no es una

parte de la historia; es cuando la historia comienza ¿y todo lo que pasó antes? Será como si

nunca hubiera sucedido.

—Como si nunca hubiera pas… ¿Quieres decir como esa vida en Egipto?

—Nunca pasó.

—¿China? ¿Versalles? ¿Las Vegas?

—Nunca, nunca, nunca. Pero es más que tu novio y tú, niña egoísta. Es el imperio romano y el tan mencionado otro hijo. Es el triste absceso de la humanidad pasando de la oscuridad primordial de la tierra y convirtiendo su mundo en un pozo negro. Es todo lo que ha tenido lugar, desparecido por un pequeño salto en el tiempo, como una piedra saltando a través del agua.

—Pero simplemente no puedes… ¡borrar el pasado!

—Claro que puedo. Como acortarle la cintura a una falda. Basta con remover el exceso de tela y juntar las partes. Es como si esa parte del medio nunca hubiera existido. Empezaremos de nuevo. Todo el ciclo se repetirá. Y tendré otra oportunidad de atraer a las almas importantes. Almas como…

—Nunca lo atraparás. Nunca se unirá a tu lado.

Terry no había cedido ni una vez a través de los cinco mil años que había presenciado. No importaba que la hubieran asesinado una y otra vez y le hubieran negado su amor verdadero, él nunca cedería y escogería un lado. E incluso si de alguna manera perdiera su resolución, ella estaría ahí para apoyarlo: Sabía que ella era lo suficientemente fuerte para sostener a Terry si él fallaba. Justo como él había hecho con ella.

—No importa cuántas veces hagas borrón y cuenta nueva —ella dijo—, no cambiará nada.

—Además no creo que Satanás estará complacido de ver como intentas robarle su puesto.

El chasqueó sus garras.

-No intento robarle nada, él estará complacido…

-Sabes que Dios tiene un hijo ¿no es así?, pues él no es el único…

-¿Insinúas que…?

Albert no respondió.

—Oh, una cosa más que olvidaba mencionar: ¿tú historia con Terruce? Será borrada. Así

que todo lo que averiguaste en tu pequeña búsqueda, ¿todas esas cosas que me dijiste que habías aprendido en nuestros paseos por el pasado? Puedes darles un beso de despedida.

—¡No! ¡No puedes hacer esto!

La atrapó en su frío abrazo de nuevo.

—Oh, querida… está prácticamente hecho. —Él rió y su risa sonó como una avalancha mientras el tiempo y el espacio se plegaban alrededor de ellos. Candy se estremeció y luchó por aflojar su apretón, pero la abrazaba de una manera tan fuerte, tan profundamente bajo su vil ala. Que no podía ver nada, sólo podía sentir una ráfaga de viento azotándolos y un estallido de calor y luego un inquebrantable frío se plantó en su alma.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...  
**

**CHICAS, EL DÍA DE HOY LES DEJO LOS DOS ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS DE LA HISTORIA Y EL EPÍLOGO...**

**MAÑANA O EL DOMINGO EMPIEZO A SUBIR EL LIBRO COMPLEMENTARIO, ESE ESTÁ MUY CORTITO, SOLO TIENE CUATRO CAPÍTULOS QUE SON MÁS BIEN COMO CUATRO HISTORIAS INDEPENDIENTES QUE SE ENTRELAZAN ENTRE SÍ, TRATA DE LOS PERSONAJES SECUNNDARIOS Y POR SUPUESTO TAMBIÉN DE CANDY Y TERRY, LA HISTORIA COMIENZA EN UN DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN Y DE CÓMO CADA PERSONAJE LO PASA.  
**

**GRACIAS CHICAS POR TODOS SUS COMENATRIOS EN ESTA OCASIÓN EN ESPECIAL AGRADEZCO A...**

**LIZ CARTER,CHRISK, LAURA GRANDCHESTER Y CELIA**

**CHRISK: LA RESPUESTA A LO QUE ME PREGUNTASTE ES QUE CANDY Y TERRY TIENEN SIEMPRE EL MISMO ASPECTO, PERO HAY ALLGUNAS VIDAS EN LAS QUE DE ACUERDO AL LUGAR EN EL QUE VIVE, CANDY ES DIFERENTE FÍSICAMENTE, Y TERRY CAMBIA SU APARIENCIA, PARA ADAPTARSE A LA VIDA DE ELLA...**


	21. Chapter 21

**EL FIN DEL VIAJE**

La Puerta Al Cielo

La Caída

Por supuesto, sólo había habido un lugar para encontrarla. El primero de ellos. El comienzo.

Terry se dirigió hacia su primera vida, listo para esperar allí mientras le llevara a Candy abrirse paso hasta allí también. La tomaría en sus brazos, le susurraría al oído, Por fin. Te encontré. Nunca te dejaré ir.

Salió de las sombras y se congeló con el brillo cegador. No. Este no era su destino.

Este aire delicioso y este cielo opalescente. Este abismo cósmico de luz diamantina. Su alma se encogió con la vista de las olas de las nubes blancas rozando contra la Anunciadora negra. Allí estaba, en la distancia: el inconfundible zumbido de tres notas tocando suavemente, sin parar. La música del Trono del Monarca Celestial lo hacía puro mediante la irradiación de luz.

No. ¡No!, ¡No!

No se suponía que estuviera aquí. Quería encontrarse con Candice en su primera encarnación en la Tierra. ¿Cómo había aterrizado aquí, de todos los lugares?

Sus alas se habían desplegado por instinto. El despliegue se sentía diferente de cómo lo hacía en la Tierra, no era la enorme liberación que por fin lo dejaba en libertad, un hecho tan común como respirar era para los mortales. Sabía que estaba brillando, pero no de la forma en que a veces brillaba bajo la luz de la luna mortal. Su gloria no tenía que esconderse aquí, y tampoco nada que mostrar. Solo era eso.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había estado en casa.

Lo acerco, los acerco a todos, de la forma en que el olor de la infancia en casa, los pinos o las galletas caseras, la dulce lluvia de verano o el almizcle del cigarro de un padre, se lo podía hacer a cualquier mortal. Llevaba un poderoso poder. Esto era el por qué Terry se había mantenido alejado durante estos últimos seis mil años.

Estaba de vuelta ahora… y no por propia voluntad.

¡Ese querubín!

El ángel pálido y etéreo de su Anunciadora había engañado a Terry.

Las plumas de las alas de Terry se encresparon. Había habido algo que no estaba bien en ese ángel. Su marca del Escala era demasiado fresca. Todavía elevada y roja en la parte trasera de su cuello, como si hubiera sido hecha recientemente…

Terry se había dirigido hacia algún tipo de trampa. Tenía que irse, no importaba cómo.

En el aire. Siempre estabas en el aire aquí. Siempre deslizándote a través del aire más puro. Extendió sus alas y sintió la blanca niebla ondeando sobre él. Sobrevoló a través de los nacarados bosques, bajando en picado por encima de la Huerta del Conocimiento, curvando alrededor del Bosque de la Vida. Pasó los blancos lagos y las estribaciones de las plateadas y brillantes Montañas Celestes.

Había pasado tantas épocas felices aquí. No.

Todo eso debía permanecer en lo más recóndito de su alma. Este no era el momento para la nostalgia.

Redujo la velocidad y se acercó a la Pradera del Trono. Estaba justo como lo recordaba: la llanura de brillantes nubes blancas dirigiéndose arriba hacia el centro de todo. El propio trono, deslumbrantemente brillante, irradiando el calor de pura bondad, tan luminoso que, incluso para un ángel, era imposible mirarlo directamente. Uno ni siquiera podía acercarse para mirar al Creador, que se sentaba en el trono vestido con brillantez, por lo que la habitual sinécdoque, llamando a toda la entidad el Trono, era adecuada.

La mirada de Terry se arrastró hacia el arco de ondulantes salientes plateados que rodeaban el Trono. Cada uno estaba marcado con el rango de un Arcángel diferente. Esto solía ser su base de operaciones, un lugar para venerar, para acudir, visitar y entregar los mensajes al Trono.

Allí estaba el brillante altar que había sido su asiento, cerca de la esquina superior derecha del Trono. Había estado allí mientras el Trono había existido.

Pero sólo había siete altares ahora. Una vez había habido ocho.

Espera…

Terry hizo una mueca. Sabía que había llegado a las puertas del cielo, pero no había pensado en precisamente cuando. Importaba. El Trono sólo había sido desequilibrado así durante un período muy corto: el pequeño tiempo justo después de que Lucifer declaró sus planes para desertar, pero antes de que el resto de ellos hubieran sido llamados para tomar partido.

Llegó en ese abrir y cerrar de ojos un momento después de la traición de Lucifer, pero antes de la Caída.

La gran fisura venía por quien se pondría del lado del cielo y quien estaría de parte del Infierno, cuando Lucifer se convertiría en Satán delante de sus ojos, y el Gran Brazo del Trono arrastraría legiones de ellos fuera de la superficie del cielo y los enviaría cayendo hacia abajo en picado.

Se acercó a la Pradera. La nota armónica se hizo más fuerte, así como el zumbido coral de los ángeles.

La Pradera estaba radiante con la reunión de todas las almas más brillantes. Su propio pasado estaría abajo, allí; todos ellos estaban. Era tan brillante que Terry no podía ver con claridad, pero su memoria le dijo que a Lucifer le había sido permitido asistir a la corte desde su altar plateado situado en el extremo más alejado de la Pradera, en oposición directa con, aunque casi no tan alto, el Trono. Los otros ángeles estaban reunidos delante del Trono, en medio de la Pradera.

Esto era el acto de pasar lista, el último momento de unidad antes de que el Cielo perdiera la mitad de sus almas. En ese momento Terry se había preguntado por qué el Trono permitió siquiera que ocurriera el hecho de pasar lista. ¿Sabía que dominaría sobre toda la súplica de Lucifer hacia los ángeles y que acabaría en pura humillación? ¿Cómo podría haber estado el Trono tan equivocado?

A veces Susana todavía hablaba del acto de pasar lista con una claridad sorprendente, Terry casi no recordaba nada de esto.

¿Podría atreverse a mirar hacia esa ala ahora?

Tal vez había una manera diferente de ir hacia el acto de pasar lista, de modo que la maldición que recaía sobre ellos más adelante no se alterara tanto. Con un estremecimiento que alcanzo su alma, Terry se dio cuenta de que podía convertir esta trampa en una oportunidad.

¡Por supuesto! Alguien había revisado la maldición para que hubiera una salida para Candy. Todo el tiempo que había estado corriendo detrás de ella, Terry había asumido que debía haber sido ella misma. Que en algún lugar de su incauto vuelo hacia atrás a través del tiempo, había abierto una escapatoria. Pero tal vez... quizás había sido él todo el tiempo.

Estaba aquí ahora. Podía hacerlo. En cierto sentido, ya debía haberlo hecho. Sí, había estado corriendo tras sus implicaciones a través de los milenios en los que había viajado para llegar aquí. Lo que hiciera aquí, ahora, en el mismo comienzo, repercutiría en adelante en cada una de sus vidas. Finalmente, las cosas estaban comenzando a tener sentido.

Sería el que mitigaría la maldición, para permitir que Candy viviera y viajara hacia su pasado, tuvo que haber empezado aquí. Y tuvo que haberse comenzado con Terry

Descendió a la llanura de nubes, avanzando hacia la brillante frontera. Había cientos de ángeles allí, miles, llenándola con una brillante ansiedad. La luz era asombrosa mientras se deslizaba entre la multitud. Nadie percibió su Anacronismo, la tensión y el miedo entre los ángeles era demasiado brillante.

—El momento ha llegado, Lucifer —su Voz lo llamó desde el Trono. Esta voz le había dado a Terry la inmortalidad, y todo lo que viene con eso—. ¿Esto es realmente lo que deseas?

—No sólo por nosotros, sino por nuestros compañeros ángeles —Lucifer estaba diciendo—. El libre albedrío es válido para todo el mundo, no sólo para los hombres y las mujeres mortales a quienes vemos desde arriba. —Lucifer apelaba ahora hacia los ángeles, ardiendo más brillante que la estrella de la mañana—. La línea ha sido dibujada en el terreno nuboso de la Pradera. Ahora son todos libres de elegir.

El primer escriba celestial se situó en la base del Trono con una trémula incandescencia y comenzó a gritar los nombres. Comenzó con el ángel de rango más bajo, el hijo siete mil ochocientos doce del Cielo:

El escriba siguió un recorrido ascendente en el opalescente cielo cuando Albert, el ángel de la segunda hora de la noche, eligió a Lucifer, y Tiel, el ángel del viento del norte, optó por el cielo, junto con Padiel, uno de los guardianes del parto, y Gadal, un ángel involucrado con los ritos mágicos de los enfermos. Algunos de los ángeles hicieron un largo discurso, algunos de ellos apenas dijeron una palabra, Terry llevaba poco la cuenta del registro. Estaba en una búsqueda para encontrarse a sí mismo, y además, ya sabía cómo esto terminaba.

Paso a través del campo de ángeles, agradecido por el tiempo que llevaba gritar todas las opciones. Tenía que darse cuenta de su propio yo antes de que se elevara fuera de las masas, y dijera las ingenuas palabras que había estado pagando desde entonces.

Hubo conmoción en la Pradera, susurros y luces parpadeando, un gruñido de un bajo trueno. Terry no había oído el nombre llamado, no había visto al ángel flotando para declarar su elección. Se abrió paso a empujones a través de las almas de delante de él para obtener una mejor vista.

Roland. Se inclinó ante el Trono. —Con todo respeto, no estoy listo para elegir. —Miró hacia el Trono, pero hizo un gesto a Lucifer—. Estás perdiendo a un hijo hoy, y todos nosotros estamos perdiendo a un hermano. Muchos más, al parecer, lo seguirán. Por favor, no entres a la ligera en esta oscura decisión. No obligues a nuestra familia a separarse.

Terry lloró al ver el alma de Roland, el ángel de la poesía y la música, su hermano y su amigo, suplicando al cielo blanco.

—Estás equivocado, Roland, —el Trono proclamó—. Y al desafiarme, has hecho tu elección. Dale la bienvenida a tu lado, Lucifer.

—¡No! —gritó Arriane, y voló fuera del centro de brillantez para flotar junto a Roland—. Por favor, ¡sólo dale tiempo para comprender lo que su decisión significa!

—La decisión ha sido tomada —fue todo lo que el Trono dijo en respuesta—. Puedo decir lo que hay en su alma, a pesar de sus palabras, ya ha elegido.

Un alma se rozó contra la de Terry. Caliente y espectacular, y reconocible al instante.

Anthony.

-¿Qué eres? –susurro Anthony, sintiendo inmediatamente algo diferente en Terry.

—Hermano, no te preocupes —declaró Terry—. Soy yo.

Anthony lo agarró del brazo. —Percibo eso, aunque veo que tampoco eres tú. —Movió su cabeza tristemente—. Confío en que estás aquí por una razón. Por favor. ¿Puedes detener que esto suceda?

—Terruce —El escriba estaba llamando su nombre—. El ángel de los silenciosos vigilantes, los Grandchester.

No, todavía no. No había pensado en qué decir, en qué hacer. Terry estaba destrozado por la cegadora luz de las almas alrededor de él, pero era demasiado tarde. Su yo anterior se elevó lentamente, ni mirando hacia el Trono, ni hacia Lucifer.

En lugar de eso, estaba mirando hacia la brumosa distancia. Mirando, recordó Terry, hacia ella.

—Con todo respeto, no haré esto. No elegiré el lado de Lucifer, y no elegiré el lado del Cielo.

Un rugido se elevó desde los campos de ángeles, desde Lucifer, y desde el Trono.

—En lugar de eso, elijo el amor, la cosa que han olvidado todos. Elijo el amor y abandono tu guerra. Estás equivocado por llevarnos a esto —dijo Terry uniformemente a Lucifer. Luego, volviéndose, se dirigió al Trono—. Todo lo que es bueno en el Cielo y en la Tierra nace del amor. Esta guerra no es justa. Esta guerra no es buena. El amor es lo único por lo que vale la pena luchar.

—Hijo mío —la rica y constante voz resonó desde el Trono—. No lo entiendes. Me estoy manteniendo firme en mi exclusión por amor, amo a todas mis creaciones.

—No —dijo Terry en voz baja—. Esta guerra es por orgullo. Destiérrame, si es necesario. Si ese es mi destino, me entrego a él, pero no a ti.

La risa de Lucifer fue un eructo fétido. —Tienes el coraje de un dios, pero la mente de un mortal adolescente. Y tu castigo será el de un adolescente. —Lucifer puso su mano a un lado—. El Infierno no lo tendrá.

—Y ya ha dejado claro su decisión de abandonar el Cielo —se oyó la decepcionada voz desde el Trono—. Como con todos mis hijos, veo lo que hay en tu alma. Pero no sé ahora lo qué te sucederá, ni a tu amor.

-No tendrá su amor –gritó Lucifer

—Un ejemplo se debe hacer —Lucifer se enfureció—. ¿No puedes verlo? ¡El amor del que habla es destructivo!

—Lucifer sonrió mientras las semillas de su acto más malvado comenzaban a brotar—. ¡Así que destruyamos a los amantes y no al resto de nosotros!

¡Ella morirá! Dijo Albert que se unía a Lucifer.

Gritos de asombro desde los ángeles. Era imposible, la última cosa que alguien se esperaba.

—Morirá siempre y para siempre —continuó Albert, su voz cargada de veneno—. Nunca pasará de la adolescencia, morirá una y otra vez y otra vez, en el preciso momento en que recuerde tu elección. De modo que nunca estarán verdaderamente juntos.

Ese será su castigo, le respaldo Lucifer, y en cuanto a ti…

—Eso es suficiente —dijo el Trono—. Si Terruce decide mantener su decisión, lo que propones Lucifer, será castigo suficiente. —Hubo una larga y tensa pausa—. Entiende: No deseo esto a ninguno de mis hijos, pero Lucifer tiene razón: Un ejemplo debe ser hecho.

Este era el momento en que tenía que pasar, la posibilidad de Terry de abrir una brecha en la maldición. Con valentía, voló hacia arriba en la Pradera para flotar al lado de su yo anterior. Ahora era el momento de cambiar las cosas, para alterar el pasado.

—¿Qué es esta duplicidad? —Lucifer se enfadó. Sus nuevos ojos rojos se estrecharon hacia los dos ángeles.

La multitud de ángeles debajo de Terry brillo con confusión. Su yo anterior lo miró con asombro. —¿Por qué estás aquí? —susurró.

Terry no esperó a que alguien le preguntara más, ni siquiera esperó a que Lucifer se sentara o a que el Trono se recuperara de esta sorpresa.

—He venido desde nuestro futuro, de milenios de tu castigo…

El repentino desconcierto de los ángeles era palpable en el calor que enviaban sus almas. Por supuesto, esto estaba más allá de cualquier cosa que ellos pudieran imaginar. Terry no podía ver el Trono con la claridad suficiente para decir el efecto que su regreso tuvo en el, pero el alma de Lucifer brillaba al rojo vivo con rabia. Terry se obligó a continuar:

—…Vengo aquí para pedir clemencia. Si debemos ser castigados, y Maestro, no cuestiono tu decisión, por favor al menos recuerda que una de las grandes características de tu poder es tu misericordia, la cual es misteriosa y grande y nos humilla a todos.

-¿Misericordia? –exclamó Albert-. ¿Después del tamaño de tu traición?

Terry negó con la cabeza. —Mi alma es vieja, pero mi corazón es joven —dijo, mirando a su yo anterior, quien parecía aturdido. Luego miró al alma de su amada, bella y ardiendo brillante—. No puedo ser diferente de lo que soy, y soy las opciones de todos mis días. Las mantengo.

—La elección está hecha —dijeron los ángeles al unísono.

—Entonces mantenemos el castigo impuesto —proclamó el Trono.

La gran luz se estremeció, y por un largo momento de absoluto silencio, Terry se preguntó si había tenido razón al presentarse después de todo.

Entonces, por fin: —Pero te concederemos tu petición de clemencia.

—¡No! —Exclamó Lucifer—. ¡El Cielo no es la única parte perjudicada!

—¡Silencio! —La voz del trono se hizo más fuerte a medida que hablaba. Sonaba cansada y dolorida, y menos segura de lo que Terry se hubiera imaginado posible—. Si un día su alma llega al mundo sin el peso del sacramento, habiendo elegido un lado para ella, entonces ella será libre para crecer y elegir por sí misma, para recrear este momento. Para escapar del castigo ordenado. Y al hacerlo, para poner fin a la prueba de este amor que reclamas y reemplaza los derechos del Cielo y de la familia, su elección será entonces tu redención o el sello final de tu castigo. Eso es todo lo que se puede hacer.

Terry se inclinó, y su propio pasado, se inclinó a su lado.

—¡No puedo tolerar esto! —gritó Albert—. ¡Nunca deberían! Nunca…

—Ya está hecho —tronó la Voz, como si hubiera llegado a su capacidad de misericordia—. No toleraré que discutas conmigo sobre esto o sobre cualquier otro asunto. Vete, y todos aquellos que hayan elegido el mal o no hayan elegido en absoluto. ¡Las Puertas del Cielo están cerradas para ustedes!

Algo parpadeó. La luz más brillante de todas de repente se había ido. El Cielo se volvió oscuro y mortalmente frío.

Los ángeles jadearon y se estremecieron, acurrucándose más cerca. Luego: el silencio.

Nadie se movió, y nadie habló.

El cielo debajo de ellos se estremeció y el blanco lago se rebosó, enviando una ardiente oleada de vapor de aguas blancas anegando todo. La Huerta del Conocimiento y la Arboleda de la Vida cayó la una sobre la otra, y todo el Cielo se sacudió mientras se estremecían hasta la muerte.

Un rayo plateado crujió delante del Trono y golpeó el extremo oeste de la Pradera. El terreno nuboso bullía en la oscuridad, y un foso de la más oscura desesperación se abrió como un sumidero justo debajo de Lucifer. Con toda su impotente rabia, él y los ángeles más cercanos a él… se desvanecieron.

En cuanto a los ángeles que todavía tenían que elegir, ellos también perdieron sus adquisiciones en las llanuras del Cielo y se deslizaron en el abismo. Susana era una de ellas; Arriane y Anthony, también, al igual que los otros más apreciados por su corazón, los daños colaterales de la elección de Terry. Incluso su propio pasado, con los ojos de par en par, fue arrastrado hacia el agujero negro del Cielo y desapareció en su interior.

Una vez más, Terry no pudo hacer nada para evitar que sucediera.

Sabía que una fuga de nueve días de caer siempre hacia abajo se mantenía entre los caídos y el momento en que llegarían a la Tierra. Nueve días que no podía permitirse gastar no encontrándola. Se lanzó hacia el abismo.

En el borde de la nada, Terry miro hacia abajo y vio una mancha de brillantez, más lejana que la cosa más lejana que se podía imaginar. No era un ángel, sino una bestia con grandes alas negras, más oscuras que la noche. Y estaba volando hacia él, moviéndose hacia arriba.

¿Cómo?

La visión de Terry se centró repentinamente y sus alas ardían con cada sacudida cuando se dio cuenta que la bestia estaba llevando a alguien escondida debajo de su ala.

—¡Candice! —gritó, pero la bestia ya había caído sobre ella. Todo su mundo se detuvo.

Albert…

¿Cómo era posible?

Lo acababa de ver cayendo, al igual que sus demás compañeros, después de haberlos maldecido.

Terry no supo cómo, pero de repente, Candy estaba cayendo en picada hacia él.

Inmediatamente, sus alas tiraron hacia adelante, haciendo un escudo protector alrededor de ella. Parecía sorprendida en primer lugar, como si acabara de despertar de un sueño terrible, y miró fijamente hacia sus ojos, dejando escapar todo el aire en sus pulmones. Le tocó la mejilla, le pasó sus dedos por los palpitantes bordes de sus alas.

—Por fin —sopló sobre ella, encontrando sus labios.

—Me encontraste —susurró.

—Siempre.

Justo debajo de ellos, la masa de ángeles caídos se iluminó en el cielo como un millar de estrellas brillantes. Todos parecían unidos por la atracción de alguna fuerza invisible, adhiriéndolos los unos a los otros durante la larga caída del Cielo. Fue trágico y sobrecogedor. Por un momento, todos ellos parecían zumbar y arder con una hermosa perfección. Mientras él y Candy miraban, un rayo de luz negra paso por el cielo y pareció rodear la masa luminosa de la caída.

Entonces todo, menos Candy y Terry, se volvió absolutamente oscuro. Como si todos los ángeles, todos a la misma vez, se hubieran caído por un bolsillo del cielo.


	22. Chapter 22

NO MÁS PERO ESTO

Savannah, Georgia

27 de Noviembre de 2009

Fue el último Anunciador que Candy quería atravesar en un largo tiempo. Cuando Terry estiró la sombra proyectada por el extraño e inexplicable brillo de las estrellas, nunca en el cielo, Candy no miró hacia atrás. Ella se aferró a su mano,

superando todo con alivio. Ella estaba con Terry ahora. Donde quiera que fuesen estarían en casa.

—Espera —dijo él antes de que ella cayera dentro de la sombra.

—¿Qué pasa?

Sus labios le trazaron su clavícula. Ella arqueó la espalda y se agarró la parte posterior de su cuello y lo atrajo más cerca. Sus dientes y lenguas se encontraron y mientras pudiese estar de esa manera, ella no tenía la necesidad de respirar.

Dejaron a un pasado lejano encerrado en el tan apasionado y esperado beso, hizo que todo lo demás alrededor de Candy fuese borroso. Fue un beso que la mayoría de la gente soñaba toda su vida en tener. Aquí estaba el alma que Candy había estado buscando desde que ella lo había abandonado en el patio trasero de sus padres. Y aún estaban juntos cuando Terry les abalanzó fuera del Anunciador en la deriva pacífica de una nube de plata.

—Más —dijo cuando por fin se apartó. Eran tan alto, Candy pudo ver poco del suelo. Una

franja de océano iluminado por la luna. Pequeñas olas blancas que se estrellaban contra una playa oscura.

Terry se echó a reír y la acercó otra vez. No podía dejar de sonreír. Su cuerpo se sentía tan bien contra el de ella y la piel de él se veía espectacular a la luz de las estrellas. Cuanto más se besaron, Candy estaba más segura que nunca obtendría lo suficiente. Por último, Candy podría volver a su beso sin dudar de ella misma, o de su amor. Sentía la felicidad sin límites. Y pensar que ella había dado casi todo esto.

La realidad comenzó a establecerse. Había fracasado en su intento por romper la maldición de ella y Terry. Había sido engañada, engañada... A pesar de que odiaba parar de besarlo, Candy tomó el cálido rostro de Terry en sus manos. Ella miró los ojos azules que tanto amaba tratando de sacar fuerzas.

—Lo siento —dijo—. Por salir corriendo como lo hice.

—No —dijo él, lentamente y con absoluta sinceridad—. Tenías que ir. Eso fue predestinado, tenía que suceder. —Él sonrió de nuevo—. Hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer.

Un chorro de calor la atravesó, provocando vértigo. —Yo estaba empezando a pensar que nunca te volvería a ver.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que siempre vas a encontrarme? —Entonces Terry le dio la vuelta para que su espalda estuviera contra su pecho. La besó en la nuca y colocó sus brazos alrededor de su torso, en su posición de vuelo, y se fueron.

Volar con Terry era algo de lo que ella nunca se cansaría. Sus blancas alas se extendieron en el aire, golpeando contra el cielo de medianoche cuando se movían con una gracia increíble. La humedad de las nubes le picaba en la frente y la nariz, mientras que los fuertes brazos de Terry la envolvían a su alrededor, haciendo que se sintiera más segura de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

—Mira —dijo Terry, extendiendo su cuello ligeramente—. La luna.

El orbe parecía lo suficientemente cerca y lo suficientemente grande como para que Candy lo tocara.

Ellos azotaron en el aire, apenas haciendo ruido en absoluto. Candy respiró hondo y abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa. ¡Ella conocía este aire! Era la brisa salada del océano en

La costa de Georgia, ella estaba en casa, pensó en sus padres y en su perro Andrew.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ausente de ellos? ¿Cómo sería estar como cuando volvió?

—¿Vamos a mi casa? —ella preguntó.

—A dormir primero —dijo Terry—. Sólo has estado ausente un par de horas por lo que tus padres no están preocupados. Es casi medianoche. Pasaremos en la primera hora de la mañana, una vez que estés descansada.

Terry tenía razón: ella debia descansar y verlos en la mañana. ¿Pero si no la llevaba a su casa a dónde iban?

Se acercaban a la línea de árboles. La parte superior estrecha de los pinos se tambaleó con el viento y la arena de la playa brillaba mientras pasaban sobre ella. Estaban cerca de una isla pequeña, no muy lejos de la costa. Tybee.

Ella había estado allí una docena de veces cuando era niña… Y una vez más recientemente… una pequeña cabaña de troncos con techo de dos aguas con una chimenea de la cual salía humo.

La puerta roja con el panel de sal de vidrios de colores. La ventana con vista hacia el pequeño altillo. Le resultaba familiar, pero Candy estaba tan cansada y había tantos lugares que conocía recientemente que sólo fue hasta que sus pies se posaron sobre el suelo blando, que lo reconoció, la habitación donde se había quedado después de que ella había dejado el colegio.

Después de que Terry le hablara de su vida pasada juntos, después de la fea batalla en el cementerio, después de que la Señorita Sofía se transformara en algo malo y Ann fuera asesinada y todos los ángeles le hubiesen dicho que su vida estaba en peligro de repente, había dormido aquí, sola, durante tres delirantes días.

—Podemos estar aquí —dijo Terry—. Es un refugio seguro para los caídos. Tenemos una docena de estos lugares repartidos por todo el mundo.

Ella debería estar emocionada por la perspectiva de descansar ¡una noche completa con

Terry a su lado! Pero algo estaba molestándola.

—Tengo que decirte algo. —Ella se enfrentó a él en el camino. Un búho ululaba en el árbol de pino y el agua lamía a lo largo de la costa, pero por lo demás la isla oscura estaba en silencio.

—Lo sé.

-¿sabes?

-Lo vi… dijo Terry con voz calmada, él te engaño ¿no?

—¡Sí! —exclamó Candy, ardiendo de vergüenza.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo contigo? —dijo Terry inquieto, casi como si estuviera tratando de reprimir los celos.

—Mucho tiempo —Candy dijo con una mueca de dolor—. Pero es aún peor, planea algo terrible.

—No, esto era grande. —Ella dio un paso a los brazos de Terry, y se llevó las manos a su pecho—. Él me dijo… Dijo que iba a volver a la Caída a abrir un Anunciador y tomar a todos los ángeles con él desde ese momento directamente al presente. Él dijo que iba a…

—Limpiar el tiempo transcurrido. Limpiar nuestra existencia —dijo Terry con voz ronca.

—Sí.

—No. —Él agarró la mano de Candy y tiró de ella hacia la cabaña—. Ellos podrían estar espiándonos. Sofía. Los Desterrados. Cualquiera. Entra, adentro es seguro. Tienes que decirme todo lo que dijo.

Terry prácticamente arrancó la puerta de madera roja de la cabaña, echando el cerrojo detrás de ellos. Un instante después, antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, un par de brazos envuelven tanto a Candy y Terry en un abrazo gigante.

—Estás a salvo. —Rompió la voz con alivio.

Anthony… Candy volvió la cabeza para ver al demonio vestido de negro, como el "uniforme" que había llevado al colegio. Sus alas de oro macizo retiradas a sus espaldas. Enviaron destellos de luz que se reflejaron en las paredes. Su piel estaba pálida y parecía demacrado, sus ojos se destacaron como zafiros.

—Estamos de vuelta —dijo Terry con cautela, palmeando a Anthony en el hombro—. No estoy seguro de que diría a salvo.

Anthony barrió la mirada con cuidado sobre Candy. ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Por qué Terry parece feliz de verlo?

Terry condujo a Candy a la silla mecedora de mimbre colocada cerca de la chimenea crepitante y le hizo señas para que se sentara.

La cabaña era como lo recordaba: caliente y seca y con olor a canela. El estrecho catre de

lona en la esquina donde había dormido estaba hecho perfectamente. Allí estaba la escalera estrecha de madera que conduce al pequeño desván que daba a la sala principal. La lámpara verde aún colgaba de una viga.

—¿Por qué viniste aquí? —preguntó Terry a Anthony.

—Roland leyó algo en los Anunciadores esta mañana. Pensó que podrías regresar, y que algo más podría estar pasando. —Anthony miró a los ojos a Terry—. Algo que nos afecta a todos.

—Si lo que Candy dice es verdad, esto no es algo que cualquiera de nosotros puede asumir por sí solos.

Anthony inclinó la cabeza a Candy. —Lo sé. Los otros están en camino. Me tomé la libertad de difundir la palabra.

En ese momento, en el desván, una ventana fue rota. Anthony y Terry saltaron a sus pies.

—¡Sólo somos nosotros! —cantó la voz de Arriane hacia abajo—. Tenemos a los Nefilim en el remolque, por lo que viajaremos con la gracia de un equipo de hockey de la universidad.

Una gran explosión de luz de oro y plata desde arriba hizo a las paredes de la habitación temblar. Candy se puso de pie justo a tiempo para ver a Arriane, Roland, Susana, Elisa y Annabelle, la chica que también era un ángel y que Luce había descubierto en Helston, todos estaban flotando lentamente por debajo del techo, con sus alas extendidas. Juntos fueron una gran variedad de colores: negro y dorado, blanco y plata. Los colores representaban las distintas partes, pero aquí estaban. Juntos.

Un momento después, Stear y Paty llegaron por la escalera de madera. Estaban vestidos con la misma ropa, Paty con el suéter verde y Stear con los pantalones vaqueros y la gorra de béisbol, que habían llevado a la cena de Acción de Gracias, que parecía que fue hace una eternidad.

Candy sentía como que estaba soñando. Fue maravilloso ver a estos rostros conocidos en este momento… Rostros que se había preguntado si alguna vez volvería a ver. Las únicas personas que estaban ausentes eran sus padres, por supuesto, y Flammy, pero volvería a verlos pronto.

Empezando por Arriane, los ángeles y los Nefilim le dieron a Candy y Terry otro enorme abrazo. Incluso Annabelle, quien apenas conocía a Candy. Incluso Elisa.

Y Susana, besando la mejilla de Candy, dijo: —Espero que hayas tenido cuidado... y espero que vieras lo que necesitabas ver. —Y Arriane dijo—: ¿Nos trajiste algo nuevo? —Y Paty, sin aliento—: Nosotros estábamos buscándote COMO NUNCA. ¿Verdad, Stear?

—Y Roland—: Bastante bueno ver que llegaste a casa en una sola pieza, chica —Y Terry, silenciando a todos con la gravedad de su tono—: ¿Quién trajo a los Nefilim?

—Yo lo hice —dijo Elisa envolviendo un brazo alrededor de Paty y Stear—. ¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto?

Terry miró a los amigos de Candy. Antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de dar la cara por ellos, las comisuras de los labios de Terry se alzaron en una sonrisa, y dijo:

—Bueno. Vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir. Todo el mundo siéntese.

—Lucifer no puede estar haciendo esto, todo debe ser obra de Albert —Anthony, sacudiendo la cabeza, aturdido, dijo—: Esto es sólo un último recurso desesperado. Él no puede…

—Él puede —dijo Roland.

Se extendían en un círculo junto al fuego, frente a Candy y Terry en la mecedora. Susana había encontrado perros calientes y malvaviscos y paquetes de chocolate en polvo en el armario de la cocina y había establecido una mini-estación para cocinar un poco delante de la chimenea.

—Él prefiere empezar de nuevo antes que perder su orgullo —agregó Elisa—. Además, él no tiene nada que perder por borrar el pasado.

—¿Cómo todavía estamos aquí, si el tiempo se ha vuelto a escribir? —preguntó Paty.

—Debido a que no han terminado todavía su caída —dijo Terry—. Cuando lo hagan, el acto se realizará y no podrá detenerse.

—Sólo hay una cosa que hacer —dijo Terry. Todas las alas que brillan en la cabaña atrajeron hacia sí a la expectativa—. Tenemos que ir todos hacia el lugar donde los ángeles cayeron primero.

—¿Cuál es? ¿Dónde? —preguntó Stear. Nadie habló durante mucho tiempo.

—Es difícil de decir —Terry respondió finalmente—. Sucedió hace mucho tiempo, y todos éramos nuevos en la Tierra. Pero… —miró a Anthony—, tenemos los medios para calcular desde afuera.

Anthony silbó muy bajo. ¿Tenía miedo?

—Nueve días no es mucho tiempo para localizar el sitio de la caída —dijo Susana—.

—Tenemos que intentarlo —respondió Candy sin pensar, sorprendida por su propia seguridad. Pero antes tienen que explicarme, quien es Albert y en verdad es hijo de… Candy no se atrevió a terminar la frase.

Anthony, tomo la palabra.

Albert es una creación de Lucifer, antes de realizar su revuelta, Lucifer era el favorito de Dios, y Dios le había otorgado ciertas habilidades…

Habilidades que el uso para transferir un trozo de su oscura alma a otro ser... dijo Terry.

Albert, al igual que todos nosotros, era un ángel, él y yo éramos muy cercanos, dijo Susana, Lucifer se aprovecho de Albert… lo engañó, y Albert se dejó corromper por él… dijo Susana con tristeza, había en el cielo, ocho ángeles, los más importantes, cada uno tenía un lugar privilegiado, cerca del trono del señor, Lucifer era uno de ellos, al igual que Albert, Lucifer se propuso corromper a todas y cada una de esas almas para hacerse con el control. La primera en corromper, fue la de Albert, Lucifer descubrió su debilidad y quiso aprovecharla para así llegar a un alma, la más cercana a Dios, en el proceso ellos lograron hacerse de varios aliados, por supuesto no todos accedieron a formar parte de su rebelión, pero no llegaron a hacerse con esa alma que tanto deseaban… y al darse cuenta de que no la tendrían, la maldijeron, se interrumpió Susana al darse cuenta de que estaba revelando más de la cuenta…

Candy estaba segura, esa alma que tanto deseaban Albert y Lucifer no podía ser otra más que la de Terry…

-Tenemos que intentar detenerlos dijo Candy con determinación, pues no permitiría que ese amor tan hermoso que compartían ella y Terry les fuera arrebatado, no ahora que había comprendido su verdadera esencia.

Los ángeles reunidos alrededor de Candy y Terry se les unieron, juntos tratarían de frustrar los planes de Lucifer.

Fin


End file.
